


Burning Pages

by Inks_Prophecy, wxntxr_chxld



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Arthur Dayne Lives, BAMF Jaime Lannister, BAMF Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Gen, Jaime Lannister Redemption, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Maester Aemon is young, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Targaryen Restoration, eventual Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 104,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inks_Prophecy/pseuds/Inks_Prophecy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxntxr_chxld/pseuds/wxntxr_chxld
Summary: “I’m from another world, here, there are stories of Florian and Jonquil and many other fictional characters, in my world, you are the fictional character. I came here with the knowledge of everything that happens. And no, I am not a damn witch. I just… I’m here to protect you from your own bad choices. From your families bad choices. You’re not a bastard anymore. You’re the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms, and I am here to serve you, mayhaps as your Master of Whispers, Your Grace,” I reveal, trying to make the last part lighthearted and jesting. But he was obviously having none of that.“Don’t call me that! My… Rhaegar was a bad man, he raped and stole Lyanna-”“No, he did not! I don’t know exactly what Ned told you, but you are the legal, trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I know this is difficult, but this is the truth.”Jon slumped onto the ground and put his face into his hands, “What do I do? Father… My uncle said that if Robert found out, he’d kill me. That’s why he never told me, and Robert is in the castle!”“We shall escape, Arya too."
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Benjen Stark/Original Female Character(s), Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen/Aemon Targaryen
Comments: 172
Kudos: 232





	1. He Never Falls...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of the first chapter based on the Quora question, "You appear in Winterfell right before the series start, with all your Game of Thrones knowledge. What do you do?" and I enjoyed writing it so much I kept doing it. Please let me know what you think and what you want to see!

**WINTERFELL**

* * *

One moment, I’m sitting on my bed with my phone charging in my hand, I blink and everything changes. I woke up in Winter Town. I knew it was Winter Town because when I looked to my left and there were two massive Grey Walls and a giant tree with red leaves sticking out from over the walls.

I was either dreaming, like I often do, of Westeros. Or, something was afoot and I needed to get my shit together. I felt something within me informing me that I was here just before Ned Stark was to execute the deserter. How do I know that I’m in Westeros a day before the events take place? I have no idea, it’s just a feeling but when I look in front of me, I see it once more, taking in the glory of it. Winterfell is huge, bigger than I ever imagined, rather intimidating, but I knew that I had to do. Slipping my phone in my back pocket and pushing my glasses off of my face so they hang from the chain on my chest, I go to the gates, where I’m stopped by the guards. If this was, indeed a dream, then I had to at least play along.

“I need an audience with Lord Stark or Lady Stark, if easier. I have an important message for them, and please, I need a cloak of some sort,” I say. The guards look skeptical, but one disappears nonetheless. I’m sure they’re confused by my appearance, I am, after all in jeans and a casual jumper. I wait awkwardly for a few minutes before the guard eventually reappears with a cloak. I quickly place it over me and try to cover my clothes. The guard brings me inside, and soon I’m surrounded by two other guards. People are staring. Gods, this was kind of easier than I thought. Soon, I’m brought into the Great Keep. Everything looks as though I imagined it. I suppose that the reason I was bought in was that I am an unarmed young woman, I pose no real threat to the Starks. Not much time passes and I am in front of what I assume is Ned Starks solar. One of the guards knock, and I soon hear a voice call for us to enter. When we do so, I can’t help but look around until my eyes land on Ned and Catelyn Stark. I curtsey, and Ned gestures for the guards to leave. So this is neither Sean Bean or Michelle Fairley. Book universe I’m guessing. 

“Lord and Lady Stark, thank you for seeing me,” I greet them. Catelyn smiles in response, whereas Ned nods curtly. 

“I see we are at a disadvantage. Please, take a seat, and tell us who exactly you are and what this important message you carry for us is,” Ned replies.  _ Straight to the point. Excellent. _ I take a seat as he says before speaking once more. 

“My real name is Yasha, but we may need to change that depending on if you allow me to stay. I have come here from far away, and I know everything about you and your family, as well and many of the others here in Westeros. I know the past, present, and future-”

“Are you some sort of witch?” Catelyn cuts in, skeptically, looking as though she wishes she never agreed to an audience. I shake my head, I don’t particularly like this woman but she isn’t completely stupid, and I knew what her weaknesses were; her children. 

“No, but I know nonetheless.”

“Why should we believe you? From the looks of it, you are only a young girl, barely older than my eldest daughter, what could you possibly know?” Ned asked curiously. He too seemed skeptical but I suppose being from the North, where there are tales of all sorts of magic, it’s easier to believe. Though I was surprised at the openness of their words, and that they hadn’t thrown me into the dungeons for being insane. 

“True, I am but six and ten, yet I know many things.  _ Promise me, Ned. _ Does that sound familiar?” I countered. Ned tensed at my words, looking towards his wife cautiously. I turned my gaze the same way. I could say what she said to Talisa about praying for Jon’s life, but that was only the show. Instead, I opt for an easier option. 

“And Lady Catelyn, when you and your sister were just girls, you went into the Godswood with Petyr and practised your kissing. He tried to use his tongue, which you rejected but Lysa loved it,” I say instead. By now, both the Starks are looking at me in shock. Ned looks at his wife’s horrified expression and speaks again. 

“How… What do you want?” Ned asked, his tone was somewhat frightened.

“I only said those things to make sure you would listen to me. I know what’s going to happen. I need you to trust me, with all that you can. It will save your lives.”

“Those are things of the past, whilst I don’t know what your words to my husband signified, I do know that what you said to me could have been proven by two sources. How do I know that you can speak of the truth for the future?” Cat asked. I pondered her question for a moment.

“Tomorrow, you will behead a deserter, Gared, taking Jon, Robb, and Bran with you. He will speak of white walkers. On your return, you will find a dead stag, and then a litter of Direwolf puppies, enough for each of your children and the runt, as Theon will call it, for Jon.”

“If you are right about any of this, what do you want? Why would you tell us any of this? You must be wanting some sort of favour… Some reward,” Ned stated, his voice still skeptical. I frown and shake my head. I suppose it made sense. If someone came to me and told me that they know my past, present, and future, I definitely wouldn’t believe them. I’d probably laugh in their face and call them lunatics. 

“I don’t want a reward, I just want to help. If you find what I say is true, make me a companion for your daughters. I believe I can teach them much. Sansa is naive, and Arya is much too stubborn. I would also like for you, Lady Stark, to treat Jon Snow with more respect. He is not who you think that he is, and he has a very important role in the future, which is not stealing your children's birthright, don’t fret. I also believe that I may require some new clothes, anything will do, and some chambers,” I request. Both of them look surprised that my requests are so minimal.

“Anything else, Lady Yasha?” Catelyn asks. I pause, in thought. 

“I will need a backstory… Mayhaps you should address me differently. Let’s say that my name is Lady Haelia. Say I come from an island near Essos. I have come here to be a handmaiden for the ladies of Winterfell. I’m sure the details can be sorted out later. Do these requests seem reasonable to you?” I ask. Both nod at the same time. I smile. Haelia was the first name that came to me, plus, it’s a name from my fanfiction that I invented. No chance of repercussions in Westeros.

“Lovely, now. I suppose I will see you tomorrow to decide my fate, yes?” Again they both nod.  _ Now for tomorrow, because I am definitely not dreaming. _

* * *

The following day, I’m waiting in my chambers for a message when suddenly, it appears. A message from the Stark lord. 

_ Come to the great hall for supper.  _

I smile in victory, before readying myself in a gown that was donated by Lady Catelyn. I make my way to dinner. It does not take me long to arrive, and I quickly discovered that I was the guest of the evening, and all the children seem rather excited at the prospect of new company. 

“Who are you?” Arya asks quickly. I giggle. I do love her character, and meeting her is fairly amazing. 

“Her name is Lady Haelia. She’s going to be a guest of ours for some time, company for you all, but she will be mostly with Sansa and Arya,” Ned explained. This only piqued their interest more. Excellent, this meant I was to stay.

“Can you needle?” Sansa asked, seemingly interested in the idea of another lady around. 

I smile slightly and shake my head, “Barely, maybe you can teach me. I’m better at using a bow. Though I can sing too, so I’m not all bad.”

Catelyn and Sansa both look appalled at my skill revelation. But Arya seems all the more interested.

“See mother! Women can use bows. Please, can she teach me? Please father!” Arya calls. I feel Ned’s eyes meet mine and I subtly nod. 

“As long as you stay on top of your lessons,” Ned replies. I look around the rest of the family, before making eye contact with Jon. 

“I would love to learn more about everything, I believe that women can fight if they are given the chance. Maybe you boys can teach me to use a sword,” I say, looking to Jon and Robb. 

“But you’re a girl! We’d hurt you!” Robb gasped, somewhat appalled, I smirk.

“I still bet I could beat you in a great many things,” I taunted back, a friendly look on my face to ensure they knew I was jesting. I heard Jon stifle a laugh. As long as I could stay friends with all the children, I would be set.

“I’ve heard that you like climbing, Bran. Maybe you can bring me with you, I like to think I’m quite good.”

Bran grinned enthusiastically, “We can race!”

I nod. The rest of the evening went smoothly, I spend most of it answering all the children's enthusiastic questions and being watched by both Lady Catelyn and Lord Ned. After supper, Ned came to me and asked for an audience. A few minutes later, I was once again in the solar with only him this time.

“Jon Arryn is dead and the king rides for Winterfell,” I say. He has the grace to look surprised but nods nonetheless. 

“He will ask me to be Hand?” He asks. I nod. 

“You will not accept, but you will suggest a match between Robb and Princess Myrcella, suggest to ward her so she can get to know her future husband,” I tell him. He frowns.

“Why would I refuse? And Sansa has been raised to be Queen. She will be crushed to not get a royal match while her brother does,” Ned replies. I shake my head.

“If you wish to keep your life, you will refuse. And if you care for any of your children, you will do this.”

“Speaking of children, how did you know… Promise me. Who said that?” 

“The Queen of Love and Beauty. Your sister. Jon is the true heir to the Iron Throne, yet you’ve kept him as a bastard. To protect him from Robert? Joffrey is cruel, you’ll see once they arrive. Jon would make a much better king.”

“I promised-”

“To keep him safe, not to send him to the Wall because he felt so lonely here and so berated by your wife that he would rather be celibate and give up his own sense of person,” I snap back. He looks down, in shame or something else, I could not tell. In the story, Jon being at the Wall is of utmost importance, but I figured there was a way to get the job done without isolating the rightful heir of the Iron Throne. 

In the silence, I speak once more, “Next time he asks you, take him to the Godswood and tell him. Everything.”

“What did I do? Where you are from, what causes me to lose my head?” He asks, somewhat taking me aback. I frown. Changing the subject…

“I just told you. You go south. Your biggest weakness is your honour. The truth should always come out, but pardon my words, my lord, you were quite stupid in the way in which you did so.”

“Why are you here?” He asked instead. I sigh. 

“I don’t know. All I know is that I could have appeared anywhere in Westeros, and with my knowledge, I can befriend anyone here. Being a woman only helps because I’m underestimated, but alas, I appeared here and so I will help.”

“What’s stopping you from going to the Lannisters, or Tyrells, or even the Targaryens across the sea then, if you know everything about everyone?” 

“I suppose I have a soft spot for Starks, and the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. If you make me a part of your pack, I will survive this barbaric world.” I retort. He finally sighs, looking resigned. I smile in victory, knowing my words had some sort of effect. I know I somewhat resemble a Stark, I have the brown hair and grey eyes. I could have claimed to be Brandon’s bastard daughter, and I believe that Ned knows this, me joining their pack as some long lost cousin would not be out of the realm of possibility. 

I have power in knowledge, and I believe he’s afraid of this. After all, who wouldn’t be?

* * *

I spent the following time until the Kings arrival befriending as many people in Winterfell as I could. I let Sansa teach me to sew, I taught Arya the bow, not that I needed to teach much, she was already pretty good, and I tried to teach her what Syrio Forel was never going to get the chance too. I went climbing with Bran, and I played with Rickon. I even hung out with Theon, though he was a bit pervy so I tried to teach him that girls aren’t always just there for a fuck, he is a few years older than me so that’s still work in progress, though apparently rejecting counts as playing hard to get, because it makes him hit on me all the more. I also spent a lot of time with both Robb and Jon. Robb was going to be the Lord of Winterfell and Jon the king, with any luck, they would give me a position of power, after all, I had been thrust into the game. I had to play. 

When Robert and his party eventually arrived, I stood with Jon and Theon in the second line. Their arrival went exactly how it did in the books, though I must admit that I was extremely shocked at the beauty of Cersei and Jaime. Though Lena and Nikolaj portrayed them extremely well, they looked almost other-worldly, though Cersei’s beauty was hidden by the obvious distaste on her face. I knew what was coming next, quietly, I slipped out of the crowd and made my way down to the crypts. It was an odd sensation, being down here, but I endured. I hid behind a statue and held my breath, waiting for Robert and Ned, I did not have to wait long. 

“Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King.”

“Your Grace, I am not worthy of the honour. I cannot accept.”

“If I wanted to honour you, I’d let you retire. I am planning to make you run the kingdom and fight the wars while I eat and drink and wench myself into an early grave.” Robert laughed as he spoke. I shivered at the sense of Deja Vu. 

“Robert, I cannot. I’m sorry that you came here for nothing, but I cannot accept,” Ned said firmly, yet quietly. I smiled. Everything was coming together. This was my first big change to the timeline.

“I could command you, I am your king. We could finally join our houses as it was meant to be!”

“We could. Mayhaps your daughter, Princess Myrcella, to my son Robb. She would stay after you leave and accustom herself with the North, and-”

“Done. What else must I do for you to accept? Name it, and it’s yours.”

“I want to stay at home with my family. Your daughter is part of that now, and you will forever be my brother, but I cannot leave,” Ned replied. I hear Robert scoff. 

“Who am I meant to make my Hand now? Stannis? Tywin? Cersei will throw a fit if I don’t choose her father.”

I find myself smiling at his words. Tywin as Hand means that Joffrey is reigned in tighter, and Cersei will be watched. This is playing out exactly as I envisioned, no. Better than I envisioned. 

“I suppose I best go tell my wife that Myrcella will be staying here in the frozen wasteland you call home.”

“I doubt she will be pleased, losing family, even if only in distance is difficult,” Ned’s sombre voice rang out. 

“You’re right. I’ll leave Ser Jaime here too, that way the girl has some family around. She’s a princess, she needs her guard. Excellent, now, time for a drink!” Robert rambled. I found myself pleasantly surprised at the turn of events. Both Jaime and Myrcella were to be staying in Winterfell.

* * *

“How much wine have you had, Jon?” I laugh as I approach the table on which Jon Snow is seated for the welcoming feast. He looks up at me with a grin. 

“It appears I have an unquenched thirst,” Jon replied, taking a sip. If I was correct, Benjen would be here soon. 

“Come for a walk with me, I must clear my head and I would very much like some company,” I say. He nods and stands, Ghost following his bonded master. Each of us ignores the whoops from the men at the table Jon was sitting at. I rolled my eyes, and together, in silence, we walked out of the hall. 

“I’ve been here for some time, Jon Snow, and you still can barely meet my eye.”

“You are a noble lady, I am only a bastard. You are my sister's companion, not mine,” he frowns. I shake my head. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” I ask. He cocks his head. “Technically, I am not a noble lady. Where I’m from, I’m a bastard too.”

I’m not lying, I was born out of wedlock. He looks at me, somewhat stunned. 

“Then how… How are you here?”

“Things are different where I’m from. Perhaps one day, I can take you there,” I grin. He shakes his head. As though he doesn’t believe a word coming out of my mouth. 

“The only place I’ll be going to is the Wall,” He replies with a frown. I sigh. He has the Stark stubbornness. 

“The Watch is a noble organisation, but it is not all that is available to you.”

“What else is there? My brothers will be lords of their own keeps, my sisters the wives of great lords. There’s no greatness in being a bastard.”

“I’ll show you. Do you want to know your destiny?”

“I don’t have a destiny. I don’t have anything to call my own,” Jon retorted. He sounded as though he was beginning to get frustrated. His voice was rising. I began to fear that someone would hear.

“Ask Lord Stark once more, about your mother. Then come find me, okay? I’ll explain everything then after that, okay?” I say quietly. 

“What are you talking about? He won’t tell me, he’s never told me!”

“I came out here to escape the noise, I did not realise that I brought it with me,” A voice called out, Tyrion. Just in time. 

“Lord Tyrion of Casterly Rock. It’s an honour to meet you. Apologies if we disturbed you,” I call, watching as Tyrion basically parkours himself off of the space he was sitting. 

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, yet I only recognise one of you, Jon Snow. Winterfell’s bastard, escorted by a lovely lady and a wolf. Quite impressive.” 

“I’m Lady Haelia,” I say quickly. Tyrion nods but focuses on Jon.

“It appears I’ve offended you. My apologies. Dwarfs don’t have to be tactful. Generations of capering fools in motley have won me the right to dress badly and say any damn thing that comes into my head.” 

Silence falls. I look between both Tyrion and Jon. Jon will not even look at Tyrion, instead, looking down at Ghost. 

“Let me give you some counsel, bastard,” Tyrion Lannister said. “Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you.”

Jon was obviously in no mood for anyone’s counsel. “What do you know about being a bastard?”

“All dwarfs are bastards in their father’s eyes.”

“You are your mother’s trueborn son of Lannister.”

“Am I?” the dwarf replied, sardonic. “Do tell my lord father. My mother died birthing me, and he’s never been sure.”

“I don’t even know who my mother was,” Jon said.  _ I do. And you will soon. _

“Some woman, no doubt. Most of them are.” He favoured Jon with a rueful grin. “Remember this, boy. All dwarfs may be bastards, yet not all bastards need be dwarfs.” And with that he turned and sauntered back into the feast, whistling a tune. Jon looked towards me.

“I am not the only one who sees your potential,” I said with a grin.

* * *

Over the following days, I spent much time with Princess Myrcella and Sansa. The whole castle had been made aware of the betrothal with Robb and Myrcella. Sansa had cried for hours but she eventually decided that she was going to have a princess as a sister, and mayhaps she could talk to Joffrey about her. Arya had been rather disappointed, and of course, Cersei had been furious. I was sure that the whole castle could have heard Cersei screaming at Robert, or maybe that was just because I had found several ‘secret’ passages. 

I spent much of those days waiting for Jon to come to me, and finally, on the third day since the King's arrival, Jon sought me out in the Godswood, where I was spending much of my time when I was not with the Starks.

“Did you know, Haelia?” He said. I could see the tears in his eyes and the betrayal that he felt. I nodded in response, the guilt I felt at his emotions muted me. 

“How? And why did you not just tell me?” His tone was angry, and even though he was a year and a half younger than me, he was taller and he looked quite intimidating. I released a breath. I didn’t quite know how to respond, but hungry for answers, Jon cleared his throat. I licked my lips somewhat nervously. 

“Your father had to tell you. Remember how I told you that things are different where I’m from?” I asked. He looked confused, and still angry, but he nodded anyway.

“I’m from another world, here, there are stories of Florian and Jonquil and many other fictional characters, in my world, you are the fictional character. I came here with the knowledge of everything that happens. And no, I am not a damn witch. I just… I’m here to protect you from your own bad choices. From your families bad choices. You’re not a bastard anymore. You’re the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms, and I am here to serve you, mayhaps as your Master of Whispers, Your Grace,” I reveal, trying to make the last part lighthearted and jesting. But he was obviously having none of that.

“Don’t call me that! My… Rhaegar was a bad man, he raped and stole Lyanna-”

“No, he did not! I don’t know exactly what Ned told you, but you are the legal, trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I know this is difficult, but this is the truth.” 

Jon slumped onto the ground and put his face into his hands, “What do I do? Father… My uncle said that if Robert found out, he’d kill me. That’s why he never told me, and Robert is in the castle!”

“We shall escape, I’ll go with you. We’ll go across the sea, to your aunt. Viserys will be less than excited, he believes that he is king, but Daenerys prays for family. She has dragons eggs that she will hatch. You will have one. Once her husband, Khal Drogo, is dead, she will be lonely and desperate. We must meet them before she hatches her eggs.”

“What? No! I can’t go across the sea to a family I don’t know. This is my family-”

“Not forever… Just think about it. We will take Arya with us. I will talk to Ned, he will accept it. I must go now. Let me know after the fall.”

“What fall?”

“You’ll know when it comes,” I reply before spinning around and running toward the castle. Having all this knowledge was making me feel guilty. But this was my duty, I had to acknowledge it.

* * *

“Please, it’s urgent. Disturb them. Tell them that it’s Haelia,” I snap to the guard. I saw Maester Luwin on the way over, moving slowly towards the Keep. The guard called out my request and soon Ned was standing at the door. I pushed past him, ignoring the fact that both he and his wife her nude under the respective robe and furs.

“My apologies for interrupting your… yeah. Maester Luwin will be here in a moment and I must tell you something-”

“My lord, Maester Luwin is without and begs an urgent audience.” a voice called. The Starks looked at me before Ned opened the door and showed him in.

“Spare the details, Maester. Please just give Lady Catelyn the note.”

He looked shocked at my knowledge, understandably as he didn’t know of my situation, a look I had been on the receiving end of for the majority of my stay in Westeros. Whilst Cat was reading, I began to build a fire. I knew she had completed reading when she went to get out of the bed. Instead, I snatched the note and threw it into the fire.

“The Lannisters killed Jon Arryn…”

“They did nothing. It wasn’t the Lannisters who killed Jon Arryn. Lysa did it herself, Petyr Baelish orchestrated it, but that doesn’t matter. This cannot change your mind. You will not go to the capital!” I almost shout the last sentence, for what I was planning, they had to remain in Winterfell. I was desperate. 

“But-”

“But nothing, Lady Stark. I know that it was written very carefully in your secret language and it’s from your sister, but it’s all false. She hates you, Lady Stark because Petyr Baelish loved you and not her. Robert was trying to send her little boy away, and she did not like that,”

“I must tell Robert, he can get Robert Arryn away from Lysa,” Ned said. I shook my head. 

“No, say nothing to the King. Catelyn, write to Lysa and invite her to the North. Tell her that they will be safer here. I highly doubt she will come, but she must think that you believe her.”

“You keep saying these things, but this is my sister! You have no proof!” Catelyn cried. I frown, trying to think of something that can persuade her. Maybe this is a mix of universes...

“I won’t be here for much longer. I don’t need to persuade you, Lady Stark. Your husband knows that I know his greatest secret. I don’t need to know yours. I suppose… There are two versions of this world. In one, you wished Jon Snow to be dead and soon enough he got the pox, but then you regretted it, and you prayed and prayed for him to be safe, you promised to love him as a son if he survived, to ask Ned to make him a true Stark, but you broke that promise. Now, so far this seems to be the universe in which that did not happen, but just know that a version of you did that.” 

And with that, I left the room, not caring if the message sunk in or not.

* * *

The day of the fall was crazy. Half the castle was out on a hunt and the remainders were trying to do as much as possible now that the smaller numbers were returned for a few hours. Jon had been avoiding her since the day in the Godswood, but Arya had gotten all the closer. I knew I had to bring her with me when Jon finally agreed to leave. Little did he know, we had to make a detour anyway. 

When Bran fell, Summer was howling. I knew this would happen, but when all of the wolves were doing the same, the noise was ear-splitting, deafening. I made sure I was with Arya, Sansa, and Princess Myrcella at the time so that I could not be accused. The Royal family was meant to be leaving soon, I had to ensure that nothing changed with that whilst still letting some important events play out. 

“You said the fall. You knew,” A voice said from behind me. A broken voice. The guilt I felt last time I spoke to Jon came back tenfold.

“I told you, Jon. I know everything. I could not prevent that. Don’t worry, he’ll live. He needed this.”

“He could have died! How would he have needed this!” He whisper-yelled. He was now in front of me, making angry eye contact. I wanted to look down in shame.

“Why would I lie to you?” I ask instead. He shakes his head in defeat. 

“He never falls…”

“I never said he did, but I need your answer, Jon. Will you let me take you away? I promise he’ll be okay,” I finally say. He looks defeated. 

“I can’t speak to Ned. I haven’t spoken to him since… Lady Catelyn keeps glaring at me, more than usual. Does she know?”

“Not that I know of. Please, Jon. We need to go, or you’ll die,” I plead. Eventually, he nods.

“I can’t put my siblings in danger… My cousins.”

“I get it. We’ll leave tonight. At the hour of the wolf. Meet me at the crypts. Make sure that sword Mikken made for Arya is ready, she’s coming. Pack everything you own that could be useful. Bring Ghost too, not that you needed me to say that.”

Jon frowned but nodded nonetheless. I smile.

“Trust me. I know you don’t want power, but you, Jon Targaryen, will save the world,” I say. I know I’m right. He sighs.

“Ned said that my mother called me Aegon. Aegon Targaryen.” Jon looks somewhat sad at that statement. I smile gently and bring him into a hug.

“Let’s go save the world, Aegon Targaryen.”

* * *

Packing did not take me long, in fact, it was over and done with within an hour. It was not that late, and so I decided that there were a few more stops I should make. I had already gone to Arya and told her to pack her things, that Jon was coming and running away, and that he wanted her to come as well. She had seemed hesitant, asking about her father. I had told her that I would speak to them. In truth, I had decided to leave Ned a letter. He wouldn’t allow me to take Arya, but he wouldn’t have a choice. This was how things were supposed to be. I took a deep breath as I approached the Lannister Kingsguard. He was standing with one of his brothers. He looked quite confused, I assumed he barely recognised me if he did so at all, I’m sure I wasn’t a priority. 

“Ser Jaime. My name is Lady Haelia. I’m a member of the Stark Household. I was wondering if perhaps I could have a private word with you. I promise it won’t be long, simply a walk around outside,” I greet him. He looks at his brother, who gives him a knowing look. 

“I’m sure I can leave my post for a few moments,” He turned to the man standing beside him outside of the King and Queen’s chambers. “I will be back shortly, I’m sure you can manage.”

Jaime sounds bored, and looks it too, though I know he has not completely changed into a decent person just yet, it is hard to not be immune to his charms. Mayhaps… Maybe I’ll make him come with us. Reverse psychology, all that jazz. 

“What can I do for you, Lady Haelia?” Jaime asked curiously. I smiled at him as we exited the building. 

“Jaime Lannister, I would just like to thank you,” I say sincerely. He frowns.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, my lady, what for?” He replies, the frown not leaving his face, I stop in my tracks and stare into his  _ very bright _ green eyes.

“For saving Kings Landing, by killing Aerys. He was going to burn down the city. You saved the entire population of King's Landing and then some,” I say quite honestly. A smile still adorning my face, he looks down. 

“I believe you’re the first to say so, though I don’t know how you’re even aware…”

“I just know. Everyone else may say that you are a Kingslayer, a man without honour, but I’ve seen your future, and it’s filled with everything men whisper that you lack. Honour, loyalty,  _ true love.  _ I’ve seen it for you,” I tell him. He stiffens at the mention of the nickname. 

“Are you some sort of witch?” He asks skeptically. I exhale in annoyance. 

“Why does everyone keep calling me that? Jesus Christ-”

“Who?”

I freeze. How do I explain…? I’m not particularly religious, in fact, I don’t even believe in a God, yet, it was a common phrase where I was from. Panicking, I replied “Um, he’s… My dad?”

“Dad?”

“Father, I mean. He’s my father,” I coughed. I felt my cheeks turning red at the embarrassment I felt at that moment. 

“Well, Lady Christ-”

“Oh Gods, please. Don’t call me that. I’m just Haelia. Please,” I cry loudly. My face reddened even more and he chuckled. 

“Okay, Lady Haelia Christ,” he teased. His stiffness had worn off and was now replaced with the Jaime I had imagined in my mind. I grinned. 

“Please, Ser Jaime, call me Haelia,” I giggled, shaking my head. He sighed. 

“Fine, but in that case, you must call me Jaime. In any case, I must thank you for your words about the war,” Jaime said sincerely. I nodded, before looking up towards the sky.

“I’m afraid I must go now, Jaime. I hope to see you soon, I hope that you realise that you deserve everything, you must only go to get it.” I smiled once more, before turning on my heel. After all, I had a letter to write before we left. I couldn’t just leave without telling him why. Though what I left out was that I had to first make a stop in the Godswood. Once I arrived at the heart tree, I noticed that there was already a body sitting there. 

“Robb?” I ask into the darkness. The figure turns as I approach. 

“Haelia, what are you doing here?” he asked. I grin, sitting down beside him. 

“Same as you I suppose.”

“Looking for answers?” Robb jested. I smile, nudging him with my shoulder. 

“Yes, I suppose that a phrase for it. What answers are you looking for?” I asked curiously. He looks at me with a lopsided smile.

“Nothing is the same. And my betrothed is only a child. One of my brothers will sleep for Gods know how long, and another is avoiding everyone at the moment, and the other is too young to comprehend what’s going on,” Robb breathed. I frown. I forgot about Robbs stress, but at least he won’t have to act as lord too. 

“Myrcella is lovely, and I’m sure by the time she’s grown and flowered, you will be smitten with her. As for Bran, I’m certain he will wake. Rickon is only a child, that is true but that only means he needs you all the more. And Jon is always dark and brooding. But you missed one.”

“Missed what?”

I laugh breezily. “A brother. What about Theon?”

“Theon… he is one of my closest friends, but he’s not a Stark. He’s a Greyjoy.”

“I know he’s a bit of a twat sometimes, but really? He’s been raised a Stark, alongside you and your siblings. Who are you to deny him a family when he was stripped of his own?”

“What? No. I mean, he’s like my brother…”

“Does he know that? It seems to me like Theon seems to be everyone’s afterthoughts. Treated as one of you for most of the time, but reminded of his place wherever you see fit. I’m sure he still feels like a hostage rather than a brother,” I say firmly. He looks down. 

“I just… I don’t know…”

“What happens when he returns to Pyke? His bannermen will want retribution and I don’t imagine a hostage would be against raiding the North… A brother though… now that’s a different story,” I say softly. Robb looks down at the ground in silence. We sit like that for what feels like hours before he eventually stands. 

“I’ll leave you to your prayer, Haelia. See you tomorrow, sleep well,” Robb mumbles hurriedly. I sigh as I watch his retreating figure before I turn back to the Heart Tree. 

“Bloodraven, Three-Eyed Raven, hear me. I wish to ask for a favour. I’m sure you know why I’m here, after all, you are all-knowing. I ask you for whatever favour you can spare. We’re leaving soon for the Wall, perhaps you can bring help for our journey there,” I spoke to the tree knowing there would be no verbal response, instead the wind blew lightly and I knew I was heard. 

Remembering a passage from the books, I looked through the darkness to try and find as many acorns from the weirwood as possible, filling one of my two containers with them, and moving to fill the other one with whatever sap I could tap from the tree with my hands. After completing my task, I finally left the Godswood and made my way to my chambers. 

Once I had sat myself down at the small table in my soon to be old chambers, I found myself some ink, parchment, and a quill. I still quite wasn’t used to not having a pen or pencil, and the phone that had been in my pocket when I arrived was off. It was a stroke of luck that my phone that had been on charge before I was transported. I had switched it off, to conserve battery, but I didn’t know when I would need a reference from my phone, or even wanted to take a photo or use a torch or something like that. 

_ Ned _

_ I wish to begin with an apology. Firstly, for leaving so unceremoniously. Secondly, for taking Jon and Arya. You were always meant to be separated, this was just a different way of doing so. Please, do not come after us, for we are going far away. Tell Robert that we are gravely sick and confined to our chambers or something that will make him not question our sudden disappearance.  _

_ I swear to you, on my life and honour, I will keep them safe. I keep my promises. I swear, I will keep in contact with you as much as I deem safe, and give you progress on Arya and Jon, mayhaps they will write to you themselves.  _

_ I do, unfortunately, have some requests that I ask of you for when I am gone.  _

  * _Allow the Free Folk south of the wall. Allow them to settle on the Gift. I am aware that there is a rivalry that goes back generations, but they must be on this side of the wall. Winter is coming._



  * _I am well aware of your grudge against the Lannisters, but befriend Tyrion, and look after Myrcella. Tyrion will be your ally, he’s a clever man. Keep him around if you can. Trust me._


  * Bran will awaken, Tyrion will offer to design him a saddle. You will accept. Howland Reed’s son, Jojen, is a greenseer. He will guide Bran on his journey. Let him. He is trustworthy, as is his sister, Meera. 



_ Finally, my lord, I must tell you one final thing. Your children all have a destiny, a destiny that goes beyond you and your wife. Beyond me. Beyond the Old Gods and the New. I did not ask to play this game. But I will do all in my power to help your pack. Do not forget, Lord Stark. Winter is coming. The pack survives, and the lone wolves will return when Winter arrives.  _

_ Kind regards,  _

_ Haelia. _

_ P.S. burn this page after reading it. _

__ After writing my letter, I slipped into Ned solar and left it on the desk. I knew that he would still panic, but I had to try nonetheless. It did not take me long to saddle three horses and attach my few belongings. I kept them in their stables before heading to the crypts. I found that Jon was already there, I noticed he didn’t have much either. 

“You travel lightly,” I smile. He sighs, nodding. 

“We just have to wait for Arya. Do you have Ne- Do you have Arya’s sword,” I asked, catching my slip up. He raises a brow but nods anyway. Before I can say anything, he pulls out a long object covered in material, I could immediately tell it was a sword, but when he uncovered it, my breath hitched. 

“That’s not-”

“It’s not for Arya. I… I got it made for you. You told us on that first supper that you wished to learn to fight. I figure you already have a bow and arrows,” he gestured to the bow that I had earlier slung around myself and the quiver of arrows that I had attached to my shoulder before coming to the crypts, “It’s not as skinny as Arya’s, but it’s still slender. I had Mikken create it so that you could still fight with it because you’re tall and-”

I cut off his rambling with a hug, throwing myself into his arms. “Thank you, Jon. I appreciate it.” 

It took him a moment to readjust but he wrapped his arms around me too, “You said you were here to protect us. I figured you should be able to protect yourself,” he jests. I smile in response, untangling myself from his embrace. I take the sword sheepishly, testing its weight in my hands. 

“You’ll have to teach me. I’ve never used a real sword before,” I grin. He smiles at me. 

“Woah! Haelia, you’ve got a sword!” Arya called out as she approached them. I smile with a nod. She was dressed warmly but in breeches. I smiled wider at that. She approached them with a saddlebag full of her belongings. Seems that all of them were packing lightly. I look down at my outfit, a moderately thick dress with breeches underneath, boots, and a thick cloak fastened around my shoulders. I had packed enough clothes so that I could get out of my dress and into a thick shirt thing. 

“You have too, Arya. Here,” He says, pulling another covered item, seemingly from nowhere. A short moment later, Arya had copied my previous actions and thrown herself into his arms, making sure to move around Needle. They broke apart after Arya showered him with a thousand kisses. 

"All the best swords have names."

"Like Ice," she said. She looked at the blade in her hand.

"Does this have a name? Oh, tell me."

"Can't you guess?" Jon teased.

"Your very favourite thing."

"Needle!"

Once more, the Deja Vu that had hit me earlier sent shivers down my spine. I cleared my throat. Both of them looked at me, Jon looking quite abashed. 

“Does yours have a name?” Arya asked as she skipped forward to inspect my sword. I shook my head. Jon threw me a sheath. I caught it, though I was taken by surprise, and fastened it around my waist, placing my sword in there. I grabbed one of the torches from the wall beside us. Ghost and Nymeria were laying at the edge of the door 

“We have to go somewhere first, I believe there's something in the crypts that we must get,” I tell them, trying to keep my voice down. I look at the makeshift sack that I had fashioned earlier. Hoping that it would fit what I hoped to discover. They looked at me with a confused expression but nodded anyway. I moved toward the Ironwood door, gesturing for Jon to open it. He did so, moving to allow me entrance first as I had the torch, gods, how I missed electricity. 

“Do you know the story of Sara Snow and Jace Velaryon?” I ask into the darkness, though knowing that they were behind me. 

“No,” Jon replied. I continued walking as I spoke. 

“Sara Snow was the bastard sister of Cregan Stark during the Dance of Dragons, when Jacaerys flew North on Vermax to treat with the Lord, he fell in love with Sara. It’s said that Vermax left a clutch of eggs in the depths of the crypts of Winterfell. We’re going to find them.”

“What makes you think that the story is true?” Arya asked, catching up so that she was now rushing ahead, looking at each of the statues, Ghost and Nymeria were hot on her heels.

“Haelia has a habit of knowing a lot,” Jon laughed. Though when I looked back at him he was frowning. The three of us, and the wolves walked in peaceful silence, navigating our way to the lower levels. It got warmer the lower we went, and I longed to get rid of the damn cloak, but I persevered. 

“Where are we meant to be looking?” Jon finally asked when I halted in my steps. This was where the crypts had started to collapse. I looked at him, noticing that he had paled. I remembered something then. He had nightmares about this place being dark and empty, about not belonging here. 

“Don’t worry, Jon,” I begin, moving towards him so that Arya could not hear from where she was investigating the area, “You're not alone. There is light. The stables have horses, and the rookery has ravens. You don’t have to be afraid of the dark. Not when you have us. You’re half Targaryen, yes. But you are still a Stark. Don’t doubt that.”

“I… how do you know my dreams?” 

I smiled gently, “As you said earlier, I have a habit of knowing a lot.”

“Jon, Haelia! I think I’ve found something…”

He nodded. I led him toward where Arya and the wolves were still investigating. She was looking at us with an impatient expression. 

“Just through here, I think we can all fit.”

We walked for a little longer, before they reached a cove. My breath hitched, being here did not fail to surprise me. I had written about dragons and eggs, but these surpassed my expectations. We found a clutch of four, each of them wildly beautiful and unique. Jon walked towards them, as did Arya and I, though we were slower. This was Jon’s destiny. He had to find them first. Though, there was no harm in hovering. The first that caught my eye was emerald green, it shone like one too, glistening in the torchlight. It had sapphire blue mixed through the green, looking like a marble surface. In the light, I could see that there were flecks of gold swimming in the rich gem colours. The second, that I noticed, was a shining white with red and silver, strangely reminding me of tinsel on a Christmas tree. The third was practically glowing silver, speckled with lilac and gold all throughout. The fourth was perhaps my favourite, the egg was a beautiful forest green colour, with silver and black whorls. I could not say why, but the fourth and final egg of the clutch was the one I felt was the most appealing. I smiled as I watched Jon pick up the white, red, and silver egg. Now that I look closer, I realised that it reminded me of a weirwood tree, not a Christmas one. 

“Gods, they’re beautiful.” Jon murmured. I nodded, moving closer with my makeshift bag. 

“Place them in here, we must hurry and take them with us. It will soon be dawn. We must be quick,” I said quickly and firmly, though not unkind. He nodded in agreement and placed the egg carefully in the bag. Gods they were heavy, and this was only one. A few minutes later, Jon had placed each egg into the temporary case, only after admiring it for a short while first. He reached his hand out to take the bag and I let him. He was stronger than me and we did not have much time. 

Finally, the three of us had run back to the surface. Collecting all of our possessions, we made for the stables where the three steeds I had earlier prepared were waiting. It did not take us long to add our things to the luggage before mounting the horses and leaving the stables. As we arrived at the main gate, a guard stepped down, looking at us curiously. I suppose with our heavy bags we must have looked a bit odd. 

“Where are you going, my ladies and lord?” The guard asked. I looked at him angrily. 

“Excuse me? Where do you think we’re going? We were cleared for exit days ago! Are you trying to ruin my night?” I cry hysterically, with an accusing tone. The guard freezes. 

“I’m sorry my lady, it’s only that it’s rather early in the morn, still only dark, barely morning, and-“

“Do I look like I care about the hour? Let us through, now!” 

The poor flustered man, who must have only been my age nodded and made himself busy opening the gates. I flashed a victorious smile to my companions. Who both looked as though they were going to burst with laughter at my outbreak. Then, the gates were open, and the three of us, along with the two direwolves and dragon eggs were leaving Winterfell. 

“Will we come back?” Arya asked with a frown, as she looked back at the castle once we had ridden a fair distance away so that it was almost from our line of sight. I nodded, repeating what I had written earlier. 

“We will return when winter comes. We are a pack, but you were never whole. We have a destiny far away, but I swear to you. I will bring you back to Winterfell one day or die trying.” 

Arya seemed content with that, but she was still full of questions, “Where are we going?”

“The Wall,” I answer back. Jon stops his horse, being in front that causes Arya and I to stop too. 

“I thought you said that my destiny wasn’t to go there,” Jon said accusingly. I huff. 

“We’re going there temporarily. Benjen will arrive back hopefully around the same time as us. But there are more people we have too-“

“Well, you certainly are a long way from home,” a voice interrupted me. Slowly. We all turn in our saddles. Jaime Lannister sits on his white horse, decked in armour and a thick cloak. 

“Jaime Lannister?” Jon asked 

“What are you doing here?” Arya sniffed, moving closer to Jon and I. Jaime raised a brow, he ignored both Jon and Arya and looked at me instead. 

“I almost thought you were a figment of my imagination, Lady Haelia, but then I followed you to the Godswood and you were still there. When you went to your chambers, you came out with bags and I knew you must be going somewhere. Then you spent close to an hour in the crypts and I really thought I was going mad, but just when I was almost ready to accept my own insanity, you caused quite the scene at the gates. You were leaving, with two of the Starks nonetheless, and it doesn’t seem like you’re just taking a leisurely ride.”

I smiled at him. “Clever. Did you ever regret not going with Queen Rhaella, Prince Viserys, and Princess Danaerys?” I asked. He looked taken aback at my questioning. His eyes expressed guilt but instead, he frowned. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

I smile once again as I answer, “Come with us. You’ll get everything I promised you and more. Your children will be fine without you, but I’m not sure that we will,” and with that, I begin riding once more. 


	2. Protect the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Black?” Jaime asked from the bathtub. I laugh.   
>  “It’s the Night's Watch. What do you expect?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it to chapter two... you're a real MVP, much love!  
> As previously said, this was based on a Quora question. Out of all my fics, this one is just for fun. I've written about seven or so chapters. I'm going on holiday for a week so I'll post chapter three when I return.  
> Just a quick shoutout to Inks_prophecy, the author of Ink, Parchment, Quill and Different Roads. You should check both out if you're into more serious fics. They're amazing!! Hands down best fics I've read on here. They're so full of details and everything is beautiful.  
> Also, if you like Jon/Arya or Jaime/Sansa, you should go check out my other fics, Final Crown of Winter Roses and A Den of Wolves and Lions :))

**KINGS ROAD**

* * *

Arya and Jon quickly caught up to me, though they seemed as though they were trying to get as far as they could away from the Lannister knight, whom they both labelled Kingslayer. 

“Wait!” Jaime called, riding up to cut us off, a glare adorning his features as he faced us from the road we wished to venture upon. 

“What? Oh, my comment about your-”

“I could kill you for that, nobody would know, now that you’re so far away from Winterfell,” Jaime growled. I looked to Jon and Arya, a playful grin on my face.

“Ride ahead with the wolves. I will catch up. You know where we’re going,” I tell them. I pat my sword when I see Jon’s angry eyes. I could tell neither of them wanted to leave me alone with the man. I sighed, resigned, and raised a brow, watching as Jon had a virtual staring contest with the man. Finally, he eyed my sword and nudged Arya and they rode into the trees once more. I could tell that he was still watching. 

“I presume that you and the bastard are fucking,” Jaime remarks. I bark a short laugh, and in the distance, I swore I could hear a giggle.

“No, we aren’t. I must say I have my eye on another, though I can’t say the same for you. How’s Cersei?” I ask with a smirk. He lets out a half growl. 

“So what? Was the kindness earlier a ruse? To get me to not kill you?” He snarls. I raise a brow once again. 

“Apparently it worked. You followed me around for the night… I don’t feel dead,” I pause to laugh, “I’m not a liar, Jaime. Cersei and your relationship is not the worst thing in the world. The Targaryens did it for hundreds of years.” In my mind, I believe that Cersei and Jaime are Targaryens. The bastards of Joanna Lannister and Aerys Targaryen, but I wouldn’t tell him my suspicions yet, I hadn’t gained his trust quite yet, he would simply laugh in my face. He seemed taken aback by my response. 

“Why… What-”

“You never have had a way with words. So let me speak for a moment. I know you love your sister, that all your decisions were for her. I know for a fact that you pushed Bran because, while the rest of the castle was on a hunt, he caught you two fucking-”

“Stop-”

“Let me finish before you yell about the fact that I know. Okay, where was I? Oh yes, I know you believe you were made for Cersei and she’s told you the same, but you deserve more. Your destiny is not to serve as Cersei’s one time fuck. You know she’s fucking Lancel, right? As well as half of the Kingsguard. Come with us. You can be more than what she’s made you. Across the sea, you can just be Jaime, not the Kingslayer, not the man without honour. If you stay here, you will live the rest of your life knowing that I was right.”

“No. She wouldn’t do that… She would never. She loves me, and I her,” Jaime insisted, but I could see the doubt in his eyes. 

“You were meant to be staying in Winterfell with Myrcella, right? Do you not think that she will find someone else to warm her bed whilst you were in this frozen wasteland? Your worst fears will become reality. But if you come with us… You can find love, a purpose, a life beyond your sister.”

“Why are you leaving Westeros with Jon Snow and Arya Stark?” He asked instead, I noticed something unfamiliar flash in his bright eyes. I sighed. 

“They have their own destiny. We’re going to find Danaerys Targaryen eventually. You can redeem yourself. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Why are you offering me this?” Jaime asked rather suspiciously. I grinned.

“Because you’re a good man and I wish to make sure you know that. Think of it as a challenge. You’ll get to put up with me for an extended period of time,” I laugh at the end of the sentence. He shakes his head. 

“You sure are a challenge,” he mumbled. I laugh again. 

“Many thanks,” I say teasingly. I look at the now rising sun. “Are you coming, or not? We would really love for you to come along…”

“I… I’ll accompany you until you leave for Essos. I would hate to have my head on the walls of Winterfell because I failed to protect Ned Stark’s children and their frustrating friend,” Jaime sighed. I grinned. 

“Come along then. I hope you’re warm because it’s only going to get colder and we have no time to return.” He nods, and together we rode off into the trees to try and find my charges.

* * *

A week into the journey and Jon and Jaime still had barely spoken. We had just set up camp for the night, and the two were on opposite sides. Jaime, sitting beside me as I was skinning one of the rabbits we had caught. It was actually probably one of the  _ grossest _ things I’d ever done in my lifetime. Jon, however, was standing with Arya, tending to the four horses that we had and periodically trying to convince the wolves to stop playing and sleep. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” Jaime commented, though not unkindly. I huffed. 

“Where I’m from, all our meat is much easier to cook, and we don’t do it over an open fire!” I grumbled. He laughed. 

“And where are you from exactly? You’ve never said,” Jaime asked curiously. I frowned. Jaime had become much more comfortable with both me and Arya. He was very relaxed, and that made him so much more enjoyable to be around. He, along with Jon, was teaching Arya and I to fight. It was bloody exhausting. I thought I was fit back in the real world, but Gods, I was nowhere near as fit as I should have been, so Arya and I usually ran around, racing one another until we got puffed out and then let the boys argue about who was going to take first watch. 

“An island near Essos. Australia. It’s one of the smallest islands there is. I doubt you’d know it. It’s not very well known at all, and it’s rather small and it’s rather hot and-”

“Lia, you have got to stop your rambling,” Jaime interrupted with a sly grin. That was another thing. He had decided to nickname me ‘Lia’ claiming that Haelia was too long to say. Arya and Jon had both elected to keep my name as Haelia. If changing my name once wasn’t hard enough, Jaime wanted to make my life a challenge. Yasha… Haelia… Lia… How many names was I going to have?

“Hey! Jaime calls you Lia and you’re from a place called Austra _ lia!  _ Are you sure you did not tell him about where you’re from?” Arya called, moving over to join us after seeing my failure at skinning rabbits. She was much better than I, but even after a week of camping, I was still the worst at killing and readying the animals. I laugh along with Jaime and Arya, I hadn’t noticed that. Arya took the rabbit from my hands and instead began skinning it entirely and preparing it to get cooked. We had each stolen some provisions, except Jaime of course, but they had only lasted us so long. 

“Alright, alright. No need to be mean,” I pouted. That only caused the two to laugh harder. I frown, looking up at Jon who was refusing to come to sit with us, instead, trying to make himself look busy. It reminded me of what I was like at work when my boss was near me.

“Okay, seriously boys. Get over it. You two need to stop whatever rivalry you’ve got going on,” I call, ending the laughter and making the boys frown. 

“He said he was going to kill us, and he followed you around for the whole night before we left, and you still let him join us!” Jon all but spat, Jaime went to say something but Jon interrupted before he could even begin, “Not only that, but he’s a Kingslayer, and an oathbreaker, and-”

“That’s enough Jon,” I cut in, looking at how Jaime had looked down. He believed it. I knew he believed it, and so he wasn’t going to argue, not when he’d been hearing it for.

“But-”

“But nothing. Jaime, whats the vow of being a knight?”

“To be just, to protect the innocent and young, to protect all women-”

“Right. When you killed Aerys, what was he going to do?” I asked once more, interrupting him.

“He was going to set fire to King's Landing. He said that Robert could be king of the ashes. He would have killed half a million people,” Jaime replied, seemingly knowing exactly where I was going with my questions, as he was now looking smugly up at Jon, most likely because he had some form of back up. 

“Jon, if you were faced with saving one life, or half a million, what would you choose?” I asked this question was not only for the situation with Jaime but an all-around inquiry. To be King, you had to make some difficult decisions, and a part of me was worried Jon wasn’t ready. Jon looked at me, somewhat abashed. I believe that Jon was more upset now that he knew that Jaime killed his grandfather, even if Aerys was mad. Instead of answering, Jon turned on his heel and stalked off into the trees. Arya looked at Jaime and I before taking off in pursuit of her cousin.

“You’re a mystery, Lia. I have no idea why you’re doing this. Your loverboy is angry, yet you side with me. Tsk, tsk,” Jaime said, in his usual amused tone, yet I could hear the sadness within. That was another one of his usual comments. The whole week he had spent teasing everyone about everything, but as I was the most comfortable with him, it was often taken out on me. His favourites were that Jon and I were fuckbuddies, that I was quite horrible with a sword, and that I could not deal with what I had hunted. 

“Maybe, I just see through you being an ass,” I retorted. Sometimes, I forgot where I was and began speaking modern English. My three companions had quickly caught on to my odd speech, and that was something they all teased me about. 

He stretched out, nudging me as he got up to put the damn rabbits over the fire to actually cook them, “I think you just like me too much, after all, what’s not to like?” 

He smirked at me as I raised a brow, “Your damn ego. And that's about it.”

He laughed, I joined him in that. I enjoyed Jaime’s company. He was easy to be around, which in turn made it easier to be me. Once the rabbits had cooked through, Jon and Arya reappeared. 

“Is everything okay?” I ask. Jon nods before Arya nudges him. He sighs. 

“You made the right choice. In King's Landing,” Jon mumbled. Jaime nodded curtly.

“Wonderful, now, I have made an important decision,” I call as Jon busies himself preparing the rabbit for each of us.

“What now?” Arya groaned jokingly. I grinned. 

“Jon, Jaime. You boys are going to train together. Arya and I can’t fight with swords very well yet, you two train together and make one another better, then you can train us with one another's skills… that made more sense in my mind but in any case. You’re going to spar!” 

“Who died and made you Queen?” Jaime scoffed lightly, biting a chunk off of the rabbit Jon just handed him. I took my own segment and took a careful bite. 

Swallowing, I huffed, “Shut up. You have no reason to complain. You can stop making fun of me for my fighting abilities. Arya and I can fight against one another, isn’t that right?” I turn to Arya for support. She grins.

“That’s right. Soon, I’ll be able to beat all of you,” Arya bragged. The three of us laughed, though not unkindly. 

“You’ll always be able to beat me with a sword, little lady,” I smirk. She laughs. We eat in silence then until we’ve all had our share and the darkness had truly set in. I found myself shivering. The closer we got to the Wall, the colder it got. I was from a very warm country, this was not my style. I had kept my thick dress only for warmth, not caring how I looked. Apparently, it was not only me that felt the chill, I could see Jaime shivering, but both Arya and Jon looked unaffected. Evidently, they both noticed our chills. 

“We’ll take first watch, you two go get some rest, lay together to stay warm,” Jon grinned. I scowled at him, but I had to admit, it wasn’t a bad idea. I nodded my consent, standing up. 

“Alright, cuddle buddy, let’s go get some sleep.”

* * *

**THE WALL**

* * *

Over the course of our journey, I took the time to speak with both Jon and Arya about the gifts that the old gods had bestowed upon them. In my mind, if they learned to develop their bond with their wolves earlier, without fear of judgment or repercussions or fear in the back of their minds, they would all be at an advantage. This would be useful when we arrived in Essos, but in saying that, it would also be useful anywhere we went.

I knew that aside from Bran, Arya was the most accomplished among her siblings at skin changing and warging in the grand scheme of things. With Nymeria having gained a super pack, and the cats in Braavos, she was one of the most open to the power that she had. If I could help them understand then maybe they could start on a raven. Something else I knew from the books, most ravens have shared skin with a Singer and therefore would be easiest to slip into. Jon was more hesitant as I knew he would be. Even in the books, he rejected the idea. But Arya seemed eager to try. So I worked with her the best I knew how, thinking of everything I had read and watched. On my watch, I most often watched the wolves, when Arya had tuned into Nymeria, she padded up to me, baring her teeth in what I thought would have been a victorious smile on Arya.

On the third day of the second week, Arya had been able to warg into Nymeria whilst awake, and on the fifth day of the second week, she could skin change into a raven. I immediately pulled out a letter I had written before we left and tied it to the leg of the raven Arya had ‘become’. The letter was written to Jeor Mormont, telling him that a small party was arriving at the wall shortly and that we needed an urgent audience as soon as we arrived. I watched as the raven flew off, heading in the same direction we were. Arya slept really heavily that night. 

A few days later, we were approaching the wall, and it was the largest thing I had ever seen. Taller than the Great Wall of China! My companions and I stopped just outside of Moles Town to catch our breaths from the intense ride we had done that day. It was freezing, but sadly, I had to part with my warm gown. Left in my boots, breeches, and a long-sleeved shirt with my cloak, I turned to Arya who was in a similar outfit to mine. 

“We must tie our hair back. Nobody can know we’re girls, okay? Not until I say so,” I tell her. She nods and uses a leather tie to tie her hair in a ponytail behind her head before pulling her cloak up. Fortunately, my hair was up with an elastic hair tie when I arrived and I could not bear to part with it, for the practicality of course, so I used that to tie my hair in a bun on the top of my head.  _ Unfortunately,  _ I have more of a womanly shape than Arya, which was simply due to the fact that I was older, but even still, it meant that I had to wrap my cloak tightly around myself. I look at Jaime. 

“You’re easily one of the most recognisable people out of all of us. You have to do something,” I tell him. He raises a brow. 

“I said I’d accompany you until you leave Westeros, that can change,” Jaime grumbled. I smirk. 

“We have no dye, so mud will have to do!” I call. Jaime backs away, his hands held up in mock surrender. 

“I’ll wear my hood. I don’t have my armour on, I’ll be fine!”

“You don’t have a hood on your cloak, Jaime,” Jon reminded him with an amused tone. Their relationship had grown immensely over the journey, which was a massive relief to both myself and Arya. No longer did we have to sit on separate sides of the camp, waiting for them to get over their pride. 

“I’m not doing it!” He called, but of course, Jon, Arya and I had other ideas, Jon held him as Arya and I scooped up some mud. I lathered it into my hands, brushing through his fine golden hair that was becoming a murky brown. Arya, whilst she copied me with the actions, she was much more enthusiastic in the task, leaving me to have to brush out the clumps with my fingers. The three of us stepped back from Jaime to admire our work before Jon burst out into laughter, Arya and I soon joining. 

“You look… like someones… pissed in your ale..” Jon wheezed, doubling over. It brought me joy, watching them.

“Don’t forget that I watch your back when you sleep,” Jaime grumbled, Jon smirked. 

“Ghost,” he called. The wolf came silently padding to his side. Jon and Arya realised fairly early in the journey that Jaime was rather uncomfortable with Ghost and Nymeria, which in turn made Jon and Arya use that against him whenever they saw fit, and considering the current size of them, I understood Jaimes hesitation. Each was basically the size of a fully grown regular wolf, after all. I rolled my eyes. 

“It’s only temporary, Jaime. Gods. Come on. The Lord Commander will be expecting us,” I tell them all, mounting my dark grey speckled steed, whom I had dubbed Seasmoke, once more. Jon and Arya followed suit, Jaime, though grumbling, did so too. 

Less than a half-hour later, a single horn blast sounded and we were entering the courtyard of the famed Castle Black. I had to say, it was rather different to how I imagined. The Wall was the most impressive sight I had ever seen, yet the castle below it seemed tiny in comparison. Not really to my surprise, Jeor Mormont was standing in the courtyard, not necessarily waiting for us, but he looked preoccupied nonetheless. I looked to Jon, who was the first to get off of his horse.

“Lord Commander Mormont, I am Jon Snow. I believe you received a raven informing you of myself and my parties arrival,” Jon spoke, approaching the Old Bear. The man looked at us. Arya and I tried to keep our heads down as much as possible without looking suspicious, and Jaime just looked bored and cold.

“Aye, I did. We prepared some rooms in the Kings Tower for you, but first, I believe I require an audience with your leader,” The Bear replied. Jon looked between us. I noticed that the majority of the men around us had stopped to look and figure out who we were.

Realising that Jon was at a loss, I put on my most believable man voice and called, “We would be honoured to have an audience with you and your maester, my lord, but we ask that we wait for Benjen Stark to arrive before we do so. We also ask that you would send word for Qhorin Halfhand to come to Castle Black.”

I heard Arya stifle a laugh at the poor voice, and I heard some mumbling around the yard. Jeor looked at me suspiciously but nodded nonetheless. A few minutes later, we were unpacking our steeds, and having men take our belongings up to the Kings Tower. As we were doing so, one man, whom I didn’t know the name of, went to grab the sack with the dragon eggs.

“No!” Arya called in alarm, just as Jon and I leapt forward, Jon taking the bag away from the man. To the man's credit, he didn’t even flinch, he just shrugged and went to take away our horses. Though Arya and I still had our hoods on, that seemed to interest everyone around us. I said a quick goodbye to Seasmoke and ran off after my companions. Once we arrived in our tower, I got Jon to go out and request our meals be taken in our chambers, and a bath be drawn for each of us. I told him to go to Bowen Marsh, as he was the First Steward. 

“Lia, I hope you have a damn good reason for dragging us through the cold,” Jaime muttered as we convened in the small solar-esque room. I rolled my eyes. 

“We have to speak with Jeor, Benjen, and Maester Aemon. Then we’ll meet with Qhorin Halfhand once he arrives from the Shadow Tower, and then we’ll go to East-Watch and across the sea from there,” I informed him. He sighed, before perking up watching Jon come into the room with the dragon-egg sack.  _ I’d have to request some sort of chest when we got to East-watch-by-the-sea. _

“Why’ve you got that in here?” I ask before Jaime can speak. Jon shrugged. 

“I didn’t want to leave it alone. Plus, I told Bowen Marsh that we would all be in here when they bought the bath and our supper.”

“Am I the only one who doesn’t know what's in that sack? Or, rather, why it’s so important?” Jaime huffed, annoyed at his exclusion. 

“Yes, you are,” Arya remarked. Jon laughed a little at that. He pulled it closer, looking at me as if to ask whether to show him. 

“It’s your choice, Jon,” I reminded. He nodded. Jaime looked at me curiously, and Arya frowned. Jon hadn’t told her about his parentage yet. He had taken my advice when I told him that people would learn when the time was right. 

“Are you planning on coming with us to Essos?” He asked the Lannister man. Jaime raised a brow. As if he didn’t expect us to ask that question eventually. 

“That depends. Are you all going to continue keeping secrets from me?” Jaime countered. Each of us looked somewhat abashed at that. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Arya and I quickly threw our hoods back on as Jon went to answer the door. Three men walked in, One of which, a rather large man, holding a large canister of boiling water in each hand. He poured it in the large wooden bath that was sitting in the corner of the room, as the remaining two men brought in a pot of soup and some bread, along with a small amount of ale. 

“If you need anything else, my lords?” The smallest of the three asked as the two others left. Jon shook his head. The man bowed stiffly and left the room, almost slamming the door on the way out. Arya and I both removed our cloaks once more and all four of us, who had eaten rather poorly these past two weeks, dug straight into the food before us. 

“So, am I coming with you or not?” Jaime asked, biting into a piece of bread that was dripping with soup. Jon frowned, looking down at the sack that was laying at his feet. Arya simply was eating, and I was watching them all. 

“That depends. If we tell you anything are you going to report straight back to Robert Baratheon?” Jon countered, echoing Jaime’s earlier words. Jaime laughed. 

“I left my post with no warning to follow you three across this frozen wasteland. If I was going to go running back to Winterfell, I would have done so by now, all of you either being dragged back, dead or alive. If I go back now, my head will be adorning your family castle, and I believe it would be a great tragedy for my face to be eaten by crows,” Jaime responded with a slight frown. My heart went out to him. I wouldn’t want to be mistrusted by anyone, let alone people I may have thought I had befriended. Jon sighed, looking at Arya. I decided to make things easier for him by beginning, by telling him the truth. That was the right thing to do... 

“I’m not from here,” I began. All eyes were on me. Arya laughed.

“We know, you’re from an island near Essos… Australia, right?” she responded. I tilt my head. 

“I am from an Island called Australia, but it’s not near Essos. See, I’m actually from a place in which you guys are all stories. That’s how I know so much about this land and all of you. Everything written about you, I know it.”

“Can you do magic?” Arya asked enthusiastically. I laughed and shook my head. 

“No, though where I’m from, there are probably some things that you would consider magic and-”

“So that’s how you knew? About everything?” Jaime asked quietly, he stood up. “Impossible. It’s impossible. You’re mad.”

I stood too, trying to make eye contact with him, “Jaime… I know it sounds mad but-”

“It is mad. You’re a liar. This whole journey…”

“She’s not lying. She knows things that are impossible to know unless… She’s no liar,” Jon defended. Jaime barked a short, humourless laugh.

“What? Did she tell you who your mother was, did she tell you a sad story that anyone could make up? Gods, Lia… Is that even your real name, or is everything you’ve said a lie?” Jaime raged. I shook my head. He was an adult, not a child like my other two companions. I had to be straightforward with him.

“No. It’s not my real name. My name is actually Yasha, but that is the only thing I’ve lied about, and that was only because my name is far too different to be considered normal!”

“Haelia suits you better anyways,” Arya declared, and suddenly, all the tension from the room seeped out. Jaime slumped back into his seat, and I followed suit. Silence.

“Actually, I prefer Lia,” Jaime sighed, I smiled in relief, but he looked at me, devoid of any humour, “Can you prove it?”

Jon stood then, pulling the sack up with him. “She found these.” 

Jon pulled out one egg at a time. Jaime’s eyes widened. I could understand that. Dragon eggs hadn’t been seen for… Gods know how long. The only ones that were available were the ones in possession of House Targaryen and that was an almost extinct house with no real power in Westeros anymore. 

“How…? Where?” 

“In the crypts of Winterfell. Vermax left them there during the Dance,” I explained. Jaime frowned, but said nothing, investigating the silver, lilac and gold egg. I smiled, watching him. Looking around, I realised something. 

“The baths going to get cold and we all smell. Who wants first?” All of them look surprised at my statement. When nobody spoke, I looked at Arya. 

“Come, little wolf. I’ll help you wash your hair. Boys, I’ll yell out when it’s your turn,” I instructed. They both nodded, leaving the room in a discussion. I look at Arya expectantly.

“I’ll turn around whilst you hop in, okay?” I ask. She nods. I cover my eyes and wait until I hear her speak, confirming that she was done. She had her knees to her chest and her eyes closed. I moved over and knelt on the ground, scooping water into my hands and releasing it into her hair. 

“I miss my family, and we haven’t been gone for very long. You must miss yours,” Arya frowned. I smiled softly, grabbing the soap that must have been left here with the bath and lathering it into her hair, I pull over a small wooden pail and a cloth that I had found in the room earlier. I put the cloth into the water, and squeeze it over Arya’s hair, washing out some of the soap. I continued this motion as I spoke.

“I do, but family isn’t always your blood. I didn’t have a choice in coming here, but I would very much like to join your pack. In my mind, family is what you make of it, not what you are born into,” I tell her. She hums. 

“Why did you want to take Jon and I away?”

“Your destiny is to with one another. If things had played out the way they technically should have, you would be separated.”

“I don’t want to be separated from Jon. I love all my siblings, but Jon always felt like more. He was the only one that allowed me to do as I wished. Jon’s my family, and I couldn’t let him be alone. If we’re going to be lone wolves, we should do it together,” Arya replied, hugging herself tighter.

“You can only be better together,” I agree. I hand her the cloth, “Here, wash quickly. Dry yourself with the cloak. I’ll go get you some new clothes.”

She nods, and I quickly leave the room in search of the room that we shared, ignoring the boys, who were standing and chatting outside of the solar. Only a few doors down, I rummaged through her things to find another pair of breeches and a shirt, as well as some small clothes, I grabbed myself a pair of each as well and walked back to the solar. Knocking on the door, I called, “Arya? Are you done?”

“Yes. Come in,” she called back. I enter the room and hand her her clothes, turning as I wait for her to dress. She taps me on the shoulder and I spin around. She grins.

“Alright. Feeling better?” I laugh. She nods.

“Much warmer.”

“Good, now. Send one of the boys in, and get the other to accompany you to our chambers. I’ll clean up whilst I’m waiting, okay?” I instruct. Arya nods and turns and leaves the room. I move one of the chairs towards the fireplace and hang up the cloak Arya used as a towel. I go back towards where we were all sitting earlier and begin to place the eggs back into their sack. First, the weirwood coloured one, then the blue and green gem, and then the silver and purple one. When I go to pick up the green one, I gasp. It’s so warm. I shake my head. I’d just had my hands in the hot water… I place that one in the sack too, though hesitating whilst doing so. I hear the door close and then hear someone clear their throat.

“Hey Jaime,” I greet, turning to see the Lannister man. He grins. 

“Are you going to help me wash my hair too?” he smirks as he speaks, stepping closer to where I’m tidying. I raise a brow.

“If you’re incapable of doing it yourself. It does look a bit gross from the mud. I’ll re-dye it tomorrow for you with tea. It’ll look better,” I inform him. He laughs casually, moving towards the bath and stripping off his shirt.

My eyes widen in alarm, “If you’re going to begin stripping, at least wait for me to turn back around!” I spin around as I speak, feeling my cheeks heat. It’s not as though I haven’t seen men with no shirts on before, after all, I live near a beach and have many male friends, and you know, I watch and read Game of Thrones, but it was still embarrassing nonetheless.

“I’m sorry, by the way. About not telling you,” I tell him. There's silence for a moment before I hear him enter the bath. 

“You can turn around now,” he says instead, I frown, but walk over to the edge of the bath where his head is resting. The mud had dried by now, and I had to stop myself from laughing at how terrible it looked. Instead, I copied my earlier actions and knelt down. This was rather different from Arya. Jaime was a fully grown man, and Arya was still a young girl. I knew my face was going to be red for as long as I was here with him. 

“It’s okay, Lia. I get it. You couldn’t tell the man without honour your mad secret, though, I doubt anyone but the three of us will believe you, and even then, I still think you’re mad,” Jaime laughed. I frowned.

“I don’t think you have no honour. On the contrary, I think you’re very honourable. I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t trust you,” I tell him. He laughs shortly.

“You’d be the only one,” Jaime replies. I place the cloth into the bath and pull it back out. I try to ignore the feeling of my hand brushing against his torso. He took up a lot more of the bathroom than Arya did. I lather soap into his hair and squeeze the cloth, watching the mud run out.

“No, not the only one. You haven’t told anyone your story.”

“No, because when the honourable Ned Stark declares you Kingslayer, nobody disagrees,” Jaime spits. Touchy subject. Understandably so.

“I do,” I reply quietly. Silence falls once more, as seems to happen so often between us. I put the cloth into the bath once more and ring it out over the top of his head. Repeating this until the mud is gone.

“You know, I’m going to be quite annoyed at myself when I dye your hair tomorrow. The blonde suits you quite a lot,” I tell him.

“I’m going to be annoyed at you too,” he laughs. I smile and hand him the cloth. 

“I asked Jon to ask the steward for a change of clothes for you. I’ll go and fetch them. I’ll be back shortly,” I inform him, and then quickly run out of the room and straight into Jon, sending myself hurtling to the ground. He offers me his hand to help me up, which I gratefully accept.

He raises a brow, “My turn yet?”

I shake my head, “Jaime’s just finishing up. Do you have his clothes and some of your own?” I ask. He nods and quickly runs into the room with the door closest to us that's not the solar. He comes back with some of his own clothes and some black ones. I smile gratefully. 

“Do you need me to wash your hair too, or are you okay?” I ask before turning. His eyes widen and he blushes slightly. He shakes his head.

“I should be fine, but, um, thanks,” Jon coughed, looking anywhere but me. I smirk.

“Of course.” With that, I open the door once more and drop the clothes on the chair closest to the cloak.

“Black?” Jaime asked from the bathtub. I laugh. 

“It’s the Night's Watch. What do you expect?”

* * *

Taking a bath was probably the most relaxing thing I had done the whole time I had been in Westeros. All my aches and pains from riding and camping for over two weeks had simply disappeared after one warm bath. Jaime had jokingly offered to help me wash my hair, to which I slapped him lightly on the arm and laughed. I had then taken it upon myself to wash everyone's dirty clothes, which they had just left lying on the ground by the bath. It was at that moment that I understood why my own mother always got annoyed when I did that. That morning when I woke up in the bed I was sharing with Arya, I felt very refreshed. From the bath the previous night or a good night's rest, I could not tell, but even so, I felt as though I had a spring in my step when I dressed for the day. When I walked into the solar the next morning, it was empty and spotless. Apparently, someone had come in the early hours and cleaned our messes, and left tea and porridge sitting on the table. The thought of someone in here whilst we were asleep sent shivers down my spine. What if they saw that Arya and I were here? After all, there were few good men left in the Watch. The rest made up of rapists, murderers, and thieves. I let out a breath when Jon and Jaime both enter the room. 

“Good morrow,” Jon greeted, moving to take a seat and begin eating. I nod my head in response. I take a seat between Jon and Jaime, pouring myself a cup of tea for each of us. I had only just begun eating when a bleary-eyed Arya walked in. 

“It’s too early. Why are you all awake?” Arya groans, slumping down in the last remaining seat. 

“You’re awake too, little wolf,” I remind her. She sighs. 

“Don’t remind me. Anyway, what are we doing today?” 

“Waiting. Lord Commander Mormont will come to us,” I inform her. She nods as she takes a bite of her porridge. I frown. 

“Once you’ve finished your breakfast, don’t forget I’m dying your hair. They’ve made it strong anyway so it’s kind of like fate!” I say in a sing-song voice. Jaime sighs. 

“Come on then, let’s get it over with.”

I pour a large cup of the dark tea and gesture for Jaime to sit in the now empty tub. Much to my relief, they left the pail. He leant back, leaving his hair exposed. Another sense of Deja Vu went through me, though for the first time since I’ve been here, it was from my own experience and not from something I’ve read.

About five minutes later, his hair was an odd murky brown colour. It wasn’t very good, but it was the best I could have done at that moment. 

“Is there any water in here? I need to rinse it with regular water,” I called over to the table.

“No, there’s not. Just tea,” Jon replied

“Why do you not have plain bloody water here? What if I just wanted a drink of water?” 

The three of them laugh, “Would you like me to go get you some snow to melt?” Jon asks with a smirk. I pout.

“I would like that very much,” I reply. Jon smiles and gets up from his seat, moving to exit. Jon leaves the room, and we wait. A few short moments later, the door opened and it was not Jon. Arya and I both freeze, and Jaime stands up from the bath in a defensive position. Benjen Stark, Jeor Mormont and Aemon Targaryen stand there, two of the three looking at us, and a raven cawing unintelligibly on Jeor’s shoulder. 

“Arya?” Benjen asked with a frown. Arya’s eyes widened. 

“Uncle Benjen!” She grinned, running over to hug her uncle. At that moment, Jon walked back through the door with a bucket of snow. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening. 

“You four have a lot of explaining to do. Care to start?” Jeor asked. I nodded, standing once more from where I was still kneeling. 

“Please, take a seat, we’ll explain everything,” I told them. Jeor nodded. The three, Aemon having help from Jeor, made their way to the sofas in the room. As they were doing that, I took the bucket of snow from Jon’s hands and placed it by the fire. 

Once everyone was seated, I looked around. Jon and Jaime were still standing as with myself, as Arya was seated in Benjen’s lap, the latter looking like he was almost afraid to let go of her in this place. Jeor and Benjen were both sitting on the couch-type thing, and Aemon was sitting on one of the chairs that we had previously been sitting on to eat. 

“Before we begin, I must go get something. I’ll be right back,” I tell them. Before anyone could reply, I ran out of the room and into my own chambers. The first thing I grabbed, was my phone. I switched it on as I grabbed the second item, which was the very heavy sack of eggs that Jon left in the solar last night. I lugged the sack and my phone back to the solar where I was met with an uncomfortable silence and several pairs of eyes on me. 

I smiled somewhat shyly, “I suppose we should begin at the start. Shouldn’t we?”

“I believe that would be best, Lady…?” Jeor raised a brow as he spoke.

“Her names Haelia,” Arya added in with a knowing grin. I nodded my confirmation.

“You were a companion to Sansa and Arya in Winterfell. Right?” Benjen asked. I nodded my confirmation, he frowned, “So why did you make off with Arya and Jon under my brothers nose, with the Kingslayer, no less?”

I look at Jaime. His hair wasn’t going to stop those who already knew him from recognising him apparently. “Don’t call him that. And I did it for the greater good,” I snapped. 

“Ned told me who my mother was,” Jon blurted out. Benjen froze. Arya got off of him then, moving over to Jon. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. I looked at Jeor and Aemon. The former looked rather uncomfortable, but the latter rather interested.

“Come here, boy,” Aemon called. Jon looked at us apprehensively, but I nodded with encouragement. All of us watched in silence as Jon approached and knelt before the old maester. We watched in silence as Aemon placed his hands on Jon’s face and began to seemingly trace its contours. We watched in silence as Aemon gasped lightly.

“My boy… You have the blood of the dragon within you… Yes… Rhaegar’s boy.”

“Prince Rhaegar was my father, and Lyanna was my mother,” Jon confirmed.

“I always knew. I never thought Ned would tell you… What convinced him?” Benjen asked hoarsely. Jon looked at me.  _ My turn.  _

“I did. I’m… Not from here. Gods, I’ve said this a lot. I’m from another world, in which you are all characters in a story. I know everything about everyone basically. That’s my thing,” I explained, for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“What is this? Some sort of witchcraft or-”

“I am not a damn witch!” I exclaimed. I looked back at their shocked faces. “I’m sorry. Everyone keeps calling me a witch and it’s starting to get annoying. In any case, Lord Commander, I knew you would be harder to convince, so I have something to show you. Erm. Don’t…. Just don’t freak out.”

I pull my phone from the pocket in my breeches and turn it on, the glow filling the room. I smile at my screensaver. My best friend… He was probably one of the ones I missed the most. I hear a few gasps, though I’m not really paying attention to who’s providing them.

“Who’s that?” Jaime asked curiously from over my shoulder.

Jon looked at him incredulously, “Why is that what you are asking when that… what is that thing?”

I sigh, “For one, that’s my friend from back home, and secondly, this is a mobile phone. I have photos on here of some passages from the story that can prove my words.”

“This is… This cannot be real…” The Old Bear said, shaking his head. I unlocked my phone, entering my photo’s app. There it was. I brightened the screen and turned my phone so that Jeor and Jon could read it.

The passage in question that I had chosen to show to the Old Bear and Jon was as follows: 

_ Awkwardly, Jon took the sword in hand. His left hand; his bandaged right was still too raw and clumsy. Carefully he pulled it from its scabbard and raised it level with his eyes. _

_ The pommel was a hunk of pale stone weighted with lead to balance the long blade. It had been carved into the likeness of a snarling wolf's head, with chips of garnet set into the eyes. The grip was virgin leather, soft and black, as yet unstained by sweat or blood. The blade itself was a good half a foot longer than those Jon was used to, tapered to thrust as well as slash, with three fullers deeply incised in the metal. Where Ice was a true two-handed greatsword, this was a hand-and-a-halfer, sometimes named a "bastard sword." Yet the wolf sword actually seemed lighter than the blades he had wielded before. When Jon turned it sideways, he could see the ripples in the dark steel where the metal had been folded back on itself again and again. "This is Valyrian steel, my lord," he said wonderingly. His father had let him handle Ice often enough; he knew the look, the feel. _

_ "It is," the Old Bear told him. "It was my father's sword, and his father's before him. The Mormonts have carried it for five centuries. I wielded it in my day and passed it on to my son when I took the black." _

I could see the confusion evident on both of their faces, so I decided to elaborate. “This passage was from a time in which Jon had just saved you from a wight, Othor Flowers, to be exact. See, in this timeline, you sent Benjen and six others on a ranging to locate two lost rangers. Will and Waymar Royce.” I then flip to another passage. 

_ Mormont scarcely seemed to hear him. The old man warmed his hands before the fire. "I sent Benjen Stark to search after Yohn Royce's son, lost on his first ranging. The Royce boy was green as summer grass, yet he insisted on the honor of his own command, saying it was his due as a knight. I did not wish to offend his lord father, so I yielded. I sent him out with two men I deemed as good as any in the Watch. More fool I." _

_ "Fool," the raven agreed. Tyrion glanced up. The bird peered down at him with those beady black eyes, ruffling its wings. "Fool," it called again. Doubtless old Mormont would take it amiss if he throttled the creature. A pity. The Lord Commander took no notice of the irritating bird. "Gared was near as old as I am and longer on the Wall," he went on, "yet it would seem he forswore himself and fled. I should never have believed it, not of him, but Lord Eddard sent me his head from Winterfell. Of Royce, there is no word. One deserter and two men lost, and now Ben Stark too has gone missing." He sighed deeply. "Who am I to send searching after him? In two years I will be seventy. Too old and too weary for the burden I bear, yet if I set it down, who will pick it up? Alliser Thorne? Bowen Marsh? I would have to be as blind as Maester Aemon not to see what they are. The Night's Watch has become an army of sullen boys and tired old men. Apart from the men at my table tonight, I have perhaps twenty who can read, and even fewer who can think, or plan, or lead. Once the Watch spent its summers building, and each Lord Commander raised the Wall higher than he found it. Now it is all we can do to stay alive." _

_ He was in deadly earnest, Tyrion realized. He felt faintly embarrassed for the old man. Lord Mormont had spent a good part of his life on the Wall, and he needed to believe if those years were to have any meaning. "I promise, the king will hear of your need," Tyrion said gravely, "and I will speak to my father and my brother Jaime as well." And he would. Tyrion Lannister was as good as his word. He left the rest unsaid; that King Robert would ignore him, Lord Tywin would ask if he had taken leave of his senses, and Jaime would only laugh. _

I can see that this one has more of an effect on the Old Bear, even though he hasn’t had this conversation with Tyrion, I knew that Ned had long since sent him Gared's head. I decided to give him a chance to speak, and soon he did just that. 

“You’re saying that this is the future?” Mormonts voice was every bit disbelieving. 

“Not at all, this future is not uncertain, because you won’t be sending Benjen beyond the Wall, and you won’t be escorting a Wight through the Ice tunnel in a few moons,” I tell him with absolute certainty. 

He fixes me with a hard stare. “What makes you so certain?”

“Well, for starters, if you really want to know what happened to Ser Waymar, Will, and the Free Folk that you sent them off searching for, I'll tell you every little detail. But Ned Stark already told you what Gareds last words were, and I’m telling you now, the Free Folk are not your enemy. They are looking for safety behind this Wall, from the true enemy who wants them dead, so that they can swell the ranks of the Others for when the Long Night comes again. And they are coming… why else would Brandon the Builder build a magical wall seven hundred feet tall and three hundred miles long?” 

We didn’t really have time to sit here and debate things like who what when where and why, so I thought I would just get to the point rather quickly. We couldn’t have Ben go missing beyond the Wall or Othor coming back to kill the Lord Commander when Jon would no longer be here to save him. Also, the great ranging would be the death of him. I wanted to make sure that taking Jon wouldn’t cripple them, so the Old Bear would have to get used to the facts here and now.

Before Jeor could respond, another voice called out, a non-human one. “Truth! Truth! Truth!” The raven cawed. I switched my phone off once more and slipped it into my pocket.

“Child… Lady Haelia. You brought something else with you. It calls to me, what is it?” Maester Aemon called from his seat. I looked down at the egg sack. I had forgotten about that. I pulled out an egg, the weirwood coloured one and walked over to the maester. 

“Vermax left a clutch of eggs in Winterfell. I brought them with us, for Jon,” I told him quietly, placing the egg in his hands. 

“Aegon. My mother named me Aegon, after my brother, Uncle,” Jon said. The words seemed hesitant, as though he was testing each word that fell from his lips. Aemon smiled then, Jon moved closer. As I looked around the room, I realised that Arya looked heartbroken. I moved closer to her and swept her into an embrace.

“We will not tell anyone about Jon’s parentage, okay? Only those in this room know. In any case, I believe what I have to say to do doesn’t need everyone here. Jon, why don’t you and the Lord Commander accompany Maester Aemon to his chambers. I dare say you three have to talk,” I say. Jon nods but still sends Jeor a look for confirmation. The Old Bear nods, seemingly still shaken from the information he had received earlier. The three slowly leave the room, Jon handing me the egg as he did so, though not before the raven speaks again as they are leaving.

“Snow! Snow! Snow! King! King! King!”

Jaime and Arya both look at me in confusion, Arya still tightly wrapped in my arms.

“You have a lot of questions to answer, Lia,” Jaime breathed. Through this entire exchange, I had barely noticed his reactions. He looked somewhat shaken. I looked towards Nymeria and Ghost where they were napping by the fireplace. 

“Arya… Can you go to our chambers? Take the wolves, and Benjen, if you’d accompany her? You will be alright. I’ll come to talk to you after, okay? I promise,” I tell her. She untangles herself from me and whistles, waking the wolves and causing them to pad over to her and soon they leave the room, along with Benjen. 

“I killed his grand-father,” Jaime breathed. In my time here, I hadn’t seen him as emotional as he looked at this moment. I nodded, moving closer to him.

“Aerys was a slave to himself. You liberated him and saved all of King's Landing in the process.”

“I’ve always… Rhaegar’s ghost has always haunted me. Now I’m here with his son and… and…” he trailed off. 

“And you have a chance to protect him. You were only young, a child. You couldn’t have been expected to do any better than you did, and not many other people would have made that choice, Jaime. You’re one of a kind, do not doubt that,” I reassured, looking up at him. He scoffed. 

“I was scarcely older than you, and you’re already changing all of our lives and-”

“Our situations are not comparable. I literally know everything about everyone! You were just a scared boy, who made a choice between perceived honour and saving half a million lives!”

“I’m an oathbreaker. I didn’t protect the innocents in the castle. I didn’t protect Rhaella when Aerys raped her. I didn’t protect Elia Martell when she was raped and murdered, or her children when they were killed so brutally that one wasn’t even recognisable, I-”

“You feel sorry for yourself. That's all. You are full of self-pity.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Robert’s Rebellion was like, fourteen years ago. You have a chance to fix any mistakes that you believe you made, but instead, you’re here, complaining to me about what you should have done!”

“I’m not complaining!”

“Yeah… You are,” I replied with a raised brow. I could see his growing frustration.

“No, I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not!” 

“Yep.”

“You are single-handedly the most infuriating person I have ever met, Lia,” Jaime frowned. 

“Thanks. I try,” I smirk. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Why did you thank me? I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t seek me out…”

“Because you’re a good man. You deserved to hear it at least once,” I tell him in full honesty. 

“I’m not good. I’m a wretch. A man without honour. An oathbreaker, no matter how much you say otherwise,” Jaime almost growled. I shake my head and sigh. He doesn’t seem to get it, and it’s all incredibly frustrating. 

“Nope,” I reply, popping the ‘p’, “You are perhaps the most honourable person I’ve ever heard of.”

“I’m full of loathing, and there is nothing about that you can change. I pushed a boy from a tower because I wanted to keep the secret of me fucking my sister because she was the only person who didn’t expect me to be more than what I am. A bad person.”

“That’s bullshit. What are you? A lion or a kitten? She sucked the honour out of you. She wanted you to feel bad because that’s what made you come back for more. You have honour, just not when you’re with her. Here, with me. With Jon. With Arya. Here, you have honour,” I argued. 

“No. Gods, no! I’m awful, why can’t you see that?”

“Because you’re not, kitten, you have more honour-” Suddenly, my words were cut off with Jaime pressing his lips to my own. I froze in shock. Jaime Lannister was kissing me. Gods… Jaime Lannister was kissing me! What the fuck?

I pulled away quickly, moving away from him. He was breathing heavily, “See. I’m a monster. Even you’re pulling away. An honourable man wouldn’t kiss an innocent maiden. Not like that.”

I shake my head. I felt a deep sadness rising up like bile in my throat, but still, I kept my head up in defiance. “No. If you had done that because you wanted too, maybe it would have been different, but you did that to prove a point.”

“Lia…” Jaime began, but I held up my hand. 

“No. Don’t. I don’t believe I wish to speak to you right now.”

I looked at him once more before turning on my heel and leaving the room. I made my way back into mine and Arya’s chambers, where I saw her sitting on the ground by the fire with Nymeria and Ghost. I sighed. 

“Talk to me, little wolf,” I tell her, moving to sit beside her. I pat Nymeria as I do so. She leans into me. 

“Jon isn’t my brother anymore. I thought we were leaving because we were the two odd ones. Neither of us fit in with our family, and now he has his own family,” Arya whispered. I shake my head, running my fingers through her tangled hair. 

“Jon will always be your family. You two are one of the same. You know why I brought you along?” I pause, she shakes her head. “Because Jon loves you, and you love Jon. You will always be a pack.”

“When we go find Daenerys, what if he chooses her company over mine?”

“He won’t. And in any case, I feel like you and Daenerys will get along. Don’t you want a friend?” 

“You’re my friend,” she pointed out. I nodded my agreement. 

“Of course I am, and nothing will change that, but you can never have too many friends,” I reply. She nods.

“Can I ask you something?”

I smile, “Of course.”

“What do I do? How do I make sure I’m not… forgotten?”

I feel my heartbreak for her, “Just be yourself, little wolf. You will never be forgotten. I pinky promise.” 

“Pinky promise?” She asks curiously. I grin and loop my pinky with hers. 

“It’s the strongest form of promise.”

“Thank you, Haelia,” Arya whispers. I place a kiss on her head. 

“Of course, little wolf. You’re my favourite.”

“You shouldn’t have favourites,” Arya teases. I laugh. 

“No, I shouldn’t buttt… You know how you love Visenya?”

“Visenya Targaryen is excellent. I wish I could have met her. She fought for her right constantly, but Aegon preferred Rhaenys because she was pretty and good at everything.”

“It is true that Aegon married Visenya for duty and Rhaenys for love, but it’s not true that he loved her because of those things. You cannot help who you love. Visenya was not all good either, but she always did what was best for her family,” I tell her. She nods.

“With Vhagar,” she agrees. 

“With Vhagar. She knew her duty, but she didn’t let that stop her from getting what she wanted. She was a true dragon.”

“I can’t be a dragon,” Arya replies, a small tone of sadness shining through. 

“No, but you can be a wolf. Dragons are brash and quick to anger. Wolves are intelligent and careful, but they protect those they love fiercely. Though, you mustn't be held back by your sigil. You can be anything you wish to be,” I grin. Arya smiles.

“We all can. I want to be like Visenya, or Nymeria the warrior queen.”

“You can be, as long as you still be you. Nymeria will be the queen of hundreds of wolves and they will be your army, with any luck, Ghost and Nym will become a mated pair, and you will have more Direwolves too. Dragons will return, you may not share a mind link with one, but do you honestly believe that your brother would take to the sky without you? ” 

“No... He wouldn’t. We do everything together,” Arya admitted. I grin.

“Men and maesters have written history. Don’t let them write yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Arya... And Jaime... And Jon... And everyone else...   
> We made it to the Wall! A little drama with the reveal... What did you think?  
> Let me know down below :)  
> Leave kudos and comments to warm my heart please!


	3. Kingsguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Winter is when we set aside our differences to help one another, and Winter is Coming,” I tell them. Arya nods. 
> 
> “Winter is Coming,” Arya echoes. 
> 
> “What are you? A pair of Starks?” Mance chuckles. I ignore the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter three! I was MIA for a week because I was in the Gold Coast, Australia. I rode the only hypercoaster in the southern hemisphere and absolutely shit myself. Any fellow Aussies reading?  
> I hope you guys like this chapter full of my weird thoughts and love for a certain Kitten :)

**THE WALL**

* * *

Jon had come back one night with gifts. Apparently, Rhaegar had sent Aemon a letter telling him of Lyanna’s pregnancy. Lyanna told Ned this before her death, and when Ned took Rhaegar and Lyanna’s things from the Tower of Joy, he sent them to Aemon. Among his possessions were letters from his family, in which Jon wouldn’t let anyone else read, Rhaegar’s harp, his crib egg which was absolutely beautiful as well as another egg, and finally, and probably the most exciting, was the sword Blackfyre. Arya, who I had had the biggest heart-to-heart with about Jon, was absolutely in love with it. She had spent the whole day looking at it, and Jon had let her. I think he felt guilty. Actually, I knew that he felt guilty. Guilty that he wasn’t her big brother anymore, that all their years of being outcasts together was over because of him finding out who his mother was. 

In the three days since we had arrived at Castle Black, we hadn’t left the chambers we had been given, and only Benjen or Jeor came in here now, and occasionally the big man I had seen the first night to bring water for baths, though never while Arya or I were in the solar. Since the first day of our stay, I hadn’t spoken to Jaime. Since he kissed me… I had decided not to talk to him unless I needed too, and both Jon and Arya had noticed our sudden distances. On the fourth night, but the third day of our stay, I had requested a bath. I had gotten a book from Maester Aemon via Jon earlier... I was finally relaxing until the door opened, causing me to almost drop my book into the scalding water. 

“If you’ve come to apologise, I would rather wait until I’ve done with my bath,” I say dryly, shrinking into the tub as to save some of my modesty. Jaime freezes. 

“I didn’t know you were in here..”

I sigh, “Throw me that cloak, but don’t look!” 

He does as I ask of him, and throws me a makeshift towel, also known as a thin but very large cloak. I wrap it around myself,  “You can turn around now,” I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently. 

“I think I’m going to go back to King's Landing,” Jaime suddenly blurts. 

I frown deeply, “What? You can’t..Why?” 

Jaime sighs, running a hand through his hair, that was now lightening thanks to the lack of treatment I’d been giving it. “I was staying for... because you asked me too. And then I ruined that. Jon and Arya only put up with me because you told them too. I’m not sticking around to be ignored. I have that in Kings Landing. I don’t-“ 

And for the second time in less than a week, my lips were again on Jaime Lannister’s, except this time, neither of us was pulling away. Finally, when we were both rather out of breath, he stepped back. I spoke in a whisper before he could, “Don’t leave. We need you.”

“No you don’t. You’re perfectly capable without me,” Jaime replied. I could feel his nerves, though, I didn’t know what he had to be nervous about. I frowned. 

“Okay then. We don’t need you, but I want you to come with us.”

“I… I feel like I have to choose between-“

“You don’t have to choose between anything except for happiness or misery. Kings Landing is a horrid place, filled with horrid people. Here, you’ve got-“

“You?” he asks with a sad smirk. I don’t know how the combination is possible but he pulls it off. 

“Well, yeah. And obviously that’s all that matters,” I tease, pulling my hair down from its bun and placing the hair tie on my wrist next to my bracelet. 

“You did kiss me.”

I laugh and raise a brow, “You kissed me first, kitten.”

He places a hand on the back of his neck and rubs gently, “I’m sorry about that. I just… I can’t stand the fact that you think I’m some perfect, honourable, golden knight. I was trying to prove that I’m not what you think I am.”

“Yet you are, perhaps not  _ perfect  _ but... I’m never going to stop believing it. You can’t make me!”

“I could always kiss you again,” Jaime smirked. I raised my brow once more in defiance. 

“Yeah, you could, and I could kick you in the baby maker,” I grumbled. He laughs. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he said with a smug look. I frown.

“No, you don’t.” I suddenly become aware of my lack of clothing when the door opens to reveal Benjen, Jon, and Arya, and the chill sent goosebumps down my body. 

“Should we come back later?” Jon grinned. I huffed. 

“Does privacy mean nothing? Can someone drag the bath somewhere else so I can bathe in peace? Gods!” I huff in fake indignation. It’s as though Benjen and Jon just noticed my indecency, I noticed the younger go red and the older frown, and look anywhere but at where Jaime and I were standing close together. I sigh for the hundredth time.

“I’m going to get changed, and then we can have supper.”

“I’ll accompany you!” Arya exclaimed, almost pushing me out the door with my clothes in her hands. The boys all stood and moved out of the way as the little wolf pushed me through the door and into our chambers.

“Are you going to marry Jaime?” she asked as I began to pull on my small clothes. Thank the gods that I was wearing a modern bra when I was transported, the alternatives here were less than comfortable. I frowned. 

“Why would you think that?” I asked. She was only eleven, which was strange because at the start of the books she was nine, and everyone else seems to be the same age as in the books. Maybe something would come up soon, but that was to be discovered. Anyhow, she was only eleven and she was thinking about the possibilities of me marrying Jaime. 

“Well, he only really talks to you. Plus he was talking to you, very comfortably, when you were just out of the bath, and you helped him bathe. Even Jon and Uncle Benjen were embarrassed! And you two cuddled for most of the time when we set camp when we were travelling!” Arya listed off, counting the reasons on her fingers. 

“That doesn’t count. It was cold and we’re not northern. It made sense. And Jaime’s a grown man, I’m sure he’s seen half-naked women before-”

“Uncle Benjen is a grown man too, and he looked away!” Arya replied in a sing-song voice. 

I frowned, “That’s because all you Starks are honourable to the core and-”

“You’re going to get married. I know you want too, you told me and Sansa and Myrcella about the weddings in your country and you sounded like Sansa when she talks about Joffrey. At least you are more fun than Sansa, but still. I think he wants to marry you too,” Arya sung, jumping around on the bed that we shared. I sighed.

“If I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?” I asked. Arya nodded enthusiastically. 

“Jaime kissed me. That’s why we weren’t talking for the first few days. And then today… I kissed him. That’s why we were talking again,” I tell her, pulling my dress over my head. 

“Gross. But see! I bet he wants to marry you! Plus, I spent time running around with Jon with my cloak while you’ve been here reading. I hear men talking about what they want to do to women. I bet he wants to do that to you too!” Arya cackled with glee. I sigh. Since when did she find this sort of thing amusing? Probably because it wasn’t to do with her, and I say as much to her.

"You hate the idea of marriage and love and all that jazz. Why are you so enthused now?"

She chuckles, leaning forward as if to tell me a secret, "Because I don't want to wed. You do. I don't wish for my decisions to be thrust onto me by others, why should I judge what you desire?"

I frown at the meaning of the words, “I don’t even know if he wants to come with us. He told me today that he might not. I…”

“You want him to stay,” Arya finished for me a kind look.

“You’re wise beyond your years,” I laugh, “Anyway, enough of that. Let’s go eat supper.”

* * *

Another three days later, and Qhorin Halfhand was in our solar. Arya and I were playing a game of cards, and Jon and Jaime were out in the yard training with one another. When Benjen and Jeor brought him in, Arya instantly jumped to her feet with Needle in her hand. The wolves had been let out into the woods around Castle Black to hunt, so it was just the two of us. I stood more slowly. 

“I believe you requested my presence, my lady,” the man said respectfully. I curtseyed slightly.

“Yes, my lord. I-”

But before I could finish my sentence, Jaime and Jon walked in. The former looked as though he’d seen a ghost. 

“Arthur?” 

Qhorin whipped around, “Jaime?”

Arya and Jon looked confused, as did Benjen and Jeor, which I found odd as I would have thought that they would have known. Mayhaps they did. 

“I… I thought you died. I thought… How are you alive? Why are you here?” Jaime asked, moving closer, as though he couldn’t quite believe it. The man sighed, looking down before he began his tale.

“Ned Stark came to the Tower of Joy, to find Lyanna. His companion, Howland Reed, stabbed me in the back. I lived but I was unconscious, and I must have been breathing very shallowly. I was buried and but I eventually dug myself out of the stones and found a horse after walking before somehow making it to Starfall. I found that Rhaegar was dead. That his heirs were all dead and that Robert had taken the throne,” Arthur said. Or Qhorin... Whatever he was preferring to go by.

“But... You’re here, not with Daenerys or Viserys,” Jaime frowned. Arthur raised a brow.

“As are you. I knew my duty was in the North.”

Jon stepped forward then, “You knew my father?”

Arthur tensed, evidently not catching on that Jon was aware of his parentage. “I did. You have his look.” 

“I think I look more like my mother. I’m not very fair coloured,” Jon responded dryly. Arthur blinked. 

“You know... Well, this makes things easier, Your Grace. If you would have me, I would accompany you wherever you wish to go. I will help you reclaim your family’s throne. I would be the first man of your Kingsguard. My sword is yours,” Arthur proclaimed, falling to one knee and holding his sword out to Jon. The poor boy looked uncomfortable with the sudden attention. 

“You’re a man of the Night's Watch…” Jon said. Jeor frowned, stepping forward as he cleared his throat. 

“As a man of the Night's Watch, we are meant to forsake all of our loyalties, but any son of Lyanna is a king of mine. If you wish to release him of his vows, your grace, it can be arranged,” Jeor told the room. Everyone’s eyes were on Jon. 

“Uh. Very well. I, King Aegon, formally release Ser Arthur Dayne... Erm, Qhorin Halfhand.. of his vows to the Night's Watch under the grounds of him returning to the Kingsguard,” Jon said, and though his look was somewhat awkward, his speech sounded like that of a King, apparently, Arthur thought so too. 

“You sound just like him.” 

Suddenly Jaime too was kneeling, “I too would swear my sword to you. I failed your family, but I shall not fail you.” 

I felt as though I was going to cry at the amount of emotion that was surging through the room. I watched as Jon accepted Jaimes sword. I had never felt such pride. For both of my boys, one of which accepted his failures and was publicly admitting to them, and to the other who was accepting his role with grace not expected of a fourteen-year-old boy. Benjen cleared his throat then, moving towards his nephew. 

“I don’t wish to forsake my vows, but if it’s accepted by both, I wish to join Jon on his journey, once we return to Westeros, I will come back to my post,” Benjen declared. Jeor looked dejected at losing two of his best men, I decided to ease his pain some by delivering it all in one blow. 

“Lord Commander, I’m aware you have lost two of your finest men today, but I have one more to request. Maester Aemon Targaryen should be with us,” I tell the room, though I’m speaking to Jeor. The Old Bear frowns. 

“Aemon is old. He would slow you down, and we need a maester.”

“Aemon should come with us if it is what he desires. Lord Commander, I’m begging you. If it pleases you, write to Ned Stark. Ask him for as many men as he can spare, and tell him I approved of your request. Bring the Free Folk north of the wall being that they assist with the manning of the wall. Your man count will increase drastically.” 

The room was silent as Jeor looked hard in thought, “I will organise a meeting with Mance Raydar, but I make no promises. You may take Aemon if that is what he desires.”

I nod in response, “There is one thing we must do before we leave. Jon, Arthur, Benjen, Jaime, and a few other trusted members of the Night's Watch must go North. Craster is using his sons as sacrifices to the Great Other. We must bring his wives and their children South. Bring Craster too, just to use him as an example. To prove to the North that White Walkers exist,” I tell them. I realise that everyone in the room is aware of my origin except for Arthur, as he looks at me as though I am stupid. 

“You wish to have the King go North to save some wildling women from the grumpkins and snarks, rather than build his army, meet his family, in Essos?” Jaime asked unsurely. Jon stepped in then.

“Haelia is my advisor. My closest advisor,” Jon told him, somewhat sternly. Arthur moved forward, bowing his head. 

“Your Hand?” he asked carefully. Jon looked taken aback, before pausing in thought for a few moments.

“Um... Well. Yes, I suppose so. If she accepts, of course.”

I bow my head, “I would be honoured, Jon.”

Jon smiled unsurely. I didn’t know much of Arthur, I knew he was fiercely loyal to his own, and those he trusted. I was neither of those things. So I was the unknown, and nobody trusted the unknown.

“Look at that, Lia. Been here for less than three moons, and you’ve already been made Hand of the King,” Jaime commented dryly, laughter in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. 

“Made it higher than you in that time,” I retorted. He laughed, shaking his head. I turned my focus back on the group before me. 

“Lord Commander, I believe you should stay here. Whilst they’re retrieving those at Craster’s Keep, we will meet with Mance Rayder.”

“You don’t wish to come with us?” Jon asked curiously. I raise a brow.

“I’m cold enough here, Arya and I shall stay here. Those women may need another woman's presence, but they will get that when the Free Folk are successfully South of the Wall.”

Arya looked up defiantly, “But Haelia, I can go with Jon. I’ll be useful, I can help them!” she protested. I shook my head, but before I could even speak, both Benjen and Jon did.

“Absolutely not!” They said together. I sighed.

“I have a more important job for you here, Little Wolf. I promise you’ll get to use Needle another time. I need you here,” I tell her. She sent a glare towards her cousin and uncle before nodding grudgingly.

“Wonderful, you should leave as soon as possible, so we can leave for Essos. As soon as possible,” I tell them. Benjen nods in agreement. 

“I can have my rangers ready by tomorrow morning,” Benjen said. I nodded. 

“Excellent.”

Not long after that, all the boys in the room except for Jaime left the room, saying they had preparations to make, and Jon himself tagging along to speak to Arthur some more. I turned to Jaime, who now looked somewhat out of place. 

“Can you be a dear and go find me eight sticks about this big,” I pause to demonstrate the exact length of a toothbrush, “A medium-sized rock, a large quantity of straw, and some sort of adhesive.”

Jaime is frowned but left the room anyway, though not before rolling his eyes at my seemingly odd requests. 

“See, he even does what you say. He definitely wants to marry you,” Arya comments, ducking as I try to lightly whack her in the arm. 

“He just knows that we can’t go outside. Shut up,” I mumbled. She laughed. We chatted a little bit before he got back, mostly about Arthur Dayne because she was so curious about him and how I knew to call him. When Jaime arrived, he looked slightly red in the face, but he was holding everything I asked of him and so I wasn’t really bothered. Not long after showing them how to make one, I must say, watching them attempt to create something they had never seen was probably the highlight of my day, scratch that, of my entire stay in Westeros. When I taught them how to actually brush their teeth, with a paste I had made earlier in the week with some ingredients I’d asked Jon to fetch for me, Arya had immediately spit it out, claiming that it was disgusting. Jaime, however, had brushed his teeth in silence, watching exactly at what I was doing. 

“There’s no right way to do it, but you could get less foam around your mouth. It’s getting in your beard… You should shave,” I tell him. Arya smirks at me from afar, I shake my head and move back to brushing my teeth. If I was going to be here for the rest of my life, I was not going to be around people with bad breath constantly. Now, to wait for the boys with the Wildlings, just to leave the Wall, and head across the Narrow Sea.

Saying goodbye to Jon, Jaime, Benjen, and Arthur was harder than I’d care to admit. Of course, Benjen and Arthur I hadn’t known that long, but saying goodbye to Jon and Jaime made me want to weep like a child, even if it was only for a moon or so... We were in the courtyard, many men were staring at Arya and I, as though it was the first time they had seen women in years. Then again, it probably was. It made me somewhat sick, how they looked at me, but when I saw them watching Arya I wanted to kill them. She wasn’t a woman yet. She wasn’t even a teenager. Ugh. I said my farewells to Arthur first. 

“Ser Arthur.” I greeted. 

“Lady Hand,” he countered. I blushed at the title. I wasn’t Jon’s hand permanently. Just for now, but of course, he didn’t know that.

“Not that I doubt your abilities, but please take good care of our King. He’s unsure of himself, desperate for a family. Between you and Benjen, you knew his parents better than anyone. I believe he could use some stories,” I tell him. He nods, as though understanding my direct intent. He sent a look at Jon. 

“He is more like Rhaegar than I thought he would be,” Arthur almost whispered, I smile.

“I’m sure you can help him develop that. Safe travels,” I tell him, moving on towards Benjen and where he was speaking with Jeor. 

“Benjen. I just wanted to wish you safe travels before your departure. I know it must be difficult, choosing between duty and family,” I say. Benjen nods. 

“Thank you, Haelia. Family and duty are one and the same, family is your duty and duty becomes your family. Though, I believe my niece is wanting to speak with me. Farewell, my lady.” Benjen bows his head slightly before walking off to see Arya. I shake my head before seeing Jon standing by his horse. 

“Your grace,” I say with a smile as I approach him. He sighs but smiles slightly at the sight of me. 

“I wish you would stop calling me that. I’m not king yet. I don’t… I don’t know if I want to be, but now everyone expects it. I saw Robert at Winterfell. I don’t want to become that. Now knowing that he… That he killed my father… I just… Don’t know.”

“You’ve been a king since the day you were born. You’re a natural-born leader, Aegon Targaryen. I would not have asked Ned to tell you if I didn’t think you were ready. I was surprised when you named me your Hand though. I didn’t think you were ready for any of that yet,” I tell him. He frowns.

“Why not? You were the obvious choice, I wouldn’t have started this journey without you. Plus, it helps that you know pretty much everything,” he teases, raising a brow at me. I laugh and shake my head.

“Not everything. Some things I don’t need to know. Anyways, you should hurry back here, it’s much too cold for me here!” I tell him. He laughs, and I so love hearing the sound of his laughter. I had told him last night all about Craster's Keep, about the sacrifices the man was making, the fact that he was raping and marrying his daughters and wives. It was quite sick, and I told Jon and Jaime such. 

“Jon, the Lord Commander wishes to speak with you. He didn’t want to interrupt, I, however, had no such qualms,” Jaime grinned, moving over to us. Jon sighed lightheartedly. I quickly pulled him into a tight hug, whispering my farewells, before allowing him to walk off to the Old Bear. 

“Do I get such an emotional farewell?” Jaime jested, looking down at me. It frustrated me that everyone here was taller than me, the only exception being Arya. It meant my poor neck was always looking either up or down. Never eye level. 

“If you deserve it,” I quipped. He laughed. I had noticed, after being around these people long enough, that everyone had different laughs for different times and emotions and people, the whole works. Arya, had a quiet kind of laugh, mostly chuckling at everything that happened. Jon did not laugh very much, mostly smiling at things that amused him, but when he did, it was deep and short. Jaime, however, laughed the most of all of us. His was always deep and bellowing, though even when he was unamused his laugh was still present, simply shorter and void of humour in its tone. I tried to make everyone laugh as much as I could. Westeros was a miserable place. I did not want my pack to be miserable too. 

He raised a brow at me, “What classifies as deserving?” 

I grin, “Brushing your teeth every day whilst you’re gone.”

He looked as though he was in thought for a moment, “I believe I can do that. Mayhaps I’ll get a kiss when I return,” he teases. I slap his arm lightly. 

“Don’t say that so loudly. I don’t need everyone hearing about what we’ve done in our personal time,” I hiss, though not unkindly. 

“Are you ashamed of me,  _ Lia _ ?” He asks with a smirk. I frown.

“No,  _ Kitten _ . I just… They weren’t real. You were trying to prove a point and I was rambling and you were-”

“Careful now, you’re rambling. I might just kiss you again,” he mocked, looking around as if to check if the coast was clear. I huff. 

“Do it again for a joke and I  _ will  _ kick you in the babymaker,” I grumbled. Jaime laughed. 

“Alright, rangers! Be prepared to leave!” Benjen yelled. Jaime looked at me. 

“I suppose I best get onto my horse to go on this adventure to find the grumpkins and snarks,” Jaime sighed. I grinned. 

“You’ll be fine. Safe travels Kitten,” I tell him. Quickly, I wrap him in my arms and hug him tight. I place a kiss on his cheek before pushing him away. 

As I watch them getting ready to ride beyond the Wall, I stand close to Arya. Together we wave them goodbye.  _ Now, I pray that they will be okay. _

* * *

It had been almost a week and a half since the boys had been gone. During that time, Arya and I had been reading with Maester Aemon, researching about everything from dragons to the Long Night. I’d decided that we would be able to leave our rooms more often now, after all. Half of Castle Black knew about us now. Ser Alliser had been allocated as our personal guard. Knowing how Alliser treated Jon in the books and the show, I wasn’t sure whether to tell him about Jon. He was here because he was a Targaryen loyalist, after all. Eventually, I decided against it. The time was not right, not yet. 

We had also been working on warging. The Three-Eyed Raven was close now, and we couldn’t meet him, but I figured if he could help us at all, it would be now. In saying that, Mormont's raven had taken to following me around when he wasn’t with Jeor. I figured it was something to do with the Three-Eyed Raven himself so I began talking to it. About everything. Arya thought I was crazy, I was sure, but I didn’t really care. I had finally gotten Arya to warg into a massive eagle. Jeor had taken my advice and we had used Arya’s skin-changing abilities to fly to wherever Mance was and deliver a message to him. Jeor had written a letter requesting a meeting. Mance, to his credit, accepted. He spoke to the eagle, according to Arya. Mance had told Arya, 

“If your lord wishes to meet, come to the Haunted Forest, the weirdwoods, in three days time. Each of us can bring five men with us.” 

So that was what we were doing, preparing for a journey to the Haunted Forest. For his men, Jeor was bringing myself and Arya, purely because I would not allow her to be alone here, as well as Jaremy Rykker, Jafer Flowers, and Othor. 

That message was three days past, and now we were preparing to leave. I looked to Arya, who was petting Nymeria before jumping onto her own steed. I had requested that Seasmoke be my steed once more, which was granted by the Old Bear. I was quite nervous, having read about the stories, but we had only had one piece of valyrian steel with us. All of the rest had gone with Jon and his party. Jon, having blackfyre and Arthur having Dawn with him. How he did? I had no clue. He didn’t feel the need to explain it. My assumption was that he had brought it with him from Starfall when he came to the Wall. 

As we left, going through the gate, I felt a chill go through me, I was dressed in a black cloak that I had stolen from Jaime’s collection, after all, he had borrowed clothes from the Watch. I figured it couldn’t hurt to borrow from him so I wouldn’t be cold. 

“Haelia! Are you sure this is a good idea?” Arya said from where she had ridden up beside me as we were about to leave. I had told her about everything that I knew about Mance Rayder. I knew he was. I sighed. 

“I hope so.”

* * *

“Lady Haelia,” Jeor called from in front of me. I gestured for Arya to follow me before continuing. I nudged my horse to speed up slightly, so we were riding with Jeor. 

“Lord Commander. What can I help you with?” I asked from beside him. He looked at me curiously. 

“Mance Rayder is a tricky man. Don’t take what he says to heart. He will try to unnerve you. He too has skinchangers in his midst. He may know things about you, or me, or anyone in our party,” Jeor told me quietly. I nod in response. We stopped then. I dismounted, as did Arya and Jeor. We were in a weirwood grove. It was hauntingly beautiful. Quiet. I shivered, though not from the cold. I decided to take this opportunity. 

“Arya, whilst we’re waiting, can you climb the tree and collect as many seeds as you can. You’ll know what they look like when you see them!” I tell her as she starts scrambling up the weirwood closest to us. I pull a glass jar from my saddlebag that I brought along for this specific reason. I moved over to the tree that Arya was climbing and begun collecting as much sap as I could. 

“What are you collecting that for?” Jeor asked. 

I looked up from my task, “It’s for a paste.”

“I appreciate a knowledgeable woman,” a voice called from the trees. I whipped my head around. 

“Mance Rayder,” I replied with a slight bow of my head. Jeor rode forward.

“Ah! Lord Crow. I wasn’t aware you had women in the watch. Perhaps it is time for me to come back,” Mance laughed. 

“Them kneeler women aren’t worth your time. You have a perfectly good woman right there,” A large man with a white beard called. Tormund Giantsbane. He pointed to a brunette woman, standing next to another woman with honey blonde hair. I could only guess that they were Dalla and Val respectively. 

“Right, and bears are any better. In any case, I’m not a kneeler. We have come here for peace, Tormund Giantsbane. Not for your insults,” I tell him. He laughs a deep belly laugh. I notice that none of them are on horses, all of them walking. Even Mance, the king, and Val, who was known as a capable rider. 

“She is right. She is also the reason that I am reaching out to speak with you. Lady Haelia, it’s your story,” he spoke. I nodded. At that moment, Arya came down from the tree, dropping seeds onto the ground. I picked them up and placed them in my saddlebag. To the Free Folk’s credit, they didn’t at all look frightened at the fact that a girl had just dropped down from the tree. 

“Yes,  _ Lady Haelia.  _ Tell me, what did you say to convince the Old Bear turned Crow to fly down from his perch?” Mance asked. I noticed that the Wildlings were looking at me with great interest. I was wearing breeches and a shirt that I had taken from Winterfell with some dark boots and Jaime’s borrowed black cloak. I must have looked quite different from the regular ‘southern’ lady. Rather, with my loose hair and outfit, I suppose I looked quite Northern. 

“Right, I know about the truth of the Others. I am aware you wish to come south to protect yourselves from them. I want to help you, but the Northern Lords, namely Lord Stark and his bannermen, as well as the Lord Commander. Just because I believe you, does not mean that everyone else does. We don’t want to start a civil war in the North. The only way we can achieve this is if your people agree to the rules that we will lay down,” I inform them. The six wildlings look as though they are in thought.

“What are your rules?” Val asked quickly, I bowed my head in thought, looking at Jeor, waiting for him to say something. 

“That is not for us to decide. Lord Eddard Stark will be the Lord Regent of the North, and you would be in the North.”

“Eddard Stark takes my opinion in high regard. There are nineteen castles along the Wall, and only three are manned. There are less than a thousand men. How do you expect them to protect the realms from what is coming? You have roughly a hundred thousand men, right?”

Mance looked surprised, but smirked, “Roughly.”

I nodded, “Then that is a hundred thousand reasons for you to man the Wall. None of them have to say the vows, of course. But, that is a hundred thousand people that should not be added to the army of the dead.”

“Why would we serve the men who have killed us for generations?” Tormund laughed, as though he did not believe the concept. 

“You haven’t been the kindest to us either,” Jeor said in reply, he dismounted his horse. “But we are not here to discuss the past. We’re here to discuss the future. I trust this woman, not you.”

“As I said, you will not be made to swear the vows. If you like, you can return beyond the Wall once the Great War has been fought,” I reply. Mance and his companions look as though they’re in thought, though the two other men I don’t recognise more look as though they wish to slaughter us all on the spot, much like our companions who were not informed of why we were to do this. 

“What proof do you want?” Mance asked. One of the men looked at him as though he was stupid. 

“Are you seriously considering this? They're our enemies!”

Mance turned with a cold look, “The Others are our enemies.”

“Winter is when we set aside our differences to help one another, and Winter is Coming,” I tell them. Arya nods. 

“Winter is Coming,” Arya echoes. 

“What are you? A pair of Starks?” Mance chuckles. I ignore the question.

“In terms of proof, we are trying to get some of our own but the process will be quicker if you can find something first. If you come across any of the dead, fire kills them. Detach a hand or something and put it in some form of container.” I moved over to my saddlebag and pull out a second glass jar. A larger one than I had used for the sap and handed it to Mance. 

“This should suffice,” he said. I nod. 

“Is everything settled then?” Jeor asked gruffly. Mance nodded. 

“Excellent. We shall meet again if all turns out well. Here,” Jeor said, pulling out a capped pot of ink, parchment, and a quill from his own saddlebag and extending it forward. The woman I believed to be Dalla came forward to get it. 

“We have our own skinchangers to contact you with. Thank you, for this though. Things could have been very different had you not contacted us in the first place,” Mance replied. Jeor nodded, before mounting his horse once more. Arya followed suit, whistling for Nymeria to come to her from where she had run into the trees to hunt. 

“Haelia, may I have a word in private before we each take ourselves back to our respective places,” Mance asked. My companions looked unsure, even Arya, but instead, I nodded and walked with him slightly deeper into the forest, a distance so we could see each of our parties but they could not hear us. 

“How did you know?” He began. 

“About?”

“Everything. The Others, Tormunds name as well as his ‘husband to bears’ statement, and our numbers. I saw you at the feast in Winterfell. I know that girl with you is Arya Stark. I know you snuck off with Jon Snow as well. At first, I couldn’t remember you but… how?”

“I read about it,” I shrugged, but frowned. This was the perfect time to test out my ‘fan theories’. I point to Val, “Do you see Rhaegar in her?”

He looked taken aback, “I don’t know what you mean,” he replied stiffly. I smile softly. 

“Rhaegar and Lyanna both. I wonder if she knows of her brother?” I asked curiously. Mance shakes his head, but he stays silent. So I continue.

“Hmm. Perhaps not, I only thought a Kingsguard of her father would know straight away when he saw her but-“

“Do you simply like the sound of your own voice?” The man asked, seemingly annoyed. 

I laugh, “It’s quite delightful. If any of what I just said to you made sense, listen to me now. She must know her family. When you come South, ask Jeor where I’ve gone. Send Val there. I must be going now. Farewell, Mance Rayder. I hope we will meet again soon.” 

We had been back South of the Wall for almost a week. I had spent the time asking as many men as I trusted asking about Mance. There were some things, after all, that the books did not detail. Such as the year that Mance joined the Watch. I found it surprising how many details of the world had not been included in the books. Even seeing Dalla, I had no idea that she was a tall, thin woman with dark brown hair that had been lopped off at her shoulders. That she had stunning brown eyes. How on Earth anyone thought that her and Val were sisters was beyond me. They looked nothing alike, though I suppose they could have just passed it off as having different fathers, or different mothers. I sighed, as I read yet another book written by some old maester who nobody remembered the name of. It was rather hard, without my reading glasses, until I remembered that I had my glasses when I arrived. Everyone was rather confused when I pulled out my reading glasses. It was quite amusing. In all honesty, I had forgotten all about them. They had been hanging off of my glasses chain when I’d arrived, which I had neglected to think about, and until these past weeks, I had forgotten that I’d even had them in my bags. They were a bitch to clean, though, after having them in my bags for so long. I’d never been good at cleaning them in the first place. I sighed, placing down the book and rubbing my temples as I heard a horn sound. Suddenly, Arya ran in. 

“They’re back!” She cried, grinning. She ran up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. Sharing her joy, I jumped up and together we ran down into the courtyard, moving toward the tunnel. We watched as nineteen women walked slowly into the courtyard, accompanied by some of the rangers that went with my boys. I craned my neck. Where  _ were  _ my boys? One by one I saw them ride in. Arthur… Jon… Benjen… Jaime. Gods, I wanted to cry with happiness. My boys. I watched as they slowly rode in after one another. I grinned, pulling Arya with me as I ran forward to meet them. 

“Jon! Jaime! Ben! Qhorin!” I grinned, running to where they were coming through the tunnel. Oh, Gods, I was so happy. My boys. I referred to Arthur as his cover name, purely because I didn’t think he wished to out his true identity. As I got closer, I could see the panicked expressions on their faces. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked as soon as I got to them. 

“Jaime is badly wounded, we have to take him to Maester Aemon!” Jon replied hurriedly. I nodded. Arya looked worried. All of the men looked worried. Jaime’s eyes fluttered, and only now I noticed how pale he was. Arthur and Benjen both dismounted and pulled Jaime down carefully. I ran ahead of them, sprinting towards Aemons chambers. I realised that the boys were all quick to be behind me, and Arya was standing by the door.

“Maester Aemon! I need you! Hurry!” The door was quickly answered, though it was one of Aemons stewards. 

“He’s sleeping, woman, come-”

“I don’t give a fuck! We have an injured man! Fucking go get him. Now!” I yelled. The man frowned, but turned around, leaving the doorway anyway. I pushed the door open and walked in, heading over to the long table. Arya and I began pushing everything off of the table, and soon Arthur and Benjen walked in, supporting Jaime, and eventually helping him onto the table. Jon was behind them, looking guilty. I took a breath. 

“Benjen, Arthur. Take Arya and find the women somewhere safe. Arya, make them feel somewhat welcome, please. Bring them all some food and water. Make a fire. We don’t need everyone in here. Please, just…” The boys, and Arya to their credit, left quickly. Arya seemed more hesitant, but she gave me a quick hug before running out behind Ben and Arthur. Not long had they left, Aemon came out. Jon moved toward Jaime, who had passed out, and ripped off his shirt as Aemon approached.

“What happened?” Aemon asked, feeling around the wound gently. I could barely bring myself to look. He had a deep gash down his chest, as though someone had wanted to slice his body open. I shivered.

“We were travelling back to the Wall from Crasters, and a small wildling group was trying to steal the women. We had to protect them. He was trying to help me. There was a group of them that came and surrounded me. I got overwhelmed with wildlings… and Jaime came out of nowhere and started to kill them one by one. I had migrated from him then and was helping one of the women who a wildling had managed to take and he got sliced. Uncle Benjen came forward and saved Jaime’s life. I… I don’t know the exact details but…”

“It’s okay, boy. Both of you need to leave while I try to fix this,” Aemon replied quietly. 

“I am not leaving! He needs us here, he needs me here. What if..”

“At least wait outside, in the next room, if something happens you will be the first to know,” Aemon said. I frowned, but Jon grabbed my hand and nodded, pulling me gently along with him. 

“It’s not your fault,” I tell him quietly. He shakes his head.

“He was defending me. He’s risking his life in there because of me,” Jon replied. The poor boy. I wanted to weep for him. Though, in saying that, I also felt as though I was going to weep for myself.

“He’s your sword guard. But… he’s going to be alright. He has to… he has to be alright.” 

Jon looks over at me, I only then realise that tears are falling from my eyes. I place my head in my hands and sob. I don’t care anymore. I hear footsteps come closer to me before I feel a warm embrace. I throw my arms around the boy and hold him tightly.

“You’re right. He will be alright.”

“I know. I just hate not knowing… can we talk about something else?” I asked, pulling away from him and wiping my eyes. He nods, sitting down on the ground against the wall. I sit next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay, Jon? With your whole… parentage situation. The fact that you’re the king.”

“It’s overwhelming, to be truthful. Arthur keeps telling me stories of my father. I can’t picture him, not truly. And I feel horrible for it. I don’t want a crown, especially not his, but it’s what’s expected. It’s like my duty, but I don’t know how I feel about that,” Jon confessed. 

“Your mother and father were good people. If you don’t want the crown, you don’t have to have it, but none of the good kings wanted to be kings, and this is your destiny.”

Jon sighed deeply, “Aye. But where does it end?”

“With you on the iron throne, with your family behind you.”

“I renounced my family the moment I ran off with you and Arya.”

“We’re your family now, Jon. We always will be. Family protects one another. Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind,” I chuckle. He nods. 

“Do you miss your family?” He asks curiously. I smile. 

“I do.”

“Tell me about them?” He asks. I nod. 

“Well, my parents are separated. My mother, she was my best friend for a long time growing up. We did everything together. My father lived somewhere else so I didn’t see him. It was just me and my mother. She had my little sister when I was nine years old. I love her so much. She’s the most annoying girl ever but she’s so beautiful. My father is very intelligent, he likes making fun of me a lot. My father's wife, my stepmother is my favourite person in the whole world. She’s so kind and lovely and she’s taught me everything. My brother is only a little younger than me, he’s an idiot. He and I make fun of each other all the time and just do stupid things.”

“I can understand why you miss them. They sound like wonderful people.”

“They are. I miss them, but you’re all my family. I love you all.”

“Is it selfish for me to hope that you stay here?”

I shake my head, “Only if it’s selfish for me to wish the same. It’s too exciting here, I couldn’t go back to living a regular life, not after this.”

Jon grins down at me, “There’s nothing regular about you, Haelia.”

We sit in silence, just resting, waiting. My eyes had dried during our conversations. I hated that I felt so weak at this moment. I couldn’t help anyone this way. My head was still resting on Jon’s shoulder when the steward, who I finally remembered to be Chett, came out of the door. I jumped up, Jon not far behind me.

“What is it?” I asked, my voice hoarse. The man rolled his eyes. 

“Maester Aemon is done,” he replied with an annoyed tone. I pushed past him, rushing into the room where Maester Aemon had previously kicked us out of. When I walked in, I moved straight to where Jaime was lying. Aemon had cleaned the gash and sown it up. Stitches. My stomach hurled. I heard Jon approach behind me, he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

“He will heal, he just will not be able to fight, nor lift anything heavy until he heals properly,” Aemon told us. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

“When will he wake up?” Jon asked. Aemon smiled knowingly.

“When it’s time. Someone should stay with him-”

“I will,” I said instantly. Aemon nodded in my direction.

“Jon, I believe we should report to the Lord Commander. Come, my boy,” Aemon said. Jon quickly hugged me.

“He’s alright,” he whispered, before moving toward Aemon and helping him out of the room. I took a seat, looking at Jaime with a sad expression. 

“You stupid man. You could have died. Why would you do that? You’re not allowed to die. I forbid it. Gods. Why would you-” My voice broke as I tried to talk into the silence. I couldn’t stand the idea of any of my boys being injured. Let alone this badly. I moved my hand to find his own and then I clasped it tightly. We must have sat like that for an hour at least. I was just waiting for him to wake up. He needed to wake up. For the past hour, I’d just been talking to him, though I knew he was asleep, mostly telling him stories of my own life. 

“When I was younger, I loved to be around people. My grandmother says I used to go around and hug random people on the way to her house. I was a cute little kid so I don’t think anyone thought it was too weird. Anyway, I loved to be around people. When I began my education, I was very different from the rest of the kids. They all thought I was rather odd, mind you, I was rather loud and annoying. I still am really. Anyway, I had this group of friends and we used to get up to all sorts of mischief. I remember one time we had a substitute teacher, and we got the whole class to agree to play along so that when the teacher did the roll call, we were all Michael. It was funnier at the time but it still makes me laugh sometimes. And, oh this was only last year passed. It was my nameday, and my family bought me a large cake with a bunch of green icing because that’s my favourite colour and then my best friend came from behind me and pushed my face into it. I looked like Shrek. You wouldn’t know who that is, of course, but it was quite funny, I picked up the cake and threw it straight back in his face and then we just burst-”

“Lia, you’re rambling again,” a hoarse voice said. I looked at Jaime, his eyes were barely open and his lips were arranged in a faint wince. My breath hitched. 

“Jaime? Gods, thank whatever gods there are. Are you okay? Do you need anything?” 

“I need water, please,” he replied quietly. I nodded, untangling my hand from his own and moving towards a jug that was sitting on another table and a goblet. I poured the water slowly and moved straight back towards Jaime. I placed one hand under his head and tilted it up for him, bringing the goblet to his mouth so he could drink. He drank the whole glass quickly. 

“I feel like a child,” he croaked. I smiled gently, sitting back in my seat. I moved my hand so that it was in his own once more. He squeezed my hand. 

“I don’t care. I’m going to take care of you until you’re better. Are you cold? I can go tend to the fire.” I go to stand but he holds my hand tighter. 

“No, stay.” I fall back in my seat. His eyes are closed, but I can tell he’s still awake. 

“Always. I’m not going anywhere,” I tell him. He nods, though it’s barely noticeable. I look at his wound. It’s going to be a large scar, I can already tell. We sit in silence for a few moments.

“I brushed my teeth every day, do I get that kiss?” Jaime quipped quietly. I chuckle. 

“You almost died and that’s what you’re worried about?” I reply, feigning annoyance. He smirks lightly. 

“I’m not worried. I know I could make you kiss me if I wanted too,” Jaime replies. He coughs deeply. I frown.

“Are you okay?” 

“If I say no, will I get that kiss?” 

I groan, “You’re an idiot. You should sleep now.”

“Will you stay?”

I yawn, “I’ll sleep too.” I rest my head on my arm that’s sitting on the table and close my eyes. A few minutes pass before I hear him speak once more.

“Thank you, Lia.” 

And instead of replying, I squeeze his hand. He’d be alright.

I spent the next few days, mostly taking care of Jaime. Though, by the third day, he had begun to get annoyed that he couldn’t do anything. I tried to entertain him as much as I could, and the rest of our pack came in and out as much as they could. Though, Arthur and Benjen were often busy making arrangements for our coming journey. Jeor had written to East-watch telling them to prepare some chambers and to prepare a ship for us. Arya and Jon had been training a lot with Arthur and Benjen as well. Aemon often came to visit us in the Kings Tower, where Jaime had been moved on the day after their return, in order to check on him and make sure his wound was healing. On the fourth day since their return, I was finally able to give him a bath to clean his wound, though I had to wait for the water to cool a bit since Aemon said that if the water was too hot it would hurt him. He had kept making jokes that if I wanted to see him naked that badly, then I only needed to ask. I’d slapped his arm then, and walked off, though not for very long because I felt bad. 

During these days, Samwell Tarly had arrived at the Wall. I did not wish to interfere with his and Jon’s friendship. I was pleased to see that it had worked out almost the same, Sam had been thrust into fighting and Jon had gone to his defence. Sam had been quickly introduced to our pack. Jon offered for him to come with us, which he quickly accepted, claiming that the Nights Watch was not his place, but his father had forced him to come. Though, he only accepted after Jon had sworn that his father would not find out. And so one more was added to the Targaryen-Stark-Lannister-Dayne-Christ-Tarly pack. Gods that was a long name, I’d have to shorten it. It was rather odd, Jaime had called me Lady Christ once when we were in the company of our friends, and from then it stuck. My honest mistake in Winterfell made me a child of Christ. 

“Lia, I swear I am fine. I can bloody walk,” Jaime insisted, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at him skeptically. 

“Last time you tried to walk by yourself you fell flat on your face and I had to drag you back to bed. Come on, we have to go meet Jeor. We leave on the morrow,” I tell him. He huffs. 

“I know. You’ve been talking about it for as long as we’ve been together,” He replies in annoyance. I roll my eyes, moving over to him, offering my arm. He sighs and wraps himself around me. I chucked. We looked quite funny. He was at least six feet tall. Six foot four inches, I believe, and I’m only five foot nine inches, yet I was supporting him as we walked out of the Kings Tower and towards the Lord Commanders solar. Jaime winced as he walked. I sent him a look.

“I told you so, Kitten.”

Jaime huffs, “Why do you call me Kitten?” 

“Cause you’re all cute and cuddly,” I grin, he sends me a look, and I laugh, “Remember when we had that argument and I asked if you were a lion or a kitten. It stuck I suppose.”

He groans but stays silent as we arrive in the Lord Commanders solar. I smile at the occupants as I help Jaime sit. 

“You’re all leaving tomorrow. I believe that called for a final meeting,” Jeor began, gesturing to the rest of the room. Even Sam was here, standing with Jon and Benjen. Arya was standing with Arthur, and Aemon was seated beside Jaime. I stood behind them.

“All the preparations are made, Lord Commander, what more must we discuss?” I ask. He shakes his head. 

“No, you’re right. The preparations are indeed made, but there are a few more things we must discuss. I’m sending the women we took from Craster’s to Winterfell. They can attest to Craster giving his sons to the Others. It’s part of the proof,” He told us. I shake my head.

“Don’t send all of them. When the Free Folk are allowed to come South of the Wall, you’ll need some of them to attest to your good nature. Even if it’s only two. Keep Gilly, and Dyah. Keep them as your stewards. As your guests, whatever. Just don’t send them all away. When Val comes South, we need her to have friends,” I tell him. He huffs.

“The men of this organisation can not handle women all the time,” Jeor argues.

“They handled us,” I remind him. Benjen frowns.

“Well, all of us threatened to castrate any man who touched either of you,” Benjen reveals, somewhat awkwardly. I frown, glaring at each of the men in the room, who all seemed somewhat amused by Arya and I’s anger. 

“We can look after ourselves!” Arya grumbles. 

“Yeah. We’re not defenceless children,” I pout, even though we were, indeed, technically children. 

“You can’t even skin a rabbit without feeling bad, Lia. If you were being surrounded by men trying to rape you, you wouldn’t kill a man,” Jaime somewhat snaps. I shake my head. Deep down I know he’s right, but it still kind of hurts to know that they all went behind our backs to threaten the whole Night’s Watch. 

“That’s not the point,” Jon reminds us. I smile sheepishly. 

“Apologies. Thank you for your protection guys.” 

“In any case, that can be arranged. I’ll have men I trust to look after them. Though, you’re taking the best ones with you,” Jeor laughs a deep laugh. Aemon smiles, and Benjen looks guilty. 

“Well, once this deal goes through, you’ll have a hundred thousand men to man your Wall,” Jon tells him. 

“Of course. Wildlings and turn cloaks,” Benjen huffs.

“It’s better that they be on this side then part of the army of the dead,” Arya told them. 

“It is,” Arthur agreed. 

“In any case, Jon, Arya, Jaime, and I would like to thank you for your hospitality for the past moons. Thank you for believing me. And of course, thank you for allowing us to take your finest men,” I say. Jeor nods curtly. 

“It is my duty. Though I must thank you too, for your insight in the wars to come,” Jeor responds. I bow my head. 

“I must have final words with Qh-Arthur and Benjen, as well as Maester Aemon,” Jeor said. I nod, and with that, I help Jaime from his seat and together, along with Sam and Jon, we walked back to the Kings Tower. 

“Are you all ready to leave tomorrow?” Arya asks the rest of us as we go into what I had begun referring too as the community room. 

“I am. It’s too cold in this wasteland,” Jaime grumbled. I giggle. 

“It’s warm in Essos, closer to where I’m from in temperature,” I inform them. Jon huffs. 

“Starks melt in the heat,” he teased, raising an eyebrow to Arya. I realise then that Samwell looks rather confused. 

“Sam, tell us, are you excited to see Essos?” I ask him. He nods.

“I’ve read all about Essos. Braavos, Old Valyria, Lys, Slaver's Bay…”

“Isn’t Lys known for the pillow houses and pleasure gardens?” I smirk, teasing the man. He goes red.

“Well… Erm yes, but they have a rather fascinating trade history,” he follows. 

“The trade of what? S-”

“Jaime!” I whack his arm before he could finish his sentence. He winces. “Oh gods, sorry. I forget.”

“It’s fine, Lia. Calm down.”

“They’re just teasing, Sam. Don’t worry,” Jon reassures the boy, who is looking down at his feet. 

“Have you read about the dragon lords of Old Valyria? Haelia was telling me about Visenya and Vhagar, have you read about them?” Arya questions. Sam nods. As he answers, I look at this half of my pack. We just had to find our way through Essos now, and then we would be fine. We would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Depending on the response this one gets, I may post chapter four tomorrow.   
> Of course, if you haven't already, check out the rest of my works as well as those from Inks_Prophecy, she's awesome!!  
> And obviously, please leave kudos and comments, the fuel my needy soul ;)


	4. Soft Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur laughed, “I was just saying how Arya and Jon remind me of Rhaegar and Lyanna.”
> 
> I beam, “I’m not surprised, they’re made for each other. Don’t you agree?” 
> 
> “Perhaps. If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen, especially with us all being so close together for this long,” Arthur replied. I shake my head with a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so chapter five won't be instant, maybe a week or so away, but enjoy this chapter anyways! If you aren't already, make sure to subscribe to Burning Pages and my account for updates on this and all my other works!

**THE WALL**

* * *

I almost felt the urge to cry, at leaving the Wall. It wasn’t as though I had seen much of it, but still, being there with my four original companions felt somewhat like home. Still, I placed a mask over my face of bravery and sureness. After all, they were all following my lead, even Arthur, though he usually looked to Jon for reassurance that I was the one to make the call. He was a Dornishman, he knew that women could lead. I looked at my group. 

Aegon ‘Jon’ Targaryen, our king, still a young boy but he looked so sure of himself in this moment. 

Arya Stark, my little wolf, just a girl with a sword at her hip, but easily one of the most deadly out of all of us.

Jaime Lannister, my kitten, a man grown with the fears of the boy he once was. Something he had to get over on his own.

Arthur Dayne, someone I had yet to know, but who I knew already was fiercely loyal to Jon.

Benjen Stark, the uncle of two from my little pack, family. I knew he would lay his life down for Jon and Arya both, and that brought me comfort. 

Samwell Tarly, soon to be Jon’s best friend, the newest member of our pack. I knew he would fit right into our band of misfits.

And finally, Aemon Targaryen, the old maester, the could-have-been king. I knew he would be a great comfort to Jon and hopefully to Dany when we met her.

I notice Aemon being led into his own small wheelhouse where he was going to be placed with Sam, which had his belongings as well as some of our own in it. Jeor had gifted us a chest for our eggs, which was now up to a count of seven, including our Targaryen’s crib eggs and our extra, which were both kept by Aemon. Before I mounted my horse, I approached Jeor. 

“I neglected to tell you this earlier, but that was a mistake. When we go to Essos, we’re going to find Jorah. Is there anything you wish to tell him?” I ask kindly. Jeor looks taken aback at my offer. He sighs, disheartened.

“Tell him I forgive him. I’m still his father, he will always be my son,” Jeor replied sadly. His eyes were full of emotion that I had not seen him display in all my time here.

“Of course. I will send him back to you if that is what you would like?” I ask. He shakes his head. 

“He could probably learn a thing or two from you, Lady Haelia,” he says. I nod slowly. 

“I will write to you, I swear it.”

Jeor smiles slightly, “I look forward to your correspondence. Farewell, my lady. And good fortunes.”

“And to you too.” I bow my head at him, smiling as I turn and walk away. I move over to the wheelhouse, walking towards the door in which was open as Aemon had just been helped by Sam into it. 

“Are you boys okay?” I asked lightly. Aemon chuckled.

“It has been quite some time since I was called a boy, my lady, but yes, we are fine, my lady. Are we leaving soon?” He asked kindly. 

“Yes. We’ll be on our way momentarily. I’ll speak to you both after we make our first stop,” I tell them. Each nod. Sam and Aemon were good for one another. I move over to Seasmoke, patting her gently. I look over to where Benjen is saying his farewells, and then to Jon and Arya who were already mounted. Finally, my eyes land on Arthur who is seemingly trying to help Jaime onto his horse, I chuckle before heading over to them myself. 

“Need an extra pair of hands?” I ask. Arthur huffs. 

“This idiot won’t even let me help him,” The Dayne responds. I frown. 

“Jaime, stop being a stubborn asshole. You’re lucky I’m letting you ride at all, and if you don’t think that I won’t be watching you every single part of this journey, then you are very much mistaken because if I see the slightest wince of pain on your face, you’re riding in the wheelhouse. Understood?” I say curtly. Jaime huffs, a look of defiance on his face, he opens his mouth to speak but I raise a brow. 

“Unless you’re saying that you agree and understand, I don’t want to hear it.

Jaime frowns but nods anyway. Arthur is watching us with an amused grin. He bends down on a knee and intertwines his hands to make a step. Jaime sighs but uses his help anyway, I stand on the other side of his horse and help him adjust. Once we were all satisfied, Arthur and I walked toward our horses and each mounted them. I nudged my own horse so I was at the front of the progression. I grin. 

“Who’s ready for an adventure?”

* * *

We had been travelling for about five days at that point, which was rather ordinary so far. Nothing had really happened that was eventful, although, a spider had crawled on Arthur during his watch and he had screamed like a little girl. It woke all of us up. I had laughed my ass off, until that spiders little spider friend crawled on me and I too screamed like a little girl. Jaime had almost busted his stitches laughing at me and Arthur both

“Haelia? Helloooo?” Arthur said from beside me. I blinked. 

“Sorry, I was in my own little world. What?”

Arthur laughed, “I was just saying how Arya and Jon remind me of Rhaegar and Lyanna.”

I beam, “I’m not surprised, they’re made for each other. Don’t you agree?” 

“Perhaps. If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen, especially with us all being so close together for this long,” Arthur replied. I shake my head with a laugh. 

“What were Rhaegar and Lyanna like? The story begins after them, and not much is known.”

“Rhaegar was my best friend. We’re kin. We had been close for years. He was always either reading or writing music. He loved Summerhall, I’d often go there with him. He always wanted my opinions on his new verses. I always told him that I wasn’t going to cry like a maiden. He joked that even the most hardened woman would cry at his songs. Mayhaps that's when he realised he loved Lyanna. At Harrenhal, she wept. She was the knight of the laughing tree. They became friends first. Though their relationship was very much teasing, to begin with. Lyanna would make Rhaegar laugh all the time, which was a pleasant change from the melancholy that usually graced his features. I’d never seen him more happy with anyone than I saw him with her.”

“What about Elia? What were they going to do about her? And Robert... “ I questioned. I certain sadness crossed over the knights' features. 

“Elia was dutiful and kind. She knew what Rhaegar wanted, and she knew she could not provide that for him. Yet, Rhaegar did not wish to annul their marriage. When he married Lyanna, he told her that his children would not be disinherited, nor his wife be put aside. He said that Aegon the Conqueror took two wives, one for duty and one for love. That was what he planned to do too. As for Robert, Lyanna had no wish to marry him. Her duty was to her heart.”

“Did he have a backup plan? Rhaenys and Aegon… Did he think that would happen?”

“He… He didn’t know anyone was going to die. Rhaegar was a peacekeeper. He didn’t want anyone to die, let alone his children. He was an excellent father, he loved his children. Rhaenys called him ‘papa’ and called Elia ‘mama’. She called me Uncle, even though I wasn’t. Rhaegar thought she was the best thing to ever grace his presence. He wanted to protect them in any way possible. The only ‘back up’ I can think of is the account he spoke of opening for his children in the Iron Bank, though I don’t know if he actually did.”

“They were sweet people. I wish they would have lived. Did you know Jon was Rhaegar and Lyanna’s son when you saw him?” I asked curiously. There was so much we didn’t know, and I had the information at my fingertips.

“I knew Jon was Rhaegar and Lya’s as soon as I heard of ‘Ned Stark's Bastard’. When I arrived at Starfall after… I found out that Ned Stark came to Starfall to deliver Dawn. I found that my sister had spoken to Ned and that he had taken my sister's wet nurse. He had taken his ‘bastard’ to Starfall.”

“You knew then?”

“I did, and when I saw him, to begin with… I thought I was seeing a ghost. He looks just like Rhaegar, though with Lya’s colouring.”

“Lya… You were close with her then?”

Arthur nodded, smiling fondly, “When Rhaegar was fighting, I was keeping her safe. And her babes-”

My head snapped up, “Babes?” 

Arthur sighed and nodded, “When I woke up, Ashara told me that Ned only had one babe with him. The second, a little girl named Valaena. I assumed that she died with Lyanna.”

“I was fucking right! Val… I met her. She was with Mance Rayder. I knew it. I told him to send her to Essos once they crossed the Wall... Have you told Jon that he has another sister?” I asked him, trying to keep my voice down. He shakes his head. 

“I didn’t wish to cause him any more pain. He’s never asked me this. Valaena was sickly as a child… It was a natural assumption.”

I sigh deeply. “It’s alright. They’re dragons. They’ll survive, and they’ll be stronger when they come together.”

“Yes… How do you know it was Valaena? You didn’t even know that Lya had twins…”

“Because I have a friend back home, who analysed the books. All her theories have proved correct so far. The author never specified the lyrics or the name of the song that Rhaegar sang, but I bet I could sing it for you now and get it somewhat right,” I tell him. He laughs a short laugh and raises a brow in challenge. 

“Go on then.”

“ _ High in the hall of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

_ And the ones who had loved her the most _

_ The ones who’d been gone for so very long _

_ She couldn’t remember their names _

_ They spun her around on the damp old stones _

_ Spun away all her sorrow and pain _

_ And she never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave… Never wanted to leave… Never wanted to leave. _

_ They danced through the day and into the night _

_ Through the snow that swept through the hall _

_ From winter to summer and winter again _

_ Till the walls did crumble and fall _

_ And she never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave… Never wanted to leave… Never wanted to leave. _

_ And she never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave… Never wanted to leave… Never wanted to leave. _

_ High in the hall of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

_ And the ones who had loved her the most…” _

__ “Not all of that is right… But that is essentially one of the… You sounded quite like him, it was quite frightening. Are you actually Rhaegar?” he jested. I chuckle. 

“Only if I can make people cry with my singing.”

“If there were more women here, mayhaps you could,” he grinned. I frown. 

“Do you have any idea how great it is to be surrounded by men? None of you are bitches, and Arya isn’t like that. I’m living the dream, Arthur. Living the dream.”

* * *

__ We had arrived at East-Watch-By-The-Sea after nine and a half days of travelling. We were all quite exhausted, but we still didn’t get a break. It had still been daylight when we arrived so we didn’t bother staying. We simply packed up our things and brought them onto the boat. We requested that our horses be sent back to Winterfell, I was not very happy to have to part with my beloved Seasmoke but... 

As for arrangements, Arya and I were sharing a bedroom, as was expected as the girls on this journey. Sam was bunking with Aemon, Arthur with Benjen, and finally, Jaime with Jon. There were only so many rooms on a ship, after all. The captain had given his quarters for myself and Arya, and he was sleeping with the crew. We had been on the ship for a week so far. The journey to Braavos was going to take over a month. I had never been on a boat for longer than a few hours, but so far, I hadn't felt any sort of seasickness. 

Today was my birthday, in normal times, I had realised when getting ready for the day. I hadn’t told anyone though. I knew that it would get a large reaction and I just couldn’t be bothered with it all. Currently, I was sitting in mine and Arya’s rooms on the ship with Jon, Jaime, Benjen, and Arthur. Sam was with Aemon, something about seasickness. Each of us was drinking some form of alcohol, even Arya, though I had told her that she wasn’t to get drunk. I laughed, as I poured myself another goblet of wine. 

“Let’s play a game!” I told them. Each laughed at my enthusiasm. I grinned. 

“What game?” Jon asked curiously. I grinned.

“Something from my world. It’s called Truth or Dare. It’s rather childish but it’s fun. Okay, so basically. I could turn to Arthur here and ask him, truth or dare? If he’d said truth then I’d ask him a question and he would have to answer it. If he said dare, I would get to do anything I wished, and he’d have to do it. Otherwise, he’d have to chug the glass of alcohol,” I explained. Not long after that, I had poured everyone a fresh drink and we took our places in a circle in which I was placed in between Arya and Arthur.

“Okay, I’ll begin. Truth or dare… Jon,” I asked. Everyone watched in amusement as Jon squirmed. 

“Truth?” He answered though it sounded more like a question. I grinned. 

“What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?” I asked. Jon went red, though seemingly thinking about the memory. 

“A few years past, Theon tried to drag me to a brothel in Winter Town. He told me we were running an errand. I didn’t realise until he’d paid a girl to… erm..dance? I ran out and rode straight back to Winterfell,” Jon confessed. I giggled, as did the older men in the room. Only Arya looked unimpressed. 

“Okay, your turn, Jon.”

He looked in thought before turning to Arya, “Truth or dare.”

Arya grinned, “Dare.” 

Jon smirked before he answered, “Let Haelia do your hair like Sansa’s was at the feast we had last year when some of the Lords came to Winterfell.”

“No way,” Arya replied with disgust before chugging her entire cup of wine. I laughed. She frowned, looking around the room for her victim. She smirked at me before turning to Jaime. 

“Truth or dare, Jaime?” 

He smirked, “Dare. What’s the worst you could do. Haelia’s already ruined my hair,” he teased, gesturing to his hair, that still was a light brown, not having washed out all the way yet. 

“Kiss Haelia. On the lips, no cheating!” Arya called in a sing-song voice. I sent a glare her way. Jaime raised a brow, before making eye contact with me. I frowned, squirming slightly in my spot. He sighed. 

“I can’t. I’m a Kingsguard. There’s this vow that I took that means I can’t do any of that stuff,” Jaime explained. I exhaled shallowly, ignoring the fact that he named himself Kingsguard. 

“I’m sure Jon wouldn’t mind. Right, Jon?” Arya argued

Jon grinned, “That’s right.”

“Our vows say that we may have no wife nor children. A vow saying you can’t  _ make _ children. Nothing is said about innocent kisses,” Arthur adds with a lopsided smile. 

“And the Watch has the same vows, yet I believe the majority of the men have visited the brothel in Moles Town,” Benjen grins. 

“Isn’t kissing scandalous here or something?” I grumble. A round of laughter sounds.

“Well, you’re not from here, are you?” Arya replied. I roll my eyes. 

“Unless you’re planning on getting drunk tonight, Kitten, I suggest we get this over and done with,” I tell him. He nods, we both stand, meeting each other in the middle of our shitty circle. He makes it easy for me, I’d give him that. He simply placed a quick peck on my lips before spinning around and slumping back on the ground. 

“Benjen, truth or dare?” he asked, seemingly bored. I tried to keep the hurt look off of my face before I too spin around and sit down once more. The game went on for a few more rounds, but I barely pay attention, instead choosing to drink. Soon, the men find reasons to disperse, and I realise that I am rather deep in my cups, and by that, I mean fucking wasted. 

“Haelia, you have to get up off of the ground,” Arya said once the men were all gone. I shook my head. 

“It’s comfy down here. I’m sad so I’m going to cuddle with Nymeria!” I declared, crawling to where the wolf was lying. Arya huffed. 

“It’s freezing. If I tell Nymeria to move, she will,” Arya argued. I pouted.

“I don’t wanna. Leave me here to freeze! Like Jack on the Titanic!” I cried dramatically. I closed my eyes and cuddled up next to the wolf, until Nymeria stood, following Arya out the door. I frowned but continued laying in my little spot on the ground. I’d never been drunk before. Was this what it felt like?

“ _ All by myseeellfffff… don’t wanna beeee all by myselfffff,”  _ I sang to myself. Singing was my favourite. Maybe I should sing more! I heard the door open and I huffed, keeping my eyes firmly shut as a form of protest. Arya made Nymeria leave and made me uncomfortable on the ground. I would not look at her! Meanies.

“Lia, you’re a mess. Come on, we’ll go to sleep, yes?” A voice called from above me. I contemplated for a moment, before deciding that it may be safe to sneak a peek. Jaime. 

Jaime Jaime Jaime. 

“ _ I say nooooo. No, no, no, no. Don’t say a word, you speak and I cave innnn. You’ll twist the truth again and drill deep down beneath my skinnnn!”  _ I sing once more. He rolls his eyes, bending down to my level. Shorty. _ Hey shorty, it’s ya birthday… wait no. it’s my birthday! _

“Arya kicked me out of my rooms with Jon to come here and deal with you. I just want to go to sleep, Lia. I will pick you up if I must, even though I hurt,” Jaime huffed. I frown. 

“ _ Everybody hurtssss.”  _ I giggle after I sing the words, I look at him with a frown. “You don’t admit when you’re hurt! What’s wrong with my poor little kitten?”

“You are. Gods, here we go.” Jaime swept me into his arms and dropped me straight into the bed. I rolled over to face the wall until I heard him get into bed with me. Oh no… His wound. Poor kitten.

“What are ya doing?” I asked curiously. He huffs. 

“Arya kicked me out of my bed to come to deal with you. She’s bunking with Jon now. So where else am I meant to sleep,” Jaime says in annoyance, I only now notice the fact that Jaime isn’t wearing a shirt and his wound was on display, he wasn’t meant to pick me up. Silly kitten. 

“Kittenn. Cuddly cuddly kitteennn.”

“How are you this drunk, Lia? You barely drank anything,” Jaime sighed. I giggled. 

“Want to know something funny?”

Another sigh, “Sure.”

“You were my first kiss. You stole it from me. Now, you’re annoyed that we’re sleeping in the same bed. Don’t you want to sleep with me? There are worse things that we could do. But you don’t wannaaa and-”

“I’m not annoyed. I’m tired. My stomach hurts. I’m cold. But I’m not annoyed, not at you… I’m sorry that I took your first kiss, though I do have to point out you’ve kissed me several times since then,” Jaime replied, interrupting my words. I giggle.

“I want some pizza. You don’t have pizza here. Perhaps I could invent it! Then I’d be rich. Everyone loves pizza,” I tell him seriously. Jaime sighs. 

“What is that..? Never mind. You won’t have a serious conversation whilst you’re like this. I don’t know why I bother,” Jaime grumbles. I pout. Poor kitten. 

“Cause you love meeee,” I hummed. He shakes his head. He looks annoyed. Awh no. I don’t want him to be annoyed at me... 

“Go to sleep, Lia. Tomorrow we’ll talk, yes?” Jaime finally said after a few minutes of silence. I grin. 

“ _ Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of furrr. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purrrr…”  _ I giggle, twirling my fingers through his hair. Time for a nap. Naptime. Nap nap. 

This is boring. I look at Jaime. 

“Kittennnnnn. Are you asleep?” I whisper badly. 

“Not yet,” he mumbled. I nod thoughtfully. 

“Oh.”

“Did you need something?”

“Hmm?”

“You started this conversation, Lia,” Jaime replied. He sounded exasperated. I giggle. 

“When you call me Lia, it sounds like Princess Leia from Star Wars! Oh right, you don’t know her. I’ll be your princess. Do you think I’m a princess, kitten?” I giggle, moving closer to him until he’s forced to look at me. His eyes are really bright. I wish he had blonde hair again. He’s so pretty.

“Yes, of course, princess. Don’t you need your beauty sleep?”

“Awh kittennn. Do you think I’m beautifuulllll? You’re so sweet. Oh! Did you know that it’s my nameday today? I’m seventeen!  _ Dancing queeeeennnn, young and sweeeettttt, only seventeeennnn.” _

__ “In that case, you’re an old maid. You should have been married already,” Jaime grinned. 

“You can marry me. Make me your old maid,” I told him seriously. I wonder what it would be like to get married in Westeros. What about my mum? What about my dad? None of my friends or family would be present. That’s sad. 

Sad sad sad. 

“Lia… You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying,” Jaime reminds me.

“But you wouldn’t marry me, because you’re still in love with Cersei. You may think I’m beautiful but I’m not as hot as Cersei. She looks just like you. And you’re so pretty. But you love her, like, this much!” I tell him, stretching my arms across the bed, including him. He frowns, pushing my arm out of his face.

“Cersei and I have a difficult relationship. You’re the one that told me that she was sleeping with other people... I don’t really want to talk about her, Lia. Go to sleep.”

“But you kissed me too, and technically you’re sleeping with me right now! I love another boy too. Remember that guy that you saw on my phone? I’ve been in love with him for as long as I’ve known him. Maybe we can get over them together. That’s why you’ve kissed me, right? Unless you’re just taking advantage of me because I’m wildly in love with you too, because you’re so pretty and nice and true and pretty, oh I already said that. What was I saying? Oh, right. Are you frightened? Are you frightened that she’ll always be whispering in your ear, even when you’re far away from her?”

“Lia! Leave it.”

“Are you scared that you’ll never move on? I’m scared. I’m scared for you, I don’t want you to come and tell me things that make me want you for myself when you want to go back to Cersei. I don’t want you to go back to her. This is your place, right here. Dealing with me and all the others too. Do you want to love me? I want you to love me. I don’t want to fight against someone who is just a pretty as you because I know who will win, but I love you anyway. Is that wrong? Why do boys only want pretty girls, it’s annoying.”

“I won't waste my time dignifying that with an answer. Not while you’re in such a state. If you truly want my answer, you will seek me out when you are more clear of mind,” Jaime growled. Like a Lion. Roarrrrr.

“I’m clear now, seeee. Transparent. Or is it opaque? Anyway, I’m fine. Tell me now. Talk to me, kitten. Talk to me. As your princess, I command it,” I whisper with a grin. 

“Gods, Lia. How are you always so happy? Even when you’re drunk, even when I’m yelling at you about my sister. Even when I’m telling you that I’m wrong. Even when I kept telling you that I was not honourable and that I was a horrible person. You kept smiling and telling me I was good, telling me that I mattered. Why?” 

“Because I love youuu. _And I will always love you. I will always love youuuuu.”_

__ “You shouldn’t. Gods, Lia,”

“Why not? You’re so nice, and kind, and honourable, and pretty, and- Oh! This stupid dress!” I stand up, crawling over Jaime and slumping on the ground by the bed. He sighs, moving from the bed himself. He offered me his hand which I took gratefully. His hands were soft. Soft kitty. Warm kitty. 

“Can you help me please?” I whined, pulling at the laces with my hands unsuccessfully. He sighed, moving behind me. I stay silent for once as he undid the laces. His fingers were quick. He had undone the laces quickly, before moving and turning once more and I threw the heavy gown off of me. I looked behind me, only to realise that he had turned around. It’s not as though I was naked, I was still in my shift and obviously my smallclothes. I huffed and crawled back into bed, and under the covers. Jaime sighed and got onto the bed but he didn’t get under the covers. I hate it when people do that, it’s so annoying. Silly kitty.

I tug at the covers, “Get under. It’s cold and you’re too heavy to get the blankets from when you’re on top of them,” I whine. He huffs. 

“You’re wearing less than… It wouldn’t be right.”

“You’ve seen naked women before, and where I’m from, I’d be dressed like a grandmother. Get under the damn covers because I’m cold and you’re a warm kitten. Warm… Warm…  _ Soft kitty, warm kitty.  _ It’s nap time. Nap nap nap.”

Grudgingly, he got under the covers, and instantly, I rolled over to him, placing my head over his heart. “It’s official, you’re smitten! You’re hearts beating real fast, Kitten. Hey! That rhymed. I’m a poet. Shakesy P got nothing on me!” 

“Go to sleep, princess.” Jaime’s breathing settles and I feel my own eyelids getting heavier. Sleepy sleepy sleepy. Time for dream times. Maybe I’ll dream about pizza, who knows.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of humming. My eyes fluttered open. My eyes took a moment to adjust but I gasped straight away, my hand going straight to my head. My head was pounding. My eyes shut tightly once more. 

“Here, princess. Have some water,” An amused voice said. I looked down to my left. Jaime. Oh, gods, he was shirtless. I looked down at my own clothes. I was just in my shift. Apparently the horror was evident on my face. 

“What are you gaping at?” he asked, tone still amused. My mouth snapped shut.

“We… What did we do?” I asked worriedly. I’d never gotten drunk before. I didn’t know how I would behave. I couldn’t remember… 

“What do you think we did?” He asked curiously, propping himself up to look at me.

“I don’t want to think about what we did!” I cried, hiding my face in my hands. Gods, I lost my innocence and I couldn’t even remember it. I did… With a fictional character. Not that he’s so fictional now. Gods. 

“Then don’t,” he replied simply with a smirk. I removed my hands. 

“What do you mean then don’t? Does this mean nothing to you? We… Gods. We slept together…”

“Yeah, we did. Didn’t really mean anything though. I don’t know why you’re overreacting this badly.”

“Didn’t mean anything? I’m not overreacting! Don’t be a dick!”

He sighed lightheartedly, “Seriously, princess. You just got too deep in your cups and Arya didn’t want to deal with you. So she sent me in here because she seems to have a knack for putting us together,” Jaime grinned lopsidedly. I let out a breath of relief. 

“You’re not kidding?” I asked carefully. He laughs.

“Not kidding. You did cuddle with me a bit though. Apparently I’m a warm kitty. You are rather funny when you’ve had alcohol. More annoying though. I can’t even count the number of times you whacked me in the face,” Jaime chuckled. I frown.

“Did I hurt your wound?” 

Jaime raised a brow, “No, princess. You’re alright. I had to pick you up and that hurt a little bit but otherwise, I’m fine. In any case, it’s healing nicely.”

“Princess?” 

“Yep,” he replied, popping the ‘P’, “You told me that Lia sounds like Princess Leia from some war of the stars, so now I'm going to call you princess.”

“Gods. I’m sorry for how I behaved last night. I’ve never gotten drunk before.”

“Really, who would have guessed?” he asked sarcastically. I groan. 

“Oh, and happy nameday for yesterday. We can all celebrate when we arrive in Braavos. Seventeen is a good age. It deserves to be celebrated!” he declared. I frown.

“What else did I tell you?” I question, already regretting the answers to come. 

“Nothing of importance. Mostly just singing. You sang this song about a sleepy kitty to try and get me to sleep.” 

Gods. I’m such an idiot. “I’m sorry,” I repeated. He grins, leaning over to place a kiss on my forehead. I smile at the contact and watch as he gets up, grinning at me once more before leaving the room. I tried to remember something, anything from last night. It was mostly a haze-Oh gods. I told him I loved him and serenaded him with Whitney Houston. Fuck Fuck Fuck. I throw my covers back, not caring that I’m only wearing my shift and small clothes, and run out of the room, past where Jaime and Jon are talking, and run up to the deck. Then, the worst part comes. I feel yesterday’s food come up. As I’m vomiting, I feel my hair being pulled back from my face and soothing circles being rubbed on my back. I hear another person approach as my stomach finally settles and the bile stops rising. When I stand, Jon and Jaime are standing there, the former holding out a cloth and a cup of water, and the latter still holding my hair and rubbing my back. I take the cloth and water gratefully.

“You okay Haelia?” Jon asked kindly. I nodded, leaning into Jaime as I skulled the water. I wiped my face with the cloth.

“I just need to brush my teeth… and probably get dressed,” I reply.

* * *

**BRAAVOS**

* * *

Come to find out, I had not been vomiting because of my alcohol-induced escapades. I was sick. Very very sick. So ill that I had essentially been placed on bed rest by Maester Aemon for the remainder of the journey, and because it wasn’t seasickness like Jon and Benjen had, I didn’t want to let anyone in. Whatever I had seemed to be viral but Jaime had insisted, because I had taken care of him when he was wounded. And Arya too had come in a few times. Because of my illness though, Arya had permanently moved to Jon’s cabin, and so Jaime had moved in with me to ‘take care of me’. Though, he mostly just kept me warm and kept me company. By the time I was well enough to be allowed out of bed, I could see the Titan of Braavos from on deck. As we approached, I noted how wonderful the fresh air felt on my skin. Though I was still wearing my northern dress… I would have to get us all some proper Essosi clothes. It was too hot for this. First stop, maybe. Iron Bank.

I told Jon about my conversation with Arthur about the possibility of a bank account. He had been surprised but nodded nonetheless. Once we landed, the first thing we did thank the captain for his passage before we stepped onto dry land for the first time in over a month. I wanted to kiss the ground, and it did not help that I was in a damn northern dress. It was hot. My Starks both looked quite warm, though I doubted they were going to complain. Our luggage was dragged from the ship, with Benjen, Arthur, and Jon taking the brunt of it. I carried my own bags, as well as Jaime’s small bag of possessions. Even though he was mostly healed, I didn’t want him carrying anything that he didn’t need too. Aemon was being assisted by Sam, who was fast friends with the Old Maester, and Arya was running around with Ghost and Nymeria on her heels, looking around at everything. After a while of wandering around, we finally arrived at the Iron Bank. I released a breath as we walked inside. I went and spoke to the receptionist type person and booked us an appointment. We sat in the ‘waiting room’ for what felt like hours before we were finally called in. It was only myself, Jon, Arthur, and Aemon on this journey, the others were still in the little waiting room thing. 

“Greetings. My name is Vyreo. How may I help you?” The man asked once we were seated. Jon bowed his head slightly. 

“I wish to know whether Rhaegar Targaryen or any deceased member of house Targaryen has an account at the bank,” Jon spoke clearly and quickly. Proving he was getting down to business. The man blinked in surprise, before regaining his composure and raising a brow. 

“That information is for members of the family-“ 

“I am, a member that is. My name is King Aegon Targaryen, first of his name. I am the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. They wedded before their deaths. In any case, if you don’t believe me, here is Aemon Targaryen, son of Maekar. He was a member of the Night's Watch. I do have proof... if that’s what you require?” Jon replied. The man looked surprised one more but nodded anyway. Jon pulled out several pieces of paper. One of which, I knew to be his birth document. And the other, the document containing the proof of marriage between Rhaegar and Lyanna. 

“This is... sufficient evidence. You father did indeed have an account left for his children. He invested into the Iron Bank itself and so the funds have been growing ever since his death, quarterly. Queen Rhaella also has an account with funds and royal heirlooms inside.” The man revealed. I noticed that Aemon smiled during this, but Jon stayed all business. 

“How much is in the accounts combined?”

Vyreo did not speak, instead, taking a piece of parchment and writing two separate numbers on it, he pushed it toward Jon. Jon’s eyes widened. I did not see fit to ask about the number but judging by Jon’s expression, it was a large number. 

“How much does the Crown currently owe the Iron Bank?” I ask. The man looks displaced. 

“Two million dragons, my lady.”

“We will pay that back to you, with the agreement that I, son and grandson of the account holders, and therefore beneficiary of these two accounts, will be allowed access to whatever coin I require, and the agreement that the Iron Bank will not loan coin to the crown until a Targaryen once again sits on the throne,” Jon tells him. Vyreo nods. 

“That would be most efficient. Will you require any coin today?” The man asks carefully. I nod subtly. 

“Yes. We will.”

“How much exactly?”

I speak up then, “Enough for accommodation for a few days, to purchase a ship and some new clothing. As you can tell, we came from the North of Westeros. The climate is much warmer here than it is there.”

“Are you a member of the family too? Are you his wife?” The man asks. I shake my head quickly. 

“No. But, I am Lady Haelia, Hand of the King. I speak with my Kings words,” I tell him. Jon nods his agreement. 

“Well, this can be arranged. The Iron Bank would be happy to find you and your companions' accommodation for your stay after your generous offer of repayment. How many of you are there altogether?”

“There are eight of us, Lord Vyreo,” I tell him. He nods.

“And two direwolves,” Jon adds with a small smirk. The man's eyes widen. 

“Of course… Is there anything else you require?”

“A meeting, with the Sealord. We wish to purchase a ship. And if you happen to know a dressmaker or tailor, that would be excellent too,” I tell him.

“I wish to see my family heirlooms as well. You said that there were royal heirlooms in her vault. I wish to see them before we leave,” Jon added. The man nodded. 

“Of course. I will arrange all of these things for you, your grace,” Vyreo said finally. Jon nodded curtly. 

“Many thanks.”

An hour and a bit later, we were sitting inside a large manse where we each had our own bedrooms!!! That was probably my favourite part. Not having to share a bedroom with anyone. My room had a huge bed as well, though I believed everyone did. It was rather refreshing to be in a proper house after all this time at sea and in Castle Black. The dressmakers were waiting for us when we arrived, and we were all fitted for some clothes. The boys all seemed rather uncomfortable at getting new clothing but relieved at the same time. Arya had requested breeches rather than a dress, so once again, I was the only one of us wearing a dress. Though, I requested for it to be practical. I also did request some breeches and shirts, just because I knew I wouldn’t be able to always wear dresses. I was rather pleased when I found that there were some workers in the manse who had prepared us dinner and baths for after we had supped. My temporary handmaid, Seraya, had run a bath and helped me wash my hair, which was a wonderful change from having to do it for everyone else.

“Tell me about yourself, Seraya. I haven’t been in the company of someone my own age for so very long, I would like for us to be friends whilst I’m here,” I told the girl. She was rather pretty. She had deep black hair and startling blue-green doe eyes. She was tall and slender. I was rather surprised she was a handmaid and not a brothel worker, there was nothing to be ashamed of, after all. 

“I don’t think that appropriate, my lady. You are a highborn lady, and I am only a simple servant for you,” The girl said. I laughed, leaning back as she massaged some pleasant-smelling oils into my scalp.

“Nonsense. Tell me, if I must, I will command it, though I’d prefer you talk to me of your own free will,” I reply. I sense her hesitation, but soon she begins to speak.

“Well, my family is not a noble one, such as yourself. I have been employed as a handmaiden for many years since I was eleven years old. I have served many great ladies. and I have had very little time left to my own devices. I wouldn’t know the first thing about non-work related activities. If I were a great singer I suspect my task would be much different than the one I am currently fulfilling. I’m average with a needle and thread, which is why I was made a handmaid-”

“What do you do when you’re not working?” I interrupt. The poor girl has spoken of nothing else since we met all those hours ago.

“I do not understand, my lady. I am always working. Always serving,” Seraya answered quietly. I sit up, pulling away from her hands as I do so. I look at her with a frown.

“Surely you like doing something. Swimming? Reading? Singing? Sowing? Something of that sort, a hobby.”

“I enjoy my work, my lady,” the girl answered stubbornly. I frown. 

“How much do you get paid?”

Seraya answers quickly, as though it is rehearsed, “I get paid two coins a week.”

“How much of that do you give to your family?” 

“All of it. I work for my younger sister, who is too young for work herself, my lady.”

“Do you only have a sister? How old is she?”

“She is almost ten, my lady. Too young for such activities.”

“What about your mother and father?”

She winces, “My mother and father died from a plague when my sister and I were young. We travelled here, to Braavos, for work.”

I frown. “Is there a reason? That you stay here?”

She releases a breath, “I stay for my sister. She needs stability… I’m sorry, my lady. I have shared too much…”

“Do you want something more? You don’t have to work for us, I will teach you to read and write, Jon can teach you the harp, Arya how to get into trouble, Arthur how to be loyal to a fault, Jaime how to laugh, Uncle Aemon can teach you how to heal... maybe you will find something that appeals to you. You and your sister can be more than handmaidens for the rest of your life. Or, alternatively, you could both work for me. I will pay you a proper wage. It’s up to you, Seraya. I wish for you and your sister to be looked after.”

“My lady… That is a very generous offer… I-I don’t know what to say,” Seraya whispered. I grin.

“Say you’ll join us. Arya could use a friend, and she’s around the same age as your sister. I want you to be happy. Please?”

“My lady…”

“Call me Haelia. If you don’t wish to join us, that’s fine, but if you do. You can be happy, and free. You won’t have to worry about anything. I promise.”

“I… Many thanks to you, my lady. My sister will be very pleased,” Seraya breathes. I grin. 

“And you?”

“Yes… And I shall be too.”

“I didn’t ask before… What is your sister like?”

Seraya smiles softly, “Nila is a very spirited and willful young girl. I believe the reason I have not asked her to find employment is that I know that it is not for her. She prefers swimming through the canals and playing with the little boys of the spinsters. She has an army of stray cats that she feeds with whatever leftover food we have or she can find. She keeps one, this poor creature with only one eye and half a tail. She calls him ‘Lord Ugly’ but she adores him… She keeps a menagerie, I suppose.”

I grin at the way the girl lights up whilst talking about her little sister, “Perhaps one day she can be the Sealord of Braavos, he has a menagerie… She sounds wonderful, I have no doubt she will fit in here. I bet she’d like Nymeria and Ghost... They’re the big wolves that are hanging about. They are bonded to Jon and Arya. Though I don’t know how Lord Ugly will like them… Who knows, maybe they’ll be best friends. We’ve got our own kitten, and they don’t seem to mind him.”

“I didn’t see the cat. Perhaps Lord Ugly will have a friend, after all,” Seraya answered kindly. I laugh as I step out of the bath and she begins to help me dress for bed. 

“No, not a real kitten. Jaime, I call him kitten, because he thinks himself a lion, but he is a soft little kitten inside,” I chuckle. Seraya smiles, somewhat embarrassed. 

“Oh. Of course, my lady.”

“Haelia,” I remind her. She nods. I moved over to my bed, “In the morning, go fetch Nila. She should meet us before we leave. And tell her she is welcome to bring Lord Ugly.” 

Seraya smiles at me, “Will that be all, my lady-Haelia?” 

I nod, “Yes. I will see you on the morrow, as long as you have Nila, Lord Ugly, and your possessions in tow.”

“On the morrow, my lady.” With that, she leaves the room. I frown. Something doesn’t feel right. I rise from the bed and find my dagger among my possessions. I move it under my pillow and blow out the candle. My eyes remain closed for what feels like hours before I hear the door open. I find the handle of my dagger under the pillow, pulling it towards me. I feel my breathing become heavier as I hear footsteps approaching me. When they are close enough, I pull my dagger and place it against what I believe to be the person's neck.

“Take another step closer to me, and I will cut your throat,” I growl into the darkness. I can only just make out a silhouette. 

“Preferably don’t do that, princess,” Jaime’s voice answered. I frowned, pulling my weapon back. 

“What are you doing here?” I huff. Finding a match and lighting a candle, therefore lighting the room. I notice that he is shirtless. I feel an odd sense of Deja Vu, it’s not as though I've never seen him shirtless… But something still felt odd.

“I… I couldn’t sleep,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, I raise a brow.

“And sneaking in here and scaring the life out of me was the remedy for that?” I ask, somewhat annoyed. He frowns.

“No… But…” He sighs, running and hand through his lightening hair, “I… When I was sleeping with you on the ship I didn’t have dreams. Not bad ones. And… I just woke up from one. I forgot how bad they are, Lia. I don’t want to feel those again.”

My heart breaks for him, I only now notice that his hair is damp with sweat and his breathing is heavy. I quickly move to him, wrapping my kitten in my arms. He lets out a shaky breath as he buries his face into the crook of my neck.

“Tell me about it, Jaime. Talk to me,” I whisper, I hear him take some shaky breaths. 

“I.. I was in Kings Landing and.. I’d just killed Aerys… But instead of Ned Stark, it was Rhaegar who rode in. With Lyanna, and Jon. My father was behind me.. And he told me to kill Lyanna and Jon both. And when Elia and her children with Rhaella and Viserys and Daenerys came forth, he made me kill them too until it was only Rhaegar and I, surrounded by the bodies of everyone he loved. After I killed them… Rhaegar disappeared and Cersei came up. She was screaming at me for leaving… for leaving with you, and then you came from behind me and told me… you told me that everything you said to me was a lie to get me to come with you so you could have a hostage against my family…”

If my heart was broken before, it was now in a million pieces, cutting through my chest. I didn’t speak for a moment, I just held him. I didn’t know how he wasn’t sobbing right now. Instead, he was just breathing in a rapid pace, taking deep, shaky breaths. 

“Jaime… You would never do that. Your father couldn’t make you do anything. You saved Kings Landing, and you protected everyone to the best of your abilities. As for Cersei… I’m not going to stand here and deny that she’s not angry at you. She would be furious, but she doesn’t control you either. You control you… And as for the last part… Do you really think I would ever say that to you? Jaime, I’m your biggest advocate. I love.. I love that you are exactly as you are. I wouldn’t change you for the world. I swear it.”

“I… I don’t want to be that man.”

“You are not that man. You have never been that man. You never will be. Come lay down, yeah?” I say quietly, but firmly. My poor kitten. He nods, and moves over to the bed, I sit down first. I cross my legs and pat my lap, gesturing for him to lay down. He does so, and I pull the covers over his body. 

“When we return to Westeros, what are you going to do to my family? It’s no secret that my father was responsible for the deaths of Rhaenys and Aegon. Jon isn’t going to show them mercy…” 

I frown, “Your father is a bad man, but I can’t speak for what Jon will do. They’re your family. I’m sure that Tyrion will be spared. He’s a good man for the most part. Cersei… I don’t wish to speak ill of her because I know how deeply you care for her. As for your children, because I know you’re worried about them… Joffrey will die. It’s inevitable. Myrcella and Tommen have hope though, they are good children. I will make sure your family is not slaughtered. The only people to die will be the ones who deserve it.”

“I deserve it. I’m a bad person. I don’t deserve love, I don’t deserve your love.” His last sentence is barely audible I freeze from my position, my fingers unmoving in his hair. 

“You do deserve it,” I whisper, I bite my lip, “But...How do…”

“You told me on the boat. On your nameday.”

“I was hoping you would forget about that,” I tell him quietly. He shakes his head. 

“It’s not every day a woman declares her love for you. I don’t deserve it. You’re so good, Lia. So kind and giving.”

“You fail to speak of all my bad qualities,” I remind him.

“Just as you fail to speak of mine,” he counters. 

“I don’t think you have many-” Before I can finish, Jaime had moved from where he had been laying on my lap and pressed his lips to my own once again, and to my surprise, I can’t help but reciprocate. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds me closer and I gasp, breathless, pulling my face away from his. Each of us were breathing heavily. I searched his eyes for meaning, what did that mean? What did we mean? What were we? I had so many questions. Slowly, he laid down beside where I was sitting, pulling me down so I was lying beside him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into him, holding me tightly. And we laid there, in silence, until we each fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke, I found myself still being held tightly by my… gods I didn’t know what we were anymore. We were certainly weren’t just friends but it’s not like we were dating.. there wasn’t really dating in Westeros. Erm, courting? I had been in Westeros for six months and no one had confused me more than this man. 

“Good morning princess,” I hear mumbled sleepily from behind me, I squirm at the feel of his warm breath on my neck.

“Good morning kitten,” I reply, turning against him to look at him, “Feeling better?”

“I am. Thanks to you, you frustrating little minx,” he grins. His voice is low and rough, it was quite possibly my favourite thing in the world right now. 

“Your frustrating little minx?” I ask curiously. He hums, closing his eyes once more. I frown at the dismissal. 

“No, seriously Jaime. What are we? You first kissed me almost five moons ago… And since then we’ve only gotten closer. I don’t want to be the second choice. When we get back to Westeros… I don’t want to be left for Cersei. That’s not me, I won’t be left behind,” I tell him quietly yet firmly. I didn’t know where these feelings were coming from, but once I had started talking I couldn’t stop until I had finished my thoughts. He sighs with a frown, opening his eyes to look at me. At the moment, all I’m thinking of is Brienne crying in Winterfell’s courtyard as Jaime rode back to Cersei in the last season… I’m aware that this isn’t the show but it’s playing like a loop in my mind and I can’t get it to stop.

“I’m not going to leave you behind… Gods, Lia. I care about you, of course I care about you so much. I just… I have a duty. I’m Jon’s kingsguard. I can’t leave that, not for anyone. Not even you, as much as I’d like too. I don’t know what you want from me, Lia…”

“I want you to embrace who you are without fearing that all your decisions will bring you dishonour. If you weren’t a kingsguard, what would you do?” I asked him, trying not to let all of my pain at the situation seep through into my words. 

“I don’t know, Lia. I.. Gods, I’d marry you if that is what you wanted. But I can’t. I don’t know how things work where you’re from, but here, things are a little more complex. We don’t always get what we want… Who we want,” he almost growled. I tried not to flinch.

I move away from him, standing from the bed, yet still looking at him with fire in my gaze, “But you could. I’m not going to be your whore! If you talked to Jon-”

“Do you not think that I’ve thought about this? What do you think would happen if I approached my king and asked him for leave to wed his Hand, forsaking my vows once again?” He snapped. I recoiled as he too stood. 

“It’s Jon! I’m sure he would make an exception, and you wouldn’t have to leave the Kingsguard! I’d be living in Kings Landing too and-”

“And what? Gods, what would everyone think of me then? The Kingslayer, guard to the grandson of the king he slew, the only Kingsguard to take a wife in three hundred years-”

“Why do you care so much about what other people think of you? Let them whisper, who cares? I don’t think of you as any of those things. To me, your just Jaime. My kitten. Doesn’t what I think matter?” My tone softens as I speak the last few words.

“Of course it matters, but what you’re saying.. It’s selfish.”

“I know it is. Call me the worst person in the known world if you must, but I don’t want to be-” Before I can finish my words, the door to my chambers fly open, and standing there are Jon and Arthur. 

“We heard yelling… Erm, we thought something was wrong,” Jon said with a frown. I turn to him with a shaky breath. 

“Yes, well. I’m sure Jaime here will tell you all about it,” I reply. He can sense the anger radiating off of me, obviously, as he takes a tentative step towards me.

“What’s happening? Are you leaving?” Jon asked with a worried tone. Jaime looked taken aback but shook his head.

“No. I’m not leaving… We just..” As he’s speaking, trying to find the right words, I realise what I’ve done. Now that Jon and Arthur were here, I was making him tell them about his vow breaking. I knew that on the boat, they both consented to our kiss, but that was for a game. This was real life. What had I done? 

“We just were speaking of the future… And what it holds,” Jaime finished tiredly. Jon frowned. 

“Why is that making you yell?” Arthur asks with a knowing look. I frown. 

“Jaime… Arthur… May I have a moment alone with Jon. Please?” I request quietly. I feel guilty for asking Jaime to leave in this state, but I needed to speak with Jon alone. The pair nodded, and inside, I hoped that Jaime would speak to his brother about this situation. I sit down on my bed, my head hanging low. I feel him sit beside me. 

“What happened?”

I take another shaky breath, “It sounds so stupid to say out loud… But… Jaime and I.. We kissed when we first got to Castle Black. And since then we have a few more times and I’ll spare you the details but it’s not like it’s getting any less... you know, anyway that I looked after him when he was wounded and he looked after me when I was sick on the boat. Last night, he came in here and he was rather emotional and I comforted him and things got a little hot and heavy—” I pause talking to realise that Jon’s eyes had widened and his face had gone red. I felt my own face heat up at the meaning, only now realising what I had said. 

“No! Nothing like that... Just kissing... But either way, he stayed here for the night and this morning when we woke, I asked him what we were because I don’t want to be seen as his whore, one that he can leave whenever it suits his purpose. He said he had a duty to you and to the crown and that he couldn’t forsake his vows for anything, not again. When I asked him what he’d do if he wasn’t a Kingsguard, he said he would marry me. So I thought that maybe if he spoke with you, then perhaps we could find some sort of solution to this problem.” 

I stopped talking, only just now realising that tears were falling freely down my face. “Haelia… You know that no kingsguard has ever taken a wife, it’s in their vows. It’s no secret that he cares for you, all of us can see it as clear as day…” Jon trailed off. His tone was soft and sympathetic. 

Gods, I felt weak at that moment. This whole time I have been here, I had been trying to stay strong. I was meant to be the strong woman, who didn’t break down over anything… I tried to steady my breathing so I could talk once more. Though before I could say anything, Jon let out a chuckle, and my curiosity got the better of me.

“What is it?” I asked. He sent a lopsided, somewhat abashed grin my way.

“We’ve all kind of been taking bets to when you two would acknowledge your feelings out loud... After all, it’s rather obvious. It looks like Arya won again,” Jon raised a brow, shaking his head slightly. 

I frowned… “That’s… Really? Why would you do that?”

“Well, Haelia… We were on a ship for over a month. What else were we supposed to do?” He laughed quietly at his own joke.

I frowned once more. I hadn’t realised we had been so… Transparent? I thought I was being rather opaque with my emotions. I thought what we had been doing remained private, with the exception of my conversations with Arya, of course. 

“I’m not really sure what I can do here, to help you with this issue. I suppose my timing was rather inconvenient since you two were clearly already talking,” Jon said, taking further stock of the situation. “As I mentioned, the vows of a kingsguard prohibit him from taking a wife and fathering children, though I’m not sure how iron-clad those words are. But I’m not opposed to the two of you finding happiness.” He smiles shyly at me, and I knew he was trying his best. This whole situation was way above his pay grade...

I sigh, considering all that Jon has said. “I know. And I know that’s why he’s finding it so hard. I just know it in my heart, he wants to prove to you and Arthur and everyone else that he won’t break his oaths again. I can see that the idea of tarnishing his vows to be your kingsguard would only break him and undo all that he's been working to change about himself. I feel awful for asking it of him.” I pause, thinking of the many conversations and discussions I’ve had on this very topic. And maybe it might be selfish of me, but damn it if I didn’t think this was the right time to address how unrealistic a vow of celibacy actually was! 

I turn to face Jon, I needed him to understand how serious this topic actually was. Not just for the kingsguard, but also one of the main reasons men were so unwilling to protect the realms of men without being forced to do so. 

“I appreciate that you see no harm in Jaime and myself finding happiness, but Jon, these vows are outdated and unrealistic. How can anyone believe that love is the death of duty, when the truth is the opposite? Love is the life of duty. Your uncle Aemon once said something to you that I believe applies to this topic.”

Jon looked at me curiously and I could tell he wanted to know what I was talking about. I took a deep breath, trying to recall the words George had written. When I was sure, I recited them from memory. 

_ “What is honour compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms … or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy.” _

Jon sat there a moment thinking. “I don’t remember him saying this?”

I laugh, “No of course you don’t. He said this to you before I ever came into your life, back when you were a bastard stuck on the Wall, still ignorant of your identity. But the point is, love does not weaken us, it gives us a purpose. Do you think you fought for humanity because you spoke some words and took no wife? No, you did so for the love you held in your heart for your family, you went because you loved your father-uncle so much you wanted to give him a reason to not feel ashamed of siring you. A duty that was not yours to fulfil, mind you. But one you did for love all the same. How can the vows Jaime swore as a kingsguard make him more capable to protect your life? I think that having family gives anyone a higher incentive to fight to protect their liege.”

“As for me personally, I just… I don’t want to be the kind of girl who would ask him to choose between me and something that I know he cares so deeply about. I just don’t think that it would make him a bad person or cripple him as a fighter just for the sake of loving someone… I mean, he’s already loved someone else for the entirety of his life, and he walked away the moment we offered him a better choice. It didn’t stop him from doing the right thing the moment he learned about your identity. Why is it so hard for him to accept me, while also serving you loyally, when he so clearly was able to love her without apology? I don’t want to be his second choice, Jon.” I confess finally.

Jon looked to be deep in thought. “Haelia, I’m not against the two of you growing closer, but I’m not sure of what the precedent for these kinds of things are. Can I change things like this from where we are anyway? What happens when we go home? Will I be dooming him to more ridicule by not adhering to the standards of the king's that came before me?” 

I knew what he was asking me, and I understood the complexity of the issue. At this point, all I could do was tell him what I knew and allow him the time to make an informed decision. 

“Okay.” I started. 

Jon looked at me perplexed. “Okay?”

“I realize I have just put a lot on your plate… and it’s not my job to create problems for you to solve, it’s my job to help you understand what’s going on based on my unique perspective.” I begin.

Jon nodded, understanding where I was going. “Do you have a unique perspective on the knights of the Kingsguard and why or why not Jaime’s situation with you would be considered an exception?”

I shook my head, “Not as such, but I do know some things based on my knowledge of past kingsguard and future non-Targaryen kingsguard members. Though I’m not claiming that this knowledge should clear  _ Ser _ Jaime to behave without consideration for his oath. Only that he is not alone in his order.”

“Then I would hear what you know and I will take time to consider what you have to tell me.” Jon allowed.

I breathe in a deep breath, thinking of everything I know from the books. “First of all, there have been plenty of kingsguard who have broken their vows. Did you know that Prince Lewyn Martell had a paramour while in service to your grandfather? There is also a rumour that Aemon the Dragonknight loved his sister Queen Naerys and joined the Kingsguard as to not be forced into marrying another, and possibly even to remain by her side, though I hate to give voice to rumours. Aside from them, there are quite a few who currently wear the white cloak or will in the near future whom are doing far worse. Ser Meryn Trant abuses little girls and gets off on it. Ser Arys Oakheart would have betrayed his vows for the chance to bed Princess Arianne Martell. Cersei will convince Joffrey to name Ser Osmund Kettleblack to his kingsguard and Tyrion will eventually go on to accuse Cersei of sleeping with him. She also slept with his brother Osney who was serving as her sworn sword. Though I’m sure this doesn’t help me, it does however prove that knights of the kingsguard are the same as any other men who breathe air and can swing a sword in the defence of those who cannot do so themselves. Men will always want women over their duty it’s in our nature to seek out one another. Men and women are two sides of the same coin after all, one cannot be without the other, and everyone should be with the one they love… no one should be without family,” I tell him, choking back the tears that once again were threatening to fall. Jon pulled me into an embrace. 

“You know, Jaime told me about Cersei. And, I want you to know that I understand. I really do… I just don’t know how much I can help right now. The truth is, I’m no King, not yet anyway. Not until we are all in King's Landing and a crown is resting upon my head.” He said, trying to console me. But before I could reply he continued his thought. 

“With that in mind, he’s not truly my Kingsguard, not yet. I just can’t tell him that, and it’s for the same reasons he doesn’t want to make a commitment I suspect. If I told him this, he would feel like he was drifting, and I can tell that he needs us as much as we need him too. I won't tell you that I mean to deny you both the happiness you both crave, and you of all people should know that I would not deny a person the chance to have a family. But the lords of the Seven Kingdoms love tradition, and I don’t know if these vows can be amended,” he frowned.

This is the best he can do, and I have no choice but to accept this, but I refuse to lose hope. 

“I understand. And I think that you should take all the time you need to figure out the best approach moving forward. What I’ve asked you is no small thing, but I have one more suggestion if you would allow it?” I add.

Jon nods his assent.

“I think that you should maybe go and talk to Arthur, not saying he has the answers, but isn’t it possible that he could have at some point loved someone? If for whatever reason he has a perspective, isn’t it your duty to hear it? Talk to Benjen… Talk to any of our pack and then once you have taken the counsel of those closest to you maybe then you will be closer to knowing your mind, and you will have a better grasp on where to go from here.” 

Jon placed a familial kiss to my forehead, “I promise I’ll talk to everyone about it. Can you come to the meeting with the Sealord today or do you want the day off?” 

I sigh, wiping my eyes, “I can come. Give me a few moments to get myself together.”

He nodded, smiling gently before he too left the room. I place my head in my hands… What had I done?

* * *

Jaime released a breath as he walked out of the room in a rush. Part of him wished to listen to Lia and Jon’s conversation but he would respect her enough to give her privacy, if that was all that he could. 

“You’ve looked better,” Arthur remarked from behind him, closing the door behind him. Jaime turns to him, a helpless expression on his face. 

“I bet,” Jaime responded tiredly, walking along the corridors of the manse. Arthur caught up with him quickly in long strides.

“You know, brothers of the Kingsguard share with one another. Share your plagues, mayhaps I give good advice,” Arthur grinned lopsidedly at him. Jaime frowned, releasing another breath of air. 

“Have you ever cared about a woman? A woman that’s tested everything you stand for?” Jaime asked him, almost shyly, but Arthur had been through a lot. Perhaps he had experienced something similar. 

“My continuation of swearing vows that require celibacy don’t answer that?” Arthur paused to laugh at his own joke, “Yes. I have, but my duty forbid me from her.”

Jaime was curious about who this woman was, but he continued anyway, “What did you do?”

“Nothing. She was not mine to have,” Arthur replied. Jaime furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Was she with another or just because of your duty to Rhaegar and Aerys?” He asked, the names sounding foreign on his tongue. With Arthur’s words, Jaime’s mind went straight to Elia. He and Elia had always been close, though it was simply thought that it was because Ashara and Elia were so close. 

Arthur seemed to hesitate before he answered, “Both… What has been done in the past isn’t important though. What do you think is right?” 

Jaime huffed, pushing his hair back from his face, “I’ve broken my vows before, Arthur. I don’t want that to be my legacy, but… Gods. She is special. I thought what I had with… Cersei was different. She didn’t want me to leave my service, she just wanted to be Queen. Lia doesn’t want any of that, she just wants me to tell her what we are and I can’t answer her.”

Jaime hesitated in saying Cersei’s name, but as Arthur had said earlier, brothers didn’t keep secrets, and when Jaime had spoken to Jon about it, he had told Arthur too. Their reactions were what to be expected. Arthur was somewhat shocked, but claimed that he always had an inkling, and Jon had initially been confused and somewhat disgusted before Arthur reminded him that his own family was full of those unions. 

“Why not?”

“It’s not that easy. She’s from somewhere where she knows everything about all of us, she’s spent this whole time trying to convince me of my honour only to throw it in my face. She said I was dishonouring her, or she was alluding to it… I just want to be able to answer her. I don’t want to be able to love my duty and  _ her… _ ”

_I don’t want to be left for Cersei. That’s not me, I won’t be left behind._ _I’m not going to be your whore._

Haelia’s words were repeating on a loop in his mind. He had never felt this pull, even with Cersei. As he had said to Arthur, Cersei never wanted to be with him openly. She wanted the crown, she wanted power. Haelia just seemed to want him, and perhaps that was what scared him most. She had told him repeatedly that she thought he was honourable, that what he did was good. Cersei had never told him that. Not the way that Haelia did. He had never loved another woman, only Cersei. They were so different, Haelia and Cersei. So different, and perhaps that scared him too. Cersei was a lioness, always fierce and uncaring, desperate for power. Haelia was just as fierce, but she cared, Gods, she was so caring. Only wishing to help them all. Cersei was his other half, but Haelia was… Lia. 

“It’s not my place to tell you to chase your hearts desire, but it’s not a secret that you two are in love-” Jaime opened his mouth to protest at the heavy word, but Arthur raised a brow, once he was satisfied with Jaime’s silence, he began again, “As I was saying, it’s no secret that you two are in love, in truth I thought you were already fucking. Alas, I shall not win the bet but you know that Kingsguards have taken paramours before, Lewyn did… Not that I’m condoning it… But it’s not unheard of.”

_ I’m not going to be your whore.  _ “I don’t want her to be my whore. I wouldn’t dishonour her like that. She deserves more than that, more than me.”

Arthur scoffed, “I got enough of the brooding from Rhaegar, and I get it from Jon. I don’t need it from you as well. Either way, it seems as though you have a serious issue on your hands…”

Jaime looked at him incredulously, “You think so?”

Arthur nodded, as though he was the wisest man in the Known World. Jaime sighed, falling against a wall as they were walking. “I do.”

“What do I do?”

“Speak to her without yelling, for a start. Explain it to Jon. Take her in your arms and take-”

“That’s enough, Arthur! Thanks!” Jaime called, face heating at the suggestive tone in his voice and the words he was about to speak. Arthur laughed. 

“It’ll work out.”

Jaime sighed deeply, “I hope so...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, surprise. I love Jaime lmao. I'm sorry this chapter was mostly me and my Kitten, and I hope you guys don't hate me for indulging on my favourite for a while :)   
> Speaking of, I've never been drunk so I have NO idea what that feels like, so basically that segment was me being a dick and laughing and singing a lot. Hope it made you giggle a little bit, and if anyone got the Heathers: The Musical reference when I was singing, comment and let me know!   
> I hope everyone liked the segment with my chat to Arthur, I think he's great and I wanted to showcase his relationship with Rhaegar and Lyanna in a roundabout way.   
> Speaking of Arthur!! I had a Jaime POV at the end, and whilst this is a self insert fic, I'm totally cool with doing POVs so if you want other POVs, let me know. In fact, let me know what you hope to see in the following chapters :)
> 
> Kudos and Comments please, my loves!


	5. Valar Morghulis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We Targaryens will do it together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves! I started grade 12 yesterday, or senior year for you Americans. So if i become even less active, that's why. I'm gonna be real stressed so if anyone has any study tips, hit me up!  
> Here is the fifth chapter. Enjoy :)

**BRAAVOS**

* * *

Over the following days, I had observed Jon making his way around their group when we weren’t busy running errands around Braavos. So I knew that he had taken my words to heart... but it wasn’t until Jaime came to me a few nights later that I came to understand what Jon decided. But in the meantime, I had taken Arya around Braavos after our meeting with the Sealord and the successful purchase of a large ship as well as a crew and captain to man it. From Arya’s chapters in Braavos, I knew that she enjoyed the city, but it was more than that. I wanted to introduce her to the life she could have known, and so I took her to look at everything. We went to the House of Black and White, where I told her all about the Faceless men. I took her to see an evening play at the Dome, where they were re-enacting a story of a famous Targaryen long deceased. We searched for the House with the Red Door that Daenerys was so fond of purely because I wished to see whether lemon trees could indeed grow in the Braavosi soil, though I knew it to be impossible. Finally, we found the moonpools, where the Bravoosi came to waterdance. I knew Arya would be fascinated by this style, and I soon proved myself correct. In this place, men were dancing with swords that looked like her own blade, though longer due to their size. Ironically, she had tugged my arm and pointed to a man that I instantly recognised to be Syrio Forel. I had made sure she had Needle when we left the house we were staying, and so I told her to go ask him for lessons. Each night since then, Syrio had come to the manse and trained her. Teaching her the same mantras as she had learned in the books, though because she had been training with Jon, Jaime, and Arthur, as well as Benjen now for moons, she was not as incapable as she had been when she had met Syrio in the books. Each night as he left, I gave him a few coins for his troubles.

One night, after Arya had finished training, we were in my rooms with Nila and Seraya. The two young girls had become fast friends, getting up to all sorts of mischief with one another. I heard a knock on my door. I looked up from where I was playing a game of cards with Seraya, Nila and Arya. Seraya stood from where we were seated and went to the door. When she opened the door, I couldn’t see who she was talking too, so I grinned at Nila. The little girl was different in appearance than I thought she was going to be. Instead of having dark hair like her older sister, she instead had light blonde hair that almost looked silver. Her eyes though were almost the exact same as her sisters, only more of a bright green, and she was just as tall and slim as Seraya. If Nila was older, the could have been passed as twins I’m sure. My thoughts are disrupted when Seraya calls out to me. 

“Haelia, Ser Jaime is here to see you,” she calls. I freeze. I hadn’t spoken to Jaime in almost three days. Much like last time. Perhaps three was our number… I nodded. I turned to Arya and Nila, who were now preoccupied trying to get Lord Ugly and Nymeria to be friends once more. 

“Girls, can you take Nym and Lord Ugly outside for a bit, please? Seraya will accompany you,” I said hoarsely, knowing Seraya would catch my meaning. She allowed Jaime to enter the room as she beckoned the girls forward and out of the room, though not without sending me a worried look. I had told her about the whole situation, after all, she knew exactly how I felt. Once the three girls, the wolf, and the cat had all vacated the room, I turn toward Jaime with a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaime began. I raised a brow, trying not to lose my composure at his apologetic gaze. 

“What for?” I asked curiously. In truth, it should have been me apologising, and I knew that. Once he had said what he needed to say, I would say my piece. 

He frowned, “For yelling at you like that, mostly. For not listening to your own pain. For… For being knowingly ignorant to how you felt about my… advances.”

I let out a deep sigh, standing from my position on a cushion so I was facing him properly. “I’m sorry too. I’ve spent all of this time telling you that you are honourable and true to your word, only to turn around the next moment and ask you to break your vows for me. It was wrong of me.”

“Yet, you were right. How can I preach about wanting to keep my honour when I’ve besmirched your own by kissing you in the way that I have, that I wish to? How can I speak of duty when you tell me that my duty is to my heart, and right now, you are the only one occupying that space? How can I speak of keeping vows when my word is a vow, and I told you that I care so deeply about you, that I would make you my wife if given the chance?” 

“I don’t know... The same could be said that I was pushing you to neglect what made you Jaime Lannister. What makes you incredible. Your honour, your duty, your vows-”

“Are not secondary to anything, but I cannot ask you to sit back and claim second place whilst my duty takes first. You are my duty. There is space enough in my heart for my king… and my wife... If you would have me, of course.”

I blinked in surprise, this was not what I had expected when he walked into my chambers, “Jaime… What about your position in the Kingsguard? The vow of celibacy. You may take no wife, father no children…”

“I think I’ve already ruined that, don’t you agree?”

I elect to ignore that statement, though not unkindly, “So you spoke to Jon?” I ask softly. He nods.

“Do you feel like sharing? What’s changed?” I ask. I didn’t want to ruin anything with him, not when we are trying to fix it, before he answers, I speak once more, “I won’t lie to you, Jaime. I wasn’t looking for a proposal when I raised the topic, though I’m not refusing it. In my world, what we are doing would be meaningless. We could be fucking and it would be meaningless to most people where I am from. I am not that girl though. I don’t want to be your secret, to mother your bastards when we go to King's Landing, children no-one will question the father of because they are too stupid to ask. I don’t want to not matter, but I need to know what has changed? I know you were never interested in marriage. I simply want you to have thought about what exactly this would mean.”

Jaime sighed, shaking his head as he spoke his next words, “Jon told me that duty and love are one and the same, and if I was to be with you, I would have to understand that. He said that if he was to be king, he would make decisions based on what he thought was right, not what everyone wanted. He doesn’t want to be the same as the kings before him.”

I smile at the profoundness of Jon’s words, even when they were parroted back they had an intense meaning, though instead of discussing what power Jon’s words had, I simply said, “He’s allowing us to be together.”

Jaime nods, “If that is what you want. I won’t dishonour you, Lia. I would marry you, in any way you wished. With whoever you wish present. As long as it is with you.”

I bite my lip. “Gods, Jaime. I’m seventeen. I know that here, I’m an old maid, but in my world… In my world I’m getting ready for university, don’t ask what that is... I don’t know how long I’m going to be here for. We don’t know if I’ll be taken tonight, or in a weeks time, or I will live the rest of my life here. In my world, I’m a child. Here, I’m a woman grown. I don’t know...”

“We don’t know, that is true, yet I don’t care. For as long as you are here, you can be with me. You say you are a child, but I’ve seen you. Your spirit, the way you approach everything, how you behave with nobles and smallfolk alike. You’re a woman grown... If you aren’t comfortable, we take things as slowly as you desire, but just say yes. Please.”

I shudder, though not unpleasantly. I can see the desperation in his eyes, though I’m not sure what the meaning is, whether he wished for my answer that much or whether it was more… Whether it was the fact that whatever I answered would prove that I truly cared, or that he wasn’t doing this for nothing. I bit my lip once more.

“Yes,” I whispered. His face lit up then, I don’t think I had ever seen him as pleased as he looked in that moment. 

“Really?” He asked in hesitation, seemingly unsure of my answer. I nodded.

“I would be honoured to be your wife, kitten,” I grin. He moves closer to me and sweeps me into the air and into a tight embrace, I hold him just as fiercely until he pulls away. I screw up my face in confusion until he presses his lips to my own once more, and I melt into his contact. When we finally pull away from one another, I grin.

“How does Haelia Lannister sound?”

* * *

The day that we were supposed to be leaving Braavos, all of us were sitting together in what I figured to be the lounge room. After all, we were taking a break from loading our ship. As we began to pack the last of our possessions, there was a knock on the large entrance doors. Seraya smiled at me before moving toward the door. I chuckle, even though she was free, she still acted as though she was my handmaiden. I had tried to tell her several times that she didn’t need too, but she said it was the least she could do. I watched as Arthur and Benjen picked up the egg chest. We had put everything on the ship apart from the things we couldn’t risk losing, so basically just our own weapons, the eggs, and my modern technologies. As Seraya opened the door, I found myself walking behind her to see who could be knocking at the door at this point in the day. Our coin keeper from the Iron Bank was already situated on the ship… We had decided that instead of carrying around a bunch of gold, it would be more prudent to have an envoy of the Iron Bank with us so they could honour the gold we promised. They were trusted, after all. Anyway, that wasn’t the point. When I arrived at the door, I found a tall, large, grinning man outside of it. I immediately thought him to be Ezzelyno.

“Hello, Red Priest. May we help you?” Seraya says lightly. I come from behind Seraya to stand beside her. The man almost ignores her and turns straight to me. I feel shivers run down my spine. 

“Lady Yasha. The Lord of Light calls for you,” he claims cryptically. I frown. I know about the followers of the Lord of Light. I know that it means nothing good, yet, he knows my true name. I ignore my friends confusion.

“Does he? I don’t seem to hear him. What is he saying?” I ask dryly. He smiles as though he holds a secret. 

“Listen to the flames… Can’t you hear them? They tell you to travel to Volantis. Priestess Kinvara will meet you there.” 

I frown once more at the hidden meanings in the words he was telling me. Kinvara was not a book character, something odd was afoot. “For what purpose do your flames tell you that I am required there? Why me, and not one of my companions?” 

Ezzelyno laughed, “To explain why you are here, of course, my lady.”

“Will you accompany us on this journey?” I ask curiously. The man grinned slyly. 

“Of course. The Lord requires it.” 

I raise a brow, “Right. Well, I will inform my companions of this change. If you would, Seraya, guide Ezzelyno to the ship?” He has the grace to look surprised by the knowledge of his name. My companion nods, though as he turns I lean toward her. 

“Keep an eye on him. I’ll send Benjen to accompany you momentarily.”

As I watch them walk away down toward the docks, I turn back inside and call out to Benjen.

“Benjen, can you please follow Seraya and the Red Priest. Tell the captain that we will be travelling to Volantis.” He looks confused but passes the duty of holding the egg chest to Samwell, who was currently the closest to him. The poor man looked rather flustered. As Benjen jogs out of the manse, I turn to the rest of my companions who now looked very confused.

“Princess, we’re meant to be going to Qarth. This is your plan,” Jaime reminded me. 

“Well, change of plans. We’re travelling to Volantis first. We will still go to Qarth but after Volantis. It’s on the way at least. We knew were going to be on a ship for a long time, at least now we’re going to get a chance to stretch our legs. We’ll be on the ship for at least a week, we’ll travel day and night so we can reach Volantis quickly and then we go to Qarth. As planned.”

“As long as it’s important to you,” Jon said in agreement. I nodded. 

“It is. Now, shall we get going?”

* * *

“So.. What do you wish for your wedding dress to look like?” Seraya smiled as she lay beside me. We had been on the ship for almost four days, and we were sitting in my bed as she asked multiple questions about Jaime and the wedding preparations. In truth, I hadn’t thought much about the actual wedding. I knew Jaime wasn’t the sort of person who wanted anything lavish, but as corny as it sounds, ever since I was a young girl I’d dreamt of being a bride. My parents had been young when they had me and split when I was still only one. I had always wanted my family, and I’d always felt as though marriage led to happiness. Of course, as I got older, I learned that that wasn’t true in most cases and yet the little girl in me wanted a proper wedding. 

“I’m not sure… It depends where we are, I suppose. If it were to be here, then I would want something light but still beautiful. I would want it to be white, perhaps silver too. A ball gown shape… Something light and airy. If it were in the north it would be wool. Hopefully a similar design, and if it was in the South… I would want something similar to, though perhaps a heavier fabric than here,” I reply with a grin, just imagining a beautiful silver dress with a complex design throughout. 

“My father told me that in Westeros, they have maiden cloaks. What is your sigil?” Seraya asked curiously. I smiled. 

“I don’t really have one…” I replied with a laugh. She raises a brow, sitting up to face me.

“Well, you have to create one! What could it be?” She ponders aloud. I think for a moment. 

“Quite obviously, my favourite colour is green-”

“And silver,” she adds. I nod.

“My name means ‘moon’ as in the halo of the moon so perhaps… A silver crescent moon on a black sky with a green serpent weaving around it…”

“Why a serpent?” she asks curiously. I laugh, at the reference I’m about to make, knowing full well that she won’t understand.

“For my cunning, ambition, determination, and my leadership skills,” I smile slyly. She nods, not pressing my seemingly large ego. 

“What about Jaime? What’s his sigil?” Seraya asks. I frown. I’m surprised she hadn’t caught on yet.

“He’s a Lannister. His is a roaring golden lion with a-”

“Red background… Haelia, I need-”

Seraya’s words were interrupted by a knock at the door of our cabin. I smiled at her before moving up and toward the door. I threw it open and was surprised to find Benjen Stark waiting at the door.

“Benjen,” I smile, moving further into the doorway, “What can I do for you?” 

“Haelia. I was wondering if I would be able to speak with you,” he seemingly catches sight of Seraya before continuing, “Alone.”

I nod with a smile, “Let’s go up to the deck. Seraya,” I say, turning around, “I’ll be back in a few moments.”

I take Benjens arm in my own and together we walk up to the deck. Once we arrive, I turn to look at the sea, leaning against the edge of the ship. He joins me, taking residence beside me. 

“It’s taken you longer than I expected to seek me out. I will answer any questions you have for me, you need not be afraid of asking them,” I tell him, watching the waves the ship created dance in the fading sunlight.

Apparently boldened by my words, he let out a breath, “Jon has told me about everything, that you convinced Ned to tell Jon about his parentage. That you convinced him to leave with Arya. I want to know why you did it? Put them in danger. A greenboy and two girls travelling alone until Jaime joined you, which you didn’t know would happen. I’ve been thinking about it for moons, and I can’t figure you out.” 

I nod at his words, I can understand why he’s feeling this way, and as I said earlier, I was surprised that he had not sought me out earlier, “If Jon had carried on the path laid out for him without my influences, he would have died in a mutiny. The Starks as a whole would almost be wiped out. My knowledge of future events is fading with every passing day. In some ways, I believe that I’ve made a mistake, a selfish mistake. I don’t know what will happen to Jon or Arya or your family now that I have changed the course of their lives with simple words. But I have spent the past few years analysing their characters, so much so that I am confident in my choices. Most of them, anyway,” I tell him. He frowns and lets out a deep breath, but says nothing so I speak once more. 

“Jon was born to sit the Iron Throne, with Arya and Daenerys by his side. However that may be, his sister and his aunt were meant to be with him. As was his uncle. Jon values your opinions, he holds it in high regard. He is Lyanna and Rhaegar reborn, and I know how close you were to your sister. Lyanna loved adventure, and now her son much embarks on his own. No matter the danger, he must face his destiny, I am simply glad you are here to be by his side.”

“Did you know about Arthur? You asked for him when you arrived. Did you know that I would come along? That Jeor would listen to your words? That device that you showed us… Jon, Arya, and Jaime had never seen it before either, so you must have known that they would believe you easier than Jeor or I would,” Benjen responded instead. I nodded, pondering his questions and how to best answer them. 

“I had a feeling about Arthur being Qhorin Halfhand. It was a theory I had been thinking about since analysing the story, and a friend of mine has analysed almost everything in the books. As for you, not much is known about you, in truth. Though, I do know that you loved Lyanna. You love Jon. I knew you wouldn’t let him roam Essos alone, Arya neither. They are children though, I simply had to befriend them. Arya barely took any convincing once Jon was on board. And yes, I did know that you and Jeor would be harder to convince, hence why I used my phone to prove it to you. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“I find that hard to believe. You’re always the one choosing our path,” he remarked, somewhat teasingly. I smiled with a nod. 

“Trust me, Benjen. I’m still a child myself. I think that I have taken so much control because I’m afraid that if I don’t, I will realise that I haven’t seen my family in close to seven moons now, and that's where I’m from, I’m powerless and can’t do any good for anyone. I didn’t choose to come here, but I can choose what I can do from here. Jon values my counsel, and with my knowledge, I will try to give the best advice I can, but I never have said that my counsel is the only one worth listening too. I want him to not be dependent on me, for I never know when I will disappear-”

“So why did you take him from his home? Why didn’t Ned know you were leaving?”

“Winterfell will always be where he grew up, but home is the people you love. For Jon, that was his siblings and Ned, but Ned hid him from himself his entire life. Robb treated Jon as a brother but still was under the influence of his mother. Sansa is Catelyn reborn. Bran and Rickon are too young to understand. Arya was always his shadow, his home. They will always be one another's home. Now, with any luck, the people on this ship, in our little pack, they will be his home. He wouldn’t be safe in the Watch, nor in Winterfell.”

“Winterfell is safer than out here, you said yourself that you know not of what will happen next. You speak of analysation and luck, but none of that helped Lya when she was all the realms were talking about. What if you are wrong?” 

“I may be wrong, but what do you think is a better option? Living in cold and unhappiness for a few years before being murdered by your brothers, unknowing of who you are? Or living with people you love, travelling the world, embracing who you are and your family legacy, your own destiny?”

He elected to ignore my question, moving on, “What about me? You say that I was not there for Jon during his time at the Wall, so where was I?”

I take a breath, “From what I know, it is suspected that you are dead beyond the Wall, having left on a ranging not long after Jon joined the Watch. Jon would have faced severe hardships later on after learning the truth. Having him with you ensures that Jon will always have someone from his mother's family standing by his side. Someone from the north who will make sure that he never feels like he must apologize for his parents loving one another. You should use this time to make an impact. Because in another lifetime this would have only been a dream. Both Arya and Jon need your brand of unconditional love. Arya because she is so much like Lya, and has never felt good enough, or worthy of her mother's love and affection. And Jon because the damage of being a bastard has already been done and he can never truly be the king he’s meant to be until he lets go of Jon Snow.”

Ben sighed, trying not to look affected by the words I had just spoken, “Lya would kill me if I let anything happen to her son, or to her niece. She always wanted to protect her pack. Now that she’s gone, I suppose that’s up to me. Jon never should have been Jon Snow.”

“And he no longer is. Kill the boy, and let the man be born. He must kill Jon Snow, and allow Aegon Targaryen to take the reigns.”

* * *

“Raya! Look! It’s Volantis! Mama and papa might be there still!” Nila called, leaning over the edge of the ‘ _Windbreaker’._

“Nila! You know that they aren’t..” Seraya scolded her little sister, though her tone was soft. I felt my heartbreak at the young girls' hope. 

“It’s a shame we did not stop in Lys,” I hear Jaime sigh from beside me where we’re standing at the very front of the ship, pointed toward the city. I frown.

“Why?” I ask. He raises a brow at me suggestively, and it is only then I grasp his meaning. I feel myself heat up, slapping him lightly on the arm, I scowl. 

“You’re foul.” 

“And yet you love me,” Jaime replied in an off-key singsong voice. I laugh. 

“Careful, you’re yet to wed me. I could be a runaway bride if you keep going…” I threaten jokingly, he grins. 

As we make port, I find Ezzelyno staring at me. I frown. “Ezzelyno? What is it?”

“Bring the eggs,” he says. I blink but nod anyway. Not long after, I’d requested the same of Ben and Arthur. Once we had gotten that, and I had packed all of the possessions that I didn’t want to be stolen in a small bag, so namely my phone and glasses, my two possessions from the real world. We gave the coin-master instructions to stay on the ship as the crew restocked the ship as we all left the ship, following Ezzelyno through the city toward the Red Temple. The temple itself was massive, though I knew it to be at least three times the size of the Great Sept of Baelor, I couldn’t help but wonder how one didn’t get lost in the walls. I looked around at my pack as they marvelled at the temple we were walking through. 

“Welcome to the Red Temple of Volantis,” a voice called from in front of us. Kinvara. I stepped forward, moving in front of my companions.

“Ezzelyno said that your god requested my presence,” I looked behind me to get his validation but he was nowhere to be found.

“Ezzelyno has returned to Braavos. But yes, if you will follow me. All of you.”

We did as the woman asked, slowly walking toward a room. Jaime had come up to me and looped my arm in his. I felt the urge to smile at him for the simple act, the protectiveness was adorable. 

“In here,” Kinvara spoke once more, disappearing behind another door. I took a breath and stepped in. Inside, the fiery walls continued, but instead of a full room, there was simply a single brazier with a dark-featured woman standing over it. 

“Why are we here? What do you want?” I ask into the room, where Kinvara had moved toward the other woman. 

“You ask the wrong questions, my lady.”

“Why am I here?” I ask instead, releasing Jaime and moving forward into the room. 

“For them.”

I huff in annoyance, “Stop with the cryptic bullshit. You and your priests obviously know exactly who I am and where I’m from, so give me a straight answer or I will leave.”

Kinvara turned toward me, raising a brow, “Without your answers?”

“You’re starting to really frustrate me, Red Woman,” I frown. The dark woman laughed. 

“This is who you’ve chosen as your Hand, brother? She has quite a temper,” she commented. Slowly, the dark woman turned, and I couldn’t recognise her, but when I turned toward my companions where Arthur and Jaime were both frozen. Arthur moved forward first, releasing the chest from his hands, and stepping toward the woman. Jaime followed, each looking as though they’d seen a ghost. 

“Rhaenys?” Jaime finally whispered. I frowned. Rhaenys had died. The woman smiled. 

“Ser Jaime, Uncle Arthur. It has been too long,” she called. Arthur looked as though he wanted to cry.

“It’s not possible… You were stabbed over fifty times. You died in King's Landing with Elia and Aegon…” Jaime said, his throat had gone dry, I knew it.

“The fate of the girl was unfortunate, yes. But could you bare to look at the dead bodies of ‘me’ and my brother? Of my mother? My uncle Oberyn had sent a young Dornish orphan to be my companion, one of his daughters' friends. She hid under papa’s bed while I was out in the gardens. I was only young, I can barely remember. But I remember that Kinvara found me where I was hiding and spirited me out of the city. She’s told me about my family ever since,” Rhaenys confessed. I frowned. 

“But… Maester Pycelle and Varys confirmed that it was you,” I replied. 

“Mama never let the maester near me or Egg if she could help it. Varys… Varys is a schemer, he isn’t to be trusted. I don’t know why he didn’t say anything, mayhaps he simply didn’t care,” Rhaenys shrugged. Jon stepped forward then, Aemon on his arm.

“Come to me, girl,” Aemon said quietly. Rhaenys did as she was bid, moving towards Aemon. We all held our breath as Aemon’s hands mapped the girl’s face. 

“Rhaenys. Daughter of Rhaegar and Elia…” Aemon revealed. A collective breath was released. Jon looked on the verge of tears. 

“You’re my sister. My older sister,” he choked. Rhaenys smiled, holding out her arms to embrace him which he reciprocated strongly. I felt as though I was intruding on a private moment so I turned back to Kinvara. 

“Tell me everything. You seemingly know everything so you should know the questions I have for you,” I told her firmly. She invited me over to the brazier and I walked alongside her. 

“You are here because I brought you here. Think about what you’ve done since you’ve been here… Saved Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark, and Robb Stark from death. Sansa Stark from being tormented. Aegon Targaryen from being neglected his family. Saved the Benjen Stark from a fate worse than death. Jaime... Lannister from losing his hand and being stuck with his twin for the rest of his life. Samwell from being tormented in the Watch. Those two girls with you, you’ve saved them from a life of poverty and soon, Nila would have fallen in with the wrong people and gotten herself killed. Seraya would have committed suicide. Arya Stark was saved from being No-One. You’ve done much good here, Yasha.”

“I’ve also disrupted everything… Why me? I’m a seventeen-year-old girl. There are millions of fans that have more knowledge than me. Not even that, but there are so many people who could have been more successful than I. I’m not overly intelligent, or some sort of seductress to get the men of the realm to do my bidding. I’m just a seventeen-year-old high school student, whose biggest worry should be whether or not I pass grade twelve society and culture!”

“Because I’ve seen your spirit. Many people, especially in your world, are selfish creatures. They simply wish to have power, and with their knowledge of our world, they could have risen to be King or Queen. You may be Hand right now, but I know you don’t plan to stay that way, yes?” Kinvara replied, somewhat cryptically. I blinked at her. At the moment, I was used to being the one with all the knowledge, being the one of mysteries. Now I was under a microscope and I hated it.

“Why did you wish for us to come here?” I paused, before thinking of the eggs. “And the red priest from Braavos told us to bring the eggs. What are your plans?”

“Firstly for our king to meet his sister, the princess. Secondly, to speak with you. Thirdly, to help you.”

“To help us? How could you do that?” 

Kinvara turned to where Rhaenys was talking with some of the pack, “Rhaenys, the rubies please.” 

Rhaenys nodded, pulling two ruby bracelets from her pocket in her dress. I frowned, unaware of her intentions. She moved closer to Aemon, securing one to his wrist. She whispered something in his ear, and suddenly Maester Aemon was replaced with a young man with silver hair and light lilac eyes. 

“Uncle?” Jon asked, alarmed. The now young and unblind maester smiled. 

“It is me, Aegon. Do not fret. I simply now have eyes to see with. A most curious device, Rhaenys. What is it?” 

“The magic of R’hllor, grand-uncle. Do not take it off unless you wish to return to your normal state,” Rhaenys paused to approach me, handing me the bracelet, “It doesn’t just make one young once more, you can change your appearance. I feel it will be helpful on the journey ahead. The rubies only work with those pure of heart, that can change, so if you change, the ruby will lose its magic.”

I nodded mutely. I had been handed such power, with no means to use it. Why would I wish to change myself? “Thank you, princess, but I’m not sure I will need to use it.”

“You will. The flames have shown it to me.”

“Speaking of flames, you must wake your dragons-”

“You need sacrifices to wake dragons, Kinvara. We will not kill innocents,” I tell her family. She shakes her head.

“We have taken some slavers from the marketplace, all of the nobles have come at our behest. Including the triachs, to the square on the far side of the temple. We have our own men inside the Black Walls and most are beyond the walls to see what we wish to show them. We will offer them an option. Stop slavery, or receive the same fate as the slavers who will burn.”

“How many?” Jon asks. 

“Five,” Kinvara replies.

“Jon, this is your decision. Daenerys will wake three dragons of her own soon. We brought the eggs for you to claim one of your own. We have three Targaryens here. Daenerys will fight to end slavery in Slavers Bay before she would have gone across the Narrow Sea.” I tell him, looking between him and Kinvara. Jon releases a heavy breath, a look of what I thought was sorrow crossed across his face. 

“My uncle Ned hated slavery. He wished to behead Jorah Mormont because he was selling slaves. But he also believed that the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword. I assume you plan to burn these men alive?”

“We are Targaryens, brother. We do not kill innocents, we are not our grandfather, but will we sit back and allow children to grow into slaves? You grew up in Westeros, a place with outlawed slavery. I have grown up here, in Volantis. The slaves here have lost hope. Will to live. Will you give it back to them?”

Jon turned to Arthur, “What would my father do?” 

“Your father would do what he thought was right. Your mother would have done whatever she could have to protect the innocents,” the knight responded. We watched in silence as Jon tossed up the decision in his mind. Eventually, he nodded. Kinvara smiled lightly. 

“Come.”

Together, chest in hand, we made our way back to the outside of the temple, though as I hadn’t noticed before, there was a large crowd standing, with the nobles all gathered in the centre. I noticed a few not touching the ground. Triachs. There had to be more than a thousand people gathered in this square at the very least.

“What did you call us here for, Red Woman? Who are these people?” One bold man called out, a triarch. 

“This is King Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Sixth of his name, rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. He has come to offer you a choice. Listen carefully,” I tell them, projecting my voice to the arena. Jon steps forward before anyone can talk back, though the murmurs of slaves and freedmen alike were rippling throughout the crowd..

“I have been told of your cruelty towards slaves. The fact that you practise slavery is disgusting. I offer you a choice. Keep your slaves and burn, or stop the practice of slavery.”

The nobles laugh, filling the hot air with the sound until five men were led forward, tied and gagged, sitting on some of the wood that had been laid down. I only then noticed that some sort of pyre had been built, and Benjen and Arthur had laid down the chest on an elevated section of the pyre. Kinvara moved forward to present Jon with a torch, seemingly from nowhere. I watched in silence as Jon walked forward.

“Valar Morghulis.”

I watched as Jon placed the torch to the wood, and suddenly, everything was aflame. The square was filled with the sounds of screams, begs for help. It seemed that the crowd was shocked into silence before cheers were heard. The slaves. They were rejoicing. Quietly, to our little group, Kinvara spoke.

“Your grace, you must enter the flames.”

My head snaps toward her, “No. Daenerys will do it, yes, but the author of this story said that she was a one-time occurrence. He will not come out alive. He is not immune!” 

Kinvara simply shakes her head, “You are the author now.” 

I frown at the crypticness of her words once more, in theory, it made sense that he would go in, so that he could hatch the dragons. Before I could speak, Rhaenys took her brother's hand, and held her hand out to the now young Aemon. 

“We Targaryens will do it together.” 

And together they did. I felt like I was going to vomit, watching them walk into the flames. I wanted to look away, but then I remembered. I helped pass the sentence, I had to help swing the sword, and we were being watched. We had to be strong. I stood beside Jaime, who was looking into the fire with as much worry as I, but before I could rest against Jaime to seek his comfort as I wished to do, Kinvara came behind him and pushed him gently toward the flames. My eyes widened.

“What are you doing?” I ask before he has the chance too. He stops in his tracks.

“He must know,” Kinvara answers simply. I frown. This means that he really is… He’s not a Lannister. Kinvara’s earlier words ring in my ears _._ _Jaime... Lannister from losing his hand and being stuck with his twin for the rest of his life._ She hesitated when she said Lannister. 

“You saw it in the flames?” I ask. She nods. I release a deep breath. I gesture for her to move and I approach Jaime. He frowns at me.

“What did she see? Why was she pushing me into the fire?” Jaime asked. I bite my lip, I didn’t want to hurt him.

“Jon has entered the flames to kill Jon Snow and allow Aegon Targaryen to be born. Rhaenys has entered to kill the Red Priestess and give birth to herself once more. Aemon has entered to kill the maester, and bring Aemon Targaryen back. You must step into the flames and kill Jaime Lannister, and let Jaime Waters be born.”

“Waters?” 

“I was unsure if this was true, but Kinvara just confirmed it to me. Aerys had his way with your mother, and nine moons later, you and Cersei were born. You are still a Lannister, but you are Targaryen too. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, but we can discuss this later. You must have faith in me, step into the flames. I promise it will not hurt you.”

Jaime looked at me as though I was crazy, “My mother… What?”

“The flames, my love. Come.” I took his hand in my own and brought him as close as I could go without feeling as though my skin would melt off. 

“Do you feel the heat?” I ask softly. He shakes his head. I can tell he is unfocused, his eyes are blank. Without prompting, he steps in, and I resist the urge to scream and beg for him to come back. I return to the pack, and pray to whatever God was out there that they would all be okay. I was barely paying attention to the nobles who were trying to escape, being stopped by the fiery hand. Eventually they gave up, but I watched on. I watched until the flames died down, which wasn’t too long after it had began, less than an hours turn. I predicted Kinvara had something to do with it. Out of the embers they rose, all four of them together. Jon, with three dragons adorning his body, and Jaime, Rhaenys, and Aemon, each with two maintaining their modesty. Jon walked out slowly from his kin, addressing the crowd, who were almost rioting at the fact four people out of the nine who had initially been in the flames stepped out unscathed with dragons.

“Bisa iksos skoros jāhor massigon naejot ao lo ao iderēbagon slavery. Ao shall feel se wrath hen zaldrīzes! Nyke Aegon hen lentor Targārien, hen valyrio uēpo ānogār iksan, drēje prince naejot se āegenka dēmalion hen vesteros. Nyke jāhor mōris aōha suffering, mōris aōha service naejot se āeksia hen Volantis. Nyke jāhor dīnagon nykeā mōris naejot aōha corrupt government. Nyke jāhor maghagon perzys se ānogar naejot se slavers hen Essos!” Jon cried in Valyrian. I didn’t even know he knew Valyrian. I suppose Aemon had taught him, it made sense, Aemon had been teaching me too. _This is what will happen to you if you choose slavery. You shall feel the wrath of the dragon. I am Aegon of the House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria, rightful heir to the Iron Throne of Westeros. I will end your suffering, end your service to the masters of Volantis. I will put an end to your corrupt government. I will bring fire and blood to the Slavers of essos!_

I watched Jon addressed his new people, the now freed slaves turned from their riot to their new ‘leader’. “Kepa zaldrīzoti!” They called to him, until that was all that was heard, joined by the song of dragons. I watched as Rhaenys stepped out beside her brother to address the people she had lived amongst for her whole life.

“Ossēnagon se āeksia! Ossēnagon se slavers! Sagon dāez!” 

_Kill the Masters. Kill the slavers. Be free._

What happened next was chaos. Every slave with any sort of object in their hands were walking toward the masters. There were at least fifty of them… The Fiery Hand moved out of the way, though, by that I mean that they moved toward the masters too, swords and daggers in hand. I could barely watch the next events unfold. The ‘old perfumed whore’ stench of Volantis disappeared, and all I could smell was Fire… Fire and Blood. 

When we finally moved within the Black Walls, Kinvara made it her business to find us the manse of the richest man of all of the nobles that had been killed that day. She had put the wife and children of the man in a separate room to be called upon when we had rested. It was only then that I finally got a good look at the dragons. They were beautiful.

**** _One, had_ _emerald green scales, sapphire blue horns, spinal plate, and golden wing membranes with blue eyes._

_One had w_ _hite scales with red horns, spinal plate, and wing membranes with silver eyes._

_Another had silver scales with lilac horns, spinal plates and wing membranes, she has gold eyes._

_The one who had been my favourite egg was forest green scales with silver horns, spinal plate, and wing membrane with onyx eyes_

_Another was steel blue scales with grey horns, spinal plate, and wing membranes. Silver eyes._

_The first of the extra two had violet scales with gold horns, spinal plate, and wing membrane. Gold eyes. She was Rhaenys’, I knew already._

_The second of Rhaenys’ extra eggs had red scales with black horns, spinal plate, and wing membrane with bronze eyes._

_What I knew to be Aegon’s crib egg had Indigo scales with silver horns, spinal plate, and wing membranes with Pale blue/purple eyes._

_The last, and perhaps the most terrifying was midnight black all over. Her horns and spinal plate is a silver colour with bronze eyes. Jon’s crib egg._

The dragons were singing, calling out to one another from their various places in the room. I felt myself being pulled toward them, suddenly, before I could go any further, the green one looked right at me, and called out. Not to his brothers and sisters, to me. I approached hesitantly, the dragon looked up at me with a strange look… if that was possible, I wasn’t sure how dragons could really show emotion but oh well. 

“You have royal blood in you,” Kinvara suddenly said at my side, I blinked. 

“I don’t know my family, but I sure as hell know I’m not royal, I’m what the people in my country call a classy bogan” I snort. She smiled. 

“What does your grandmother always say?” 

“Not to have sex before marriage,” I retort. She rolls her eyes. Technically, I was not wrong. My great-grandmother was always tried to forbid me from having male friends. No sex before marriage! If only she could see me now, though, to my own defence, I was getting married...

“That you have the blood of a queen.”

“Queen Elizabeth the first, though she had no children so I don’t know how that is possible… My grandmother is old and senile, she also thinks herself as head of some sort of bank.”

“Do you have any proof that she’s not?”

“She’s old and senile,” I repeat. Kinvara raises a brow.

“Either way, your blood is not of this world, and it intrigues them, protects you from their wrath. This one, I suspect, is in need of someone to bond to.”

“You just told me I’m the type to not take power, and as badass it would be to have a dragon, I cannot. I’m not a Targaryen. I’m not a dragon seed.” 

Kinvara just smiled, before turning and just walking away. I frown… That wasn’t what I expected. I look at the dragon and hold out my hand, watching in fascination as it crawled up my arm. Just then, Jon approached me, the black dragon sitting in his nest of curls that were somehow still on his head, and the bejewelled looking dragon sitting on his shoulder. 

“She likes you,” Jon says simply. 

“Kinvara says I have royal blood,” I snort in return. Jon grins. 

“I say it’s because you’re a friend of dragons, so she decided to befriend you too.”

“Have you named any of the dragons yet?” I ask instead. He nods.

“This one,” he points to his head, “Is Lyaxes, for my mother. This one,” He pauses to point to the dragon on his shoulder, “Arya told me to name her Vhagar, so that is her name. I believe Rhaenys named her violet creature Meleys, for the Red Queen, and the red dragon Eliyone for her mother. It was my brothers crib egg. Uncle Aemon had named his own lilac dragon Aegaxes, for his brother. Only three left to name, so what about yours?”

“She is not mine to keep. You hatched her.”

“Yet, she is her own creature. She has chosen you. What will her name be?”

I pondered his words for a moment. There were many films and shows and books with fictional dragon names, I could name her Slytherin for her colours. Or perhaps Draco, or Draconian, since it was dragon in Latin… but that was a bit pretentious. Perhaps Mushu because I loved Mulan. I looked at the dragon once more before I spoke, “Toothless.”

“Toothless? She has teeth.” Jon replied in confusion. 

“I know, in my world there’s a fictional dragon called Toothless. He’s the most powerful type of dragon, yet he’s got many injuries that prevent him from doing certain things. It’s an oxymoron.”

“Lia?” My head turns to see Jaime standing behind me, with the silver, lilac, and gold dragon nested in his hair, and the steel blue one attached to his arm. 

I sighed. I knew this was coming. Toothless wrapped herself by my neck as I began talking.

“Both of you must hear this... It has been a popular theory about the parentage of Joanna’s children. It’s thought that it was either Jaime and Cersei, or Tyrion that were the result of Aerys and Joanna’s affair. Though, we don’t know the exact nature of Joanna and Aerys relationship, we now know that they did have a relationship, and that you and Cersei were the result of it.”

There was a beat of silence, before Jaime spoke in a strangled tone, “I’m a bastard. I’m a Targaryen bastard.”

Jon looked up then, “No. I’m the King. That means I can legitimise you. You’re… You’re my uncle. Family stays together.”

I smiled slightly at Jon’s determination, but I was distracted at Jaime’s sudden horror-filled facial expression. “I killed my father. I murdered my father.”

I wanted to cry for my love, his own sense of identity was crumbling. “You liberated him.”

“I killed him,” Jaime whispered again. I swept him in my arms, disrupting the small steel blue dragon on his arm, who then crawled up to join her brother on Jaime’s head. 

“Aerys was a bad man, he burned innocents alive. He raped Rhaella, who I know you loved in some way. He defiled your mother, as the most likely scenario. He used children as a leverage to get his subjects to fight for him,” I reassured him. He took a deep breath, moving away from me.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know.”

“You know everything about us, how did you not know this?”

“As I said, it was only a theory. There are so many ridiculous theories out there, I didn’t wish to worry you.”

“And now…”

“And now you know who you are,” I finished for him. He nodded.

“At what cost?”

* * *

Jaime frowned as I crawled into bed beside him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m as should be expected,” Jaime replied with a soft sigh. I rest my head on his chest, listening to him breath for a few minutes. 

“What are your thinking, my love?” I ask quietly. Jaime swallowed, I heard his heart rate escalate. 

“I don’t know who I am anymore, Lia. I’ve always thought that I was a Lannister, Tywin Lannister’s golden child. That is what I’ve always been. Now I’m a bastard, the Mad King's bastard. The king I slew…”

“The King you saved. The father you saved. You have spent your life protecting your family, both Lannister and Targaryen. Jon and Rhaenys don’t care about you killing Aerys, nor does Aemon. Daenerys will not either. You must accept the guilt, only then will you release said guilt.”

“Can you do something?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Distract me. I don’t want to think about it,” he replies in a voice that makes me wish to weep for him. I snuggled closer to his chest, one hand snaking into his hair. 

“ _When the wind meets the trees_

_There’s a place, calling out to me_

_Pray for what is out of reach_

_For the children we will teach_

_The memories of the elders and the young_

_For all the songs unsung_

_When the sea meets the grime_

_There’s a hold, on the sands of time_

_Sleep my darling, with the sky_

_In the place we say goodbye.”_

“I’ve never heard that before. What is it?” Jaime admitted quietly. I let out a chuckle. 

“That’s because I just made it up, dear one, hence why it’s a bit trashy,” I smile. He hums. 

“Sing me another.” 

“ _Please, Save me_

_I’m drowning_

_I’m screaming for you to see_

_What we need_

_Stop lying to me_

_I can see more than you think_

_Please, change your mind when you pick up your drink_

_And you say more than you mean_

_When you lift your hand to me_

_You crawl into my bed_

_It’s quarter past three_

_You pause, whispering_

_‘You’re not the girl for me’.”_

“Did someone hit you?” he asks, concern and anger seeping into his tone.

“No,” I whispered, looking up at him, “My mother and her partner... Something that I wrote about a long time ago. It’s in the past now.”

“And you still sounded so pained when you were singing it,” Jaime responded. I sighed deeply.

“Yes, perhaps, but it’s in the past now. Just like Aerys,” I tell him. He frowns.

“My father.”

“It’s your decision about what you do with yourself, Kitten. You are still the same person you were before you walked into the fire. Nobody has to know if you don’t wish, but Jon offered to legitimise you so you can be anything you wish. But you must stop your wallowing, it’s in the past. The alternative to this knowledge was losing your right hand. Which is worse? You are only a bastard if you choose to be a bastard.”

“I choose nothing, for now. I just wish to be here with you, my soon-to-be wife. We can speak of this in the morning, now we must sleep, lest our dragons wake us up.”

_“Sleep my darling, safe and sound,”_ I sing quietly.

“You won’t be Haelia Lannister anymore,” He chuckles

I grin, “I don’t care. Haelia Waters, Haelia Targaryen, Haelia Lannister… anything, so long as it’s with you.”

He smiled, placing a kiss on my head before we each fall into a deep sleep to the sound of our dragonlings singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter, which was a lot of my own fan-theories coming to like, but after all, that's what this fanfiction is. Me and my fan theories lmao. Also, writing this makes me feel really egotistical istg I need someone to be Jaime. Like roleplay or some shit, unkinky of course lmao. Any waysssss  
> Let me know what you thought, your favourite part, what you didn't like, all that jazz, down in the comments!  
> Thanks for reading guys, and if you haven't already, check out my other fics!


	6. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Queen is with child,” Ned informs me. My head whips around, what did he just say? Cersei is only meant to have three children… not four. Jaime was in Essos…  
>  “What? How?”   
>  Tyrion smirks, “Were you never told about how children are made? I’m afraid my brother will expect-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a lot. I hope everyone is going okay with everything going on. If you ever need to talk to someone about anything, message my Tumblr: wxntxrchxld  
> Giving my love to all!

**VOLANTIS**

* * *

It’s scarcely morning when Jaime and I are awoken. Apparently, Jon had something that he needed to share with us. He’d sounded desperate when he spoke through the door. Grumbling slightly, Jaime and I got dressed into our daytime clothes. I chose to don a Targaryen red, sleeveless, thin gown. Toothless perched herself on my shoulder, snuggling once more into my neck. Jaime was still being kept by two dragons.

“How are you feeling?” I asked Jaime as we walked towards the room in which we were instructed to meet with Jon. 

“Can we talk about it afterwards? I don’t wish to speak of it before we go in,” Jaime mumbled. I nodded as we entered the room, I was surprised to find all of our companions in there, even Kinvara and Rhaenys, who I thought had gone back to the Red Temple for the night. 

“Good, you’re here. I summoned everyone because we’re in this together and I just…” Jon said hurriedly. I furrowed my brows. 

“Jon… Is everything okay?” I asked carefully. His skittishness was out of control. He nodded. 

“We must go to Valyria. I had a dream. We have to go, with the dragons,” Jon declared. 

“But Jon… There are stonemen in Valyria. There’s a curse… It’s said that if someone ventures in there, they will never be found again,” Sam warns, bringing attention to himself. Jon shakes his head. 

“I dreamt about it. I can’t explain it… But it felt like prophecy. Like it will happen, like when I have dreams of Ghost,” Jon replied firmly. I sent a look toward his wolf who was sitting with Nymeria, watching, always watching. I wondered how they were coping with the dense heat of Volantis, and how they would get along with the dragons. 

“Sam is right, Jon, there is a curse on the homeland of our ancestors,” Aemon added. It was unnerving seeing and hearing Aemon now. Not only had his body and face changed, but his voice as well had been lighter, less used. He had claimed that this was how he had looked when he was about twenty. 

“I have seen it in the flames, brother. This is the next step on our journey,” Rhaenys agrees. 

“Our papa went to Valyria with mama. We can find them. I vote yes!” Nila calls out. I frown. Seraya had said they had died from a plague. I noticed that Jaime was watching Nila with fascination.

“Do you think we can find more dragons?” Arya asked curiously. I grin at her enthusiasm for the winged creatures, 

“Your dragons will thrive in their homeland,” Kinvara assured.

“Or be injured,” Sam interjected, squirming some, “in late 54AC, Balerion the Black Dread and Princess Aerea disappeared and went to Valyria, so it is said. When they returned… the princess died and Balerion was injured badly.”

“Your knowledge is impressive, Samwell, but Aerea and Balerion did not have what you have,” Kinvara smiled knowingly. 

“What do we have, Lady Kinvara? As much as I wish to see the home of my ancestors, I wish for our group's safety above all,” Aemon questioned. 

Kinvara pointed to the ruby bracelet on Aemons arm, “The gift of magic was bestowed upon me by R’hllor. It is with that magic, that I have charmed your bracelets. That I could summon Haelia. Valyria is the city of fire, it is said that Valyria fell because the fire mages were being killed, so they could no longer temper the Fourteen Flames. Rhaenys and I will ensure our safety on this voyage.”

“Your kingsguard have been awfully quiet,” Rhaenys pointed out, gesturing to Arthur, Jaime, and Benjen too for some reason… A vision? Jon turned to Arthur first. It warmed my heart at how much Jon had come to trust and depend on Arthur for all manner of things. After all, Arthur was his link to Rhaegar.

“Well, only three,” he paused to look at Jaime, “erm, four of us have Valyrian blood. I don’t know how prudent it would be to bring unnecessary numbers.”

“We all go, or none of us do,” I snap, shaking my head slightly, “We can’t separate. Of course, it’s not my decision, but Jon, we can’t. Especially not on this type of mission.”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving anyone behind. I don’t plan on coming back to Volantis.”

“We can’t leave yet. We’ve just ruined their government. We have to set up some form of leadership. Order!” I cry. Jon nods. 

“I suppose we best start with that then.”

* * *

What must have been an hour later, Jon, myself, and Rhaenys were sitting in a room with the previous owner of this estate's wife and children. The woman was beautiful, flowing chestnut locks and eyes that looked golden. Her three sons and two daughters had obviously gotten her beauty, though it was concealed with the angry, confused, and frightened expressions on their faces. 

“Where is my husband? What do you want with us?” The woman asked.

“I believe some introductions are in order, this is King Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms, father of dragons. His sister, Princess Rhaenys, mother of dragons. And I’m Haelia, Hand of the King. What is your name?”

“Tiriala, wife of Jaelone. These are my sons, Aericho, Syrar, and Trego. My daughters, Erinora and Erlirana,” the woman replied hesitantly, eyeing the two dragons, one on each of the Targaryens. I studied the family, she had gestured to each of her children as she named them. I could tell that Aericho and Erinora were twins at about fourteen years old, Syrar looking only a little younger, I was guessing that he was twelve, Erlirana looking about nine and Trego, about five.

“We’re glad to meet you, now for your earlier questions. Your husband and father, I regret to inform you that he is dead.” Jon paused to give them time to react. I watched them closely as they reacted, but their mother must have taught them well, for only the two youngest reacted. The girl looked as though she could laugh, and the boy as though he could cry, but each expression quickly vanished. 

“We saw the flames from here… Was that..?,” Tiriala replied, pulling her youngest two closer to her, away from Jon.

“The King, along with his sister and two uncles hatched dragons in the fire. They call them the mother and fathers of dragons. Jaelone did not die from the flames. Those were slavers. Your husband chose to continue the practice of slavery, so the slaves of this city killed him, along with the rest of your leadership system.”

“Don’t kill my children. They are completely innocent of any crimes!” The woman exclaimed, her eyes suddenly wide at the thought of death. My heart broke for her worry.

“We are no murderers, children are not punished for their parents' crimes. We are only here to speak with you, my lady. Not to harm you,” Jon explained. She nodded, though she looked anything but relaxed.

“What are you going to do with us then?” Aericho asked skeptically. Jon frowned, evidently, he hadn’t thought of that.

“Well, you have options,” I begin, relaxing in my seat, “You could come into our service, your sisters could be handmaidens to the princess or other ladies in our little court, you and your brothers could learn to be knights, become squires for the King and his Kingsguard. You strike me as an intelligent bunch, perhaps your mother could become a part of the government that will be created in the place of the triachs.”

“We will become your slaves?” Erinora asked, looking distraught. Rhaenys laughs openly, shaking her head gently. 

“We do not take slaves, it is against the laws of our people. You will be paid for your service, should you choose to enter it. Alternatively, you could simply accompany us on our journey, though it will not be pleasant. You can stay here and live the rest of your lives in this place, but it will never be the same as you remember it.”

“Will the dragons hurt us?” Trego asked. Jon shook his head. 

“They are bonded to us. They do not hurt ones that we don’t wish to hurt,” came his reply. The young boy nodded, as though deep in thought. I had no doubt that this family reminded him of the Starks. 

“Perhaps, brother, I could take the children to meet Arya and Nila. Seraya and Sam too. They could do well having others around. Perhaps they could convince them to come with us on our journey,” Rhaenys said, rather out of nowhere. Jon blinked, nodding, looking to Tiriala for confirmation from their mother. 

“Children, go with the Red Woman-”

“I am not a Red Priestess anymore. Call me Rhaenys,” she interrupted. Tiriala took a breath before nodding. 

“Go with Rhaenys. She is going to introduce you to some others. I won’t be long,” she tells her children. They stand and move to where Rhaenys had moved beside the door before they all walked out of the room. 

“Am I to be your whore, King Aegon?” Tiriala asked as soon as the door shuts. Jon looks appalled, and I cannot help the snort that comes from me. 

‘Gods, no! I mean, you’re very beautiful but… No. I don’t…” Jon fumbles around the words, his face turning red with embarrassment. 

“What he means is he, being King, has to find a Queen. Whilst you are obviously no whore, you aren’t to be his Queen either. You are simply a member of his travelling court, should you choose to come with us,” I explain, amusement still in my tone. She raises a brow, and suddenly I understand something.

“Were you bought by your husband?” I ask cautiously. 

“Men want noble whores. I enticed him, so he kept me to birth his heirs. Jaelone was a bad man. He hurt my children and myself. We will come with you... if only to get away from his memory,” Tiriala confessed cooly, her eyes nor voice betraying her emotions. I stood, moving only a few steps to where she was sitting before kneeling and taking her hand in my own. 

“Nobody in our company will hurt you or your children. You are safe,” I tell her. She exhales, nodding at my words. 

“I say this meaning no offence, but you are both children. I haven’t seen any adults in your company,” she points out. Jon laughs.

“We have a fair few adults in our company. Three of my uncles, my fathers closest friend, my sister and Haelia are both women grown. I grew up as a bastard, my lady, they say we grow up faster than regular children. Responsibility has been thrust at me, and I have taken it. I take no offence to your words, but I am no child,” Jon explains. The woman raises a brow.

“If my son said that to me, I would be appalled. Where are your parents?”

“I’m surprised you don’t know. My father, Rhaegar Targaryen, was killed by the usurper Robert Baratheon for a crime he did not commit.”

“What was the crime?” she asks curiously.

“Robert Baratheon was meant to be betrothed to my mother Lyanna Stark, but she did not love him. She loved my father, so they ran away together. Robert accused him of kidnapping and raping her, but they wed. She died giving birth to me,” Jon told her, shifting uncomfortably at having to explain the way it happened. 

“And he is King? I did not get much information on anything for the past sixteen years, I know nothing of the state of your country.”

“Aegon is the king. Robert Baratheon is a usurper, a drunk and whoremonger. He doesn’t even realise his own children are not fathered by him because his Queen hates him so much she will not touch him. His heir is cruel. We plan on disposing of them,” I tell her. Her curiosity looks piqued, for she cocks her head and speaks again.

“Who fathers his Queen’s children?” she asks.  _ My betrothed. _

__ “It’s unknown,” Jon answers instead, eyes darting towards me. I nod gratefully. 

Tiriala raises a brow. She’s not stupid, and I wouldn’t treat her as such. I just don’t want her to have a distorted opinion of Jaime just because he made the mistake of loving his sister. “So, who else is in your travelling court?”

“My cousin, Arya Stark. My uncle Benjen Stark, my other uncle Jaime. My great-uncle, Aemon. My Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Arthur Dayne. My friend Samwell Tarly. Red Priestess Kinvara. Haelia’s handmaiden, Seraya, and her younger sister, Nila, as well as my sister who you met earlier,” Jon informs her. He turns to me with a grin. “Did I miss anyone?” 

I laugh, “No, I don’t believe so. Except for Ghost, Nym, and the dragons obviously.”

“Oh right, yes. We have nine dragons and two direwolves. And a fat cat called Lord Ugly,” Jon grins. The corner of the womans mouth twitched. 

“When do we leave? I assume you’re not planning on staying in Volantis forever,” she answers instead. I look at Jon, who gestures for me to answer. 

“When we’ve figured out some sort of ruling system here. We’ve ruined your government system, we can’t leave you defenceless.”

“What is your plan?”

“We’ve called the families of the High Lords. Perhaps they will be smarter than their husbands and fathers. We want to develop a high council,” I tell her. She nods.

“Allow me to help. I’ve met these people hundreds of time. I’m friends with some of the wives and my children with their own. I can tell you who is good, and who is not,” Tiriala says. Jon nods, looking at me with a victorious look. She seemed thankful that her husband was dead, and she had consented to come with us. 

“That would be excellent-” Jon’s words were interrupted with a knock on the door, the person behind the door did not wait for a response before opening the door. Of course not, it was Arthur.

“Your Grace, they are here. What do you wish me to do?” Arthur asks, his eyes darting to Tiriala. 

“Take them to the great hall. We have a room large enough for all of them, and there is a high table for the King,” Tiriala answered for us. Arthur blinks, looking to Jon for confirmation. He nods, and Arthur promptly leaves the room. We all stand, before making our way to the hall. Jon sat in the centre, I sat on his left. Tiriala on his right. Once we were seated, the rest of our pack made their way in, except for Benjen and Arthur who I assumed were bringing the rest of the people in. Ghost and Nymeria trailed behind Arya and the dragons were all in attendance, Jaime slipping Toothless to me before taking a stance at the bottom of the raised platform. 

The dragons began to sing as soon as the doors opened to reveal a crowd of people streaming in, well over a hundred at least. Behind them, was the fiery hand, pushing them in with Benjen and Arthur leading from the front. Once they were all settled, I looked at Jon, who nodded, gesturing for me to address them first. I stood, looking at the crowd in front of me. Mostly women and children, though there were many men too, eldest sons I was guessing. 

“Hello, everyone. My name is Haelia, Hand to King Aegon of Westeros, who you see beside me. I’m sorry you were called here, and I regret to inform you that your husbands, fathers… They are dead. Though, it is their own fault,” I begin, ignoring the reactions. If I looked at the children, I knew I would break. I walked around the table to stand in front of it.

“Slavery is an ancient practice, and it should stay in those ancient times. The men that were summoned from your family to the Red Temple refused to give it up, every single one of them. Even after they saw the deaths of slavers, who burned in a fire that King Aegon, Prince Aemon, Princess Rhaenys, and Ser Jaime all walked out of, unscathed. The men in your family were bad and-”

“You fucking whore, you killed my father! I will kill you for this!” A man's voice called, and before I knew it, a tall man was rushing at me with a dagger. I stumbled back, but before anything could happen, both Jaime and Arthur were in front of me. I watched as they disarmed him, and I swear I saw Jaime whispering something. I shook my head. 

“Right, so I understand everything you could be feeling. Remorse, anger, the need for revenge… But please refrain from doing anything like that, because otherwise we will be forced to do more than a simple disarming. Understood?” My words were met with silence. 

“His Grace, King Aegon and our party will be leaving soon, but we cannot quite yet. We’ve changed your government system with the death of your triarchs and masters, and now we must rectify that, otherwise who is to say that you won’t go back to your old ways?” As I finished speaking, I felt a burn on my wrist. I looked down. The ruby bracelet. I looked to Kinvara who was staring me directly in the eyes as if she knew. I turned to Jon.

“Your turn, I’ll be right back,” I turned to the crowd once more, “The King will speak to you now about what’s going to happen.”

I try my hardest not to run out of the room, walking quickly into a side room. As soon as I shut the door, I tugged at the bracelet, but it seemed to be suck. I couldn’t get it off, I cried out in pain. It was burning my hand when I tried to get it off. 

“It doesn’t come off,” a voice said from behind me. Kinvara. I spun around.

“Get it off! It’s hurting me. What’s happening?” I cry.

“Someone is wanting you with them. The magic I used to get you here is infused into the bracelet. I was waiting to explain it to you. You can switch where you are, though you can only do so twice a day. You can also look like whoever you envision, though I suggest you don’t do so until I have more time to explain.”

“I want it to stop burning! How do I make it stop? How do I know who wants me?”

“Close your eyes, and it will come to you,” she replies. I release a shaky breath and do as she says. She was right, it did stop burning. I release another breath and open my eyes once more but instead of seeing Kinvara, I saw a bunch of men staring at me. 

“Haelia?” A familiar voice asked. I blinked, only now realising how cold it was. I looked around, trying to remember who everyone was. I felt dizzy. Lord Stark… Robb… Lord Commander Mormont… Tyrion? 

“Hi.”

“Where did you come from? You appeared from thin air!” Robb shrieked.

“Where are Jon and Arya?” Ned followed.

“One thing at a time. First, I don’t know how I got here. Apparently someone was wishing I was here? I don’t know. Jon and Arya are safe, they all are. I was just with them in Volantis… Where am I?”

“The Wall,” Tyrion supplied dryly. He had only met me once… and I was engaged to his brother. Gods. 

“Fuck me, that's why I’m so cold. Anyways, magic brought me here. Now, tell me what we’re doing here,” I finally say. Robb pulls his cloak off and passes it to me, I take it gratefully. 

“We were just discussing how you dealt with Mance Rayder, and the proof that he says he has acquired,” Lord Commander Mormont tells me, passing me a scroll. I take it and read the contents. 

_ We have your proof. A party will be at the Wall in half a moon's turn. We are coming.  _

“When did you get this?” I asked. 

“Almost two weeks past, I wrote to Lord Stark at once,” came the reply. I nod. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but am I the only one that has no idea why we’re all just accepting the fact that she came from nowhere?” Tyrion asked with a raised brow. I chuckle. 

“No, me too,” Robb laughs. I forgot that Ned and Jeor both know about me but the other two don’t.

Resigned, I sigh. “I’m a witch I guess, from another world. I know everything about you guys, blah blah blah.”

“That’s impossible,” Tyrion replied with a shake of his head. 

“Tysha,” I respond. His eyes widen.

“Can you update us on what you are all doing?” Ned asks, interrupting Tyrion's next words before he could say them. I was pleased to see that he had followed my advice and kept Tyrion near. 

“Oh, right. Well, the wolves are huge, which I’m sure you gathered because you’ve got your own. Arthur Dayne is alive, don’t know if Jeor told you guys. He’s with us too. Jon has accepted his destiny as King of the Seven Kingdoms… Rhaenys Targaryen is also alive. Aemon is young again because of Red Priestess magic. Oh! We have dragons…” Suddenly I realise Toothless is not with me, even though she was on my shoulder when I transported. The men were gaping at me, so I continue.

“Hmm, what else? Arya is becoming an excellent swordswoman. Benjen is keeping her out of trouble. Jon is an excellent ruler so far. He makes good decisions. We paid off the loan that the Crown had to the Iron Bank because Rhaegar left funds for his children… What else? Oh, I’m getting married,” I finish.

“I’m going to circle back to everything else, but what about Jaime, you’ve said nothing of him, is he with you?” Tyrion says. I grin, Tyrion is smart, and that is the reason I’m not going to say anything about the bastardness of his brother and sister.

“Well, he’s the one I’m getting married too. He’s well, he misses you, though he wouldn’t admit it,” I tell him. He frowns at me.

“But he’s a Kingsguard…. And he…” Tyrion stops himself, but I knew he was thinking of Cersei. I shake my head.

“Jon, well, Aegon, has permitted it. I’m his Hand, for now, so we’ll be close anyway and all that jazz. As for the other woman, she’s a bit toxic. I know you care for her deep down, but she’s a bit shit. Especially for him,” I respond. 

“You have dragons?” Robb asked. I nod. 

“Jon and the other Targaryens walked into the flames in Volantis and hatched them. We have nine.”

“What are you doing in Volantis?” Ned asked curiously. 

“Ending slavery, when I was summoned, I was talking to a massive crowd of people who’s husbands and fathers we’d just told a bunch of slaves to kill. We’re trying to change the government so that’s fun. Now I’m here though, and Jon is telling them what’s going to happen I suppose.”

“Seven Hells, this is a lot…” Robb mumbled. I nod, I mean. When I woke up this morning, I did not expect that I would be at the Wall, talking to Ned, Jeor, Robb, and Tyrion.

“How’s Bran? He would have awoken by now. Did the catspaw come? I wasn’t sure if he would with Jaime gone, though I know Joffrey was the one who sent him…”

“He did wake, the catspaw came but we had guards outside his chamber and Summer killed him,” Robb informed me. I nod. 

“Who did Robert make Hand?”

“My father,” Tyrion says. Excellent. And he wasn’t dead yet. Soon, I think. Maybe I should transport there today, instead of home…

“Okay. How’s Cella?”

“Robert left Tyrion with her instead of Jaime since he disappeared. Once his party realised he was missing, Robert wanted his head for deserting. The Queen convinced him otherwise, saying that he must have been doing something in service to his King,” Ned said seriously. I grinned.

“What was Cersei’s reaction?”

“Oh, you could hear her screams from here. She was furious. She slapped anyone who came near her. Myrcella is spending most of her time with Bran and Sansa, playing with Rickon too,” Tyrion said in an amused tone.

“What did you tell them about our disappearances?” I asked, surely, once they realised Jaime was gone, they would have realised that three members of the Stark household were missing too. I frowned, realising that Ned and Tyrion looked somewhat abashed.

Hesitantly, Ned moves forward slightly, “I said that Arya and Jon were confined to their chambers as they were ill. About a moon and a half after Robert decided to leave Tyrion here and his party left, we received a raven from Lord Commander Mormont saying that you appeared here and had left for Essos with Benjen, Qhorin Halfhand, Maester Aemon, and a new recruit.”

I nod my confirmation, and I turn my attention to the Lannister once more, “Lord Tyrion, I mean you no offence in asking this, but where do your loyalties belong?” 

He blinks his mismatched eyes at me, “I don’t understand the context of that in this conversation. Given that I am here, freezing to death rather than in King's Landing.” 

Before I could speak, Tyrion does once again, “My loyalties belong to myself, you can’t trust anybody in this game.”

“Yet you trust Jaime, to some degree at least,” I remind him. He looks at me skeptically before nodding. 

“Jaime has chosen to make me his wife, eventually. If he trusts me, does that mean I can count on your trust too? I am perfectly aware of how you feel about your sister and father, but I also know that your loyalties lay with your family when push comes to shove. I want to trust you, Tyrion. But I can only do so if you place such trust in myself… and in Jaime.”

“I shall try, my lady. For Jaime,” Tyrion said, pausing as if to think for a moment, he raised his brow in amusement, “I don’t make a business of trusting witches.”

“Wonderful, in any case, my good men. I have given my own report. Tell me, what is happening in Westeros?”

“The Queen is with child,” Ned informs me. My head whips around, what did he just say? Cersei is only meant to have three children… not four. Jaime was in Essos…

“What? How?” 

Tyrion smirks, “Were you never told about how children are made? I’m afraid my brother will expect-”

I huff, “I’m perfectly aware of how children are made, thank you very much. Never mind that question. How long has she been pregnant?”

“Four moons, why?” 

“Not his then…” I whisper inaudibly. It wasn’t Jaime’s. So was it actually Roberts? Gods, this was not part of the plan. 

“What was that?” Jeor asks. I shake my head.

Moving quietly, I head towards the door, breathing heavily. This was not meant to happen. 

“Where are you going, Haelia?” Robb calls, moving behind me. 

“I need to go back to Essos. I need to leave, we’re about to go to Valyria. I’m needed there. When Val arrives, perhaps… Robb. Bring her to Essos, with Gilly. If you need me again, just wish for me or something. Like a genie. I’ll appear. Just like today. Just only do so when necessary. I don’t actually know how to leave. Shit.”

Closing my eyes, I frown. Thinking of the manse in Volantis, thinking of my pack. Of Jon, Arya, Jaime. I release a breath and open my eyes once more. Before me stood Jaime, Jon, Arya, and Kinvara.

“What the fuck, Kinvara?” I growled but before I could say anything else, Arya ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. 

“We thought you went home, Haelia. We thought you left,” Arya cried. It was only then that I noticed. Arya had tears in her eyes, Jon looked rather stressed, and Jaime looked angry, Kinvara was the only calm one between them. I knelt to hug my little she-wolf tighter. 

“I wouldn’t leave you, Arya. I promise. But, I did go to the Wall. How was that possible, Kinvara?” 

“You went to the Wall? That’s impossible, Lia,” Jaime huffed. Jon raised a brow.

“If we keep interrupting, we’re never going to find out what’s happened,” he reasoned. Jaime shot him a look but my pack stayed silent. I slipped off Robbs cloak, which I realised was still hanging off my frame, finding myself rather warm.

“The magic that I used to transport you here from your world was infused into that bracelet. R’hllor gave you his power, you used it today,” Kinvara explained. I frowned.

“You’ve already explained half of that to me, but what I don’t understand is how it works. Could it take me home if I thought of my bedroom?” I ask. She smiles knowingly.

“No. R’hllor is all-knowing. He understands that you are here for a reason, hence why I was told to bring you. This magic was bestowed upon you to make your journey easier. If someone wishes for you, your bracelet will burn. If you wish to be somewhere, for a mission or returning from your previous place, you will get there.”

“Right. In any case, I forgot to ask. How did the meeting go?” I breathe, changing the subject so that I don’t have to discuss the matter any longer.

“As well as could be expected. Another son came for me with his bare hands, but Arthur easily stopped him. He was taken to a cell, per your earlier threat. Almost all the families agreed to our terms and systems. The council members have been selected from this group, and Rhaenys is out currently getting the last members from the freedmen and the temple as well as the traders and businessmen. I suspect we can leave in a few days time,” Jon informed me. I nod. Wonderful, he’s done fine without me here. The thought sends a wave of pride and sadness through me.

“How long was I gone?” 

“Almost four and a half hours,” Arya said with a frown. I shake my head, it certainly did not feel long. 

“I felt like I was only in the North for twenty minutes, let alone four and a half hours. Fucks sake,” I scowl. This took too long. I couldn’t miss out on half the day when doing this. 

“Who did you see? What did you do?” Jon asked. I shake my head, remembering the conversation I had with the men at the Wall. I stood from my embrace with Arya, instead, taking her hand in my own.

“Kinvara, can you leave us, please? I will come to speak to you after,” I instruct. The woman nods before turning on a heel and leaving the small chamber we were standing in. 

“What is it, Haelia?” Jon asked, looking quite concerned at the fact that I had shooed away one of our advisors. 

“I went to the Wall, I appeared in a room with Ned, Robb, Jeor, and Tyrion,” I began, watching their individual reactions, “Tywin is now Hand for Robert, which we suspected. Mance and his army are going to be upon the Wall soon, they’ve sent word to Jeor. They have the proof. Um... Bran woke up, just as I said he would. Tyrion was appointed to stay with Myrcella after Jaime’s disappearance. Robert was furious about that, by the way, but Cersei saved your ass. Speaking of Cersei… Umm…” 

“What is it?” Jaime asked curiously. My eyes darted towards Jon for support. He smiled reassuringly, though he didn’t know the information I was about to tell them. Arya squeezed my hand. I released a breath. 

“Cersei is pregnant. Four moons pregnant to be specific,” I tell them. I focus on Jon’s reaction first. His eyes were wide, he knew that the rest of the Crown’s children were Jaime’s bastards. We had been gone for over the time she had been pregnant, and he knew what that meant. I chanced a glance at Jaime. He was seething. 

“She’s what?”

I winced at his tone, “Four moons.”

I watch as he walks out of the room as quick as his legs can take him before I turn to Jon. He understood what that meant. They all did. I knew that his reaction would be something like this. I expected him to yell, or rage, or just leave and do exactly that. 

“Is Jaime okay?” Arya asked. I frowned at my young pup, shaking my head. 

“He’s confused. He’s only ever been with her,” Jon explained. Arya nodded in understanding. She knew what Jaime had done with Cersei but she was amongst the youngest in their pack, there were some things that even she need not know. 

“Jon, go talk to Jaime. I’m going to take Haelia to her room. She’s tired,” Arya told her cousin. Jon raised a brow to me, his lips twitching in amusement at Arya’s command before placing a quick kiss on both mine and Aryas foreheads and walking out the room. 

Once Arya and I had made it back to my chambers, I spoke. “He did what you said. He must love you,” I teased, echoing her words from long ago. She frowned, biting her lips slightly. Instantly interested in the movement, I perked up. 

“Come on, Arya. Spill the beans,” I grinned, before noticing her confused expression when I corrected my language, “Tell me what's going on.”

She sighed, chewing on her bottom lip, “I’m not sure, I feel strange around Jon at the moment.”

“Strange how?” I ask. 

“Like… Remember when we were at the Wall, and we were talking about how you felt about Jaime?”

“You feel like that with Jon?”

She flopped onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling, “I don’t know. Perhaps. I’m not sure whether I simply have just felt like this because I feel… detached from him or maybe I just miss my family… and Jon is all I have left of them.”

I frown, moving to lay beside her. I take her hand in mine, “You will see them again, you know. I understand that you miss them, I miss my family too. Terribly. But are we not a family here? And in any case, I don’t think you and Jon are detached, perhaps you are drawn to him because he’s your other half. You were always a pair, were you not?”

There was a moment of silence as she thought, “We were-are. I just don’t know. He’s my broth-cousin. I know he’s Targaryen now though… Does that mean he will wed Rhaenys or Danaerys? Or some woman like Sansa who would be a pretty, docile Queen? He’s King now, Haelia. He needs a Queen, not his little sister.”

“You’ve heard all of the stories about the noble Prince Rhaegar, yes? You’ve heard about how all the maidens of the land wanted to be his wife?” I pause, and Arya nods, “He could have had any woman, but he chose Lyanna. Do you know how many times I’ve heard someone compare you to her, or say that you and Jon remind them of Rhaegar and Lyanna?”

“No…” 

“Well, they do say that. Often. I understand that you’re confused about how you feel. Maybe just sit on it for a little bit until you figure it out. You’re not yet even twelve. I know that your nameday is fast approaching, but you don’t need to think about this yet. If you still feel like this when we reach Qarth, maybe then tell him. I guarantee he will respond well.”

Arya sighed but said nothing. I rolled over so I was facing her, placing a kiss on her forehead, I rolled off of the bed. 

“I must go speak to Kinvara and Rhaenys. You should go see the dragons. If you find Toothless, bring her here for me, yeah?” I asked, stretching as I walked towards the chamber door. 

“Okay.”

I walked out of the door after that, on a quest to find the Red Priestesses. As I walked, I wondered what would happen between Jon and Arya, anyone who ever knew me knows that I am a massive Jonrya, but I would never force them together. I knew it was always meant to be, and now it was happening. Some part of me felt protective over her, after all, she was not yet twelve and she was talking about boys. I knew that Jon wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, but still. In any case, part of me also knew that an eleven-year-old here was truly more mature than any of the eleven-year-olds back home. I let out a sigh, knowing that in the end, it was not truly my choice anyway. I kept walking in this maze of a manse until I finally found who I was looking for. 

“Rhaenys, Kinvara,” I greeted. They turned around in sync, and a shiver ran down my spine. 

“Hello, did you have a pleasant rest?” Rhaenys asked sweetly. I ignored the fact that she knew about what Arya said when neither of them were in the room. 

Shrugging, I nodded, “Yes, it was alright. I believe you know why I’m here though.”

Kinvara smiled, “Yes. You wish to learn about what happened.”

I raised a brow, “That's one way to put it. What happened?”

“You travelled to the Wall, you were given the gift to do such things,” Kinvara informed me, as though it was something I should be thankful for. 

“I don’t want it. I’ll admit it could be useful, but I don’t have a choice.”

“Neither did you have a choice to come to Westeros, but are you not happy now?” Rhaenys asked me curiously. I huffed. 

“That is hardly the comparison to make. What if I was in the middle of bathing and the bracelet burned? It’s impractical.”

“It allowed you to inform the Starks and Lord Mormont about the process you have made. It allowed you to discover what they have been doing in your absence. Was that not helpful?” Kinvara questioned. 

“It was helpful, but I simply don’t-”

“Would you like to know how to use it to transform?” Kinvara asked. I frowned, chewing on my bottom lip. Finally, I released a breath and nodded. Rhaenys smiled and took my hands in her own. 

“Let us start small. Change your hair colour. Think about colour, and think about it being your own hair colour,” Rhaenys instructed. I nodded once more. Closing my eyes, I imagined a light golden colour, not dissimilar to Jaimes. I had always wanted to know what I looked like as a blonde. 

“Wonderful,” I heard Kinvara say. Opening my eyes, I frowned, pulling a strand of my hair forward only to find that it was, indeed, the colour I imagined. Blinking quickly, I imagined it back to my natural colour. 

“That’s freaky, it’s like hair dye without bleach.” I shuddered as I spoke. Rhaenys and Kinvara shared a secret smile. 

“You did that quite easily, so we will move on. Imagine Arya. See if you can change your whole body,” Kinvara directed. I nod. Closing my eyes, I imagine Arya, but quickly, an image of Maisie Williams invaded my mind. When I open my eyes once more, I see Kinvara’s raised brow. 

“That isn’t Arya,” she comments dryly. I roll my eyes. 

“It’s who she is played by,” I pause to look up at the women, “Shit, she is really short. Wow… I’m having an out of body experience.”

“Try again.”

* * *

**AEGON TARGARYEN...JON SNOW... KING OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS**

* * *

Jon frowned as he made his way toward the makeshift training area that Arthur and Benjen had set up within the manse they were residing in. With a grimace, he pushed open the door leading to the courtyard. So far, being King had mostly been resolving the issues of people older than him with the occasional stepping into the fire. Since he had met Haelia, his life had been a whirlwind, most of the time not knowing what was going on. When she had appeared from nowhere a few moments prior, he hadn’t known what to do. Now, he had been commanded by Arya to go and talk to Jaime. He wished sometimes that this family they had made was less… intertwined. 

Jon moved through the yard towards where he saw Jaime swinging his sword less-than-skillfully at a wooden dummy that had been constructed. 

“What did he ever do to you?” Jon asked, announcing his presence. Jaime turned around quickly, wiping sweat off his brow as he did so. 

“I think of it more as a she,” he replied dryly, with heaving breaths. Jon nodded his understanding. They stood in silence.

“Would you like to go get a drink?” Jon finally questioned. Jaime nodded, dropping the sword he was using, not his own, Jon noticed. In silence, they entered a room in which they could get some privacy. Soon, they had sent for some wine and sat down. Jon poured them each a goblet of wine. 

They drank in silence for a few minutes before Jaime broke the silence, “Lia sent you after me?”

Jon shook his head,  _ Arya, _ “I wanted to speak to you about it. I figured that you would speak to Haelia later on in the day but perhaps it would be a better idea to talk to me first. She has more… emotional connection to the topic.”

“I suppose she wouldn’t wish to hear about it.”

Jon shook his head, “I don’t believe she’d be opposed to listening and helping you come to terms with it. Just… You are rather hotheaded and might say something you regret to her. I don’t believe any of us wish to watch you ignore each other for three days again.”

Silence. 

“It’s foolish.”

“What is?” Jon asked, cocking his head. Jaime scowled into his cup.

“My anger. I’ve got Lia. Cersei does not love anyone but herself.”

Jon frowned at that, did he not think that Cersei loved him once? Nor their children? “What about you? Her children?”

He hummed, “Yes, perhaps. She loves Joffrey, but he is a monster. She believes she loves Myrcella and Tommen but she doesn’t. She won’t love this one. She won’t love whoever the father is.”

“Do you believe she loved you?”

“I did,” he paused to drink, “I don’t now that I know what it feels like.”

“You know what I must do, to seek vengeance for my family. Your father, mayhaps Joffrey, mayhaps Cersei. If it comes to that, what will we do with the child? Haelia has already appealed to me for Tommen and Myrcella to be handed into your care when you are wed and we have taken over Westeros. So what about this one?”

Jaime looked at Jon with an incredulous look, “You expect me to know? I don’t know if you are aware, Your Grace, but I strongly dislike making decisions.”

Jon chuckled, “I’m aware. Be grateful that you don’t have the title that I do then.”

“I am. I could have been.”

“Could have been what? King?”

“Mmm, not many know this but my father tried to get Robert to step down from taking the crown. He tried to put me on that bloody throne for himself. He would have made me marry some cousin, someone he could control. It’s disgusting. What good is the throne? Power comes from a sword and a good arm to wield it.”

Jon furrowed his brow, remembering something said to him many moons ago, “Power is one of two kinds: one is obtained by the fear of punishment and the other by acts of love.”

Jaime laughed, though it didn’t sound like him. It was short, mocking. “What?”

Jon shrugged, “It was something Haelia told me. Something said by someone in her world. I felt it was relevant. I also feel as though you’re living in the past.”

“Living in the past? Why, Your Grace, we are the past. We’re not even real.”

Jon rolled his eyes at the title. Sometimes it made him feel as though he had meaning, but when it was said by his friends, it felt wrong. As though it wasn’t allowed. Grinning, Jon threw the remaining liquid in his cup towards Jaime, staining his tunic red. The man jumped. Cats don’t like water.

“What the fu-”

“Did that seem real to you?”

Jaime scowled, slouching back into the seat, “You know what I was referring too. I should go clean this mess up.”

Jaime stood, Jon grinned up at him, “You should go speak with Haelia. She’s better at it than I am. Perhaps she can help you wash again.”

Jaime rolled his eyes, bowed mockingly, and left the room. Jon exhaled. He was not cut out for helping people like this. He couldn’t deal with these problems. Sometimes, he wondered whether he really could be King when he couldn’t even help his friends, family, with the simplest of problems. Not to say that this was the simplest of situations. He exhaled and stood again. He knew that even he must speak to someone about his worries sometimes. After walking for a short while, he arrived at his destination. 

“Arthur,” he greeted the knight, who was turned away from him at that moment. Arthur turned around quickly. 

“Your Grace… Where’s Jaime? He was supposed to be your guard,” the man frowned slightly. Jon let out a half-hearted chuckle. 

“My name is Jon, Arthur. And Jaime had… A personal issue. Cersei is pregnant, not his,” Jon informed him. Arthur nodded in understanding. 

“How did we find this out?” 

“Haelia… Long story. I don’t wish to discuss it at the moment,” Jon confessed. Arthur cocked his head. 

“You have the same look as your father, I know when something is wrong,” he reminded. Jon sighed. 

“How did my father do it? I know he didn’t quite make it to being king, but I…”

“Rhaegar knew his responsibilities, but he had also grown into manhood knowing what he was to become. You have not had the same luxury. You went into the flames to become Aegon, yet you still hide behind Jon. He embraced the dragon within him because that's what he was. Though, I cannot say that that is his only reason. Most of all, he trusted his friends' opinions, and his mothers and Aemons, though he did not rely on it.”

“Do you think I rely on your advices too much? On Haelia, or all my other advisors?” 

Arthur shook his head, “No. I don’t believe you trust yourself enough to decide alone, however, that cannot be said without saying that you have come far since I first met you at the Wall.”

“What do you mean?”

Arthur shrugged, “Jon… Look at you now. Today, you’ve stood in front of a room full of people and spoken to them as a King would. You’ve set in place a new form of government to replace that of which you destroyed, you’ve made things better.”

Jon nodded, “I suppose I have. Not without help, though. This would not have been possible without the help of everyone around me. Truth be told, I’m still puzzled at the fact that I walked into flames and hatched dragons,” Jon laughed. He still could not quite grasp the concept of that. The Unburnt. Father of Dragons. That’s what he was being called. Haelia had said that these titles belonged to Daenerys in another world, and they still would. Soon enough, a red comet would be painting the sky, she said. Then we would know. That puzzled him too. Why did Daenerys’ dragons have more meaning than the ones he hatched not long ago? Or, rather, was it Daenerys that was the important one? These were questions that he had not wanted to ask Haelia, simply for the fear of looking foolish. 

“You did. Along with Rhaenys, Jaime, and Aemon. Perhaps they feel the same. It may do you some good to speak with them about it. They are your kin, after all. Daenerys is too. Once you are all together-”

“Everybody here is my kin. We’re a pack, as Haelia says. And our pack is only growing. I can trust in you all. But I do think you’re right. It will do me some good to speak to my fellow Targaryens about these dragons. Lyaxes and Vhagar are with Aemon right now, he and Sam are studying them, along with Aegaxes and the others. Soon, we will have more dragons. Aegon conquered Westeros with three, we have nine. Soon we will have twelve. I know I could conquer the Seven Kingdoms, but I don’t want to be a conqueror. I want to be a good King, like my father would have been,” Jon admitted, Arthur simply smiled at him. 

“You will be, and having dragons at your side will only be a help. You do not have to use them.”

* * *

**HAELIA**

* * *

After what felt like hours of turning into different people, or changing myself, I slumped into my bed, stretching across the large mattress like a cat. It was draining, using the power of R’hllor. This whole situation made me question my belief. I had periods of time where I believed in certain Gods. I was raised Catholic, but when I was fourteen, my mum met a Muslim man and began to practise the Islamic faith as well, I felt left out and willed myself to believe in Allah as well. However, I had never truly believed in it. And ever since I had been floating between something to believe in. Now that I was here, it was difficult not to believe in either the Old Gods or R’hllor after all I had read. The only Westerosi religions that I had trouble believing were the Seven, and the Drowned God. Perhaps that was what George intended, to make those who read his words question the Gods that he wrote about. In truth, it wasn’t something I had ever thought about whilst I had been here, which was almost eight months now. By the time we reached Qarth, both Arya and Jon would have namedays. I would have been here for near on ten months. Standing back up, I moved over to the looking glass that was in my room, and only then did I realise that Toothless was perched upon it, watching me. Gently, I held my arm up for her to crawl onto my shoulder, waiting until she did so. Looking back to the mirror, I looked at myself, watching Toothless nuzzle into my neck. Closing my eyes, I imagined an image. When I reopened them, I couldn’t help the tears that began to fall down my face. I missed her. The face that I had become. I missed my family, I missed my mum. I wanted to go home, but I wanted to stay here at the same time. I had barely had time to think about my life back home whilst I had been here, but with everything going on lately, I think I just missed her support. Taking several deep breaths, I wipe my eyes and imagine myself once more. Taking Toothless into my hands, I moved back over to my bed and laid down once more. I was so tired, and frustrated. Being here brought up emotions I hadn’t ever felt before. Closing my eyes, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. All I could think of was the events that had transpired throughout the day. 

“Lia?” I heard called through the door. I sat up, throwing the thin cover over me, I padded over to the door quietly. I must have locked it on my way in. Opening it, I frowned. It wasn’t locked. 

“Why didn’t you just come in?” I asked. Jaime released a breath. It was only then I realised how sweaty and tired he looked. “Were you training?”

“I just went out. Can we talk?” Jaime leant against the doorway. I frowned at the question, and at the fact that he thought I would deny him entrance to his own chambers. I nodded quietly, moving over to the bed on which I had left my sleeping dragon. I crossed my arms over my chest as he entered, leaning against the bedpost as I waited for him to begin. 

“I must apologise for leaving-”

“No apology needed, Jaime. I understand why,” I affirm. He shakes his head.

“You once told me she had a prophecy. What is it?”

I bite my lip, “I’m not sure you want the answer,” I begin to say, but then I see the look on his face and I know I must continue, “It went something along the lines of ‘Queen you shall be, until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear. Three children for you, gold shall be their crowns, and gold their shrouds. And when your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you.’”

“Valonqar… I’ve heard that before. What does it mean?” 

“Little brother,” I inform him quietly. 

Jaime froze, “I was born after her. I’m going to kill her?”

“Cersei thinks it will be Tyrion. That’s another reason why she hates him so much.”

“And you said three children, she already has three. So how is she pregnant? Will it die?” Jaime asked quickly. I released a breath. We both knew this child was not his, so the real question was how it would be done. 

“The child might not survive, and that is an awful thing, but I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you. This is extra stress that you do not need. Cersei is far away.”

“I wish I could tell her how angry I am. I wish I could see what was happening. I want her to know that I am happy here. I want her to be angry at me,” Jaime admitted. An idea formed in my mind. I knew it was possibly dangerous for him, but it could be helpful. 

Releasing another breath, “I think I can do that for you. Close your eyes”

Holding up a hand to stop him from speaking, I shut my eyes once I was sure that his were closed. I imagined their arrival in Winterfell, trying my best to isolate Cersei’s image in my mind. When I was confident that I had pictured her image, I opened my eyes once more. 

“Open them.” I watched him blink, taken aback by my new look. 

“Wha-”

“Before you say anything, I know what I look like. You can yell now.”

He stared at me, well, Cersei, “How are you doing this?”

I frowned, “it doesn’t matter how. Just get out everything you need to get out, pretend I’m her. I look the part, do I not?”

“You do. But you don’t… You’re not her. And I am perfectly aware of that, though how you look like that is a mystery to me,” Jaime replied. Closing my eyes once more, I willed myself to change back to myself. 

“This bracelet that I was given. But I can’t use it so much, I’m exhausted. I’ve been given too much power, and I don't know what to do with it. I feel like I’m going to have an anxiety attack. I’m panicking. And I miss my family, and I feel so terribly guilty for everything that's going on with you and Cersei, and I have missed out on almost a year of my life being here, but I’ve gotten a new life, and so much is happening that I don’t understand and now I’m rambling again because I’m stressed, and you’re stressed, and everyone's stressed and-”

My rambling was cut off by a knock at the door. Sighing deeply, I moved to open it, only to find Rhaenys standing there. 

“Rhaenys? What are you doing here?” I asked, confusion evident in my tone. She smiled ominously. 

“Do you wish to see what your life would be like right now if you were not here?” Rhaenys asked me curiously. Taken aback, I gaped at her. How was this possible? Then it dawned on me.

“The flames?” I frowned. She nodded, turning around and walking away. Somewhat desperate, I took off after her, barely noticing that Jaime was following. We walked for a short amount of time before reaching an anti-chamber. 

“Look into the flames, hold Jaime's hand in order for him to see too,” Rhaenys instructed. I nodded blankly as she smiled once more and left the room. I raised a brow at him, silently asking if he wanted to see. He moved over to me in response, taking my hand in his own. Together, we looked into the flames, there were flashes if I focused enough. 

_ A ferris wheel, my best friend, fireworks, eating doughnuts and walking home. _

_ A family holiday interstate, screaming as we fly down the tower of terror, roller coasters, summer rain. _

_ A phone call, my mum and sister returning to my state, guilt. _

_ Standing on stage, singing, dancing, a prop out of place.  _

_ The last first day of school. New friends. Laughter. _

_ A boy, a date, a first kiss. _

_ A concert, a party, a birthday dinner, an escape room. _

_ A fight, running, boys, losing friends. _

_ Bushfires stopping, hope returning. _

_ A plague, the world stopping, losing jobs, losing school.  _

_ A pandemic, panic, new order. _

_ Blackness. _

Blinking, I stumble back. What was happening? What did this mean? It just stopped, shaking my head, I moved back towards the flame, desperate for answers. 

“Lia?” Jaime asked me. I shook my head.

“Did you see that? Did you see what happened?” I responded with heavy breaths. He nodded. 

“Yes, I saw it. I didn’t understand the majority of what we saw, to be honest, but-”

“There is a sickness, Jaime. A sickness. Fires. My world is falling apart and-”

“But you’re not there, Lia. You’re not. And it’s fine. It hasn’t happened yet, you can change it when you go back…” Jaime trailed off. Suddenly I understood what he would have been feeling. And he was right. I wasn’t there. I was here, but even the thought of going home stressed me out. Breathing heavily, I slid down the wall with my hands in my hair, trying to regulate my breaths. Jaime slid down beside me, taking me in his arms. 

"It's not like here. I can't fix anything. I don't know anything. I'm insignificant there."

"You could never be."

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for freaking out. It's stupid. I'm being stupid.”

“It’s okay, I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys.   
> I promise this bracelet isn't me making myself the most powerful person ever, it's for convenience mostly but there is a story behind that that will be explained over the next few chapters. If you have any questions or thoughts, comment below.  
> Stay safe and wash your hands kids!   
> And again, If you ever need to talk to someone about anything, message my Tumblr: wxntxrchxld


	7. The Blood of Old Valyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then we, your friends, family, and loyal subjects crown you King Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm,” I announced, watching as Rhaenys placed the crown on her brothers head. The sound of the dragons song once more filled the air as they took flight above their king, and as we looked up at the sky. I gasped, it was the red star, the bleeding comet that was supposed to herald the Prince who was Promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, super-duper long chapter here, hope y'all like it cause it's jam packed.  
> If I can get 25 comments, I'll post the next chapter in two days because I have nothing but fan fiction to do apart from learning lines... but we don't talk about that. speaking of which, I got cast as the Wicked Witch of the West in my school musical so lets hope that one runs still. anyways, I'm rambling. enjoy! don't forget to comment and kudos :)

**THE SMOKING SEA**

* * *

We were currently on a boat. On a boat, on our way to Valyria. We had been for roughly a week. We had left Volantis only after creating the council, and making sure that we had eyes on the inside if need be. We had Benerro on the council as our ‘eyes’, and now we had our pack, now including Tiriala and her children who made wonderful additions. The children had become fast friends with everyone, and they loved the wolves, though they were much more apprehensive of the dragons. Tiriala on the other hand, was much more reserved, mostly staying in the cabin she shared with her daughters. Today, I made it my mission to speak with her. 

“Lady Tiriala?” I called from outside her cabin door. I knew she was alone because I had just left her daughters with Arya and Nila, the latter two were teaching the Volantene girls to cause trouble, playing pranks on the crew of the ship.

“Enter,” she called in response. Opening the door, I smiled at the woman I saw before me. 

“Hi. How are you feeling today?” I asked curiously. She smiled cautiously in return. 

“I fare well, it’s a fine day for travelling.”

“And yet you sit inside your cabin. It’s a warm evening. You should come and enjoy it with us. Us adults are playing some games whilst the children play pranks on the crew. We have some wine for before dinner,” I smirked. She laughed quietly, nodding. 

“If we are playing games, does that not make us children too?” she asked with a slight grin. I giggle.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. And to be fair, half of our party are children. If I wasn’t almost eighteen, I would be out there playing with the kids, but alas, I must be old.”

Tiriala looked at me as though she was considering something, “May I ask you a question, Haelia?”

I took a seat beside her on her bed where she had been reading a book. “Of course. Go for it.”

“Do you love your betrothed?” she asked hesitantly. I blinked at her. What kind of question was that?

“Of course I do. What would make you ask such a thing?” 

She looked down, “Only because… I was your age when I was sold to my husband. I don’t think Lord Jaime is the type to be cruel, but…”

“But you have your own trauma and I’m barely older than Erinora so it’s in your nature to want to protect me?” I guessed. She released a breath and nodded. I frowned. 

“I love Jaime with every inch of my being. Plus, our King is my closest friend. Nobody would touch me for the fear of his wrath,” I grinned at my own joke. In truth, I knew that Jon would indeed do anything to protect me, just as he would for any other members of the pack. That was just the type of person he was. 

“And your king lets you have a sword?” she asked. I nodded. Finally, after months of neglecting the practice of sword fighting, I picked it back up again with the sword that Jon had gifted me when we first left Winterfell. I had yet to choose a name though, much to the dismay of Arya. 

“He wants me safe, just as Jaime does, and all the others. We are safer here than anywhere else. Arthur and Jaime are two of the best swordsmen alive, Jon is being taught by them, and Benjen is fighting alongside them. Your sons are learning from them, and so is Arya and Nila. We are protected here, but in any case where I am alone thanks to my special… abilities, they want me to be able to defend myself.”

She nods, standing and offering her hand to me. “Come, my dear, do we not have some games to play?”

I grin, taking her hand as we made our way to the large deck where we found our whole pack. We each sat on a chair that had been set out previously and tuned in to the current line of conversation, as I sent one of the crew members for wine.

“Are you sure that is a wise decision?” Arthur asked, amusement in his tone. I cocked my head in confusion.

“Last time we were on a ship and you had wine, you were… rather deep in your cups,” Jaime added. I frowned.

“Are you saying that you don’t want to hear any more of my drunken singing?” I pouted. I stood and moved over to sit on his lap. 

He placed a peck on my cheek, “I prefer your singing sober, though I would not complain about anything else that you may feel inclined to do.”

“Alright you two, that’s enough,” Benjen groaned, placing his face in his hands in mock embarrassment. I giggled at the words and the nods of agreement coming from the others.

“Don’t worry boys, you too will find love. Ooh! I can set you up with someone if you like!” I offer with a smirk. 

“I don’t believe that will be necessary, Haelia. I believe they are quite capable of finding themselves lovely ladies,” Aemon added, sharing a smile with me. 

“There aren’t many where we are headed, unfortunately,” Sam commented. I grin at him. 

“No live ones. I suspect we will see many skeletons, I hope you are all prepared,” Jon interjected. I nod at his words. 

“Yes, I think it will be much like Pompeii, but how fascinating will it be to see the ruins of an old civilisation such as this one. We might find dragon bones! Oh, the magical properties in dragons bones would be astronomical. Of course, the Red Keep is home to many skeletons but they’re most important, they need to stay put. They’re part of the Targaryen family heritage-”

“Lia, rambling,” Jaime whispered into my ear. I grinned sheepishly at everyone around me. 

“Oops. Sorry.”

Rhaenys regarded me curiously, “What is Pompeii?”

I blinked at her, “Oh well, in my world, there's a small ancient city called Pompeii. This city was located near Mount Vesuvius, a volcano and in... I believe it was 79AC when it erupted and covered Pompeii with layers upon layers of ash and rocks, etcetera etcetera. When it was dug up in the 1700s, they found most of the city intact and preserved-”

“The 1700’s? But the year isn’t even 300AC yet. Where is this Pompeii?” Tiriala asked. I flinched, I forgot that she didn’t know about me or where I came from. 

“Um... Well…” I stuttered.

“The island that she is from has a different sense of time. That is the reason she speaks strangely sometimes,” Kinvara interjected. I smiled gratefully at her, Tiriala raised a brow but said something further on the matter. 

“Now, I don’t know how any of you feel, but I don’t feel like being on this ship for a moment longer,” Kinvara announced. 

“We don’t exactly have a choice, Kinvara,” Sam pointed out. Kinvara smiled as though she had a secret, which I was guessing she did. 

“What are you suggesting?” Aemon asked curiously.

Kinvara stood, “Samwell, would you be able to go get the children please?”

Sam nodded, standing and walking off quickly. We waited in confused silence until they returned. From here, we could see some faint islands in the distance, almost to the smoking sea. Finally, we saw the children, as well as Arya, Seraya, the wolves, and Lord Ugly following Sam to where we were standing and sitting. I pushed myself off of Jaime, standing to greet Nila who ran over to me. 

“Haelia, are we almost there? I want to find mama and papa. Raya said that we can look when we get there if you said yes? Can we? Can we, can we?” Nila begged, looking at me with big green puppy eyes. 

I grinned, “Of course, what are their names? We can call for them.”

Nila frowned in thought, “Mama’s name in Daela… Papa’s name is Gerion.”

Jaime stepped up beside us, wrapping an arm around my waist, “Gerion?”

Nila nodded. Seraya, hearing the topic of conversation, moved toward us too, “Haelia, I was trying to tell you about this when we were on the boat from Volantis…” she trailed off.

I cocked my head to the side, unsure of her meaning until… 

_ “He’s a Lannister. His is a roaring golden lion with a-” _

_ “Red background… Haelia, I need-” _

__ “Oh, gods. Your father is Gerion... But… Seraya, you’re too old. He didn’t disappear from Westeros until..over ten years ago?” I frowned. Seraya took a breath. 

“I feel like I owe you both an explanation. Our mother came from a long line of Valyrian women, she always said that we descended from Saera Targaryen, though that's a tale that I doubt is true. When Gerion came over in search of the sword, he met my mother in Volantis. She already had me, though I don’t know who my father is as he died before I was born, and when Gerion met her, they fell in love. They wed and had Nila. I was seven when they met and Nila was barely six when Gerion finally convinced my mother to go to Valyria with him. He treated me as a daughter, and when they disappeared I was only twelve. He never explicitly said he was a Lannister, but he always wore red and gold, his mission was to find his families ancestral sword, and he called himself a lion…” Seraya confessed. Jaime and I stood there, gaping at the girl. 

“You’re a Lannister. You’re my uncle's daughter-” Jaime began before he was cut off by Kinvara.

“More importantly, Valyrian blood runs through your veins. We need that now. I need all of the Valyrians to come to me,” Kinvara instructed. Jon, Rhaenys, Aemon, Jaime, Seraya, and Nila all stepped forward. Kinvara took out a knife from beneath her robes, moving to slice open Rhaenys palm.

“Wait!” I called. Kinvara raised a brow at me. 

“What is it?” she asked. I huffed. 

“Slicing open a palm can cause nerve damage... I mean, screw up their hands. Do it somewhere else.” 

Kinvara nodded her understanding, turning Rhaenys arm over and slicing a thin cut on the top side of her arm. The princess barely even flinched, moving on cue with Kinvara towards the edge of the ship, squeezing the wound to drop blood into the sea. Kinvara started chanting in a foreign language, I wasn't sure if it was Valyrian, I had been learning the language myself and it didn't sound familiar... She moved towards Aemon to repeat the same thing. As she moved down the line, chanting, Arya appeared beside me with the dragon carriers, Benjen beside her with the others. They released the creatures onto the deck, and we watched as the hatchlings took flight around the Valyrians, adding their song to Kinvara’s chant, which Rhaenys had soon added too. It was almost beautiful if it wasn’t so terrifying. I was entranced by what was happening, it was borderline hypnotic until I felt the sea begin to rock the ship. 

“What’s happening Kinvara?” I yelled over the sound of waves hitting the boards. Kinvara raised a brow at Jaime. 

“The sea has rejected your blood, Jaime. It means you have something hidden from your kin. Cleanse yourself,” Kinvara announced. I furrowed my brow, trying to think of what could have possibly been a secret. Until it occurred to me, something that only I knew. The wind was picking up.

“Jaime! The fall!” I yelled again, trying to make myself heard above the dragons, the wolves that were now howling, the wind, and the sea. Jaime looked at me as though I was crazy until it apparently dawned on him. 

“Jon! I’ll explain properly later, but… Gods. I pushed your cousin from the window! I pushed Bran from the tower!”

And before any reply could be heard, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke, I wasn’t the only one. Sitting up, blinking at the sunlight, I looked around me to where our whole pack and the crew that had been on board at the time of the offering were doing the same as me, looking around in confusion. Standing up, I dusted off my dress and moved over to Kinvara, who was already awake. 

“Why were we all on the floor aslee-” I began but before I could finish I saw it. Our ship was docked in… What I could only describe as the most hauntingly beautiful place I had ever seen in my life. A thick mist covered the ground, so barely anything could be seen but in the mist, outlines of tall towers, the glow of what I could only assume as lava as well as the famed red sky of Valyria. Suddenly, the chirp of dragon song was heard, and all of our winged creatures were flying out into the mist.

“Kinvara… Can we get rid of this fog?” I asked quickly. She nods, waiting for Rhaenys to stand up beside her. I only then noticed that the plank was already lowered from the ship, giving the two red women a direct line to the Valyrian soil. Together, they walked down the plank and onto the earth. Rhaenys held her somehow-still-open-wound onto the ground and together they began chanting, again, I wasn’t sure if it was in Valyrian, or another language but it was… haunting. I saw the rest of our pack stand up beside me, we were all waiting. Waiting for something to happen so we could go find the scaled members of our pack that had just gone overboard into an unknown land. Then, before our eyes, the mist rose into the sky and simply disappeared. Looking at the others, I took off down the plank. It was beautiful, even more beautiful now that the mist had gone. The rest of the pack followed me down to where Rhaenys and Kinvara were now standing.

“Your blood has done this. We must be beyond the smoking sea by nightfall in three days time, else we will fall prey to the same fate as those before us,” Kinvara told us, somewhat cryptically if I was being honest. So with that in mind, we each went back on to the ship in order to pack a small bag, with enough clothing, food, and water to last us the three days, and I made sure to pack my toothbrush. Before heading off, I also decided to get changed into breeches and boots, making sure to secure my sword around my waist. I was quite the fashion icon, but I would be exploring, and one cannot explore in a gown. It's impractical. Once we were all packed and ready, we met once more at the bottom of the plank, looking up to speak to the captain once more

“We best start our adventure, Captain!” I called up to the ship, the man looked at me with full attention. 

“Yes, m’lady,” came his reply.

“Use this opportunity to have your crew stretch their legs, but do not stray far from the ship. Tell our banker what is happening too, when he eventually comes up for air. Prepare the ship for the next leg of our journey, but don’t take any treasure you may find without consulting us before we leave. We don’t want any sort of curse,” I warn. He laughs. It was hard to find him, truth be told. Not many sailors would go to Valyria by choice, but once he saw Jon and the others step out of the flames, he swore he would follow us anywhere. It was the Gods will, he said.

“Do not worry, we shall stay on this ship. You will find us here on your return.”

Nodding, I and the rest of our pack took off, looking at the wonders around us whilst simultaneously looking for our dragon friends.

“Is nobody else worried about the dragons or where they’ve gone?” Arya asked. Kinvara shook her head before anybody else could reply. 

“This is their ancestral home. They will return when they are ready. They will come back. We should focus on other areas. Where would you like to explore first, Your Grace?” Kinvara responded, drawing the attention to Jon.

I looked back at Jon, who was walking between Arya and Arthur, he moved toward Kinvara, they started talking about the place, but I couldn’t focus on the conversation. Valyria was beautiful. It was broken, hot, and quiet, overtaken with wildlife but Gods, was it beautiful. As far as I could see, there were winding rivers of both lava and water. A part of me wondered what it would be like to go swimming in the water, though I knew it wouldn’t be the best thing to do, considering it was steaming. Although Valyria was covered in greenery and rubble, it was… almost indescribable. It was obvious that Valyria was, indeed, advanced. It reminded me of the stories about Atlantis. There were broken aqueducts everywhere, water streamed from the cracks. Gods.

“Hey, are you okay?” I heard from beside me, I looked at Jaime, linking my arm in his own. 

“I’m fine. It’s so beautiful here,” I said in return with a contented sigh and he grinned down at me.

“It is.”

“I think we should go in here,” Jon called, pointing to a large dome-like building which happened to be the largest we had come across so far. Together, we entered the building, and Gods was it unique in the way it was built. The main chamber was empty, simply what looked to be a brazier in the middle. That wasn’t all though, there appeared to be antichambers leading off from this one, and I found myself itching to explore them. Apparently, Jon had the same idea.

“We should go into groups to explore these anti-chambers. There appear to be fourteen, and there are eighteen of us here. So if we get into groups of three, we can each explore a couple of rooms.”

We quickly sorted ourselves into groups, myself with Jaime and Erinora, and split off. It wasn’t long before we had opened the door and stepped into the anti-chamber. It was instantly clear that this was a temple for the Valyrian Gods, and we had stepped into something sacred. The room itself was large and round, the floor was littered with gemstones, jade stones to be exact, and it appeared that they had fallen from the ceiling.

“The roof must have been made of jade, it must have shattered during the Doom, or anytime since,” I concluded, bending over to pick up one of the pieces of shattered jade in my hand in order to get a closer look. 

“Do either of you know how to read High Valyrian?” Jaime asked. I slipped the gem into the pocket of my dress and moved over to him to see what he was looking at only to find a statue, the statue in question was little more than rubble, but beneath it, there were inscriptions on the podium. Erinora moved closer.

“I do,” she replied quietly, kneeling to read it better, “Tixion. God of… Trickery, I believe that’s what it says. The inscription is faded. It says that he is the God of oaths, lies, and.. Business transactions.”

“That’s like no God I’ve ever heard of,” Jaime commented slyly.

“It was Valyria. They kept slaves and dominated empires. My guess is that they prayed to Tixion to ensure they could get more slaves from the other families, those kinds of transactions,” I frowned, moving away to look more around the room. There were shelves carved into the walls but there was little decorating them.

“Haelia, Jaime, look over here,” Erinora called from behind where the statue had once stood.

“What is it?” Jaime asked curiously as we both headed over to where Erinora was kneeling. 

“I found some sort of trigger,” she explained, placing her fingers on the underside of the podium and pulling down. The ground began to move beneath us, and quickly, I pulled the girl away until I realised that the ground wasn’t opening, but it was a hidden door behind us. 

I snorted, “Figures. The God of Trickery has a secret chamber.”

Together, we moved into the room that seemed to hold more than the first chamber we had been in. I barely knew what was going on, my mind was a whirlwind. There were several things inside the chamber, from old documents to ancient weapons.

“Lia, it’s Valyrian steel. The chains hanging over there… The swords…” Jaime gaped. I grinned at him. 

“We can take them. It would do us good to have more Valyrian steel. I think we can stay in this temple tonight so don’t worry about taking them with us. Is there anything else interesting?” 

“The walls have warnings. I think we should leave this room,” Erinora called, moving back towards the door. Frowning, I looked at Jaime who looked as equally confused as me but we both moved back through.

“Well then, let's go to the next room then,” I say, attempting to placate the girl who seemed… terrified of whatever was written on the wall. Together, we exited the original jade room and moved back into the main temple only to head over to the next anti-chamber. The next room was the same size and shape, except… the stone was so pale it was almost white, reminding me of marble. The room was warm, and I gave credit to the thin rivers of lava that were embedded into the floor, only with some sort of glass covering it to save anyone from falling in. What I could only guess was bloodstone decorated the ground, most likely from the open ceiling again, and the statue was almost complete, a woman… A pregnant woman? Erinora moved directly to the statue, kneeling to read the inscription on the podium. 

“Nessariex. Goddess of fertility and rejuvenation. Of light and life. It is written that those who pray to her here, and…” Erinora trailed off uncomfortably.

“And what, Erinora?” I asked curiously. The girl went red, though it may have been from the light of the lava in the ground.

“Those who pray to her here and then try for a child will be given what they wish,” Erinora finished.  _ One day,  _ I thought,  _ a child would be nice. Perhaps, Nessariex, I will pray to you then.  _ Releasing a breath, I bent over to pick up a piece of bloodstone, I wanted a collection. I slipped the piece into my pocket and moved over to one of the inbuilt shelves where it appeared to hold vials of some sort. 

“What did you find?” Jaime asked from behind me, I looked over my shoulder, pointing to the glass vials.

“Potions of some kind. Given what Nessariex was the goddess of, I’m guessing some sort of fertility potion, but we can ask Aemon or Kinvara later. Have you found anything?” I question, turning around to face him, after slipping the vials into my pockets. He shakes his head in response.

“There was some sort of wooden structure behind the statue, but it’s been overtaken with rot,” he scoffed.

“Probably a bed to pray in, for extra fertility, of course,” I giggled, he smirked at me and I smacked his chest, knowing exactly where his mind went. 

“Come on, I’m sure the others are already back in the main temple,” I tell him, speaking loud enough to ensure that Erionara could hear us. Together, we exited the fertility room, as I had dubbed it, and re-entered the main foyer, where we found the majority of the groups waiting. The only group to have not returned was Kinvara’s, and I found myself wondering what treasures were in the rooms that they searched. Perhaps the other rooms held more things that coincided with the Gods they represented.

“Did you find anything interesting?” Arya asked curiously, I shrugged nonchalantly. 

“A secret room, some Valyrian steel, some potions. Both rooms had shattered in dome roofs made from gems, bloodstone and jade-”

“Ours did too, topaz and amethyst,” Arya cut in. Everyone else nodded in agreement, naming other gems that had apparently been used as roofs for these temples. Just then, Kinvara, Aericho, and Sam appeared from the far anti-chamber, moving quickly towards us. 

“Did everyone read the inscriptions?” Kinvara asked us curiously. After seeing us all nod, she continued.

“Who went into the chamber of Nessariex?” She asked again, raising a brow.

“That would be us,” Jaime answered for Erinora and me, cocking a head to the side in curiosity. 

Kinvara nodded,  “There was a piece of paper that we found about Nessariex. She was named for Nissa Nissa, wife of Azor Ahai, who sacrificed herself for the greater good.  Nissa Nissa was once the wife of the sun, who’s fiery touch pierced her through the heart and her children drank his flame. And how she fell with her children, bringing dragons to the Known World.”

I gasped at the connection that I had just realised, “ The Dothraki believe that the moon was a goddess, a wife to the sun too, and  the  Qartheen believe that dragons were hatched from a second moon that came too close to the sun and cracked… Their beliefs must have come from here, or visa versa.”

“She is the light of the world, so they say. The sun does not shine as brightly without her moons in the sky beside him,” Kinvara finished. I nodded, this was something I had read, something I somewhat knew. 

“Can we discuss this tonight? I think we should continue moving,” Arthur said, changing the discussion, all being in agreement, we left the temple, deciding to come back for camp later tonight as it seemed secure enough to lockdown for the night. We walked for what seemed like an hour, following Jon and Arthur until the latter approached myself and Jaime.

“Jon would like to speak to you both,” the Dayne knight told us, gesturing for us to take his place. Jaime and I shared a look before moving to either side of Jon. 

“Hi, you wanted to-” 

Jon cut me off before I could continue my sentence, “I wanted to speak with you about what was said on the boat. About Bran.”

“Jon-”

This time it was Jaime who was cut off, “Wait. Let me speak first,” Jon exhaled, trying to keep his composure, “I trust you both, with my life, and I know you’ve kept things from me in the past with good reason. I’ve been thinking about it all day and I cannot think of a good reason for you to push a ten-year-old boy from a tower. He could have died, he almost died. So explain to me, give me a reason to make sure that my trust is not misplaced.”

Jaime looked down, “I intended for him to die. He caught Cersei and me, and had he gone and told Ned Stark, Ned would have told Robert. My children, Cersei, and I would have all been on the butcher's block. My fath-Tywin would have been punished somehow. My whole family dead. I do regret that I hurt a child, but I don’t regret saving the lives of two other innocent children,” Jaime said firmly. Jon gaped at him.

“My brother is broken! He will never be able to walk, nor ride again. He won’t be able to be a knight or climb. You took his life from him,” Jon growled. I had never seen Jon quite this angry before, it kind of frightened me. Taking a breath, I decided to try and reason with him. I understood his anger, but it wasn't exactly like anything could be changed... Not now anyhow.

“Jon, please-” 

“And you… You knew about the fall. You told me to come to you after the fall. Why wouldn’t you stop it? Why would you let that happen? You could have just told Bran not to climb that day or… or something.”

“Because Bran has a destiny, just as you do. I told you this when you asked me why I didn't stop it the first time. His requires him to fly, he’s the next three-eyed-raven. He will have all the knowledge in this world, one day, he’ll be able to look back on this moment and agree with what I’m saying. You said it yourself, Jon. Why would I not do anything if it wasn’t meant to be? And Jaime is right too. Joffrey and Cersei may be awful, but can you stand here and tell me that you are not grateful for Jaime? He saved your life when you went Beyond-the-Wall. Myrcella and Tommen are the sweetest children you will ever meet. Would you trade Jaime, Myrcella and Tommen just for Bran to be able to walk again?” I reasoned. Jon scratched the back of his neck. 

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me this earlier,” Jon sighed. 

“Perhaps you should speak to Aemon about the current three-eyed-raven. Aemon knew Brynden Rivers and perhaps he could let you know about what he knows about the man in order to make you feel better about Bran’s future,” I suggested,

“Not to get all sappy, but I didn’t want you to think less of me again... You trusted me, and… is that a Lannister ship?” 

Jon and I both followed Jaime’s eye line, only to find that there was indeed a ship. The ship in question looked old, the boards were rotted, but the banners, though faded and torn, were unquestionably Lannister banners. The realisation hit us simultaneously. 

“Gerion.” 

And then we took off running, not knowing whether the rest were following, though I was sure I could hear footsteps behind us. The ship itself was huge, fallen on its side, broken planks that allowed us to see inside the first cabin. 

“Why were we running to this broken ship?” Seraya asked, puffing when she arrived by my side. Instead of answering, I pointed at the torn banners and she simply gasped. 

“Is it papa’s ship?” Nila asked excitedly, but Jaime quickly shut down that thought. 

“It’s too old to be Uncle Gerion’s. It’s hundreds of years old, you can tell by the state of it,” Jaime told her, and my heart broke for the expression on her face. 

“We should look around,” Benjen said with a curious glint in his eyes, but Jaime had already dropped his bag and started walking in there, Jon and myself right behind him. The ship was disgusting, the rot on the outside was nothing compared to the inside. Almost everything was covered with some sort of algae from the damp conditions that the ship had been resting in, and from the humidity too I was guessing. I turned around at the sound of something cracking, only to find Benjen had followed us in.

“The others chose to wait outside,” he explained simply. I nodded in return, continuing my search of the area, I moved over to what looked as if it was meant to be a door, but instead was broken in. That's when the sick feeling in my stomach started, but before I could voice my hesitation, there was a strangled gasp from behind me. 

“Uncle Gerion…”

My head whipped around at the words, quickly making my way over to Jaime along with Benjen and Jon. On the ground, laid the corpses of a woman in the far corner, a man almost directly beneath us, and a scaled creature almost the size of the male corpse. This must have been Gerion and his wife, they died in this ship, facing some sort of beast that I could only assume was a firewyrm. 

“Jaime... I’m sorry,” Benjen was the first to extend his condolences. I knew the two had become friends so it came as no surprise that he looked concerned for the man.

“I came to terms with his death long-ago. Still, it’s different to see his final moments,” Jaime replied. I could hear in his tone that he was trying to sound nonchalant but I could hear the remorse in his words and I was sure Jon and Benjen could too. I linked my arm in his, squeezing slightly as silent support.

“Jaime, look at the sword. It’s valyrian steel,” Jon pointed out, Jaime swallowed, finally moving his eyes away from what was once Gerion Lannister’s face and looking into his hand, where there was, indeed, a sword with a red grip and a golden lion pummel. It was unquestionably Brightroar, I could hardly believe our luck at finding it, even if it was in the long-dead hands of Jaime’s uncle, of Nila’s father. From behind me, I heard the creak of old boards, and I placed my free hand on the pommel of the sword attached to my waist. 

“Jaime, I know this really sucks, but we need to get out of here. With Brightroar. Now,” I said as gently as humanly possible in this moment. He looked at me with a confused expression until another creak sounded from behind us, and this time I wasn’t the only one to hear it, Jon and Benjen each drew their swords and we all turned, only to see Arthur standing in the hole of the ship where we had entered. We exhale a relieved breath as a collective, and just as I was about to give the man a lecture about scaring the shit out of me, all hell broke loose. The wall that held a rotting door suddenly came crashing down as a larger version of the dead creature below us appeared snarling, seemingly with the intent to kill. Jaime swooped down to retrieve Brightroar, and then everything went hazy. The beast attacked first, heading straight for Arthur, the lone wolf in this instance, but the Dayne knight was just as quick, his sword in his hand and swinging skillfully at the creature in an attempt to kill it but the firewyrm used its tail to flick Arthur to the side as though he was meaningless, the rest of us quickly took up arms against it too, myself moving towards Arthur to make sure he was still breathing and then helping him up. Everything was moving so fast, and the terror that I felt was… unparalleled to anything I had ever experienced before. This was a life or death situation and I could barely move, only to watch four men that I cared about deeply, facing a giant fire-breathing snake thing that could kill any of them at any moment. I watched them work together to attack its weak spots, Jon and Jaime working at the front and Benjen and Arthur each on a side, but the creature was just too powerful. Then the worst thing happened... Arthur lunged and it’s tail slashed out wildly, attempting to bat him out of the way. Only, I was caught in its path and I wasn’t quick enough to jump out of the way before I went crashing backwards into something metal. 

The objects went flying and the Wyrm turned its rage-filled eyes on me... It moved fast, faster than I could and it cornered me… I could see the glow of the fire in its throat and then… and then a sword through its skull and blood on my face.

I could breathe again, only once the creature had fallen to the ground and I was almost sure it was dead.

“Someone please stab it again to make sure it’s dead,” I swallowed, my breathing shallow and quick. To sate my fears, Jon, who I realised was the wyrm slayer, thrust his sword into the beast once more, this time in its eye and more blood splattered over me. It took all my will power to stop myself from throwing up, and then my willpower disappeared and I ran out of the ship as fast as I could and promptly proceeded to throw up everything I had eaten for the past two days.

Seraya was quickly by my side, holding my hair back, “Haelia. Are you okay? What happened?”

“We were attacked by a firewyrm. Jon slew it,” Arthur said for me, as I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and stood up.

“It was a matter of timing..” Jon argued modestly, but Arthur shook his head.

“It was a great thing. You saved our lives. Kneel, Jon,” he replied firmly. 

Jon frowned, “Why would I…”

“He’s going to knight you, Jon,” Benjen replied quietly. Jon’s eyes widened, but he did as he was asked and knelt.

“ In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid, I charge you to protect all women. Arise, Ser Aegon of the House Targaryen.”

We watched wordlessly as Jon rose from his position, and said something to Arthur that was inaudible to the rest of us.

“Wait, brother. Before we go, I think something is necessary. I found this in one of the chambers in the temple,” Rhaenys called, opening her bag and pulling out a crown. It was simple, yet elegant, made of Valyrian steel and decorated with black and red gemstones. Perfect for Jon.

“Rhaenys… what are you-”

“You’ve been knighted now, you can be coronated, and where better to do so than in our ancestral homeland?” Rhaenys claimed. I couldn’t disagree with her, it did indeed sound like the best way to do it, and the perfect moment. 

“Right now?” Jon asked, almost nervously, though before any response could be heard from a human, the familiar song of dragons filled the air and all of them came flying down, Vhagar and Lyaxes landing on a shoulder each.

“The dragons, punctual as ever, seem to think so,” I smile, a move to stand facing him, “Aegon Targaryen, do you swear before the eyes of Gods, dragons, and men to protect and defend those who cannot protect themselves?”

Jon swallowed, suddenly looking every bit a king as I could imagine, “I swear it.”

“Do you swear to lead the realm when the night is at its darkest?” Rhaenys asked, standing beside me.

“I swear it.”

Now it was Aemon’s turn, “Do you swear to uphold the integrity of the people that you rule?”

“I do, I swear it.”

“And finally,” Arthur stepped forward as he spoke, “Do you swear that you will never place yourself above your lowest citizen.”

“I swear.”

“Then we, your friends, family, and loyal subjects crown you King Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm,” I announced, watching as Rhaenys placed the crown on her brothers head. The sound of the dragons song once more filled the air as they took flight above their king, and as we looked up at the sky. I gasped, it was the red star, the bleeding comet that was supposed to herald the Prince who was Promised. That would mean that today would be the day that Dany birthed her dragons in the funeral pyre of Drogo… and Jon was… Aegon. 

Kinvara smiled knowingly, “Born amidst salt and smoke beneath a bleeding star. Jon-” 

“Aegon. That is what my mother named me. That is how I will be known,” Jon interrupted. Kinvara nodded in response instead, staying silent rather than explaining her previous words. I knew what she meant though, Azor Ahai, I knew now why she was with us. She thought Jon- Well, Aegon, was the Prince who was Promised. _Kill the boy_ , I thought, _kill the bastard and become the king._

“I think we should go back to the temple, the sun is setting, and the stars are coming out as we’ve just seen. We don’t know what else lurks here in the night,” Sam says. Jon nods and before anyone else could say anything, he whispers something to Arya and together they began walking off, Arthur close behind them. Jaime came up to me as we started walking, Brightroar hanging from his belt with both of our bags. 

“Are you okay? Need to brush your teeth?” Jaime grinned, wrapping an arm around me. I shook my head mockingly.

“Near-death experiences? They’re my new speciality… I do need to brush my teeth, it’s killing me. I’m so excited to get back to the temple, but what about you, kitten? I imagine it wouldn’t have been easy seeing what you saw,” I said in response, taking my bag from his hand and taking a hold of his hand that was resting on my shoulder.

“As I said, I’ve come to terms with his death, it was just… difficult to see his body. He died fighting to protect his wife, he wanted adventure. He got it. I’m a soldier, I’ve gotten used to death, Princess.”

“As long as you’re really okay,” I say hesitantly. 

He nods, “But I think I need to go speak with my… cousins. I believe they deserve to know.”

“Go, tell them that I’m sorry. I hope they’re okay,” I smile, watching him walk off to do something difficult.

* * *

We had been back at the temple for hours, the fire that had been lit in the brazier and was still burning, half of the group was asleep, and the others were talking. It had been an eventful day, after all. The dragons were curled up in the flames, I could tell that Arya was missing Nymeria back on the ship though.

I relaxed back into Jaime so my head was in his lap, “This place is so beautiful. I imagine that it would have been even more so before the Doom.”

“They say our ancestors were cursed long before the Doom. The beauty of the place we sit in is their last memories, and it’s the last thing they saw,” Rhaenys replied cryptically. The flames danced, reflecting in the eyes of those who were awake. 

“Perhaps. I’m of the belief that curses are of the mind, but I suppose that was in my world. Here, everything is a little more real,” I grin. 

“Tell us, Haelia. What happens in your world? What is it like compared to here?” Aemon asked curiously.

I smile fondly in my reminiscing, “It’s busy. Coming here is like going back hundreds, thousands of years. We’re much more technologically advanced as some of you have seen. We don’t fight with swords or ride on horseback, but we have mass weapons of destruction worse than Balerion the Blackdread. Modes of transport that allows you to travel a hundred miles in an hour. It’s organised chaos.”

“Meaning no offence, but wherever you’re from sounds awful,” Benjen groaned, shaking his head. 

“I suppose it does sound awful, but it’s home… Well, it was, I think after so many moons, this is my home now. I couldn’t imagine going back... Not with what I've seen is happening. I think I'm safer here,” I admitted.

“Well, you have gotten yourself quite comfortable here,” Arya giggled, smirking at me knowingly.

“Have you two decided on a wedding date? Will you wait until we reach Westeros?” Seraya questioned. I was quite glad that she had recovered from the news of her mother and Gerion, though Nila had cried herself to sleep. Seraya said she already knew, and was only glad that they didn’t have to look upon their bodies, Jaime had told me when we arrived back here. I looked at Jaime, waiting to see if he would respond.

“In truth, I hadn’t thought about it. I think we’ve all been slightly preoccupied,” Jaime answered, taking strands of my hair between his fingers. 

“Why do you ask, Raya? We’ve discussed this before,” I reminded her.

She smiled sheepishly, dragging her bag closer to her, “Well, I… I didn’t realise that we would be doing so much here, and when we were packing in Volantis, we spoke about what you wanted and when we saw Valyria, I packed a little something because it was almost just as you described and I thought it would be… I spoke to Kinvara when we were walking here and she’s a red priestess… and well…” 

I sat up, narrowing my eyes in suspicion, “Seraya… Were you planning my wedding behind my back?”

“I was hardly planning, Haelia, only… well, I… You’re not mad, are you?”

“Gods no, just confused. I just…” I raised a brow suspiciously, “When were you thinking?”

“Well, we still have a day here, what’s really left to explore now that we’ve found weapons and potions and spells? Jon- Sorry, Aegon has been coronated and knighted, the dragons have returned to us…” Seraya bit her lip at the end of her sentence, I gaped at her.

“Someone please, knock some sense into her. Aegon? Arthur? Benjen? Aemon? No?”

The men I addressed laughed at my reaction, “Actually, I think it’s a good idea,” Aegon replied.

“You do?” Jaime and I said together, somewhat in shock. He wasn't exactly happy with either of us, yet he was condoning us getting married. The king nodded in response. 

“What was the phrase you used once to describe Arya and I? Bickering like an old married couple? You two bicker constantly, you may as well make it official. Kinvara can do it, she’s a High Priestess,” he replied nonchalantly.

“It’s hardly an appropriate setting for a wedding,” Jaime argued, and I found myself nodding in agreement. 

“You two aren’t scared, are you?” Arthur challenged innocently. 

“Of course not but-”

“Then I don’t see the problem,” he interrupted. I huffed, falling back into Jaime’s lap in defeat.

“I feel like you planned this,” Jaime frowned, jokingly glaring at the awake members of the group who were all huddled by the fire. The night was cold for Valyria, the city of fire. 

“It may have been discussed briefly but not to the extent that I assume you are thinking,” Aemon smiled. Aemon had quickly become someone I knew I could trust, his young appearance only making it easier for him to involve himself in this sort of thing, what with being able to see what was going on and all. Though, I found that he was either speaking with Sam or Rhaenys for the most part, he was a quiet man. 

“What about all of you? Should I play matchmaker and adopt some more people to our cause so everyone can find a lady love? I would be happy to do so,” I said in a veiled threat. Instantly, Arthur and Benjen held up their hands in defeat, and I found myself laughing at the situation.

“She’s kidding...I hope,” Jaime told them, joining my laughter.

“So Sam,” I begin, electing to change the subject, “You’ve been writing non-stop this entire journey. Am I going to have a book to read anytime soon?”

The man looked up, seemingly surprised that I was addressing him at this moment, “Well, I suppose. I don’t think it’s anything too interesting… Just, well, um, it’s mostly about what we’ve been doing and you’re living it and, erm…”

“Oh, like a travel log. I would definitely be interested in reading that, when it’s finished, of course. I can help you edit it, if you like, writing was my passion, once upon a time,” I grinned, he frowned.

“Is it not anymore?” Sam asked, his curiosity getting the best of him as he placed the quill down. 

I thought for a moment before my answer was ready, “I suppose I’m living the adventure that I would have created. If I ever go home, I suppose I could write all about it, but then it wouldn’t be mine. I couldn’t publish it anywhere, I mean, of course, it would be for me but writing about this epic adventure would be worthy of others reading…What do you dream of Sam?”

He hesitated, looking as though he was trying to conjure an appropriate answer, “I dream of family. Of true family.”

I smiled at him, the most genuine smile I had conjured all day, “I hope that you find that with us.”

* * *

When we woke, the day was already warm, I woke in almost a sweat. I found myself enjoying the alarm of dragon song, it was a gorgeous day already. I spent the beginning removing myself from the circle to get dressed and brush my teeth outside, revelling in the beautiful morning, shining in the red hues of the morning light. It was rather fitting that Valyria was covered in the dark red of House Targaryen, made only brighter and more evident by the red comet. This made me think of the books when the red comet appeared, Ned was dead and Jon killed Othor. Now, it was because Jon was crowned as Aegon and perhaps an Other was killed in the North, perhaps by Val. She was Jon’s twin, after all. Aegon, Valaena, and Rhaenys. Were they the three heads of the dragon? All from Rhaegar's line, or was it perhaps someone different. Daenerys, Jaime and Aemon? Or variations of either trio? There were endless possibilities, and I had yet to discover them. Everything was unknown now, all I knew to be true that was left was that Dany hatched her dragons last night, and lost her child only recently. Now, she would be beginning her journey through the Red Waste, and by my calculations, we would reach Qarth at almost the same time as her. I wished that I could save those who die in the Red Waste, yet I couldn’t, and so I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and re-entered the temple. 

“Where are you guys off to?” I ask curiously, noticing that Aemon, Sam, and Benjen were getting ready to leave the temple. Aemon was the one to answer my question. 

“I confess that this was my idea, my lady. I thought it would be a good idea to get samples from the firewyrm that attacked you, the Blood of Old Valyria,” Aemon smiled knowingly, his amethyst eyes glistening with curiosity for the adventure he was about to go on. 

“That’s an excellent idea, you should try and get bone as well, and if you can find any, obsidian. Perhaps you should take Arthur as well, in case there’s another wyrm hiding,” I suggested. The Dornishman looked up at the mention of his name, already gathering himself appropriately. It wasn’t long before they set off from the temple with the promise of return before they were needed as they put it, though I hadn’t the faintest idea what they were talking about. After the group of boys left, the others made themselves busy, leaving me with Jaime and Seraya for company. They were chattering about something that had little meaning to me, and I found my thought occupied by what was to come. Our dragons were noticeably larger this morning than they had been last night. It was being in Valyria, Kinvara had told me in the early hours. My guess was that they had gone to one of the volcanoes, or perhaps each of the fourteen flames. 

“What do you think, Lia?” Jaime asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Hmm?” I asked, directing my attention to the two in front of me. Seraya giggled at my confusion.

“We were just discussing what your name would be,” Seraya explained until she saw that my confusion had not left my face. 

“House names, Lia. Aegon suggested that I think of one last night after you fell asleep. The last Targaryen bastards that were legitimised were the Blackfyre’s, named for the blade. Since I’m a Lannister bastard, then perhaps we could be named for our Valyrian blade. How does Jaime Brightroar sound?” The man smirked. I chuckle at my intended’s words. It made sense, I quite liked it actually, and I told him as much. 

“It suits you, and you have the blade to boot.”

Seraya smiled at our antics, “It does suit… How does Haelia Brightroar sound?” she countered. I raise a brow at her words, a grin forming on my face. 

“Not too shabby,” I laughed, linking my arm through Jaime’s.

“Lia, can you come with me for a few minutes?” Seraya asked, I nodded. She pointed me over to the brazier and I began walking over there, waiting as Seraya whispered hurried words to Jaime. I watched their expressions, as I couldn’t hear the words, and I noticed that Jaime looked confused, before heading out of the temple. I waited patiently for Seraya to move over to me, laughing as she pushed me in the direction of one of the chambers I hadn’t gone in earlier. Like the others, it had broken gems on the floor that I recognised as amethyst, my birthstone. I picked up a piece and slipped it in my pocket, as I had done with the previous two stones. Before we left, I would have to go into each of them and find each stone. I noticed that Seraya had her bag around her. 

“What is it, Raya?” I asked curiously. She grinned, opening her bag to pull out a gown. I realised… the comments she had made last night. It looked like a wedding dress, it was beautiful. 

“Did you make this?” I gasped, taking the offered gown into my own hands, feeling the light fabric. 

“I did, I began as soon as you told Jaime that you’d marry him,” she admitted. I wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“So you were plotting to get me married,” I said into her ear with a grin. She giggled, nodding as we parted. 

“Come now, let’s get you dressed.”

* * *

As I looked into the reflection created by the water, I felt... like a Queen. The dress Seraya had made for me was gorgeous. The actual dress itself was long, touching the ground. It was a pale white colour and was deceivingly thin, but my friend had created several more layers with a skirt of the wispy silver fabric that reminded me of a long tutu. There were no sleeves, but the same silver fabric hanging loosely from the straps of the gown. Studying it closer, I realised that both the skirt and the sleeve replacements were embellished with images...lions, dragons and snakes, a moon and the flames. She approached me as I was admiring my own reflection. 

“I have one final gift for you,” she said with a smile. I cocked my head, watching as she unravelled another piece of fabric. I gasped, feeling my eyes fill with tears at the kindness she had just bestowed upon me. What she held was my maiden cloak, a deep green colour with a crescent moon, a snake coiled around it at the centre. She fastened it onto my shoulders, and I squeezed her tightly, a wordless thanks. She squeezed back before whispering good luck and disappearing. As I waited, I heard footsteps from around the corner of the building.

“Be nice,” I heard Arya whisper in warning at Aegon from around the corner. I was waiting at the front of the temple.

“You would give your king orders?” He asked in an amused tone, avoiding what she had said. I felt as though I could hear her scowl.

“You’re not my King, you’re my cousin. Now go,” Arya instructed. I heard Aegon sigh before I saw him appear from around the corner. I assumed Arya had gone back to wherever we were going to go.

“Your Grace,” I greeted him with a smile. He raised a brow at me.

“Aegon," he reminded, before pausing to look at me, "You look lovely, Haelia.”

“Thank you. Shall we go?” I asked him. 

He nods, and together, we round the corner where I saw all of our friends, our pack. The space behind the temple was where an aqueduct once stood but was now broken so it created some sort of waterfall into a thin river. Aegon led me down the makeshift aisle, squeezing my arm as we approached our friends. We approached Jaime, who was standing in front of Kinvara, who was our officiator of sorts, I was guessing.

“If he hurts you, tell me,” Aegon whispered from beside me. I only smile at him. Jaime would never hurt me. Not willingly. Not purposely, but I knew that Aegon was still wounded over Jaime’s confession about Bran. As we arrive at where Jaime is standing, Aegon takes the maiden cloak off of my shoulders, I turn as Jaime brings forward another cloak, one with both a lion and a three-headed dragon. I must thank Seraya for this afterwards. He wraps me in it, though it is hot, the thin fabric of the cloaks was perfect for the current events. I turn and Kinvara speaks.

“Who comes before the Gods this day?”

“Haelia comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her? Jon replied. I smile, the ceremony of the Old Gods, though I wasn't exactly trueborn or noble.

“Jaime, of Houses Lannister and Targaryen. Who gives her?” 

“Aegon, of the House Targaryen, her king and friend.”

Kinvara speaks once more, “Lady Haelia, do you take this man?”

I beam, “I take this man.”

“We stand here in the sight of Gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul. Now and forever," Kinvara smiled.

"Now and forever," Jaime and I echoed together. We placed our hands on top of one another as Kinvara placed a ribbon on top of our hands and tied a knot. The Seven. Were we partaking in several ceremonies?

"Let it be known that Lord Jaime of the houses Lannister and Targaryen and Lady Haelia are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The priestess announces as she lets go of the ribbon where our hands were sealed. 

I felt so loved in this moment. We hadn’t known one another for a long time in the grand scheme of things, yet, I don’t think anything I could have had in the real world would feel like this. She untied the knot and began speaking once more.

“With this union, we bring the Gods into our hearts and our homes. May Balerion bless you with the gift of truth with one another. May Meraxes bless you with the gift of undying love. May Vhagar bless you with knowledge and courage. May Syrax bless any children you may bare. May Nylax bless you with good health. May Kyrion shield you from any that may seek to tear you apart. May Nessariex bless you with fertility. May Rhoenix keep death from coming to either prematurely. May Tessarion allow your marriage to be full of productivity. May Aepiyone keep either from straying away from the confines of your union. May Tixion protect you from trickery that would strain your marriage. May Ghoyone keep you warm when you are apart. May Draexion protect you from any disaster that would tear you apart. May Herion keep you young and healthy. Do you accept the protection of the Gods of Valyria?”

“We do,” Jaime and I say together. Kinvara smiles once more, pulling a torch from behind her, the fire dancing in the setting sunlight. Those must have been the vows for Valyrian weddings, but how Kinvara knew them was beyond me

“R’hllor gifts you the fire of life. In life, we use this fire to love and to protect those we love. R’hllor has gifted you this love.”

“We thank the Lord of Light,” I told her. Whilst these Gods weren’t my own beliefs, it would not hurt to have the favour of any Gods that may be watching this. All of them apparently. 

“Fire cleanses, washing away any sins that you may have committed against your loved one. Confess them to the flames.”

“Not telling you the truth about me when we first met. Forcing you to make a decision that you were not ready to make,” I told the flame, though looking at Jaime with a small apologetic smile. He returned my smile. 

“Taking too long to make a decision, to tell you that… I love you,” He told me. I beamed, this was the first time he had said that. I had said it multiple times, but he had never said so. The torch flicks sparks around us. My eyes widened, it resembled fireworks. 

“R’hllor accepts your sins. You are free of them now. You may now share the kiss of the Gift,” Kinvara allowed. I moved forward, but Jaime stopped me. 

“Lia, you told me once that in your world ceremonies, they said vows to one another. Ones that they write themselves. I know I may not be a talented writer, but I wish to partake in this particular part of your ceremonies,” Jaime told me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. The small gesture was so thoughtful and sweet, I wanted to weep. I nod at him, a gesture for him to continue. 

“Right. Okay… I first saw you while I was guarding Robert and Cersei, having an argument about something that I cannot remember. You were smiling brightly, and I can remember wondering what in the Seven Hells you could have been so happy about. We went outside and you thanked me. Thanked me for killing my king, for saving Kings Landing. I was bewildered by you. You spoke so strangely and you left so suddenly after that, and you made me curious so I followed you around the castle. You still looked so bright. When we were travelling with Aegon and Arya, you were the only person I really spoke to. You were never cruel. Then at the Wall…” he trailed off.

“At the Wall, you fell in love?” I teased. He grinned. 

“Almost. Even after… What I did. What you know I did, you were still never cruel. You just went with it. You told me everything about your life while I was healing. When we were on the ship, and you got so utterly deep in your cups and sang songs to me about sleeping kittens, that's when I knew that I would do anything to protect you. I’ve made many vows in my life, but this is one of the most important ones that I will ever have made, because I  _ will  _ do  _ anything _ to protect you, to give you the life you wish for however long you’re here in our world because I mean what I said earlier. I do love you, and I will uphold that until the end of our days.”

There was so much that I wanted to respond to that, but I decided that it would be best to savour the moment saying a thousand words but using only three. “I love you.” 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share the kiss of the Gift. Once broken apart, you will be Jaime and Haelia Brightroar.”

I smiled as he finally swept me into his arms and kissed me, yet this one was different. We were now husband and wife, in about five different religions. When we finally broke apart, our friends and family were applauding us. I laughed, looking at my now-husband. Seventeen and married. To a fictional character. To a man double my age. Yet none of that mattered, not to me.

“Unfortunately, there is no seventy-seven-course wedding feast, but I’m glad you were all here to witness this day, and that you... You know, planned it and used the sneak attack on us... Even when it is in the middle of a ruined city,” I grinned at our little pack that had expanded to 18 members including myself and Jaime. Nothing felt lovelier than having everyone as well as our dragons. Kinvara smiled at me, and I beamed in return. 

“Thank you, Kinvara,” I said gratefully. She bowed her head. 

“It was the Lord’s will,” she returned. I felt a chill run down my spine but smiled nonetheless. She moved away, and in her place, Arya and Aegon appeared.

“Congratulations,” Aegon smiled. I chuckled, glad that he was here.

“Thanks. You know... where I’m from, there is this thing called divorce which allows married couples to separate. I told myself that if I ever got married, it would be the only time and I would never get a divorce… So I never thought I’d get married.”

Jaime frowned, “What would possess you to say such a thing? Why would you get one of those things... A divorce?”

I chuckled, “Eh, boys were never my thing. Lucky for me, I have myself a man.”

My friends and husband all laughed at my comment. I had to admit, I was glad that Aegon and Arya were the first to approach us. We were the original four, after all. “Now you’re married. What will you do now?” Arya asked curiously.

“They have a duty to fulfil,” Arthur grinned, coming forward and slapping Jaime on the back, “Congratulations. Brightroar?” 

Jaime’s cheeks tinged pink, “After the sword. One branch of Targaryen bastards were Blackfyre. I figure that Brightroar made sense for a Valyrian Lannister.” 

“It suits you, uncle,” Rhaenys complimented, joining them, Aemon by her side.

“I must agree,” the maester smiled. 

“Now, before the ceremony, some of us went back to the ship to get some ale and food to celebrate. Shall we go back to the temple?” Aegon asked, Jaime and I both easily agreed before heading back to the temple. 

It was a lot of fun, drinking and eating, laughing and talking, teasing and dancing to the tipsy singing of Arthur and Aegon. Finally, the time came when Seraya approached me.

“We must prepare you for the night,” she whispered. I grinned at the thought, pulling myself away from her briefly so I could tell Jaime about what was happening. He agreed, pulling me in for a quick kiss before I followed Seraya to Nissariex’s chamber. When I saw the inside, I gasped… How they had made it so beautiful in so little time astounded me, they had found candles from other chambers and lit them so the room was glowing, and they had found some sort of balcony that we hadn’t discovered on the first look. I stepped outside, onto the balcony, into the light of the moon, only then realising the pallet on which my friends had created a makeshift bed, with furs that had been brought from the ship initially and pillows from God knows where. I looked at Seraya with tears in my eyes, only to find that she had been joined by Kinvara, Tiriala, Arya, and Rhaenys. 

“You all did this?” I asked quietly. 

Arya grinned at me, “For all you have done for us, you deserve a wedding night.”

“I appreciate it, you have no idea how much this means to me,” I responded. Rhaenys smiled softly. 

“You can repay the favour if any of us wed.”

“Deal.”

Tiriala stepped forward, “Our job is not done. In Essos, a woman must be prepared for what is to come. We do not have everything that is usually needed for this task, but we will do the best we can. Now, relax yourself, and allow us to do this for you.”

* * *

#### JAIME

* * *

As he made his way in the direction of Nissariex’s chamber, Jaime’s heart was racing. He was married, and the woman was as different from Cersei as the night was in comparison to the day. 

But that was not what made him feel antsy. In truth, he had never been with anyone aside from Cersei, but Lia was untouched, she was untainted by men, by the world, by him, and a part of him still felt unworthy of her love. 

How had he gotten so lucky? 

He felt no regrets, no fear of the unknown, even though everything about his wife was essentially unknown. He didn’t know how long they had, he didn’t know if he would wake up tomorrow, only to find himself back in Winterfell, guarding Robert while he whored his way through the North. And it was for this very reason that his heart was hammering inside his chest. He feared to waste another moment with the woman who had stolen his heart and what little sense the gods had given him. 

He paused for just a moment outside of the doors leading into the chamber. How were they to proceed? Things were very different in the world that Lia grew up in, at least that's what he’s gathered from the many conversations they had about “Earth.” He still considered that a basic name to call her realm, he’d told her as much when they were speaking. They might as well have just named her world “Dirt.” Which of course she laughed about before explaining that the word Earth was used in two ways. 

Unfortunately, what concerned him now was the fact that his wife had been very clear that where she was from, girls were not considered women until after they turned eight and ten name days. 

Should he propose that they could wait another few moons? He had been prepared to wait at least that long before they spoke their vows, and after his confession and Aegon’s reaction, he had all but assumed that his nephew would change his mind altogether. 

“Do you intend to stand outside in the hall for the rest of the evening?” Lia’s voice called through the door and Jaime could feel his cheeks warm from being discovered. How had she known he was standing here? 

Swallowing thickly, he pushed against the thick white wood doors, exhaling sharply before he chanced a look around the chamber. 

Lia’s ladies had obviously straightened things up since their last time here. All around, tall white candles were lit, coupled by the red-orange glow from the lava that flowed through the chamber. The room looked magical. 

He found Lia standing on the outer balcony, her back facing him. The light coming off the moon seemed as if it was almost centred on her, and Jaime found himself moving to close the distance between them without thought or conscious action. 

If he had been born as a moth, she was most certainly his flame, and he could care less if she consumed him entirely. 

Her hair had been done in a simple braid, and Seraya and the other girls managed to weave a string of pearls into the braid, which only made her appear even more lovely than she already was. The night breeze was light, yet it flowed around her and lifted the layers of her skirts so that she appeared to be almost floating. 

“Were you waiting a terribly long time?” He asked, unsure of how to proceed, but knowing that someone needed to break the silence. 

Lia turned to face him and smiled. “Long enough to know that you would be second-guessing yourself before we’ve had a chance to spend a single evening as husband and wife.” She remarked teasingly.

Jaime arched a brow. “And how do you feel about that? Do you feel like we rushed? Do you feel pressured? I—I don’t want you to feel pressured…” he began. 

“Oh, shut up. Would you?” Lia said, placing a finger over his lips to emphasize her words. “I’m young, but I’m not so young that I don’t know what I want. Not so young that I’m incapable of making my own decisions. You might be struggling, but I’m not. The choice is simple actually. I am yours as you are mine, from this day, and for however many more days R’hllor will gift us.” She lifted up on the tips of her toes and pulled him into a searing kiss. One that conveyed her resolution and one he happily reciprocated. 

When she pulled back, Jaime was able to finally have a look at their surroundings. A large pallet had been set up outside on the balcony, while the rest of the chamber had been cleared and decorated. The only place for them to sleep was beneath the night sky, he realized. 

“What’s all this?” He asked, his previous reservations all but forgotten. 

Lia smiled and took his hands in hers, pulling him toward their pallet. “Take off your boots and join me, and maybe I’ll tell you a story.”

Jaime couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and he quickly moved to do as he was bid. Once they were settled atop the furs, Lia passed him a goblet filled with what he assumed to be wine and then she took one for herself. 

“To us, and to the future of House Brightroar.” Lia toasted, clinking their goblets together. The beaming smile on her face, nearly took his breath away. 

_ House Brightroar… _ Jaime smiled wistfully and set his glass aside, deciding to pull her closer to him. “Lia, we should talk.” He began. 

Lia sighed. “I was actually thinking that talking should be the furthest thing from what we “should” be doing.” She quipped back suggestively. 

Jaime huffed. “That’s actually what I would like to talk to you about.”

His wife assessed him for a moment, only stopping to take another measured sip from her glass before she set it aside. “Alright, better get this over with.” She said with a heavy sigh. 

Jaime felt awful already, which was definitely the opposite of what he intended. “I was only going to say that it’s okay if you want to wait. We don’t have to do anything tonight; or even tomorrow. I love you, and it’s enough to be able to call you my wife. I don’t want you to do something you aren’t ready for.” He explained. 

For a moment, his wife said nothing and he feared that he had somehow offended her, but then her face transformed and she was laughing… at him? “Oh Kitten, for what reason would we wait? We are wed, I said my vows willingly, happily even. I chose you, is that not enough?”

“It is, but, I know that things are different where you’re from…” he tried explaining. 

“That they are, but we are not there, are we? Furthermore, I refuse to live my life based on the ‘what if’s or what could have been,’ especially when, right now, this is my,  _ our _ , reality.” Lia said, looking up toward the heavens, where the red comet that blazed across the sky spoke of Aegon’s coming. 

She laid back on her elbows and gestured for him to do the same, which he did almost immediately, pulling her close so that her head rested just above his heart. “What are you thinking?” He asked after a few moments.

“I was thinking about Daenerys,” she answered vaguely. 

“Daenerys?”

“Mmhmm…” she hummed back in response. 

“Do explain,” he replied, slightly annoyed that her mind had drifted away from their previous discussion. 

Lia chuckled. “So easy to vex… I told you how she was sold to a Dothraki Khal by Viserys, as payment for an army to take the Seven Kingdoms…”

“You did,” he confirmed. 

“Well, even though her situation wasn’t ideal, Daenerys learned how to adapt. I think I admire this about her the most. But that is not the reason I was thinking about her.” Lia explained. 

Jaime began rubbing soothing circles on her arms as he contented himself to the sound of her voice. 

“The Dothraki, for all of their many barbaric practices, have one belief that I think I would like to adopt.” Lia continued.

“And what would that be?” He asked absently. 

Lia turned to him then, a sparkle lit up her gorgeous grey eyes. “They believe that anything worth doing, anything of importance, should be done with the stars and the moon to bear witness.”

Suddenly everything started to make sense. The chamber, the candles, the pallet under the sky… He once again found himself moving without conscious thought, his calloused palm coming up to cup her cheek. He felt as if he was burning all of a sudden, “I love you, Lia.” He said, her lips mere inches from his own. Lia smiled, understanding his intent and then he closed the distance, sealing them together, two finally becoming one.

* * *

**DAENERYS**

* * *

They had piled on everything of Drogo’s pyre, she hated seeing him like this, but she had just lost her husband and her child. This tradition was all she had left of either, and they had been the only family she had left. The last Targaryen, the last dragon, Daenerys and her eggs. 

Jorah made his way through the crowd to her side, “Princess...” he began. It felt like a slight. 

“Why do you call me that?” Danaerys challenged him, “My brother Viserys was your king, was he not?”

“He was, my lady.”

“Viserys is dead. I am his heir, the last blood of House Targaryen. Whatever was his is mine now.”

“My...Queen,” Jorah began, falling to one knee, “My sword that was his is yours now, Daenerys. And my heart as well, that never belonged to your brother. I am only a knight and I have nothing to offer you but exile but I beg you, hear me, let Khal Drogo go. You shall not be alone. I promise you no man shall take you to  _ Vaes Dothrak  _ unless you wish to go. You need not join the Dosh Khaleen. Come East with me. Yi Ti, Qarth, the Jade Sea, Asshai-by-the-Shadow. We will see all wonders yet unseen and drink the wines that the Gods see fit to serve us. Please Khaleesi, I know what you intend. Do not, do not.”

“I must,” Dany told him. She touched his face fondly, and sadly. He didn’t know that this was her destiny, but he would soon. All of her people would. All her ancestors would. “You do not understand.”

“I understand that you loved him,” Jorah swallowed thickly, as though swallowing tears, “I loved my lady wife once, but I did not join her in death. You are my Queen, my sword is yours, but do not ask me to stand aside as you climb on Drogo’s pyre. I will not watch you burn.”

“Is that what you fear?” Dany kissed him lightly on his broad forehead, “I am not such a child as that, sweet ser.”

“You do not mean to die with him? You swear it my Queen?” Jorah asked, almost desperately. Poor, sweet knight.

“I swear it,” she smiled, switching to the common tongue of the Kingdoms that were hers by right. The last Targaryen. She climbed onto the platform to look upon her people, there were fewer than a hundred left. How many had Aegon started with? Three dragons, and two sisters by his side. An army was barely needed. But Dany had no sisters to share her conquest with, so these people would be her sisters, and brothers. 

“You will be my  _ Khalasar _ ,” she told them, “I see the faces of slaves, I free you. Take off your collars, go if you wish. No-one will harm you but if you stay, it will be as brothers and sisters, as husbands and wives.”

Their black eyes watched her wearily, but she paid them no mind. 

“I see the faces of children, women, the wrinkled faces of the aged. I was a child yesterday, today I am a woman, tomorrow I will be old. To each of you I say, give me your hands and your hearts and there will always be a place for you.” She turned to the three young warriors of her  _ Ka’s _ .

“Jhogo, to you, I give the silver handed whip that was my bride's gift, name you  _ Ko _ and ask your oath. That you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm.”

Jhogo took the whip from her hand but his face expressed confusion. “ _ Khaleesi _ ,” he said hesitantly, “This is not done. It would shame me to be a bloodrider to a woman.”

“Aggo,” Dany called, paying no mind to the previous rejection.  _ If I look back, I am lost.  _ “To you, I give my dragonbone bow that was my bride's gift.” It was double curved, shiny black and exquisite, taller than even she was. “I name you my  _ Ko  _ and ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm.”

Aggo accepted the bow with lowered eyes,  _ shame.  _ “I cannot say these words. Only a man can lead a  _ Khalesaar.  _ Only a  _ Khal _ can choose a  _ Ko _ .”

“Rhakaro,” Dany said, turning away from the refusal.  _ If I look back, I am lost. _ “You shall have the great  _ Akrar _ that was my bride’s gift. With hilt and blade chast in gold and you too, I name my  _ Ko _ and ask that you live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm.”

“You are  _ Khaleesi _ ,” Rhakaro said, taking the akrar, “I shall ride at your side to  _ Vaes Dothrak _ beneath the Mother of the Mountains and keep you safe from harm until you take your place among the crones of the  _ Dosh Khaleen _ . No more can I promise.”

She nodded as calmly as if she had not heard his answer and turned to the last of her 

champions, “Ser Jorah Mormont, first and greatest of my knights. I have no bride gift to give you, but I swear to you one day you shall have from my hands, a longsword of which the likes have never seen, forged from dragonbreath and made of Valyrian steel. I would ask your oath as well.”

“You have it, my Queen,” Jorah said, kneeling to lay his sword at her feet, “I vow to serve you, obey you, to die for you if need be.”

“Whatever may come?”

“Whatever may come.”

“I shall hold you to that oath, and I pray you never regret the giving of it,” Dany told him, she helped him to his feet, stretching on her toes to place a gentle kiss on the knights lips, a promise, “You are the first of my Queensguard.”

After that, Dany moved to her tent to be prepared. She wouldn’t go into the flames without looking as Drogo liked her. Irri and Jiqui helped bathe her, and Doreah brushed her molten silver hair so it cascaded down her in waves. Then she sent them away. It was a wife's duty to prepare her husband, and so she did. She washed him with a cloth, rebraided his hair, and fastened the bells. Drogo was a great Khal. How many before him could ride their final ride with an uncut braid?  _ Forgive me, sun of my life. Forgive me, forgive me for all I have done, all I must do. I paid the price, my star, but it was too high… too high.  _ She called for Jhogo and Aggo to carry him to the pyre they had built for him.

“Oil,” she commanded, and they brought forth the jars and poured them over the pyre, soaking the silks and the brush and the bundles of dry grass, until the oil trickled from beneath the logs and the air was rich with fragrance. “Bring my eggs,” Dany commanded her handmaids. Something in her voice made them run, the steel perhaps, or the fire.

Ser Jorah took her arm. “My queen, Drogo will have no use for dragon’s eggs in the night lands. Better to sell them in Asshai. Sell one and we can buy a ship to take us back to the Free Cities. Sell all three and you will be a wealthy woman all your days.”

“They were not given to me to sell,” Dany told him, hardly believing that he would suggest such a thing.

She climbed the pyre herself to place the eggs around her sun-and-stars. The black beside his heart, under his arm. The green beside his head, his braid coiled around it. The cream-and-gold down between his legs. When she kissed him for the last time, Dany could taste the sweetness of the oil on his lips, but also the death, the life that once resided within him.

As she climbed down off the pyre, she noticed Mirri Maz Duur watching her. “You are mad,” the godswife said hoarsely. Her family's legacy would not be her own in this regard, she swore it.

“Is it so far from madness to wisdom?” Dany asked. “Ser Jorah, take this maegi and bind her to the pyre.”

“To the... my queen, no, hear me...”

“Do as I say.” Still he hesitated, until her anger flared. “You swore to obey me, whatever might come. Rakharo, help him.”

The godswife did not cry out as they dragged her to Khal Drogo’s pyre and staked her down amidst his treasures. Dany poured the oil over the woman’s head herself. “I thank you, Mirri Maz Duur,” she said, “for the lessons you have taught me.”

“You will not hear me scream,” Mirri responded as the oil dripped from her hair and soaked her clothing.

“I will,” Dany said, “but it is not your screams I want, only your life. I remember what you told me. Only death can pay for life.” Mirri Maz Duur opened her mouth, but made no reply. As she stepped away, Dany saw that the contempt was gone from the maegi’s flat black eyes; in its place was something that might have been fear. Then there was nothing to be done but watch the sun and look for the first star.

When a horselord dies, his horse is slain with him, so he might ride proud into the night lands. The bodies are burned beneath the open sky, and the khal rises on his fiery steed to take his place among the stars. The more fiercely the man burned in life, the brighter his star will shine in the darkness.

Jhogo spied it first. “There, “ he said in a hushed voice. Dany looked and saw it, low in the east. The first star was a comet, burning red. Bloodred; fire red; the dragon’s tail. She could not have asked for a stronger sign. The colour of her House, and she was the last of it. The last Targaryen, the Dragon’s Daughter.

Dany took the torch from Aggo’s hand and thrust it between the logs. The oil took the fire at once, the brush and dried grass a heartbeat later. Tiny flames went darting up the wood like swift red mice, skating over the oil and leaping from bark to branch to leaf. A rising heat puffed at her face, soft and sudden as a lover’s breath, but in seconds it had grown too hot to bear. Dany stepped backward. The wood crackled, louder and louder. Mirri Maz Duur began to sing in a shrill, ululating voice. The flames whirled and writhed, racing each other up the platform. The dusk shimmered as the air itself seemed to liquefy from the heat. Dany heard logs spit and crack. The fires swept over Mirri Maz Duur. Her song grew louder, shriller... then she gasped, again and again, and her song became a shuddering wail, thin and high and full of agony. And now the flames reached her Drogo, and now they were all around him. His clothing took fire, and for an instant the khal was clad in wisps of floating orange silk and tendrils of curling smoke, grey and greasy. Dany’s lips parted and she found herself holding her breath. Part of her wanted to go to him as Ser Jorah had feared, to rush into the flames to beg for his forgiveness and take him inside her one last time, the fire melting the flesh from their bones until they were as one, forever.

She could smell the odor of burning flesh, no different than horseflesh roasting in a fire pit. The pyre roared in the deepening dusk like some great beast, drowning out the fainter sound of Mirri Maz Duur’s screaming and sending up long tongues of flame to lick at the belly of the night. As the smoke grew thicker, the Dothraki backed away, coughing. Huge orange gouts of fire unfurled their banners in that hellish wind, the logs hissing and cracking, glowing cinders rising on the smoke to float away into the dark like so many newborn fireflies. The heat beat at the air with great red wings, driving the Dothraki back, driving off even Mormont, but Dany stood her ground. She was the blood of the dragon, and the fire was in her.

She had sensed the truth of it long ago, Dany thought as she took a step closer to the conflagration, but the brazier had not been hot enough. The flames writhed before her like the women who had danced at her wedding, whirling and singing and spinning their yellow and orange and crimson veils, fearsome to behold, yet lovely, so lovely, alive with heat. Dany opened her arms to them, her skin flushed and glowing. This is a wedding, too, she thought. Mirri Maz Duur had fallen silent. The godswife thought her a child, but children grow, and children learn.

Another step, and Dany could feel the heat of the sand on the soles of her feet, even through her sandals. Sweat ran down her thighs and between her breasts and in rivulets over her cheeks, where tears had once run. Ser Jorah was shouting behind her, but he did not matter anymore, only the fire mattered.  _ Fire and Blood. _ The flames were so beautiful, the loveliest things she had ever seen, each one a sorcerer robed in yellow and orange and scarlet, swirling long smoky cloaks. She saw crimson firelions and great yellow serpents and unicorns made of pale blue flame; she saw fish and foxes and monsters, wolves and bright birds and flowering trees, each more beautiful than the last. She saw a horse, a great grey stallion limned in smoke, its flowing mane a nimbus of blue flame.  _ Yes, my love, my sun-and-stars, yes, mount now, tide now. _

Her vest had begun to smolder, so Dany shrugged it off and let it fall to the ground. The painted leather burst into sudden flame as she skipped closer to the fire, her breasts bare to the blaze, streams of milk flowing from her red and swollen nipples.  _ Now _ , she thought, _ now _ , and for an instant she glimpsed Khal Drogo before her, mounted on his smoky stallion, a flaming lash in his hand. He smiled, and the whip snaked down at the pyre, hissing.

She heard a crack, the sound of shattering stone. The platform of wood and brush and grass began to shift and collapse in upon itself. Bits of burning wood slid down at her, and Dany was showered with ash and cinders. And something else came crashing down, bouncing and rolling, to land at her feet; a chunk of curved rock, pale and veined with gold, broken and smoking. The roaring filled the world, yet dimly through the firefall Dany heard women shriek and children cry out in wonder.

_ Only death can pay for life. _

And there came a second crack, loud and sharp as thunder, and the smoke stirred and whirled around her and the pyre shifted, the logs exploding as the fire touched their secret hearts. She heard the screams of frightened horses, and the voices of the Dothraki raised in shouts of fear and terror, and Ser Jorah calling her name and cursing. _ No _ , she wanted to shout to him,  _ no, my good knight, do not fear for me. The fire is mine. I am Daenerys Stormborn, daughter of dragons, bride of dragons, mother of dragons, don’t you see? Don’t you SEE? _ With a belch of flame and smoke that reached thirty feet into the sky, the pyre collapsed and came down around her. Unafraid, Dany stepped forward into the firestorm, calling to her children.

The third crack was as loud and sharp as the breaking of the world.

When the fire died at last and the ground became cool enough to walk upon, Ser Jorah Mormont found her amidst the ashes, surrounded by blackened logs and bits of glowing ember and the burnt bones of man and woman and stallion. She was naked, covered with soot, her clothes turned to ash… yet she was unhurt.

The cream-and-gold dragon was suckling at her left breast, the green-and-bronze at the right. Her arms cradled them close. The black-and-scarlet beast was draped across her shoulders, its long sinuous neck coiled under her chin. When it saw Jorah, it raised its head and looked at him with eyes as red as coals.

Wordless, the knight fell to his knees. The men of her khas came up behind him. Jhogo was the first to lay his arakh at her feet. “Blood of my blood,” he murmured, pushing his face to the smoking earth. “Blood of my blood,” she heard Aggo echo. “Blood of my blood,” Rakharo shouted.

And after them came her handmaids, and then the others, all the Dothraki, men and women and children, and Dany had only to look at their eyes to know that they were hers now, today and tomorrow and forever, hers as they had never been Drogo’s.

As Daenerys Targaryen rose to her feet, her black hissed, pale smoke venting from its mouth and nostrils. The other two pulled away from her breasts and added their voices to the call, translucent wings unfolding and stirring the air, and for the first time in hundreds of years, the night came alive with the music of dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. Just saying Dany's segment was just the last chapter of AGOT cause I felt like y'all needed a refreshed. I did mess with it a little but not too much. I hope you all liked that super-duper long chapter, cause the next one will mostly be without the pack and just playing catchup in Kings Landing and Winterfell. Remember, if I can get at least 25 comments, I'll post chapter eight in two days time.   
> Also, massive shout-out to Inks_prophecy for writing Jaime's segment for this chapter, it's so adorable, and if you haven't already, check out her stuff, it's great.   
> Anyways, stay safe fam, and don't forget to reach out if you need to chat on my Tumblr @wxntxrchxld


	8. A Targaryen Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Targaryen, a dragon, alone in the world is a terrible thing, and we have all been alone for too long, my dear."
> 
> Rhaenys cleared her throat, “Fire cleanses all, it rebirthed you as the dragon you were meant to be. It changed Aegon from Jon, Jaime Lannister to Jaime Brightroar, Aemon the Maester to Aemon Targaryen, and myself from a Priestess of R’hllor to a Princess of House Targaryen. We had all changed from who we were meant to be and we were apart, and now we’re back together as a family. We will take what is ours, with fire and blood.”
> 
> Dany nodded in agreement, “With Fire and Blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, enjoy this. Hope everyone is well :)

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

“Arthur, can you bear to remember for a moment?” I asked the knight, knowing what I was about to ask would cause him pain. 

“Remember what, Haelia?” he responded rather curiously. I released a breath, we were currently all eating our supper together on the ship. We had 5 weeks before we reached Qarth, and Valyria was barely in the distance, but I knew what I must do.

“Well, I must go to King's Landing and I will need to transform into a range of people. I’ve gotten Joanna and Rhaegar’s description from Jaime, Lyanna’s from Benjen, and I need one from you too. Ashara’s. Rhaenys has drawn the other two for me, she can draw Ashara and you can make any adjustments you see fit.”

Arthur blinked at me, evidently, he hadn’t expected that question, “Why Ashara?”

“Ser Barristan was in love with her. He will listen to what I say as your sister. Will you do it?” 

He looked at me skeptically before nodding in agreement. We spent the next hour talking about his sister, and I had never seen the knight with such a melancholy expression, so I spared him from practising in his presence. Instead, going to Jaime and I’s cabin to practise before falling asleep. The next morning, my duties began.

“Kinvara, I believe it’s time for me to leave. I can only do this twice a day, right?” 

She nodded in response, “Yes. Where shall your second stop be?” she asked knowingly. 

“I may go to Winterfell, I believe Ned would be back by now. If I’m not back by tomorrow afternoon, do the wish thing,” I instructed. She agreed, and I said a hasty goodbye to everyone before closing my eyes and picturing Kings Landing the way Jaime had described it for me earlier. 

When I opened my eyes again, I faced red stone. The Red Keep, excellent. I had the drawings in my pocket ready for when I saw any of the faces I needed to see. I had summoned myself to a, thankfully, empty part of the Red Keep. I didn’t know my way around, though, so I stumbled through somewhat blindly, attempting to look important. Eventually, I made my way to a more populated corridor so I stopped someone in their tracks.

“Excuse me, my lady, but do you know where Lord Tywin is by any chance?” I asked. The woman looked at me with a calculating gaze. 

“I saw him moving towards the Tower of the Hand not long ago,” she replied quickly, going to move away.

“Wait! Um, apologies, do you know where that is? I’m a new serving girl, I was asked to fetch-”

“I don’t need your life story, girl. It’s that way,” she growled, pointing to where a staircase was lined by guards. I smiled, thanking her before moving back the way I came into the empty corridor, closing my eyes, and becoming Cersei, making myself a pregnant stomach. _Now, to be the most arrogant person in the world._ I walked towards the staircase once more with my head held high, walking past the guards lining the way until I reached a door at which a man in Lannister red was stationed. 

“Go,” I snarled, using my best imitation of Cersei’s attitude.

The man nodded, “Of course, my Queen.” I watched as he walked away before pulling four pieces of paper out of my pocket, I quickly found the one of Joanna and closed my eyes, imagining her image. A bonus of this was that if I imagined the clothes the person was wearing, I too would take on that… and the person's voice. It was an excellent piece of magic. I suppose I should have been thanking R’hllor for that though. Releasing a breath, I placed a smile on my...well, Joanna’s face, and walked through the door. Time to put my years of theatre training to good use with no script or any idea of what Joanna was actually like. 

“Hello, my love,” I said softly. Tywin looked up, and Gods, the only likeness to his reaction that I could conjure was like a cat placed in water. Gods this would be weird, now I had to act like the wife of my husband's sort-of-father.

“Joanna? What is this sorcery?” He muttered the last part, looking at me incredulously. I simply smiled and moved over to him, sitting at the space across from him. 

“I felt your need for me. Tell me, what ails you, my love?” I asked, trying to conjure everything I knew about Joanna Lannister in my mind. He raised a brow.

“Still your ghost after all these years… Joffrey is bothering me now. He’s been coddled by our daughter. He’s a little shit, Joanna. I cannot control him, he’s going to stain the Lannister name…” 

So, he was often haunted by this ghost. That was something I could use. “So remove him from succession. You’re right. Cersei has spoilt the boy, he will not be a King worthy of the Lannister name, nor blood. What of Tommen? The boy has potential. He is sweet, innocent. Remove Joffrey and allow Tommen to be heir in his place.”

Tywin blinked at me. “I could, but there are no means to do so. Are you suggesting I kill the boy?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you. He does not bear the Lannister name, but he is a Lannister… and you have no hesitation to kill those you love. Do you really think Tyrion is alive because he is a Lannister? No, my love, you kept him alive because he was the last of me.”

“Joanna… What have I done without you? Cersei is an idiot, Jaime is missing, Tyrion in the North, and our grandchildren either cruel or weak. What am I to do about this?”

“Cersei needed her mother, but I couldn’t give that to her… Jaime is safe. I have been watching over him. He’s in Essos. Tyrion is safe too, far from here, but safe. Our children are okay, they simply don’t have you watching over them.”

Tywin sighed, it was odd seeing this side of him. I knew he was ruled by his wife but he was completely and utterly whipped by what he thought was a ghost. “Why is Jaime in Essos, Joanna? Why would he leave in such a way? He could get himself killed if he returns.”

I simply smiled, “I believe he’s found a wife, to take over the Rock one day. You must secure a royal pardon for him, or else he mightn’t come back.”

He blinked in shock, “A wife?”

I nodded whilst I stood from my chair, “I must go, my love. I have our family to watch over.” And with that, I exited the room whilst making sure that the guard wasn’t there. Thankfully he wasn’t, I quickly changed back into Cersei before making my way down the stairs, and back through the sea of courtiers. From what Jaime and Arthur had described to me, Maegors Holdfast was now easy to navigate from the point I was. It was getting late in the day, I knew I had several more stops to make, but I wished to speak to the woman I was currently impersonating. I quickly ducked into what looked to be an empty room, turning into Tywin. I could already feel the toll of the constant transforming on my body, I thought I could sleep for a hundred years once this was over. I exited the room once more, moving to what I knew to be the Queen’s chambers. Luckily for me, Ser Barristan was the guard, and luckily, Maegor’s Holdfast was practically empty. 

“The king has sent for you, Ser Barristan. I must speak with my daughter. Leave,” I growled. The man nodded with the proper titles and such, he left. Sighing, I willed myself to turn into Jaime. Being a man was odd, being my husband was odder, but I had to see Cersei for myself. I mean, I didn't have to, I just wanted to cause some chaos. I supposed it was lucky that I had been a drama kid at school, getting into character was almost a breeze, though I suspected it would be harder with the next two transformations I had to make considering the little information I had about them.

“Miss me?” I asked cockily, walking into the room that was my good-sisters. Cersei stood from her bed furiously, honestly, I was surprised she didn’t have someone warming her bed. 

“Where have you been?” she demanded. I grinned, this was too fun. I looked at the swell of her belly. She was pregnant all right. Almost six months now I was guessing. 

“That one isn’t mine, obviously,” I remarked, avoiding her question and walking further into the room, admiring the small details that were embellished throughout. In all honesty, I didn’t have a political agenda whilst talking to Cersei, I simply wanted to annoy her. She had always given me the shits, after all.

“No. It’s Robert’s. You left, Jaime. Why did you leave?”

“To win my honour back, dear sister. I got married in the process.”

Something twitched, “Married?”

I hummed, “Yes. She’s younger than you, good hips to bear my children… I’m not really here you know. You’re simply thinking about me. What got good king Robert into your bed?”

She held her head high, “He’s my husband, brother.”

“Shall I fetch you some moontea? That was what I did last time you were with Robert’s child.”

She narrowed her eyes, “If you haven’t returned then leave, foul ghost. I don’t need pretenders in my midst.”

I smirked, being Jaime was kind of fun, “As you command, sweet sister. Shall I bring my wife next time I visit?”

She scoffed, moving back to her bed as I moved towards the door, “Keep your Essosi whore there, or better yet, tell father that you’ve finally married someone with no political gain.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. I’ve secured my place, it is your future that is uncertain. There will come another, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear. Farewell, sweet sister.” 

Before she could say another word, I left the shocked looking Cersei and exited her chambers… Who is next on my list… Robert or Barristan? I hastily changed back into Cersei and moved back through the corridors of Maegor’s Holdfast. Suddenly, a child appeared in front of me and beckoned me to follow. This could only mean one thing. Fucking Varys and his little birds. The child ran off and I found myself running after them, changing back to myself whilst doing so. I knew that Cersei would never run, much less after a child, so having her form wasn’t the best plan. After almost five minutes, we reached our destination, a small room in what felt like the depths of the castle. 

“Lady Haelia. What a pleasant surprise. Last I heard, you were in Essos, causing chaos in Volantis,” a man said, watching the child run out of the room once he had delivered me.

“Lord Varys. I think we can forgo the titles, yes? You are no more a lord than I am a lady,” I replied in greeting. Varys giggled, bowing his head in agreement. 

“Why did you bring me here? I won’t ask how you know me, for you seemingly know all.”

“Yes, a talent that you possess as well I’m sure. I simply invited you here to talk, my lady.”

I laughed, “Talk? I suppose chasing one of your little birds was better than being dragged here against my will. If you want to talk, then talk, Varys.”

He tittered, “I only want to know. My little birds can find no trace of where you came from before you appeared in Winterfell. Nor can they tell me why you have made the choices you’ve made. Once my birds told me of Cersei running around the Red Keep when I knew her to be in her chambers, I knew someone was here that I needed to meet.”

“Yet you had never met me, so how did you know who I was?”

“When a girl appears from nowhere, taking two Stark children and Jaime Lannister, taking more men from the Wall, and others along her path, it is spoken about. I’ve heard descriptions of you, it was simply an assumption. Though, how you can change your appearance is still a mystery to me. Is it witchcraft? Are you a faceless man? Or something else? You are a curious woman, Haelia.”

A smile forms on my face, “If you know about Volantis, then let’s not kid ourselves. I took a single Stark, a Lannister-”

“And a Targaryen, so the rumours say.”

“Yes, a Targaryen. As for how I can change my appearance, I was chosen by the Gods, I suppose, well, just the one. I will be in Essos soon enough, I simply had to take care of some business here first.”

The eunuch giggled, “Yes, a brilliant trick transforming into the Hand’s late Lady wife and telling him to disinherit Joffrey.”

I shrugged, “You could have me arrested, locked up and have the key thrown away, yet we stand here. I know you have plans, for the false Aegon. A Blackfyre, is he?” 

Varys at least had the grace to look surprised though the expression disappeared as quickly as it came, “I could indeed have you arrested, but what good would that do? Your King would demand you back, his dragons would burn King's Landing to the ground, and nobody would win.”

I smile at the thought of Aegon burning anything to get me to safety, but it wouldn’t be at the expense of civilians, “He isn’t his grandfather, Varys. You have my word on that. Does Robert know?”

Varys smiled sweetly, “I only recently got word of it myself, I must tell him though. I cannot delay the information any more than I already have. The King leaves for a hunt in the morning, he shall be told before then.”

I didn’t know what his motivation was, but I knew that I could trust him in some respects. Robert was going on a hunt, I knew what this meant, “Good. This will mean war on the North though.”

“I’m afraid it will, my lady. Yet, there are Targaryen loyalists all over the Kingdoms. Appeal to them and perhaps the North will not be alone.”

I find myself surprised at the suggestion, “Are you a Targaryen loyalist, my lord?”

“I am loyal to the people,” he said simply, and I found myself nodding in understanding.

“You were a slave once, of course. Though, I cannot say that the Baratheons and Lannisters have ever freed slaves. My party of Targaryens have just done so in Volantis, and plan to do so in many more places. I know you hate magic, because of what happened to you as a child, but this is magic you can trust. I promise you this.”

Varys looked at me skeptically, “I can’t say that I have never met a ruler willing to give justice to the likes of us.”

I smile, “I’m not the ruler, I just know how hard you’ve had it. If I can help, get Aegon to help in any way possible, I will try my best to do so.”

Varys let out an airy giggle, his facade falling back into place, “You have duties to undertake. I will take you back to the holdfast. Who do you seek out next?”

“Robert,” I answered. The usurper. I had seen him briefly at Winterfell, of course, but I wanted to talk to him, as Lyanna Stark. We spoke no more until we reached the first door I had chased the child through. 

“You never did answer my question about where you were before Winterfell,” he smiled, halting at the door, I chuckled.

“And you never answered mine about Aegon Blackfyre. Do give Griff my name, I would very much like to meet him. Actually, before I go, would you be able to do something for me?”

I quickly mumbled my request and Varys smiled knowingly before turning and disappearing from sight. I proceeded to go in the direction that he pointed me in. It was now dark outside, and I still had two more stops to make before I went to Winterfell. It was a shorter distance than our ship, and in truth, I wasn’t sure that I would be able to transport to the ship because it was constantly moving. Would I transport myself into the ocean? I don’t think I would be able to do it without knowing so I decided to wait until I was wished for. As well as that, this place wasn’t a safe place to sleep, I would rather be in Winterfell where I have friends. 

Finally, I found the King’s chambers where he apparently had some whore, there were two Kingsguard standing by the doorway. I had options, of course, of who to turn into, but in the end, I decided to become a whore that I had seen in Essos when we were stopped in one of the cities along the coast. I sauntered over to the door, putting on my best sultry attitude.

“Hello boys,” I purred, stroking one of the men's faces

“State your business.”

I giggled, “I’m here for the King, but I suppose I could entertain you too.”

One of the guards lip twitched into a smile, but the other rolled his eyes. “Who sent you?” 

“The king asked for me himself, I was to join whoever he had tonight,” I pouted, twirling a strand of black hair around my fingers, which were now a caramel colour. The guard who had earlier rolled his eyes at me huffed, opening the door so I could enter, I strutted through, placing a quick peck on the cheek of the Kingsguard who let me in. What I saw was disgusting. I had walked into the middle of Robert fucking some girl senseless. Luckily, they hadn’t yet noticed me. Quickly pulling out my papers, I scanned the drawing of Lyanna and pictured her. I had asked Rhaenys to draw a crown of winter roses on her for added effect. I cleared my throat. Time for some more shit stirring!

“Robert,” I said quietly. The man whipped around as fast as he could, removing himself from the girl below him. “Tell the girl to get out.”

Robert blinked at her, his eyes foggy from all the alcohol he had obviously consumed. I waited until he finally shoved the girl from his bed and she ran out of the room, not giving me a second glance. “Lyanna? Seven Hells.”

I smile softly, “I have only come to tell you something.”

“I kill Rhaegar every night to avenge you,” he growled, as though a beast had taken over him. I shake my head.

“I loved him, not you. Dear Robert… I loved him and he loved me.”

Robert grunted, “Your ghost plays tricks, woman. I will have none of it.”

“I fucked him, every night with reckless abandon until he had to leave me to fight your war. You killed my brother and father to get me back, you killed Elia Martell to end the dragonspawn, Aegon Targaryen because you were afraid of a babe. You killed Rhaella Targaryen by murdering her son for a crime he did not commit. You are responsible for these deaths, and countless others, yet… Yet you kill Rhaegar every night to avenge me. How kind of you to kill the man who filled me with his seed. The seed is strong...”

“Damn you!” he yelled, slamming his fist into the bed’s headboard.

I laughed, “No, Robert Baratheon. Damn you. You’re too big a fool to notice that the only trueborn you have is the one growing inside of Cersei right now. Every bastard you have looks just as you do, but Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella are not yours, you only need to look at them to realise that they are all Cersei’s, and only Cersei’s.”

He had nothing to say, silently fuming. Now I had just put Tommen in danger. I could care less how Joffrey died, he was beyond help. “Go to sleep, Robert. I doubt you will remember this in the morning.”

I poured him a goblet of wine, pulling a vial out, which Varys had given me for this purpose and poured half of it into his cup. I watched as the usurper drank it, I waited until it had the desired effect, and then I changed back into the woman who I had nicknamed ‘Aphrodite’ in honour of the Goddess of Love and Beauty and left the room. 

“If either of you ever want to have some fun,” I giggled, as I left the Kingsguard behind. One last stop before I could leave this shithole, I had to tie everything together neatly or else this wouldn’t work, unfortunately, to do so, I had to appear as everyone's ghosts.

This was like The Haunting of Aegon’s-Hill-House.

I made my way to the White Sword Tower, climbing the steps until I reached the top floor, of which I knew Barristan's apartments to be. I found irony in the fact that the guards had no guards, who would protect them? 

Pushing my thoughts aside, I reached into my pocket for the last time, pulling out the drawing of Ashara Dayne. She was, indeed, beautiful. She had the long, dark hair that Arthur had lost from age, but her eyes were that of the Targaryens. Both descriptions of her eyes had nothing on the drawing, they were neither laughing nor haunting, but a unique mixture of both. I closed my eyes quickly and reopened them once I felt transformed.

Quietly, I knocked on the door and once I heard the man call for me to enter, I did as he bid. “Hello, Ser.”

“Ashara?” he asked in surprise, though his sword was raised.

I smile at him, “Yes, I’ve come to speak with you.”

“Come from where?” The old knight stood from the chair he had been sitting in, he looked almost afraid to come closer. I could understand that, of all the people who I had visited today, Barristan seemed the most apprehensive.

“Beyond. I come with a message for you, dear knight.”

He frowned, “What message could your ghost have for me, Lady Dayne?”

“Please, call me Ashara. It was all you ever wanted, after all. I come to you with a request, a duty that you must fulfil.”

He raised a brow, lowering his weapon, “What duty?”

“You must leave the castle tonight, with Prince Tommen.”

He looked as though he could laugh at the suggestion, “Why would I do that?”

“Robert’s name has been given to the Stranger, Joffrey will come to power and dismiss you from the Kingsguard.”

“But that’s impossible! I’ve been… He cannot do that!” Barristan argued defiantly. I shook my head sadly.

“Oh, Barristan. He will be the King, he can do as he pleases. You must take Tommen and go to Winterfell. Tonight.”

Barristan huffed, “Please, Ashara. Tell me why. Myrcella is already there, why would Tommen go too?”

“For that exact reason. The rightful king, Rhaegar’s son by Lyanna is in Essos. The Kingslayer is with him, trying to atone for his crimes against his King. The boy needs a Kingsguard, and you have a space there. Arthur, my brother, is alive. As is Rhaenys. They have not seen death's face. They need you, and Tommen to go to Winterfell.”

“Lyanna bore Rhaegar no child… Everyone you speak of is dead…”

“She bore him twins, the boy was raised as Jon Snow, the girl was raised in Dorne but now resides in Winterfell, set for Essos. Please, for any love you hold for me, my memory, do this.”

Barristan released a breath, “I must be going mad.”

“Go to the cellars where the dragon skulls are kept, I will bring Tommen to you. The realm depends on you doing this. There is a passage that will lead you to the River Gate, once you are there, go to the docks. A ship called _Swift Seas_ awaits you, it will take you to the Saltpans, buy two horses and ride for Winterfell. Promise me.” Before he can argue, I move closer to him, and place a light kiss on his lips. Anything to persuade him, and it worked. 

Turning, he nods, moving to fulfil his own duties. I smile victoriously, as I leave the room, making for the prince’s chamber, transforming myself once more into Cersei, though making the belly a more accurate size. 

The Kingsguard in front of his door let me in quickly, I assumed he was one of Cersei’s, he had no questions when I went into the chamber. I walked over to Tommen's bed where he was asleep and gently shook him awake. 

“Mother? What is it?” the boy asked, rubbing his eyes. I take his hand, taking him to where his clothes were kept and dressing him warmly in silence. 

“Do you miss Myrcella?” I asked him quietly. He nods, the boy looking as though he’s going to weep at the mention of his sister.

“I do,” he answered with a deep frown, too deep for one his age. I smile at him, Cersei loved her children, and I loved them too, I would not have to act. 

“And your uncles?” I asked curiously. He nods again.

“You’re going to go see them again, Ser Barristan is going to take you. You know Ser Barristan, don’t you?” He nodded, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

“A nice lady named Ashara will accompany you to the docks, but then you will just go with Barristan, alright? I don’t want any complaining, and you will be on your best behaviour. Is that clear?” He nods once more, and together we exit the room and go down to the doorway to the cellars. I said my goodbyes to Tommen as Cersei, and he cried some more before I left him there for a few minutes before coming back as Ashara. I greeted him, telling him that I was the woman his mother told him about, and taking his hand, until we reached where Barristan had evidently found the passage. Together, in silence, we walked through the passageway, and I found myself noticing that Barristan had changed from his white armour, favouring a lighter steel and a heavy cloak to conceal himself. He held a torch and a bag, which I assumed was full of food and gold. Tommen had a few questions that I answered quietly until we finally reached the end, where we exited just after the river gate. I hoped that I would have time in a few years to be able to map out all the hidden tunnels and passages that Kings Landing held. 

We quickly found the _Swift Seas_ , and I moved over to speak with the captain of the vessel.

“I assume you have been paid?” I asked the captain. The man nodded, smiling widely. He was a Summer Islander, I was guessing. 

“Yes. I will deliver two men to the Saltpans when we make our stop,” the Captain told me with a nod. I nod in return, and I turned to Barristan. 

“I wish you a safe journey, Ser.-” I bent down in order to speak with Tommen, “You are a good boy, behave for Ser Barristan. You will see Cella soon enough.” 

With a few more parting words and instructions for the knight, I left them at the docks. My business here was done. I felt my eyelids feeling heavy. This was the price for magic, at least the price I was currently paying, but I had to push through my fatigue. I closed my eyes, drawing up the last of the energy I had, and imagined Winterfell...

* * *

When I woke, I found myself in a bed… In a familiar bed actually. I had slept here before… One look around the room told me all I needed to know. I had made it to Winterfell.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

I almost jumped out of my skin, looking around for the source of the noise, I finally located Catelyn, where she was sitting at my bedside. “Lady Catelyn. Gods, how did I get here?”

She looked somewhat amused but more so concerned, “You appeared from thin air and were unconscious. You’ve been asleep all night, Maester Luwin said you were fine…”

“But you wanted to speak to me about Arya as soon as I woke?” I guessed, finally remembering that I had, indeed, wished myself here. She looked down, almost bashfully.

“Ned told me about everything. I know Benjen is with her, and an assortment of other knights but I simply had to hear for myself.”

I smiled gently, I missed my mother, and whilst Cat wasn’t my favourite character, she reminded me of a mother's love, and how powerful that could be. “I miss my mother.”

“What do you mean?” Catelyn asked, obviously confused as to why I brought that up.

“Your love. You’re such a wonderful mother, it only makes me miss my own,” I told her seriously. Her cheeks heated, her pale skin turning pink. Flattery was the best policy. Makes everything else easier.

“She’s fine, she’s thriving actually. I know you don’t approve, but she’s become a wonderful swordswoman. She’s got new friends from Essos, she’s still close with Aeg-Jon… She misses home though, she misses you.”

Cat sighed, standing from her seat, “I’ve left a gown and a cloak for you. I’ll send a maid in to help you bathe. Come break your fast when you’re ready.” 

Once she left, a handmaiden appeared, as promised, and soon after a steaming bath had been prepared for me. I soaked in it thankfully, relaxing as the girl scrubbed at my skin and lathered sweet-smelling oils into my hair. Not long after, she helped me dress and braided my damp hair in the northern style. I thanked the woman and made my way to the hall, where I found all of the Starks. They were back from the Wall, thank gods. One less trip to make. As soon as I was seated, I was bombarded with questions about where I had gone, where Arya and Jon were, and why I was back as the main few. I chuckled at the questions, looking around the table to notice that Tyrion and Myrcella were also both present. 

“If I’m going to answer anything, I’m going to need some quiet,” I paused, waiting for them to do as I asked. “Okay, well. Firstly, I went to the Wall, and then to Essos. Arya and- Ned, do they know?” 

He nodded, almost shamefully, so I continued, “Arya and Aegon are on a boat to Qarth right now, along with the rest of our party. They’re safe, and they miss you terribly. I will go back to them tonight. I’m here now for a reason, though. I needed to speak with some of you, and I must admit that I missed you all too.”

The children apparently needed some time to process this information as they were mostly quiet until Sansa spoke, “So is Jon a prince now?”

“Jon, is Aegon, and he is king now, dear Sansa,” I answered softly. Myrcella frowned, her face reminded me so much of Jaime’s, I saw no Cersei in her at all, which was strange considering their striking resemblance that was so often commented on. 

“What about my father? And Joffrey was meant to be King after my father,” she asked curiously, though I could hear the worry in her voice. 

“Myrcella I know you’re very confused about this all. I will answer any questions you have after we break our fast, I have wanted to speak with you and your uncle for some time.”

The girl understood me, nodding her approval at the plan. So, we quickly ate our breakfast, and I promised the others that I would speak with them soon. Together, Myrcella, Tyrion and I made our way to the Godswood. It was odd, knowing that I was their family by marriage now, and that was something I planned to tell them. We reached the weirwood, and I sat on the rock, encouraging my step-daughter and brother-in-law to sit across from me.

“Firstly, I would like to say that it is a crime to lie in front of a heart tree, so I swear you will only hear the truth from my lips. To answer your earlier questions, Myrcella. I don’t know for certain what will happen to Robert and Joffrey, but I don’t suspect it will be good. This will not be Aegon’s doing though, they will each be their own downfall-”

“She is merely a child. Why would you tell her such a thing?” Tyrion called, covering his niece's ears with his hands. I gestured for him to uncover the girl's ears, only now noticing that her face almost hadn’t changed. 

“You love your Uncle Jaime, do you not?” I asked Myrcella. She nodded as if to say _of course._

“I married him, only weeks ago. That makes me your family, does it not?” 

“You married Uncle Jaime?” she asked incredulously. I grinned, nodding.

“That makes me your family. And Tyrion’s sister. A pack of wolves, a den of wolves, a weyr of dragons, they all stick together. Do you want to see Jaime?”

She nods again, “I miss him.”

“I was thinking that you could come to Essos to be with us. Does that sound like something you would like?” I asked her kindly. She looked at Tyrion, as though afraid of answering.

“Myrcella, why don’t you run along? I’ll speak to Haelia, okay?” Tyrion asked the girl, although it was more of an instruction. She nods, leaping off of the rock and running back through the Godswood to the castle.

“We didn’t get a good chance to talk when I met you last, nor to introduce myself. Though, I think that might be unnecessary, seeing you already know about me,” Tyrion remarked.

“We first met in Winterfell, actually. I was with Aegon, you spoke to him of how bastards and dwarves are the same,” I reminded him. He nodded thoughtfully, staring at me curiously.

“I had almost forgotten. I must confess, I had been drinking that night, but I’m sure you already knew that too.”

“I did. Will you walk with me?” I asked him. He nodded, and we stood, I directed us toward the Glass Gardens. 

“This is the first time we’ve spoken alone, and yet, I’m your brother now if you speak the truth. How did you know about Tysha? Did Jaime tell you?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“I suppose it’s not exactly a secret. Half of Casterly Rock would know, but you’re not from Casterly Rock. Your accent isn’t even Westerosi. Did Tysha leave? Are you an accomplice of hers? A Lannister for each?”

I shook my head at the outrageous theory, “Did Ned and Jeor not explain to you further about who I am?”

He barked a laugh, so similar and yet so different from his brothers, “They did. I don’t know what you said to them to make them believe you. There's a spider in King's Landing, you could just be his apprentice.”

“I despise lying, Tyrion. I respect you greatly, and I understand my origin is difficult, impossible even, to believe. So I can understand your apprehension, and I won’t hold it against you.” I smiled at him so he knew I was being genuine as we arrived at the glass gardens.

“What are we doing here?” he asked skeptically, stopping outside the entrance. 

“I have a craving for something in my world. I wanted to see if there were tomatoes or some particular herbs in the garden. Help me look, won’t you?”

He bowed his head, entering the gardens with me. We looked around in silence for a few minutes, before I found what I was looking for. They did have basil here! Wonderful.

“Come smell this,” I called to Tyrion, who was standing by the flowers. He raised a brow but did as I bid.

“It’s just a herb, what is so special about it?” He asked. I frowned, inhaling the fresh scent.

“It’s something similar to home, come on,” I said. I pulled off some basil and followed him out the door. Although it was still summer, I found myself thankful for the cloak I had gotten this morning. It was cold outside, compared to the heat of Essos that I had been enjoying for months and months. Together, we made our way to the kitchen, though not before I stopped Jory when I saw him and requested for him to get the Starks as well as the Baratheon princess and Greyjoy heir to join us. We waited outside until they all joined us outside of the kitchens. 

“What are we doing at the kitchens?” Bran asked, being the first to arrive, being held by Hodor.

“We’re going to make something from my world. I was craving it, do you think that Gage will be terribly put out if I request use of the kitchens?” I questioned Ned once he appeared beside his wife and other children, as well as Myrcella where she was standing beside Sansa.

Ned blinked at me, “Why did you need all of us here in order to request use of the kitchens?”

I giggled, “I thought that we could make it together. You’ve never lived until you’ve eaten pizza.”

Catelyn and Sansa both looked appalled, “You want us to cook? But we have staff for that, Gage would be preparing our midday meal as we speak!” Catelyn exclaimed. I laughed again.

“I’ll teach you, come let’s go.”

Twenty minutes later, Ned had spoken to Gage and gotten us use of the kitchens, though all of them still looked a bit put out. I quickly asked one of the kitchen women to get us flour, butter, and some water and I instructed everyone on how to make the dough. Straight away, Robb, Theon and Rickon had started throwing flour at one another. It wasn’t long until I beckoned Ned to come over to where I was rolling out my dough.

“This isn’t how I thought to spend my afternoon, my lady,” Ned admitted with a laugh, bringing his own ball of dough over to my bench.

“I wouldn’t expect you to have. Tell me, have you ever cooked before?”

Ned shook his head, “I can’t say I ever have.”

“Tell me, where is Mance? Val too.”

“At the Wall. The Wildlings crossed a week ago. Mance, his wife, and Val, as well as the one called Tormund and a few others are coming to Winterfell. We treated with them beyond the Wall before we left to come back here. Mance asked of you, actually. About Val. He said he wishes to send her to you.”

I smiled, as I rubbed the top of my pizza dough in oil, and began placing some shredded cheese on it. “Wonderful. About that, actually. I was hoping Robb could bring her to me, in Astapor . And, I forgot to tell you, Tommen Baratheon is one his way here with Ser Barristan. They would come too, with Myrcella. As soon as they get here.”

Ned frowned deeply, “I never received word of the prince coming to Winterfell, Robert said nothing, and I can’t let Robb go to Essos. He’s my heir, his place is in Winterfell.”

“I can’t guarantee that Robb will be completely fine, my knowledge is dwindling each day that passes, but we’ve got some of the best swords in the Known World in our party. He and Theon should join us. Aegon would love to see some familiar faces, I’m sure. We won’t be gone for much longer. But I have to warn you about something, Ned.”

“What is it?” he asked, all thoughts of Robb leaving were evidently put aside.

“I’m afraid that the Crown will declare war on the North. I need you to prepare for that. Write to the Tyrell’s and offer a betrothal between Willas and Sansa. An alliance with the Reach is important. Before the Lannisters get one, the Riverlands are yours already through Catelyn and your children, so is the Vale, Dorne hates the Lannisters, and you have Theon.”

“I don’t want another war, why would they declare war on the North?” Ned questioned hesitantly. 

“For hiding Jon. Varys will tell the small council today. Robert is on a hunt. The Lannisters will declare war on you when they find out where Tommen is gone but perhaps… There is nothing Cersei loves more than her children, and as far as they know, you will hold two of them. Aegon is a threat to the Lannister’s hold on power, they will do anything to keep it.”

“Haelia! Can you come to help me please?” Myrcella called from another table. I smiled at my technical-step-daughter, nodding.

“Of course, Myrcella. Give me just one minute,” I returned, turning back to Ned and placing my completed pizza in the woodfire oven beside me. 

“You have the Free Folk now, adding to your sword count, but the War for the Dawn is coming, we can’t waste lives. The North is protected by the surroundings. We’ll talk about this later.” With that, I leave Ned to his dough and move over to where Sansa and Myrcella are standing beside Tyrion, all failing miserably to get the right amount of oil on the dough. I moved to sprinkle some flour on their bases. They had poured oil on the bases and now their dough was too moist.

“What is this dish?” Sansa asked curiously.

“Pizza,” I responded simply. She frowned.

“Why did we have to make it ourselves? My hands are all sticky,” Sansa grimaced, studying her hands that were covered in oil and dough. I smiled, guiding Myrcella’s hands to the chicken. The cooks had been making chicken for lunch and allowed us to use some of it for our creations. 

“Because, you appreciate things more if you work for it. How often do you thank Gage for cooking your meals? How often does your mind cross to those who work in the kitchen? It’s harder than it looks, as you are finding out.”

“At supper time, I will tell Gage I appreciate all he does,” Tyrion vowed with a smirk. I chuckled.

“I’m going to go wash my hands, are you okay now?” I asked, Myrcella, watching her sprinkle cheese on her Africa-shaped base. 

“Yes, thank you, Aunty.” I grimaced at the title, but nodded and smiled all the same, ignoring Tyrion’s curious gaze. 

“Of course.” I moved away, walking over to a pail of water that was set outside, I wiped the excess dough, flour, and oil off of my hands. I heard footsteps behind me, and instinctively, I found myself reaching around my waist for something that wasn’t there. I was in Winterfell, not Valyria. So taking a breath, I turned. 

“Oh Theon, it’s you,” I said, relieved. He grinned.

“Don’t sound so surprised, we never got a chance to… Speak properly, before you made off with the bastard and Arya.”

I snorted ungracefully, “I’m married now, you know Theon. And his name is Aegon. What are you doing out here?”

He chuckled, “I came to clean my hands. This thing you got us to make is filthy. Are you going to move so I can do what I came to do?” 

I raised a brow innocently, “Of course. I’ll see you back in there.”

Quickly, I moved back into the kitchen, walking around to see where Bran and Rickon were sitting with Catelyn. I ruffled Rickon's curly hair affectionately, “How are you all going?”

“This is fun! Can we do this every day, mama?” Rickon asked, throwing some shredded cheese at his brother with a giggle that only a four-year-old boy could produce. 

“Perhaps we shouldn’t,” Catelyn said gently, pulling the boys hand back so that he would put the cheese on the dough instead of Bran, “Then Gage and the others wouldn’t have any duties, and we wouldn’t have ours.”

Rickon frowned but Bran quickly jumped in, “Maybe we can come in sometimes to help Gage?”

Catelyn pursed her lips, “Perhaps. Haelia, tell me, when will you be leaving again?”

“Tonight, maybe before. Don’t worry, I’ll visit again soon. So if you need me, or want to speak to me about something, just wish me here.”

“Can I speak with you about something?” She asked curiously, as soon as I nodded my assent, she called over Hodor to help Bran away and sent Rickon to go sit with his elder brothers. Their pizza’s ended up in the wood fire oven after I took mine out and sliced it up, waiting for it to cool some. 

“What is it?” I asked, waving a hand over my pizza as to cool it quicker. I had been craving this for months. 

“Well… I suppose I wanted to know more about myself. About you. You took my daughter from her home, taking her to run around Essos with that… Bastard. I want to know what justified this,” She almost demanded, looking down at my oval of melted-cheesy goodness as I picked up a slice. I hadn’t expected this question. Could I tell her? Perhaps I could. It would make her see.

“Alright. Well, Ned died. He was beheaded in King's Landing, Arya and Sansa both had to see this. You left Bran and Rickon here alone to go with Robb to fight a war for Ned back, and then for Sansa and Arya back. Sansa was tormented by Joffrey, and Arya escaped from Kings Landing, witnessing things no child should ever have to witness. You meddled and arranged betrothals for Robb and Arya with the Frey children. Bran and Rickon were assumed dead at this point, and the Frey’s betrayed you all and murdered you and Robb at Edmure’s wedding.”

Catelyn could only gape at me, looking horrified, so I continued, “You let Septa Mordane abuse Arya mentally and physically, which gave her a complex that made her feel unworthy and unpretty. You allowed Arya to feel self-conscious in her own home, always comparing her to Sansa when Arya is the only one of your children who looks like Ned, and you were always praising Sansa and never Arya. You neglected half of your children because you were busy playing favourites, and you couldn’t bring it upon yourself to love a motherless child, who isn’t a bastard so you should quit calling him a bastard. He’s your King, and your children’s cousin, your nephew by marriage. You are a mother, a wonderful mother to the children you pay attention to. Just remember this, okay?” 

After I was done with my short speech, I took the plate my pizza was on and stepped outside into the cold air. I just wanted to eat my damn pizza. Suddenly, I felt my bracelet tingling. It was almost burning. For fuck's sake, my pizza. I picked up a slice, and popped my head back into the kitchens, dropping the rest of the plate on a nearby bench.

“Bye guys! Remember what I said.” I quickly closed my eyes to envision whoever was wishing for me. I left Winterfell to the call of confusion, only to be greeted with silence until I opened my eyes to see my pack anxiously gathered around where I was standing. 

“Hiya.”

“What do you have there?” Arya asked me, pointing to the single slice of pizza I held in my hand. I frowned, feeling tears well up in my eyes. 

“Pizza. I’m going to go to my room now. I’ll speak to you all later about what I did.”

Quickly, with my slice of pizza in hand, I moved through the ship towards our cabin. When I got there, I sat on the bed, staring at my now cold pizza and just started to cry. 

“Lia? What’s wrong?” Jaime asked, moving through the room to sit beside me and pulling me into his arms. I released a sob.

“I just wanted pizza, but you guys wished me here before I got to eat it and now this is all I’ve got and it’s cold,” I whined, wiping away my tears.

“Why are you crying about that? Oh, is it… Um… Moonblood time?” He shifted uncomfortably. I chuckled through my tears.

“No. I just was really craving pizza and now…” I released another sob as I stared at it. He sighed.

“So eat this piece,” he suggested. I sniffled.

“But it’s not as good,” I argued, “Here, see. Bite it.”

I moved the piece towards his lips, he raised a brow in amusement before opening his mouth slightly and biting down, “It’s very nice, I swear it,” he promised. Nodding, I took a careful bite myself. It was pretty good, not what I was used to, but nice for the first slice of pizza in almost nine months, my tears stopped, and I ate it pretty quickly before nuzzling back into my husband.

“Are you finished with the tears now?” He asked. I frowned, turning back to face him.

“Do you think I’m silly?” I sniffed. 

He chuckled, “No, Lia. I think you miss your home, and that delicious piece of bread and cheese reminded you of it.”

“It was delicious?”

He placed a kiss on my cheek, “Mm-hmm.”

“I’m glad you like my cooking, maybe I can cook you something next time we are somewhere with a kitchen. Hot pizza, perhaps.”

“Wonderful, now, let’s go to sleep, yes?”

* * *

“Haelia, wake up!”

I blinked, my eyes blurring until finally, the form of Arya hovering over me appeared, I pulled the covers up, “What’s wrong Arya? 

“Is something wrong?” Jaime grumbled from beside me.

“No, go back to sleep Jaime,” Arya replied. My husband mumbled a reply before rolling over. “Haelia, it’s Aegon’s nameday!”

I grinned, “Give me a moment to wake up and get dressed. We’ll wake him up together.” She nodded before running out of the room. I shook Jaime awake.

“I thought Arya said I could sleep,” he groaned, I chuckled as I moved to get dressed in my comfy clothes. 

“She did, but it’s Aegon’s name day. Wake up, and go wake the others up,” I told him, to which he only mumbled something incoherent. I chuckled and left the cabin to find Arya waiting for me. 

“Come on, let’s go.”

A few minutes later, Arya and I were standing over Aegon’s bed. “Aegonnnn,” Arya grinned. He rolled over. 

“Aegonnnn,” I echoed. He opened his eyes, jumping as he registered our faces grinning wickedly over him. 

“What the-”

“Happy name day!” I called. He groaned.

“Arya!” He scolded, sitting up in bed, “Why did you tell?”

I chuckled, “Come on. You only turn fifteen once.”

Aegon huffed, “Fine. Get out so I can get dressed. You know Arya, your name day is coming soon. You’re next.”

* * *

After weeks and weeks of travelling, we had finally arrived at the docks of Qarth. Each of us ran off of the ship thankfully, I had sea-sickness again, much like the first time we had been on a ship. Quickly, I instructed Arthur and Aemon to take our banker, Sallo, into the city and find our accommodation, and to ask about Daenerys Targaryen. From my calculations, Dany should have already been in Qarth, or at least, should be in a few days if not already. They walked off quickly after saying their farewells. After they left, we each went back to the ship to get ourselves prepared. I chose to don a dark green gown, and brushed my hair, placing it into a bun on the top of my head and scooping up Toothless to place on my shoulder before meeting the rest of the pack on the deck of the ship. 

“Captain, when Sallo returns, I want you to take him and purchase two galleys that you deem worthy. Does that work for you?” I asked the Summer Islander named Tontas, who only grinned.

“As you command, my lady,” Tontas said, I nodded and moved over to Aegon who was standing with his fellow Targaryens, Jon holding Lyaxes and Vhagar on a shoulder each, Rhaenys with Meleys, Eliyone, and Aegaxes, and Jaime with the two unnamed creatures. The dragons were hardly small enough to be held, now the size of… well, medium dogs, but they had good balance, so it wasn’t too hard to keep them balanced, though I felt for Rhaenys, who had Aegaxes on her head.

“We really have to name those two,” I chuckled, gesturing to the dragons my husband was acting as a carrier for.

“Are you the ones seeking out Daenerys Targaryen?” A voice sounded from below before anybody could respond to my comment. We shared a look before heading over to the ramp leading down to the ship. Jorah Mormont, standing beside Arthur and Aemon.

“We are-”

“You have dragons,” he breathed, blinking at the dragons that we were carrying. 

“Jorah Mormont, may I introduce King Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. His sister, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, and Ser Jaime Brightroar. My name is Haelia Brightroar, Hand of the King. We’re here to meet Danaerys,” I told him, keeping my voice professional. 

“Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen died in King's Landing. Daenerys is the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms... How did you know my name?” Jorah asked.

“Aegon, the child of Elia and Rhaegar died at Kings Landing, this is Aegon, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark.”

“Impossible. Daenerys has just lost a husband and a child and she doesn’t need any mummer's dragons.”

“Drogo and Rhaego died so that Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion could be born. Now-” I moved closer to Jorah, so my words could only be heard by him, “-We want to talk with Danaerys. Don’t make me tell her about your communications with Varys.”

“What-? How-? Who are you?” Jorah spluttered. I smiled but before I could respond, he spoke again, “You can’t see her. The Kingslayer is in your midst. You would insult the Queen with the man who killed her father, even if you have given him a false name?”

Aegon stepped forward with a serious look on his face, “Do not presume to insult my party and not have me take note. Your Queen will see her family, even if you only believe it to be claims, can you not see the dragons we have with us? Do these so-called ‘mummers dragons’ give us enough cause to see your Queen.”

The dragons called out in unison in protest, and Aemon spoke, “A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.”

Jorah looked as though he was contemplating something, “Okay. Is there anybody else in your party?”

I shared a look with Aegon, “No, but the six of us will be the ones to meet with Daenerys for the moment. Is that to your liking?” Aegon asked the man. I could tell that Aegon didn’t care for Jorah, but if that was because of the exiled knights attitude or his past in slavery, I could not tell. The Mormont inspected us carefully. 

“Yes. The palace is not far from here, we will walk. Come now.”

And so we walked, Jorah at the front, myself, Aemon, and Rhaenys behind him, and Arthur, Aegon, and Jaime at the back. Jorah had been right, the palace wasn’t far from the docks, in fact it was only a short walk. We arrived at what was evidently Daenerys’ wing of the palace, and Jorah said a few short words in Dothraki to one of the men guarding the entrance. I had been studying that language too. _They are here to see the Queen. They mean no harm._

When we entered the wing, we were led to a door. Jorah instructed us to wait there before he disappeared behind the door. 

“Haelia,” Aegon whispered, tapping my shoulder that wasn’t holding Toothless. I turned to face him, “Our whole journey this far has led to her. What if it doesn’t go well? What if she doesn’t believe us?”

I smiled gently, “Don’t worry, Aegon. She has to. You have the documents to prove it, and dragons to boot. I’ll speak with her first, do some introductions, okay?” 

He nodded anxiously, his features contorted in an expression of worry. Suddenly, Jorah appeared again, bidding us to enter. Once we did, we walked through one more hall before finding Daenerys seated, her three dragons surrounding her. 

“Daenērys Targārien. Brōzio ñuha iksis Haelia Brightroar, ondos hen dārys. Nyke would hae naejot introduce se tolie members hen ñuha pack. Bisa iksis dārys Aegon Targārien, tresy hen Rhāegār se Līāna. Bisa iksis rhaenys Targārien, tala hen Rhāegār se elia. Bisa iksis Āemon Targārien, tresy hen maekar.Bisa iksis Īaime brightroar, se nādrēsy tresy hen Joanna Lānistor se Āerȳs Targārien. Bisa iksis arthur dayne, formally iā Dārotiazantyr hen aōha lēkia. Gaomagon ao gīmigon these brōzāt?” I said, in her mother tongue. _Daenerys Targaryen. My name is Haelia Brightroar, Hand of the King. I would like to introduce the other members of my pack. This is King Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. This is Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar and Elia. This is Aemon Targaryen, son of Maekar. This is Jaime Brightroar, the bastard son of Joanna Lannister and Aerys Targaryen. This is Arthur Dayne, formally a Kingsguard of your brother. Do you know these names?_

She raised a brow, not realising that I would speak in Valyrian, obviously. “Nyke gīmigon zirȳ. Nyke ūndegon emā zaldrīzoti, hen both sȳz apparently. Līāna se Rhāegār dōrī ēdas riñar, se lo ēdis ziry would sagon iā nādrēsy. Ñuha niece, Rhaenys, morghūltan ondoso se ondos hen Lānistor scum. Arthur Dayne morghūltan, se Āemon iksis bōsa morghe. Gaoman daor gīmigon aōha brōzi, yn nyke recognise bona emā keskydoso lentor brōzi hae qilōni ao brōstan Īaime, sīr nyke assume iksā iā ābrazȳrys hen Dārtossēnare. Tepagon nyke iā drīve tolie than vōre zaldrīzoti naejot pāsagon aōha udir.” _I know them. I see you have dragons, of both kind apparently. Lyanna and Rhaegar never had children, and if they had it would be a bastard. My niece, Rhaenys, died by the hands of Lannister scum. Arthur Dayne died, and Aemon is long dead. I do not know your name, but I recognise that you have the same House name as who you named Jaime, so I assume you are a wife of the Kingslayer. Give me a reason other than nine dragons to trust your word._

Aegon stepped forward, “Iksan vaoreznuni lo ñuha Valyrīha iksis quba, yn iksi kin. Nyke gīmigon emā brōstan aōla hae dāria, yn iksan ēlī isse qogron. Pār tolī nyke, ziry would sagon Āemon, pār rhaenys, se pār ao. Āemon ēza issare rȳ se dōros mirre hen bisa jēda. Iksi Targārien's. Nyke kȳvanon naejot deliver justice syt īlva lentor skori mazeman se sīkuda Dārȳti, yn nyke would vaoresagon naejot emagon ao ondoso ñuha paktot, instead hen against nyke.” _I'm sorry if my Valyrian is bad, but we are kin. I know you have named yourself as Queen, but I am first in line. Then after me, it would be Aemon, then Rhaenys, and then you. Aemon has been at the Wall all of this time. We are Targaryen's. I plan to deliver justice for our family when I take the Seven Kingdoms, but I would prefer to have you by my side, instead of against me._

Daenerys barked a laugh, switching to the common tongue when she spoke next, “You speak of justice, yet you stand with the man who killed my father, your grandfather!”

“My uncle, your brother. He did what he did for a reason, I’ve had ten moons to come to terms with it, so I do not expect you to forgive him right now. In any case, you are my aunt. I want you to join us. Can you not hear the dragons calling out to each other? They know that we are all meant to be together,” Aegon told her. She smiled, looking at her sons, for the first time since we arrived here, she looked relaxed.

“What are their names?” Daenerys asked.

Aegon pointed to each one as he named them, “Lyaxes, Vhagar, Meleys, Eliyone, Aegaxes, and Toothless. These last two are unnamed. What about the three of them?”

“Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. I lost my husband and my son, and in their place, I received my children. When did they hatch? They’re very large...”

Aegon released a breath, “Almost three moons ago, in Volantis. We hatched them in the fire of some slavers, and then we killed the masters who refused to give up slavery and set up a new government. We have a family with us from Volantis.”

Dany smiled, “I killed a witch on the pyre of my husband. She was responsible for the deaths of Drogo and Rhaego.”

"A Targaryen, a dragon, alone in the world is a terrible thing, and we have all been alone for too long, my dear," Aemon smiled.

Rhaenys cleared her throat, “Fire cleanses all, it rebirthed you as the dragon you were meant to be. It changed Aegon from Jon, Jaime Lannister to Jaime Brightroar, Aemon the Maester to Aemon Targaryen, and myself from a Priestess of R’hllor to a Princess of House Targaryen. We had all changed from who we were meant to be and we were apart, and now we’re back together as a family. We will take what is ours, with fire and blood.”

Dany nodded in agreement, “With Fire and Blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. I'm keeping everyone's hair btw. I don't do baldness unless absolutely necessary, so sorry.  
> Next chapter will be becoming besties with Dany, and also a special surprise. There were a few hints this chapter so if you can guess it.. lemme know!  
> Also, my poor pizza :((  
> Anyways, stay safe fam, and don't forget to reach out if you need to chat on my Tumblr @wxntxrchxld


	9. Prince or a Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Varys.” He greeted the Spider who was seemingly waiting for something, he peered into the bundles of blankets.  
>  “He resembles your son, it seems your grandchildren will look like one son or the other,” Varys commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned. Happy Sunday! Oh, and happy mothers day... So consider this a gift to all the mothers reading, whether it be to children, animals, or fanfiction 😉

**QARTH**

* * *

As I unpacked a few of my things, I found myself thinking about Dany and the conversation we had first had. From where we left it, it had seemed as though she was willing to give up her claim to the Iron Throne, but it was still unknown. Taking a breath, I moved to plop down on our bed. It was our first night here in Qarth, and I was tired from our journey, like jetlag but for boats. The two unnamed dragons and Toothless were causing mischief together on the floor by the bed, whilst I had moved to lay in Jaime’s lap so he could play with my hair. I had been feeling very clingy the last few days. As soon as I was situated in my comfy spot, Toothless flew herself onto the bed, placing her scaled head on my stomach, beginning to purr as well as a dragon could. 

“You comfy there?” I asked the creature in amusement. She let out a sound of contentment, and soon, the other two had come up to investigate what the fuss was about until they too placed their heads down my torso. 

“Maybe you’re just warm,” Jaime chuckled, his hands weaving my hair into something that I was afraid to see. Toothless squawked at the suggestion, “Or not.”

“They’re being weird. I don’t think I like it,” I grumbled, attempting unsuccessfully to move the three dragons from my abdomen. Why on earth would they be doing this? Suddenly, I was hit with a strange realisation. Cravings. Emotional. Clingy. Sickness on the boat. 

_ Mother fucker. _

I jolted up from my position, in the process getting the grumbling creatures off of me. Before Jaime could say anything, I ran out of the room without so much as a word, heading to the place I knew I could get some help. 

“Aemon, are you there?” I called, knocking loudly on the door until the Maester arrived at it, studying me curiously.

“Haelia? How can I help you at this hour?” He asked, slight confusion on his face. It was late, after all. 

I swallowed, “I think I might be pregnant and I can’t tell because I don’t have a test on me and you’re a maester and... for fucks sake I don’t know what I want to hear. I don’t think you should tell me, I’m going to go away now and sorry for disturbing you, sleep well.” I turned away from him and went to move before I felt his hand grasp my arm gently.

“How about you come in? We can talk about why you think this,” he suggested, already guiding me into his room. I nodded blankly, my thoughts too muddled to speak clearly. He sat me down on the edge of his bed as he stood facing me, studying me. My eyes darted between him and his dragon, who was perched behind him. 

“Why do you believe you’re with child?” He asked, his gaze meeting mine. I swallowed again, trying to imagine him as a doctor instead of a friend. If my suspicions proved to be correct, I would be in a whole other world of confusion.

“Well… Cravings, for one. I’m very emotional and in need of affection. I can’t remember when I last had my moonblood. I was sick on the boat, even if I thought it was just seasickness. And Jaime and I... you know, consummated our marriage almost two months ago. All the general symptoms of pregnancy, I’ve got them.”

Aemon smiled gently, “Would you like me to have a look? I haven’t done this in some time, only on occasion for the women in Moles Town but I believe I’m a trustworthy person to conduct such a test.”

Hesitantly, I nodded. It was unnerving that Aemon was so young now, he was like a college boy. It was creepy but not in a creeper sort of way, just my own mind playing games.  _ Just think of him as an old guy. Old guy, old guy, old guy.  _

Almost 10 minutes had passed, with me thinking my old guy mantra through it all, though it felt like hours until Aemon was finally done. “Congratulations, Haelia. You’re with child.”

I released a shaky breath, standing from my previous position, “Okay, cool. Cool, cool, cool. Thanks, Aemon. Sorry for disturbing you.” 

Without a second glance, I ran from the room, and then I kept running. I didn’t know why, running was the worst invention ever, it’s only use was for running away from monsters, however here I was. Running because I had found out that I was pregnant before I eventually collapsed because I was not fit enough for stress running. And that was how Rhaenys and Arya found me, curled in a ball, red-faced and puffy-eyed. They were soon to ask me what was wrong, and I was hesitant to tell them but when I did they shared a look. Rhaenys had apparently seen it in the flames, she was simply waiting for me to find out, and Arya had simply clapped her hands and asked a million questions until Rhaenys quieted the young wolf down to explain that I was overwhelmed. And that was how Jaime found me, half asleep after tiring myself out having a cry to Rhaenys and Arya in Rhaenys’ chambers. 

“Tell me what happened, Lia?” Jaime finally said, after aeons of silence since the time he had carried me back into our chambers. I felt almost numb as I responded. 

“I’m pregnant,” I whispered, my eyes never leaving Toothless, who was perched, staring at me with knowing black eyes. 

Jaime did a double-take, “what?”

“You’re going to be a legitimate father,” I told him in a hushed tone, still stuck in my position, not trusting myself to look up while waiting for his inevitable disappointment... 

“Are you sure? Lia, why are you upset about this? I thought you wanted to be a mother someday, this is wonderful news!” 

I moved my head to look at him, blinking in confusion, “Yes, Jaime. Some day. Not at seventeen. You know this isn’t going to be something you can just palm off to me, this kid is both of ours. I didn’t expect you to be so excited about the idea, you’ve never struck me as the super-duper paternal type.”

“I know. I’ve thought about this since we wed. There was always a possibility, and I’m ready. I want to be a father, a true father,” he admitted and I found myself blinking in confusion at his almost sudden admittance. I was unable to acknowledge it, I was still processing myself. 

“Well, that’s wonderful, truly. I just... I’m a child. My biological mother was seventeen when she got pregnant with me and eighteen when she had me. Gods I’m exactly the same... I wanted to be different. I can’t be a mother! I can’t give birth!” Sudden terror filled me, information that I was only now remembering seeping into my words, “Do you know how terrifying birth is? It’s painful, and there are so many complications here that could be avoided in my world. Like, for example, if it gets stuck and can’t come out, I can’t just get a C-Section! They’ll have to cut me open and I’ll die... I can’t do this.”

Jaime moved over to me, his movements as though not trying to startle a jumpy cat, “Lia... it’s fine. It’s going to be fine. You won’t die, and I know you can be a mother. You’re the whole pack's mother, even mine and you’re my wife. You told me that you helped raise your little sister,” he reminded me. I let out a breath. 

“I did but I still didn’t have to do the gross things. I didn’t have to change all the shitty nappies or- Wait, you don’t even have disposable diapers here! And I can’t breastfeed, I’ve barely got anything there to begin with, and I never had to actually be her mother. I did most of the mothering once she was older!”

“Lia, take a breath. I know this is difficult to process, and I understand that but there’s nothing you can do. When you said you were ready to consummate I thought, well I assumed that you would be ready for what generally comes of it,” Jaime admitted, looking down at my stomach. 

“I was! I did think of it. I’ve always wanted to be a mother, but how can I protect this child when we’re travelling the globe-“

“Not just you, all of us, and Toothless and the others, and Ghost and Nymeria,” he argued. His persistence in the matter astounded me. 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen anymore, Jaime! I have no knowledge left to share! I’m useless and now I’m going to bring a child into the world... What if I get sent back while I’m seven months pregnant? How the hell am I meant to explain that to my parents? One moment, I’m perfectly normal, an hour later I return with a child in my stomach! Congratulations mum and dad, your only daughter is having a child with a thirty-year-old fictional character!”

“You need to calm down-“

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I wanted this one day. Not today. There is so much at stake and so many things that could go wrong and-“

“And nothing. There are things that could go wrong in any situation but here, right now, can we not just be happy? Or at the very least, can we just worry about this in the morning? Come to bed,” he said gently, moving under the covers and patting the space beside him, asking for me to join him. 

Reluctantly, I plopped on the bed and slid under the covers, allowing my husband to take me into his arms, “Deep down, I’m happy. I'm so happy and I know it doesn’t seem like it... I just... I can’t act like a child anymore, not here, I have to think of things practically, to think of all the outcomes.”

“How much did you have to think about us?” He asked curiously. I smiled. 

“You’re my guilty pleasure. I didn’t have to,” I admitted, snuggling in closer to him, “Babies are a lot of responsibility... we won’t have a legion of nursemaids to look after the peanut for us like Cersei did her three children, and every noble child in this world does.”

Jaime raised a brow in amusement, “You mean to say that Aegon and Arthur aren’t nursemaids? You know they will all help. I’m assuming you told Arya and Rhaenys, as well, were they happy?”

I smiled fondly, “They were. We can tell the others tomorrow. If I sleep on it, I’ll calm. I promise.”

“I don’t need you to be calm, I just need to know that this is okay,” he told me seriously. I sighed in content. 

“I’m tired. I’ll dream of some more reasons to be upset and we can have a conversation about it tomorrow, a rational one,” I promised with a slight chuckle, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach. There was silence for a few moments, not unpleasant but not exactly comfortable either. 

“I’m scared too, Lia. Everyday. I’m afraid that you’re going to disappear, that I will wake up to an empty bed. It’s not easy, loving you, but I do and we do that together. I know we can do this too. You have nine moons to get used to the idea of being a mother, and I, a father, even if it is frightening,” Jaime admitted. 

I let out a deep sigh, “I just hate the danger. There’s always danger. How you all do it, live so casually in these circumstances. And I know it’s nothing because you don’t know anything else but for me, this is awful in some ways. It’s a major change from my life, things I took for granted. You don’t know what I’d give to be able to shower every day, or tell my mum I love her or even use a damn toilet. Chamber pots suck. I’ve read all about this, sure, but it doesn’t mean it’s any less disorientating to wake up every day to something unknown.”

“I understand,” he said shortly. I raised a questioning brow before shaking my head. 

“You don’t but it doesn’t matter, I’m here. And I’ll hopefully raise our child here. I’m sorry. I’m not upset, truly. I’m just overwhelmed. Can we sleep?”

He placed his lips to my forehead gently, “Of course. Sleep well.”

* * *

The next day, we requested Daenerys to meet us at the manse that we had hired for as long as we were here, bringing her dragons and her party of Dothraki that remained with her. If we could get her to stay with us instead of with Xaro, then perhaps we could lessen the debt that he thought he was owed. However, I was concerned about his longing for a dragon. Now that our nine were here, I feared that he would feel even more entitled to the creatures, or he would try to wed Rhaenys as well. My concern was validated when Daenerys arrived, alongside her small  _ Khalasar _ and Xaro. 

“My Princess, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, welcome,” I greeted from my position. I had an inkling that this would happen. Daenerys smiled, her expression glad to be in our company once more but nervous as well. 

“Many thanks for the invitation,” Daenerys replied kindly. Xaro stepped forward.

“My Lady, I apologise for the intrusion but when my fair Princess spoke of family, I simply had to see for myself.”

“It is true, we are family,” Aegon replied courteously, taking in the pompous look of the Merchant Prince. We had all dressed in our respective colours, so we looked the part of Targaryens, since half of us were, and I was dressed in a breezy, dark green dress that had red and black running through it. I noticed that Dany was not yet wearing the Qartheen style of dress, rather a dusty pink gown.

“I must confess, I was aware that the Targaryen’s of Westeros had all but died out,” The Merchant Prince replied. I chuckled.

“How rude, I suppose we must explain. This is King Aegon, borne of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. He was raised as Ned Stark’s bastard. Princess Rhaenys Targaryen wasn’t in Kings Landing during the sack, she was raised as a Red Priestess of R’hllor. Aemon Targaryen has been at the Watch for decades, and of course, you know of the Princess Daenerys and her story. As you see, the Targaryens are not quite dead,” I informed him, Jaime looked at me curiously at my neglect to mention him to the merchant, but I waited for his answer. 

“And who are you, kind lady, who makes these announcements?” 

I smiled thinly, veiling my annoyance, “Forgive me, my name is Haelia. However, these pleasantries grow tedious after our long journey and I desperately wish to speak with Princess Daenerys, as do the other members of her family, so, please. Tell us what business you have with us unless you simply wished to investigate why we hold dragons that are not Daenerys’.” 

The man blinked prettily, as though he was offended by my words, “As I told you, Lady Haelia. I only wanted to see her family, to ensure she was safe.” The man stepped forward again until Arthur placed a hand on the pommel of his sword in warning. Only those who had been present at the first meeting were currently in the room we were standing, and I found myself longing for the company of Arya instead. This man and his false words were tedious, and I craved something lighter. 

“I mean you no harm!” Xaro explained, a single tear running from his eye. I resisted the urge to roll my own as I cleared my throat. 

“Of course, but one can never be too careful. As I said earlier, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, we are anxious to spend time with Daenerys. If it suits you, we would be happy to arrange a more... formal meeting with you, but you must understand that you took us quite off guard.”

The man smiled, his earlier tears forgotten, “Of course. If there is anything you need, you only need ask.”

“Of course. I will come myself to speak with you, I’m sure you have many questions.”

Soon enough, Xaro left, and Daenerys was still standing in the middle of the room with her Khalasar, Jorah, and her dragons all around her. 

“Anha zin pleased tat tihat yer again, Khaleesi, jin kashi tat tihat yeri khalassar,” I said in Dothraki, stepping down. _ I am pleased to see you again, Khaleesi, this time to see your Khalassar. _

__ Daenerys looked surprised with my knowledge of the Dothraki language. I had always had a gift for learning languages, and it had taken less than six months for me to become fluent in Valyrian and proficient enough in Dothraki to hold a conversation, learning Valyrian through Aemon and Dothraki through books.

“Kisha hash thankful l tat tikh ma yer,” she replied.  _ We are thankful to be with you.  _

__ Noticing the discomfort of my peers who couldn’t speak the language, I switched to the common tongue. 

“Daenerys, we welcome you with bread and salt as is the custom of guest right in Westeros,” I told her, bringing forth two of the workers in this manse, who held trays of each, enough for the whole Khalasar, as small as it was. We waited as they consumed small pieces each after Dany had explained the custom to her group. 

“You requested for my whole Khalasar to come, as well as my dragons. We are here,” Dany smiled, stepping aside to show the crates in which her children were placed in. 

“You should let them out. Dragon’s should never be caged,” Aemon told her gently, tone void of any disrespect. 

“Our dragons have been given the ballroom of the manse to frolic in during the day. We can take your children there to join them if you like?” Aegon offered. Dany nodded her assent. 

“I’m sure they would enjoy that,” she answered. I watched as Jorah whispered something in her ear, and found myself laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Rhaenys asked from beside me, noticing the looks that Jorah and Dany were sending me.

“Ser Jorah, if you are warning Daenerys against her three children mingling with our own, because you think we’ll steal them, or harm them, or perhaps even harm the Princess, you are sorely mistaken.”

Jorah gaped at me, as some sort of loss for words, “How did you know what he was telling me?” Daenerys asked curiously. 

“I didn’t know what, I simply know him. He loves you and would warm you against trusting your own mother if it meant he would be your most trusted advisor,” I informed her. She raised a challenging brow.

“As you are for my nephew?” she countered.

“Haelia is my trusted advisor, it is true, but I have many, and I trust them all with my life,” Aegon answered for me. I smiled at him in thanks, “In any case, you are here to get to know your family, and us to know you and yours. We have made our pack, you have made yours. It is our hope that we can combine them.”

“I hope that too, and I would be honoured to meet the rest of your ‘pack’."

“You can personally take the dragons to the ballroom. We’ve planned a day for you and your Khalasar. You, Daenerys will spend the morning until lunch with Aegon, Aemon and Rhaenys. You can dine with Jaime and me for lunch. After we have lunch, we can introduce you to the rest of our pack. They are really very excited,” I told her, taking the reins once again.

“Jorah, and my Khalasar?” Dany questioned. 

“Well, I believe I’m the only one of us that speaks Dothraki, so I’ve elected to speak with them for the morning until our lunch, and after that, they will join you in meeting our pack.”

Quickly, Dany left the room with her dragons and Targaryen kin, and Arthur who was acting as guard for Aegon, leaving myself and Jaime alone with Jorah and the other Dothraki. 

There were less than twenty in the Khalasar, including Dany and Jorah. I knew many of them had died in the Red Waste, and I found myself trying to pick out Irri and Jhiqui, as well as Dany’s bloodriders. Doreah was the most obvious, as she was fairer than the rest.

“How many of you can speak the common tongue?” I asked into the group.

“I can, I teach the Khaleesi Dothraki, and she teach me the Common Tongue of Westeros,” a girl said in the rough tone of the Dothraki.  _ Ah,  _ I thought,  _ this must be Jhiqui.  _

__ “As can I, my lady,” Doreah said, stepping forward, “My name is Doreah, I’m originally from Lys.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Jorah, would you mind translating for a minute? My Dothraki isn’t as practised as yours, and I wouldn’t want to say something that offends them.”

He agreed with a nod and I began to speak, “Soon, our Khalasar will join with yours. I understand that the Dothraki follow strength so I will explain what our King has done. He walked into the fire with his family just as Daenerys did and birthed nine dragons into the world. We travelled to the cursed land of Valyria and he slew one of the beasts that dwelled there. Of course, you will see more at a later date but I would also understand your reluctance to join us. For the bloodriders among you, you will remain as Princess Daenerys’ guards, though I don’t believe we could pry you from that duty if you tried.”

“No, you could not. Daenerys is our Queen,” One of the men said in Dothraki. 

“Princess, for now. We shall see about being Queen later,” I replied. Jorah gave me a curious look at that but the Dothraki seemed to accept it. For now, all was well.

* * *

**RHAENYS**

* * *

They visited the ballroom first, to drop off Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. Daenerys had loved seeing them all playing together, as well as dragons could play. 

Kinvara had done a number of spells and rituals in Valyria that played a role in the accelerated growth of their dragons, Rhaenys truly didn’t think that anyone other than her knew about it, but of course, Kinvara was like a mother to her. They shared everything. It was difficult to embrace a new life, she had family beyond the Red Temple.

She often wondered what life would have been like if her parents had survived Robert’s Rebellion. She would have had more siblings, that much is true. One of the few things that she remembered of her father was that he used to twirl her around and throw her in the air. Oh, how she would laugh.

She remembered more of Elia than she did Rhaegar. She remembered her mothers kind smile and fierce gaze. She remembered a song that her mother would often sing to her.

‘ _ A princess of the sun _

_ A daughter of the sky _

_ Fighting for her home _

_ Never asking why _

_ A daughter of the moon _

_ A princess of the night _

_ Keeping to her word _

_ Staying to what's right’ _

__ Rhaenys had loved that song as a girl, it made her feel powerful. She sang it sometimes to herself when she felt weak. The song itself was about a Dornish princess, from before the Conquest of her Targaryen ancestors. Though, she didn’t know the full story behind it.

“So, Rhaenys, we are the last Princesses of House Targaryen left, and neither of us has seen Westeros since we were children, at least Aegon and Aemon have lived there for their whole lives,” Daenerys laughed, sipping on her sweetened wine. Rhaenys smiled, sipping her own. 

“They have, but I’ve seen so much of it in the flames I feel as though I haven’t missed too much. At least when we return, yours and Aemon’s looks will convince those who believe otherwise. I’m afraid the firstborns of a non-dual Targaryen match always take after the non-Targaryen of the match,” Rhaenys replied, her eyes darting over to Aegon, who simply smiled crookedly. 

“Somehow, I don’t think many people will trust in the magic that allows me this youthful appearance,” Aemon said. 

Aegon shrugged, “It doesn’t matter what they think. We’re Targaryens, with dragons, does that not count for something? Certainly not trust, but we have connections throughout Westeros…”

“Connections throughout Westeros?” Daenerys asked curiously, her amethyst eyes twinkling in curiosity. 

Aegon nodded, “Rhaenys can bring us Dorne when we send for Oberyn Martell. Jaime’s connections to the Westerlands brings the West. I was raised with the Starks, who are allied with the Vale and the Riverlands, and Theon Greyjoy is my Uncles ward. The only Kingdom’s we have no connections with are the Reach and the Stormlands, but I suspect that Lia has a plan for that.”

Rhaenys noted Aegon’s use of the nickname for Haelia that Jaime had started, he had never called her that before, “She seems to have a plan for everything,” Dany commented.

“She seems to, doesn’t she?” Aegon replied. Rhaenys knew that her brother admired his close friend, but of course, she had helped him discover his true identity.

“Tell me more about your lives. I feel awfully cut off from you all. You’ve had a bit of time to get to know one another,” Daenerys smiled.

Aegon went first, “Well, there’s not much for me. I was raised as a bastard, I grew up with siblings, and a father, and Lady Stark who hated me. I didn’t have much of an eventful life until Lia showed up, in truth I was destined for the Wall.”

“The Wall is a noble organisation, not such a bad place. I spent much of my life there,” Aemon added. Daenerys considered their words.

“And you, Rhaenys?”

Rhaenys wasn’t surprised by the question, but she didn’t quite know how to answer, “Well, I suppose my life has been a little chaotic. I was rescued from the Red Keep by Kinvara, and she brought me back to Volantis. I’ve lived there ever since, though it hasn’t been without difficulties. I’ve been all around Essos, and R’hllor isn’t accepted everywhere.” 

“So you truly believe in R’hllor?” Daenerys asked curiously. Rhaenys didn’t even have to think before she answered the question.

“I’ve seen many miracles, and they all have to do with fire and the light that R’hllor brings.”  _ Red fire is safer than green, and that is what I remember most about our home,  _ she wanted to say but she didn’t. Had Aemon not been here, she would be the eldest trueborn Targaryen.

“I can’t say that I can argue with that,” Daenerys said. Rhaenys smiled, she did believe. They all believed in some God or the other.

“Nobody ever does, no one did when Aegon, Aemon, Jaime and I came from the flames either.”

“Tell me more about Jaime. Why isn’t he here with us, if he shares blood?” Dany asked. Aegon and Aemon shared a look before they chuckled together, like a shared secret though Rhaenys couldn’t guess what it was. 

“Jaime has been with me on my journey since the very beginning along with Arya and Haelia. I didn’t trust him either in the beginning, in fact, he only followed us from Winterfell because Haelia thanked him for killing Aerys and it confused him.” 

Daenerys sucked in a breath, but that did not deter Aegon from his storytelling, “We reached the Wall and Haelia sent us beyond-the-Wall. Jaime saved me from a Wildling attack, it almost cost him his life, and he has the scar to prove it. He’s a good man, no matter the rumours. I’ve fought alongside him, I’ve protected him, he’s protected me, and I’ve walked into the flames alongside him. I trust him with my life, I trust him with my family's lives. As for why he’s not here, I suspect that Haelia knew we’d tell you about him, and wanted to meet with you privately for that very reason. He is your brother, after all, and that makes Lia your sister.”

Daenerys was quiet for some time, as though processing Aegon’s words. “I suppose I should give him a chance to explain himself to me.”

“Yes, perhaps you should. In any case, tell us more about you,” Aemon said.

* * *

**HAELIA**

* * *

Daenerys had been sitting with us for only a short time, telling us about her childhood as they shared a meal of a roast chicken. Somehow to my surprise, Daenerys made for pleasant company, and I could only assume that her morning with the other Targaryen’s went well.

“I’m hoping that my Khalasar wasn’t too harsh on you,” Dany smiled after she had finished her story. 

“Oh no, they were lovely. I think I’m going to become fast friends with your handmaids,” I replied.

“Your bloodriders are fiercely protective of you,” Jaime commented. He had been oddly quiet throughout the conversation, but apparently, it was the right thing to say for Daenerys smiled fondly, clearly very grateful for her three bloodriders.

“Yes, well, I suppose when you watch someone walk out of the flames, you can’t help but accept them as something powerful.”

“And you certainly are,” I responded, however, she did not smile at my comment.

“You are both very different to what I expected,” she said after a few moments of silence. Jaime cocked his head to the side, and I simply frowned.

“How so?” he asked in my stead.

Daenerys seemed to think for a moment before she answered, “My brother told me about the usurper and his dogs whilst I was a girl. Most of all, he hated Jaime Lannister who killed our father though he was sworn to protect him. Viserys said that you were kind once, that you used to play with him sometimes when you were assigned to watch him, and then your father ordered you kill mine… Though I suppose, Tywin Lannister isn’t your father after all. The world loves playing tricks, doesn’t it?”

I had expected this, as had Jaime. What I hadn’t expected was the coolness of the words.  _ Ah, she’s trying to play the alpha. _

__ “I never thought of myself as kind, and I agree. It’s not the world that loves to play tricks, it’s the people and they generally play unamusing ones,” Jaime simply responded. This seemed to agitate Daenerys.

“Your father is one of them,” Dany replied, clenching her jaw. This was obviously a sore point for her, no matter what anyone else said.

“Which one? Mine or our shared one?”  _ He would not be a pawn. He would be a player. _

__ “Whichever you feel fits the description.”

Jaime seemed to consider this for a few moments before speaking, “Tywin Lannister plays games and tricks only when absolutely necessary. Aerys Targaryen didn’t need to play tricks, he was a King, he could do as he pleased.”

“And yet you shoved a sword through his back.”

“And slit his throat for good measure,” Jaime added. At this point, the Princesses purple eyes were burning as hot as any flame. “But, you know what he was. They didn’t call him mad simply to get him off of the throne, he was mad. He burned anyone he deemed a traitor with wildfire. He raped your mother and mine. He kept your good-sister, niece, and nephew as hostages against the Dornish, and me against Tywin Lannister. Do you know why I killed him?

As Jaime had spoken, Daenerys had seemed to deflate, growing smaller as his voice raised, but still, she answered, “Tywin Lannister asked you too.”

“No. My father was at the gates, and Aerys asked me to bring him Tywin’s head. He was going to burn down the city with wildfire, ‘ _ let him be King of the ashes’  _ he told me that, every day. ‘ _ Burn them all _ ’... Do you know how many times I’ve heard that?”

“I suspect quite a lot, but still, you swore an oath as a knight of the Kingsguard-”

Jaime was standing now, “As a knight, I had a duty to protect the innocent, the five-hundred-thousand innocents in Kings Landing. As a Kingsguard I had a duty to protect the King, yes, but what if the Kings worst enemy was himself?”

I placed my hand on Jaimes, a silent plea to sit back down. Luckily, he did just that and the three of them sat in silence for what felt like hours, sitting and eating roast chicken.

The tension in the room was so thick I could have sliced through it with the knife I had hiding in my gown, “Lovely weather we’re having, isn’t it?”

* * *

Whilst the lunch hadn’t gone down quite as I'd hoped, there was still some hope to be had. Daenerys and her Khalasar were about to meet with our whole pack, where we would invite them to come and stay with us. It was somewhat nerve-wracking, actually. I hadn't thought about my news all day, and I had yet to tell anyone besides Arya and Rhaenys who already knew, as well as Aemon and Jaime obviously. I watched the door as Nila slipped in the door, her arms around Lord Ugly and by count I knew she was the last of my pack to arrive. A part of me wanted to tell them right then and there, but I couldn’t. Jaime had just had an argument with Daenerys, and I wasn’t sure that he’d want to speak of the news to anybody else just yet. 

Moments later, I was proven wrong.

“Lia, can we tell them now before she gets here? It won’t be long until you’re showing and I just...” he trailed off, looking away absently. 

“Just want to feel as happy as you did when you found out?” I teased in an attempt to lighten the mood, he smiled, though his mind was clearly elsewhere. 

“Something like that.”

Taking that as a cue, I motioned for everyone to circle around us. “There’s something that Jaime and I wanted to share with you before Dany and her Khalasar come looking for us shortly... Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be. Jaime?”

Finally, his mind was back with them and he smiled back at me, “Lia is pregnant.”

There were so many congratulations said that I could barely focus on one at a time, I felt Seraya’s arms around me and I heard Tiriala telling me about the blessing children were, but there was one opinion that I wanted before all of the others. 

I found Aegon’s eyes, where he was standing besides Rhaenys at the back of the semi-circle that had formed around us.

‘ _ Congratulations,’  _ Aegon mouthed, I smiled in return, knowing we would talk more about it later.

“Yes, that is wonderful news,” A voice said from across the room.

Eighteen pairs of eyes turned on the speaker, “Thank you, Daenerys. I must confess that I was worried about my age, but you did it and you are several years younger than I. Perhaps you can walk me through the stages.”

Even though I knew more about pregnancy than she, I believed that this was something she needed. Some outlet for her maternal instincts other than three dragons. 

“It would be an honour to help, after all, your child will be my niece or nephew.”

_ I hadn’t thought of that… Look at me, connecting Jaime and Dany by getting knocked up.  _

__ “This is something we can discuss later, of course. We would like to introduce you to our pack.”

One by one, I introduced members of the Pack that Daenerys hadn’t met. They all said their courtesies and were perfectly polite, and I found myself standing back and smiling at the interactions going on around me. Arya had beelined for Daenerys, and they seemed to be laughing together about something. Doreah and Irri were speaking with Sam and Benjen, the Lyseni girl translating Irri’s words for them. Even Dany’s bloodriders had found a way to communicate with Aegon, Arthur, and Jaime. The only person apart from myself to be standing alone was Jorah. The Mormont knight was looking around the room as if everyone was an enemy, from Trego to Samwell, from Arthur to Rhaenys, they were all enemies to him. A part of me wanted to take his weapons away, but that would only make him more suspicious of them… Not that he needed a reason, apparently, he was just distrustful for the sake of it. Perhaps I had been looking at him for too long because my gaze seemed to pull him towards me.

“Ser Jorah,” I greeted.

“Lady Hand.”

I raised a brow at the formality, “Alternatively, you could call me by my name.”

“I could, but we know that I will not,” Jorah replied, standing beside me and looking around at the group. 

“I wouldn’t expect less.” This conversation wasn’t really getting anywhere, and I didn’t see the point in continuing it. I wondered if Jorah had a point of coming here to speak with me except to make Dany think he was playing nice. 

“Have you told her yet?” He finally asked into the silence.  _ Ah, the true motive. _

__ “Do you think you would still be here if I had?” I questioned curiously, I wasn’t quite sure whether he would. I, of course, could always find a way to persuade her to not send him away in the event that I had to tell her but I also didn’t like Jorah a great deal. He annoyed me.

“Daenerys knows that I am loyal to her,” Jorah said fiercely as if the confidence of which he said the words would affect the end result.

“Dragons and spiders, they don’t seem very similar,” I commented. He was getting angrier, anger made people stupid.

“Are you one of his little birds? Is that how you know?”

I laughed, though it was void of humour, “I feel I may know more than the spider about some things. No, I am not a bird. Varys and I have similar interests on some matters, but he didn’t tell me about you.”

“So how? Do you have your own variation of little birds?” he seemed shocked that I wasn’t in Varys’ pocket.

“Perhaps, if you can count one man.”

He gritted his teeth, “Who?”

I chuckled to myself, “His name is George. I don’t think you’d know him though.”

Jorah looked at me suspiciously, before he moved in front of me, “You think you hold all the cards in this game?”

“Oh no, certainly not all of them, but a good amount. I’m not gambling blindly, and I hold some of my cards close to my chest,” I replied. He stared at me with his dull blue eyes, inching closer to me until I was almost pressed against the wall. I was cornered, a man larger than me looming over me. If I didn’t know how to use the knife in my pocket, I would be scared shitless… No, I had been scared of men my whole life. I refused to be frightened now simply because I was cornered. I had been cornered once before, and that didn't end up too well for me. I refused to be in that position again

“You’re right, you do not hold them all. I trust my instincts, and they tell me that you mean harm. I will not stop watching you and your group until I discover your motives.”

“I think you’ll find that rather difficult, Ser Jorah,” Aegon’s voice called cooly, just as I had wrapped my hand around the handle of my dagger. The man sprang from his position over me, turning around to find Aegon and Arthur behind him, the other watching from behind them. I swallowed, releasing my dagger back into my pocket and moving away from Jorah.

“We were simply having a discussion,” Jorah replied, straightening his posture so he stood tall. He was taller than me, but he was of a height with Aegon and slightly shorter than Arthur.

“It didn’t look that way,” Arthur commented.

“No, it did not. Make no mistake, Ser Jorah. If you threaten Haelia, you threaten me. From the sounds of that though, you find us to be a threat to Daenerys. Tell me, why is that?”

Jorah seemed thrown by the question for a moment before Daenerys pushed her way to the front of the crowd. “What are you doing, Jorah?”

Jorah didn’t even have the chance to speak again before Aegon turned to face his aunt, “Questioning us, and our motives.”

“We do not know you,” Jorah replied, desperate for Daenerys to side with him. None of them could show weakness.

“They are my family, Jorah. We’ve discussed this… You have my apologies, Haelia, Aegon. He won’t do anything further. In fact, we should begin to return to Xaro’s palace,” Daenerys said, her tone cool and collected as she spoke. I moved far away from the wall, walking towards Daenerys.

“Actually, we were going to ask you if you would like to stay here with us. There are plenty of rooms and we would be glad for the company, and to get accustomed to having you all around before we leave for Astapor.”

The offer seemed to take Daenerys by surprise, “Astapor?”

I smiled, “We’re meeting some friends there after we finish business here. So, what do you say? Are you willing to give up a palace for a simple manse?”

Through her eyes, I could see her mind working. She stood a little taller, “It hasn’t been long since my husband died, and I didn’t think I would find another cause to fight for other than my own... I was Queen for a few weeks and then you appeared and made me a Princess once more. Jorah is right in the fact that we don’t know you, we may have made a start today but we do not know what the future holds. So, I propose a marriage.”

I hadn’t expected that. 

“Between who?” Aegon asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Between the two of us. I had plans to leave myself unmarried until Westeros, where I would marry some Westerosi lord to gain their favour but as you said yourself, you have the support of five out of seven kingdoms. I will give you time to discuss with your advisors and such, and in the meantime, I will relocate here, but that is my proposition, and I want your answer before we are due to leave for Astapor.”

* * *

**KINGS LANDING**

* * *

Tywin did not have time to deal with the problems that kept showing up on his desk, nor did he particularly want to deal with many of them. There was talk of dragons in Essos, however, that was old news. The more recent news was of who controlled the beasts. 

Apparently, Ned Stark’s bastard had stepped into a pyre in Volantis and he was not alone. 

Rhaenys Targaryen still lived. This was not how things were supposed to play out, Tywin had been planning for  _ years.  _ The question remained, how had a girl of three escaped and remained in hiding for this long? Varys had heard whispers, but nothing solid, so the information was scarce. 

Then there was Jaime. His firstborn son, holding a dragon? Joanna’s ghost had said he was married, though there was no confirmation of this, perhaps he was going mad in age. How had Jaime gotten involved in this plot? 

The Starks were quite obviously behind it. Robert had died almost two moons ago, and once word got to him that Ned Stark’s bastard was making claims of Targaryen lineage, Joffrey had instantly and openly declared war on the North in court. Stupid boy. Though, it was more stupid of Varys to speak of such a thing on the rare occasion that Joffrey attended the small council meetings, rather than coming directly to Tywin. He was surrounded by idiots, truly. 

Joffrey was cruel, and Tywin had planned to take Joanna’s advice and replace him with Tommen, but then Tommen had disappeared along with Barristan Selmy. The guards had said that it was Cersei who had gone to collect the boy, and Cersei had demanded their eyes to be torn from their heads. Varys had claimed Tommen was on route to Winterfell.

_ Damn Starks. _

Not only had Robert left Myrcella there to be betrothed to Robb Stark, but after Jaime had disappeared, he had left Tyrion there as well. That hadn’t bothered him initially, after all, the further away Tyrion was from him the better, but Tyrion appeared to be friendly with the Starks of Winterfell. And now they would have Tommen, the heir to the Iron Throne. 

The most curious part of this was the nature of the disappearances. Right now, Varys and his spies across the Narrow Sea claimed that everybody that left their places willingly on the behest of some girl. Tywin had pried, of course, but Varys didn’t seem to know much about her, other than the fact that she had been a companion to the Stark girls until she left with Arya Stark and her bastard brother. Later, it was discovered that Jaime went with them.  _ Fool _ . 

How could it be so difficult to get his ‘little birds’ to twitter from their nests? Did they shy away from the cold air of the North?

A knock sounded at his solar door, breaking him from his thoughts, and so he called for them to enter.

“The Queen Mother has given birth,” the messenger informed him. Tywin acknowledged the news.

“A Prince or a Princess?” 

“Queen Cersei has given birth to a son, but the Grand Maester requests your presence.”

With that the boy left the room, this was good news. More beneficial for them, at least now, Joffrey had an heir that was not in the hands of the Stark’s. Perhaps he could still be rid of Joffrey, and he could send Cersei away, or at the very least, lessen her influence on the boy. 

The last seed of Robert Baratheon finally born, and with perfect timing. All Tywin needed was the Baratheon name now that Robert was gone.

Part of this felt like it had happened before, as though Cersei giving birth to Robert Baratheon’s final seed at the beginning of a war was akin to Rhaella Targaryen giving birth to Daenerys Stormborn at the end of a war. It didn’t sit well with him. 

What had he done to get this position? Given the order for Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen to be dealt with, only for them to sprout up again fifteen years later? Made an enemy of Dorne because of Elia Martell’s death, only for a child of hers to live on? The only question was how? 

Tywin himself had seen their bodies, a young girl with Dornish features and a babe with silver hair… Not that the Mountain had left the babe recognisable. For now, until they had more information about the Targaryen claimants and their mysterious female friend, Tywin would have to stay silent and ensure that no word got to Dorne.

He found himself in front of the chambers in which his daughter had been in labour for two days before he was let in. His daughter was asleep, and Pycelle was standing in a corner by a cot.

“The babe?” Tywin asked, apparently startling the old Maester.

“My-My Lord, the babe…” Pycelle stuttered.

“What about the babe? Did it die during delivery?” Tywin asked. Of course, he was inches from disposing of Joffrey and the key to that happening had died.

“No, my Lord. Both the Queen and the Prince are quite healthy. But…”

Tywin could not take any more of this game that the maester was playing, pushing him aside, he finally could get a glimpse of his grandson.

And how disappointed he was.

A  _ dwarf _ .

Whatever Gods there were had decided to punish him further with another dwarf. 

No, he would not go through this again. 

He turned his eyes on the Maester, “When Cersei wakes, tell her that the boy died during delivery. Who else knows about this?”

Pycelle’s eyes were wide, “Only-only the maids who assisted me with the delivery-”

“Have them taken to the dungeons until I return. Is that clear?”

“Yes, my lord.”

Tywin pulled the babe from the cot and left the room. To his fortune, there weren’t many people in the halls and those that were didn’t think to look at him twice. 

Joanna had made him promise not to harm Tyrion after her death, she knew him better than any. Her dying wish, Tyrion had stolen her dying wish with his life, her life for his. 

_ “His name is Tyrion. Tywin, please…” _

_ “What Joanna? He killed you, you cannot leave this world. I forbid it.” _

_ “Not even the great Tywin Lannister could stop this. Just promise, promise you will let him live. See him grow. Promise me Tywin.” _

_ “I promise.” _

He made no such promises this time, it was time to do what should have been done long ago.

The boy was all Robert in look, the classic Baratheon black hair, and blue eyes staring at him but the boy was silent.  _ Good. It would not use its final breaths to draw attention to itself. _

__ Tywin was no stranger to some of the tunnels that the keep housed, and it was those he used on his way to the docks. Nobody would look twice at Tywin Lannister, but they may get talkative if they saw him with a babe who was now by all accounts dead.

If only things would stay easy.

“Varys.” He greeted the Spider who was seemingly waiting for something, he peered into the bundles of blankets.

“He resembles your son, it seems your grandchildren will look like one son or the other,” Varys commented. Tywin resisted the urge to strike the Spider, but he needed Varys on his good side. Varys was the only one with any information on Jaime at the moment, and on the Starks.

“You know what is to happen, I expect you to remain loyal to the crown and not say anything, ” Tywin responded, he was nervous about Varys knowing but he would not show it, "You would do well to remember your particular love for the innocents, more than one could disappear."

Varys tittered nervously... He would have known anyway. Perhaps Tywin would have his head…  _ No, then we mightn’t have any information at all about the North or Jaime. _

“I can do more than holding silence if it pleases you. I can keep your hands free of Kinslaying on such a close degree.”

If he was a different man, he would laugh.  _ Let’s pretend that I am above such a thing. _

__ The prospect was interesting, but the Spider could not be trusted. “How would you do such a thing?”

“Find a home for him, somewhere safe. If you ever find yourself in a situation where you need a Baratheon heir, I will know where to find him until you can produce another.”

Curiouser and curiouser, it was the safe plan… But he was a dwarf, just like Tyrion. Another chance for a constant disappointment. Not knowing if it was the right choice, he responded, “Very well. If I find that he has gone to an enemy, you will die.”

Varys tittered nervously, “I would never forget your reputation, my lord. Does he have a name?”

Tywin considered the question, he hadn’t thought of it, in truth. “Call him Gerold. It’s a Lannister name but common enough to pass.”

“Very well. Consider the task done, my lord.”

And then the child and the spider were gone, and Tywin briefly wondered whether he had made the right decision. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a little bit of chaos this chapter.  
> Next time, we'll explore Qarth and a little bit of plotting from Westeros.  
> Tell me your thoughts!


	10. Mother of Dragons... Son of Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I win,” she grinned, “Off, Nym.”  
>  “You cheated,” he said with mock annoyance, “I think you just ought to admit that I’m a better swordsman.”  
>  She huffed, “Of course, but you also had a head start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten! Yay! And over 100,000 words. Yikeys. Hope you enjoy!

**MEANWHILE IN WINTERFELL...**

* * *

It wasn’t far from a year now from when Haelia first appeared in Winterfell, demanding to be let in from what the guards said. He remembered being most thrown off by her attire, he couldn’t even begin to describe the clothing, and she had quickly persuaded them into allowing her to stay. 

Jesters would surely find some joke in that one day. 

In return for their hospitality, she had taken Arya and Jon, though apparently he was Aegon now.  _ No,  _ Ned thought, shaking his head at his own error _ , he had always been Aegon.  _

Somehow, she had also reappeared in Winterfell one night unconscious before spending the day talking to them all and making some strange dish. Ned had scarcely had time to ask her about the well-being of his daughter, nephew, and brother. 

It had been just over two moons since she had disappeared to Essos again, and less than two moons since the crown had declared war on the North for hiding the last child of House Targaryen and for spiriting away the heir to the Iron Throne. 

_ House Stark _

_ Give up your bastards claim to the throne and return Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon to the capital along with Tyrion Lannister when you come to bend the knee to your rightful king, Joffrey Baratheon.  _

_ Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West.  _

At that time, he hadn’t understood. Ned hadn’t seen Tommen Baratheon since Robert had left Winterfell. Even though  _ she  _ had told him that Tommen was coming. He should have listened, for a month later, Barristan Selmy and Tommen Baratheon stood at his gates. 

Myrcella had been delighted to have her brother in Winterfell with her, and the pair were essentially inseparable ever since. 

Barristan Selmy had only said that he was sent here by... Well, he never said who but Ned knew that Haelia had something to do with it. She had warned him after all, of the Prince and the war. 

The lords had all gathered now, and Ned was only waiting to speak with them. Lord Manderly was the last to arrive, arriving today with one of his granddaughters... to make a match with Robb no doubt, now that they were at war with the Crown and Myrcella was sister to the boy-king who had declared war on them. 

Ned found himself in front of the lords now, waiting for them to be silent so he could explain the situation. He wondered briefly if they would all hate him, given that he led them to war against a Targaryen fifteen years ago only to be backing a Targaryen claimant now. Robb sat on his side with Greywind and Tyrion on his other side. The dwarf had quickly become a valuable ally, just as Haelia had said. He was quick-witted and well equipped to deal with the Lords of the realm.

“My lords, my ladies,” he said, making sure to include the Mormont women who were gathered in the hall, “By now, you are all aware that the crown has declared war on the North... What you do not know, is why.”

A chorus of agreement and confusion throughout their words that had all joined together to create chaos. He held a hand and the hall went quiet. 

“As many of you would know, my son and heir, Robb, was betrothed to Myrcella Baratheon and that Tyrion Lannister stayed behind to care for her. Tommen Lannister was recently brought into our care by Ser Barristan Selmy. Tywin Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon saw this as a slight against the crown and have declared war.”

Yells and shouts broke out again amongst the Northern lords. 

“Silence!” He called, and they all came to heel. 

“That is not all. Fifteen years ago, we went to war with the Targaryens because Rhaegar Targaryen allegedly kidnapped and raped my sister, Lyanna Stark, and Aerys Targaryen killed my father and brother. However, Lyanna wasn’t raped or kidnapped. The war raged over a lie.”

More yelling. Many of them had lost family in the war, so he allowed it for a few moments. He knew how they were feeling, after all, he had lost his father and Brandon because of the war… He had lost Lyanna. 

“Many of you know that I came home from the war with a bastard, Jon. However, he is not a bastard, he is the only son of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen who were wed at the Isle of Faces in front of a heart tree, and by the High Septon. Their son is named Aegon and he is currently in Essos along with my daughter, Arya, my brother, Benjen, and several others. From recent reports, they have hatched nine dragons.”

He paused, waiting for a reaction but none came. The North remembered why the Starks were no longer Kings of the North. The North remembered that fire and blood had ended the Kings of Winter’s rule. 

“You mean for us to declare for a boy who isn’t here? A Targaryen?” Lord Glover asked.

Ned regarded him cooly, “That boy is my nephew, raised as my son here in the North. He has just as much of the North in him as you or I, and if you recall from your previous visits here, he has the Stark look, not the Targaryen look.”

“Aye, he does, but that doesn’t make him a good king. He has the blood of the Mad King if the words you speak are true,” Rickard Karstark added. He had expected this resistance. What would have happened had he not told Jon-Aegon, anything at all?

“My lords, I don’t think many of you have had the  _ privilege  _ of meeting my nephew Joffrey, who is now the King as far as the Seven Kingdoms are aware, and if you had such a privilege, I’m sure many of you would do what I have done and smacked him across the face. He’s a cruel boy, and a worse ruler,” Tyrion told them. It was clear to Ned that the smallest Lannister took great pleasure in vexing his father. Tywin and Tyrion had clearly never been close, and it confused Ned greatly when Tyrion had first come into his solar after Haelia’s visit two moons ago and declared that he would join them in their hopes to crown Aegon as King of the Seven Kingdoms. 

_ “I won’t return to King's Landing or Casterly Rock,” he had announced, “Myrcella is safer here than in that place, and my brother has chosen your king. I will too.” _

_ “You do as your brother does?” Ned had asked in return. _

_ “I believe he would barter for my life if I was in King's Landing, but I don’t want to take that risk.” _

__ There had been more to that conversation, but Ned did not have time to think of the past, the past that was irrelevant that is. 

“Every great king has done terrible things on their own, yet, Aegon is not alone. He has the North. Every family. We bent the knee to the dragons long ago, we will do so again instead of the Baratheons or Lannisters. The other Great Houses of Westeros are not superior to the North, and there is a reason we bent the knee to the Targaryen’s long ago. We would do well to remember.”

“What about the Wildlings being let onto our land? Is that our King’s choice too?” This time the question came from the Greatjon. Of course, it affected him. He was the closest to the Wall of them all. Now, it was time for another part of the conversation. He met Mance Raydar’s eyes from where he stood at the back of the hall beside Val... or Valaena.

“It was, and his Hand’s. The Others are coming, my lords. It is in our interest to have the Free Folk guard the Wall, adding thousands of men to the dwindling numbers that we’ve all been neglecting to assist for years. Mance?” 

The King-Beyond-the-Wall disappeared for a short moment and the lords went quite, evidently not having seen him. Soon enough, he reappeared dragging a crate through with the help of one of the Wildling men, Tormund. Apparently, they had originally been given a jar of some sort to hold a hand but they had managed to capture a whole ‘wight’ and been given a crate by the Watch. How they had managed to transport the creature beforehand, he had no clue.

The Lords had parted enough to make a space in the middle of the hall. Then the crate moved, and had he not seen it before, he would have joined the Lords and ladies who jumped back. When the crate opened, Tormund and Mance each took hold of the chains attached to the creature as it snarled and waved its rotted hands in an attempt to kill the life that was in the room, it’s bright blue eyes unblinking.

“What is that?” Maege Mormont asked, her weapon in her hands.

“This is a wight, they are controlled by the Great Other, by all accounts,” Mance said.

“Why is it here?” Medger Cerwyn called.

“To prove its existence,” Mance replied, pulling the thing back into its crate, “None of you lords want to admit that there is a greater evil out there. You believe that we’ve been scaling the Wall because we want to raid your villages and steal your women. No, we want safety. We want to live. We cannot defeat this enemy alone Beyond-the-Wall. That is why we have crossed into your land.”

Ned found the hall covered in a veil of silence as the Lords processed this.

“How do we kill them?” Roose Bolton asked. Ned shifted in his seat. 

“Fire and dragonglass.” Mance said before he could, “And Valyrian steel, so I was told.”

The silence gave Ned a chance to speak again, “The Crown is not going to help us. They do not understand the North or its needs. Aegon, however, has dragons. Fire kills these creatures and Valyrian steel is limited.”

At the thought of Aegon and his dragons assisting the North, the Lords changed their tune. Suddenly, instead of grumbling, they looked like they shared a collective thought. 

_ We need dragons. _

* * *

A few days later, several horses sat readied and waiting for their riders in the courtyard. Today, they were seeing off Robb, Theon, Myrcella, Tommen, Val, Barristan, and a wildling girl called Gilly who were all on their way to White Harbor in order to take a ship over to Astapor… All because Haelia said so. Bran was also leaving with only Meera and Jojen Reed for company, and of course, Ned had insisted he take Hodor and Summer was never far from Bran’s side. Catelyn had been wroth with him when he had decided to indeed, send him away with the Reed children as Haelia had instructed. He was furious with her, for sending his children to different places. She had said to him that they needed to stay together, and then she kept making decisions that led them apart. 

The Reed’s had initially wanted to take him North of the Wall but then apparently Jojen had a green dream that was to lead them to the Isle of Faces on the God's eye.  _ At leas _ t, Ned thought,  _ the God’s eye is in the Riverlands _ . Catelyn’s family ruled over the Riverlands and she was more satisfied with that, arranging for some Tully vassals and guards to see to their safety too, though still wary for children to go alone… So Ned had insisted on a few guards that Bran liked and trusted to accompany them. It was a time of war, he needed to be careful, but apparently, he had to send his children away to do so. 

Bran was leaving later in the day, though, so it was Robb he said his farewell to now. 

“You will write when you arrive at White Harbor, and tell Haelia that I expect a visit from her when you arrive in Astapor…” Ned trailed off, looking at his eldest son who was shifting as he stood. The boy was going across the Narrow sea to a place he had never been to before. 

“What if they aren’t there in time?” Robb asked. Ned could sense his boy's nervousness. 

“Then you call for Haelia with the practice that she told us about at the Wall. They will be there. This trip gives you a chance to spend time with your new cousin, and find out what is happening over there. I trust that you will do everything in your power to help Jon… Aegon...We must remember to call him Aegon now.”

Ned embraced Robb once more before his boy went and mounted his horse. Tommen and Myrcella were currently being spoken to by Tyrion, who was handing Myrcella several pieces of paper and hugging them tightly. He said his goodbyes to Theon too, wishing the boy well until he finally got to Val.

“Are you ready to meet your family?” Ned asked the girl awkwardly. Val didn’t seem to like him much, it made conversations between the two quite uncomfortable, but still, he persisted.

“Aye, this one. I can’t say I was ready to leave Dalla though,” she said, stroking her steed.

Ned shifted where he stood, “She will be here when you return.”

“When will that be?” 

Ned didn’t know how to answer that question, “I suppose when they all do. I don’t know,” he admitted. Val hummed.

“You know, Lord Stark, I grew up in Dorne, where there are many stories of the Targaryen’s and how they allowed Princess Elia and her children to die for a Northern girl. Now I know that I am the product of that union. Valaena Targaryen… You say Rhaenys is alive… Perhaps you should inform Dorne, and keep them from seeking revenge on the wrong people. Of course, Rhaenys and I are women, and in the Seven Kingdoms, we are merely used as pawns. My brother sends for me to gain the Free Folks trust, and Rhaenys for Dorne-”

He couldn’t listen to her acting as though that was Aegon’s nature. “When you meet Aegon, your mind will change. He never wanted to be King. The woman you met Beyond-the-Wall is pulling the strings. Perhaps, blame her for how Aegon is using women.”

Aegon wasn’t his son by blood, but he was by choice. Ned had raised him as his own, and he would not stand by and hear his own distrustful blood disrespect him. Val raised a brow, “I’m only going because it was a part of the deal Mance struck with her. I won’t allow my people to die for my pride.”

Part of the deal? Nobody had mentioned any deal that included this. “I wish you good fortunes on your journey, Valaena. And I do hope that you enjoy the time you will spend with your family.”

* * *

**QARTH**

* * *

We had been in Qarth a week when the Thirteen, the Tourmaline Brotherhood, the Pureborn, the Warlocks, and the Ancient Guild came calling, as I knew they would. We hadn’t been doing much but acquainting ourselves with Dany and her party. She was still distrustful of Jaime, and by extension, me. On the bright side though, Jorah cornering me on the first day we had met in our rented manse had made her guilty, and guilt made people desperate to please. There was also the fact that she was a young girl and she was delighted that I was pregnant, her maternal instincts would be put to use. Now, Aegon, Daenerys, and I sat at the high table in the great hall of our manse. Toothless, Lyaxes, and Drogon were perched on the high backs of our chairs, and Rakharo and Arthur stood at our sides and Syrar stood behind Aegon. In front of us stood the representatives of each, I knew that Xaro would try to marry Dany in order to gain a dragon, and the Undying would pretend to assist us, but the others were all more unknown. 

“Your Graces, it pleases us to meet with you, though we have been trying for many days,” Xaro called, bowing deeply. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, lies were something I hated, and honeyed words were more of the same. 

“And we offer our sincerest apologies for the delay, we have been enjoying this beautiful city,” Daenerys replied, smiling down at them. She was so innocent to the world in some ways, it reminded me of myself when I was back home. 

“Of course, we accept. The city is easy to lose time in,” The Pureborn representative claimed, his chest puffing out like a proud peacock. 

“My lords, may I introduce you to  King Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Sixth of his name , the Unburnt, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, Father of Dragons, Son of Winter and Flames.” 

_ Jeez,  _ I thought after saying all the titles,  _ if Daenerys had a thousand titles, Aegon would have just as many, maybe more. _

Aegon looked confused at the last title but I did not pay it any mind.

“It is a pleasure to meet His Grace. Though, we did believe that the Khaleesi was the heir,” Pyat said. Toothless and Lyaxes hissed from their position, Drogon quickly joining in. It was rather cute, he was trying to copy them.

“A common misconception, but that has been cleared. The circumstances of my birth were hidden until recently,” Aegon replied with a nod of his head. 

“If you hail from Westeros, why did you not remain there? We have heard of the happenings in Volantis, and can only be skeptical about your intentions here,” the Pureborn said. I had missed their names when they entered, my mind was off with the fairies so I simply had to call them by their groupings.

“We have no intention of destroying a city so beautiful,” I responded. Flattery was the way to the heart. They shared a prideful look once more, even as warring factions, they all held the same pride for their home. 

“Of course not,” Xaro smiled, “But tell us, what are your intentions in Qarth?”

“We came here to find my aunt Daenerys, and find our dragon’s cousins. Daenerys is just as much a mother of dragons as I am a father. We have paid generously for our stay here, and we will not be here much longer, with that you have my word.”

“You have paid us already,” the Spice king said with a bow, “For we have seen dragons.” _And gold,_ I thought.

“Indeed, and they are beautiful,” Xaro agreed. “You are quite lucky to have so many in your care. Some would call it selfish.”

I laughed, “Dragons and Targaryen’s have been kin since the days of Old Valyria. Dragons choose their riders, my lord, not the other way around.”

“And who are you, to hold a dragon? You are not of Valyrian blood,” the Warlock said, seemingly inspecting me and Toothless, who has his wings spread behind my head.

“I am Haelia Brightroar, wife to one of Targaryen blood, Hand to a Targaryen King, soon-to-be mother of Valyrian children. My blood is not Valyrian, but my allegiance and home is.”

“So to attain a dragon, you must only wed a Targaryen?” the Spice king asked in disbelief, laughing at my words. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes once more, looking at Xaro's hopeful eyes.

“You must be worthy,” Aegon said. 

“Your graces, I offer your truth and knowledge as repayment for the sight of dragons. Come with me to the House of the Undying, and come and meet with the rest of the Undying Ones, we offer you our assistance.”

Xaro went to argue, and Aegon looked like he was about to refuse, but I spoke before either of them could. “We will. Princess Daenerys and another of our party with Valyrian blood will represent us as a whole. It would be an honour to meet with the Undying Ones, to accept their allegiance.” 

“Your Graces, I must advise you against this-” Xaro began.

“As grateful as we are for your support, you are not one of our advisors,” I said, cutting him off. Xaro was annoying, and I just wanted to leave Qarth. The sooner we did what we needed to do here in Essos, the sooner we could return to Westeros. The sooner our lives could begin without war. A part of me felt like I was fighting a war on all fronts, even my friends didn’t understand me or where I was from, it confused them and I felt like I was constantly fighting to be a part of the bonds they had. I was on the outside, always looking in, and a part of me was unsure of how to get in. 

“Of course,” Xaro said, his demeanour colder than it had been before. I shared a look with Aegon, motioning for him to end the meeting with my eyes. He squinted before finally understanding what I was doing. 

“Well, my lords, you now have our reasons for being here, and I believe that we have to speak with Pyat Pree about our upcoming meeting with the Undying,” Aegon said, standing from his seat. They all hurried to get out of there after Toothless, Lyaxes, and Drogon began to sing their songs. 

“Pyat Pree, thank you for your invitation,” I said, moving down from my seat to stand in front of him in a more casual manner. Aegon and Daenerys quickly made to join me, standing in the same formation as they had been seated in.

“But of course, the mother and father of dragons deserve no less than knowledge and truth,” he responded.

“Then it is a good thing that there are five of us who walked into the flames, I am sure there is a vast amount of knowledge that we shall receive from you,” Daenerys smiled. It made me happy to hear her acknowledge the achievements of her family. It seemed like only a short while ago that Aegon, Rhaenys, Aemon, and Jaime stepped into the flames to hatch our nine dragons. 

We had decided on names for the three unnamed dragons, the two in our care were called Sonar, which was winter in Valyrian, I was hoping that she would be Val’s mount, she was the beautiful steel grey one and I thought that she seemed like a perfect fit for Valaena. And the other, Jaime had named Nessariex, after the Valyrian goddess because of her red and white colouring that matched the chamber we had seen in Valyria. The other, that the others had been passing between themselves for care, had been named Raellion for Rhaella, which Daenerys had suggested. Almost each of our dragons had a carer now.

Toothless, of course, was mine.

Lyaxes was Aegon’s.

Meleys was Rhaenys’.

Aegaxes was Aemon’s.

Nessariex was Jaime’s.

Drogon was Dany’s. 

Hopefully, Sonar would be Val’s.

It was only Eliyon, Vhagar, and Raellion from our lot that needed riders, and Viserion and Rhaegal from Dany’s. Five dragons in need of riders. I was unsure of who could care for them, but I paid it no mind at the moment.

“Your Graces will be meeting with the Undying Ones?” Pyat Pree asked, directing his attention to Dany and Aegon. Aegon looked at me, apparently knowing that I had a plan.

“The King will not be, Princess Daenerys will, as will…” I thought for a moment. Aegon couldn’t go in for obvious reasons, Aemon wouldn’t be able to protect her and he didn’t need any visions of his life, and Rhaenys saw everything she needed in the flames anyway, “Jaime. Daenerys and Jaime will meet with the undying ones.”

“I must insist that the King meets with them,” Pyat pushed. Aegon raised a brow at him.

“Meaning no disrespect, but if the Undying Ones wish to meet with us, they will meet with who we delegate.”

He bowed deeply, “Of course. I will inform them of this decision. We will meet in front of the House of the Undying on the morrow.”

“Indeed.” 

Soon enough, he left too, leaving them alone in the hall with only Arthur and Rakharo, as well as Syrar who was acting as Aegon’s page and consequently followed him everywhere.

“Arthur, would you be able to get the others? Don’t bother the Khalasar or Tiriala and her children,” I asked, he nodded and left the hall. Aegon turned to look at me.

“I thought we couldn’t trust anybody in Qarth?” he said. I nodded.

“We can’t, but this is necessary.”

“Why are you sending me with Jaime? I am not comfortable being alone with the man who killed my father, it insults me enough being around the Usurper's dogs family-”

“And it insults us to be referred to like that,” Arya called from behind, where they had just entered the hall. Dany burned red with embarrassment. 

“That wasn’t my intention, Lady Arya. I was simply confused about a decision Lady Haelia made,” she replied coolly. 

“What decision?” Seraya asked, coming to stand beside me with Nila. It was amusing, informing Dany that Nila was also a Lannister. Aegon had decreed that Nila would take the surname of Lannister, and Seraya could as well as long as Nila was the heir. It made the two girls happy, and Lord Ugly had been pleased with the decision as well because now Nila spoiled him even further saying that she was a lady and Lord Ugly would be her lord. It was an endearing sight, but Dany hadn’t been pleased at all. 

“Jaime and Daenerys are meeting with the Warlocks tomorrow,” Aegon replied for me. 

“We are?” Jaime asked, looking at me as if to ask if I was sure of this decision. I nodded my head in confirmation. 

“You are. You must follow his instructions but be warned, you will see things. And they mean to betray us, you will take Drogon and Nessariex with you for protection.”

“If they mean to betray us, why are we going there?” Dany asked, I simply smiled. 

“Because it’s important. In any case, they will only try. They won’t succeed.”

Jaime cocked his head in confusion, “They won’t succeed? How many of them are there? They’re warlocks.”

“And so are dragons, and you are one of the best swordsmen in the Known World, after Arthur, of course,” I added with a cheeky grin towards the aforementioned knight who smiled back at the compliment. They seemed to accept this and the day’s meetings were done with. I just wanted to sink into bed, I was so tired and I felt so ill that all I wanted to do was sleep, so I did exactly that. 

“If you don’t mind, my friends, I am going to take a nap. Wake me if you need me,” I said, calling for Toothless to follow before I went for my nap.

* * *

**THE WILD SHE-WOLF**

* * *

Arya bid Haelia goodbye with the rest of them as she went to nap. She was always napping lately, Arya had scarcely had a chance to speak with her about everything that was going on. In truth, it was overwhelming. She missed Winterfell, and her father, and her mother, and Robb, and Bran and Rickon. She even missed Sansa. She missed climbing the weirwood tree and running away from Septa Mordane. She missed it all. 

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t happy here. She loved being with Aegon, Haelia, Jaime, Rhaenys and Nila, and everyone else. She just wished she could have both. 

What would have happened if she never ran away with Aegon and Haelia? What would have happened had Jaime not followed? Her father always said that the lone wolf died, and the pack survived but now she was the only wolf. Of course, Aegon was raised as a Stark, Benjen was too, but Aegon was a dragon now, and Benjen belonged to the Night's Watch. This was a pack, this family they had created, Haelia always said so, but still. She missed home, yet, Aegon was her home, and she would stay away from Winterfell forever if it meant being with him. He was her best friend, and she loved him… Not that she would tell him that. 

He was probably going to marry Daenerys now. She had proposed marriage to him, and she was beautiful, the perfect Targaryen Queen. Arya stroked Nym’s fur. Nymeria stood almost as tall as her now, which wasn’t saying much because Arya was short and Ghost was even larger. He had been the runt of the litter but now he was even bigger than Nymeria. The two wolves stayed with her a lot of the time because Ghost didn’t like the dragons, but Aegon had alternated by which animal he had with him until he had a wolf dream where Ghost and Lyaxes came to some sort of agreement… He hadn’t explained the details.

Once, she had Vhagar in her rooms for a night. The dragon didn’t hurt her, so it was fine, but it was kind of frightening, knowing the power that she had within her. 

She was taken from her thoughts when Aegon tapped her shoulder, she turned to face him.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Come spar with me, we haven’t for a while,” he suggested. She brightened immediately. It was true, they hadn’t sparred for  _ ages _ . 

“Yes! Let’s go now,” she said hurriedly, taking his hand and dragging him out of the hall until they reached the gardens. Aegon chuckled once they finally stopped, Syrar, Nym and Ghost running behind them. The Volantene boy had been made Aegon’s page, and he followed him everywhere. Arya thought it was wonderful that Syrar had been made a page for Aegon, it meant Aegon was kingly… Or knightly… Well, both.

“Last time I ran, it was when we were being attacked by a wyrm. I feel as though I should pick up training more,” he laughed. Arya grinned.

“It’s unbecoming of a King to run around, but if this is your way of suggesting we train more than I wholeheartedly agree.”

He unsheathed Blackfyre… She loved it. Valyrian steel was beautiful. They had taken some swords from Valyria from one of the anti-chambers in the chamber, but Arya had elected to keep Needle for now instead of taking one because Aegon had said that he would find a smith who knew how to rework Valyrian steel in order to make another version of Needle. With that thought, she drew Needle from its sheath and pointed it at him.

He struck, but she darted quickly to the side.  _ Quick as a snake _ . That’s what Syrio had taught her when they were in Braavos. She matched him, before stepping another step to the side so she was on his side, he turned to block her but she was quicker.  _ Swift as a deer.  _ She darted under his arm in an attempt to cut him off but he swept his foot under her, causing her to lose her balance. No sooner had she fallen to the ground, was the tip of his sword at her neck. She grinned and whistled. Nymeria hurtled from her position beside Syrar and knocked Aegon off of his feet. She chuckled as she stood, watching Nymeria attack Aegon with kisses. She picked up Blackfyre, which he had dropped. 

“I win,” she grinned, “Off, Nym.”

“You cheated,” he said with mock annoyance, “I think you just ought to admit that I’m a better swordsman.”

She huffed, “Of course, but you also had a head start.”

He grinned, “You’re a better archer than I.”

She moved to take a seat beside where Nym was now curled on the ground, nipping at Ghost who was beside her, “Yes… Perhaps we should swap. I can shoot arrows from dragonback and you can fight on the ground when the war comes.”

“You speak of war too much,” Aegon grumbled, sitting across from her with his sword across his lap. She shrugged.

“It’s coming. Haelia said they would have declared war on the North by now. We have to have a war to get you on the Iron Throne anyway, it’s inevitable.” 

He raised a brow at her, “They’re going to be okay. The Riverlands and the Vale will side with them to protect your mother and our siblings. Perhaps the Iron Islands will too, for Theon. And we have the majority of Kingdoms when it comes time to retake them for our family.”

She cocked her head, scratching the back of Nym’s head, “Your family. The Starks never held the Seven Kingdoms. In any case, I think you rely too much on the other Kingdoms. It could easily be flipped in Robert and Joffrey’s favour.”

“Don’t worry too much, little wolf. We are here for now, and I don’t think that you would want to be involved in the politics of it all.”

She straightened, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I just meant you would be more inclined to fight than plan. There isn’t anything wrong with that,” he frowned.

“Aegon Targaryen, if you leave me out of anything, even the boring parts, I’m going to set Nym on you,” she grumbled. He chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“I wouldn’t dream of-”

His words were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream, she exchanged a look with Aegon before they grabbed their swords and sprinted towards the origin of the scream, Nym, Ghost and Syrar running close behind them. They were not alone, half of their pack had arrived outside of Tiriala’s door.

“What’s happened?” Aegon asked, pushing to the front of the small crowd and pounding on the door. Tiriala’s two daughters, Erinora and Erlirana were there too. The door appeared to be locked, so Arthur and Benjen began ramming into it and it finally burst open. 

Tiriala was doubled over, sobbing and it only took her a moment to figure out why. 

“Erinora, Erlirana, get out. Go. You don’t need to see this,” Benjen said, trying to push them out, but they darted past him and finally saw.

Aericho and Trego were dead, two of the boys who she had become friends with, who she had fought with, and trained beside. 

“What’s happening? I heard a scream- Oh my god…” Haelia appeared, her hands over her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

“My sons... My sons…” Tiriala cried, shaking Aericho’s corpse.

Haelia swept through the room, pulling Tiriala up into her arms with ease as the woman sobbed into her shoulder.

“You promised… You promised they’d be safe…” Tiriala wailed. Haelia stroked her hair, letting her own tears fall.

“I know, I know. I promise you, we will get justice for them. For Aericho, for Trego. They will never be forgotten, I swear it on my own life.”

“My sons…”

Arya was as frozen as the Wall, watching the woman’s agony and looking at the dead bodies of the boys. Trego was Rickon’s age, and Aericho was only a little older than Robb. This could have been Robb and Rickon, Gods... She watched as Haelia led Tiriala out, and as Seraya followed with the weeping sisters on her arm. She remained, unable to take her eyes off of Aericho’s slit throat or Trego’s mangled and mutilated little body. It was clear that Aericho had died protecting Trego, his sword was drawn and his last expression was determined.

“Who did this?” Aegon growled, looking at Syrar’s horrified face.  _ His brothers were dead _ , she thought,  _ would I freeze as he did if it were Robb and Rickon? _

“Rakharo, Jhoqo, and Benjen are already looking for them,” Arthur answered. He sounded so unfazed. A man who had seen so much war and death, it made sense for him to seem impassive, but Arya couldn’t understand  _ how _ he was so impassive to the deaths of members of their packs, even if they had only been with them since Volantis, they were a part of their pack. They were their friends. And now they were dead. 

“Why?” asked Syrar hoarsely, not taking his eyes away from his brother's corpses, “Why would anybody do this?”

“It could have been a Volantene assassin, unhappy with the way of life we instilled there. Perhaps a warlock of Qarth. We must pray that R'hllor will show us why,” Kinvara said, sweeping into the room and bending by the bodies to study them.

“Why them?” Arya asked, swallowing, “They did nothing.”

“They were children, and it isn’t fair,” Aegon replied, ignoring the fact that Aericho was older than he was. Perhaps being a King meant you aged. Or perhaps, being a King meant you lost people. 

Syrar walked over to their bodies, and Arya couldn’t watch anymore, so she turned back through the door, and she ran.

* * *

**HOUSE OF THE UNDYING**

* * *

The House of the Undying was an ugly thing, tall and square, with dark grey stone and no windows, it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. He stood with Nessariex on his shoulders, beside Dany who had Drogon on hers. Lia, Aegon, Benjen and Jorah stood with them where they were waiting for somebody, anybody to come and get them. Jorah was trying to convince Daenerys to take him with her into the Palace of Dust, but she was refusing, and it wasn’t long until Pyat Pree stepped out from under the trees.

“Princess Daenerys and her brother must enter alone, or not at all. Should they turn away now, the doors of wisdom shall be closed to them forevermore.”

Jorah turned to Daenerys desperately, “Your Grace, remember Mirri Maz Duur.”

“I do. I remember that she had knowledge, and she was only a  _ maegi.” _

__ He looked at Lia, curious about this maegi. She smiled at him as if to say ‘ _ that’s a story for later _ ’. The warlock smiled thinly.

“The child speaks as sagely as a crone. Take my arm, and let me lead you both.”

Dany frowned, “I am no child.” Still, she took his arm, and Jaime sent one last look to Lia and Aegon before following them both. The path to the House of the Undying was dark, being shaded by the trees, but it was direct from the street to the palace. Pyat Pree stopped, turning to face them both. 

“The front way leads in, but never out again. Heed my words, the House of the Undying Ones was not made for mortal men. If you value your souls, take care and do just as I tell you.”

“We will do as you say,” Dany replied, sending Jaime a strange look.

“When you enter, you will find yourself in a room with four doors: the one you will have to come through, and three others. Take the door to your right. Each time, the door to your right. If you should come upon a stairwell, climb. Never go down, and never take any door but the first door on your right.”

“The door to our right,” Jaime repeated.

“And when we leave, the opposite?” Daenerys asked.

He shook his head, “By no means. Leaving and coming, it is the same. Always up, Always the door to your right. Other doors may open to you. Within, you will see many things that disturb you. Visions of loveliness and visions of horror, wonders and terrors. Sights and sounds of days gone by and days to come and days that never were. Dwellers and servitors may speak to you as you go. Answer or ignore them as you choose, but  _ enter no room  _ until you reach the audience chamber.”

Jaime nodded as Daenerys confirmed their understanding.

“When you come to the chamber of the Undying, be patient. Our little lives are no more than a flicker of a moth's wing to them. Listen well, and write each word upon your heart.”

Finally, they reached the door. It was an ugly thing, looking like a mouth that could swallow them whole. He looked down to see a dwarf with a silver tray. It was the ugliest creature he had ever seen, shorter than Tyrion by a mile, and with a face like a rat. Two crystal glasses filled with a gluggy blue liquid. Shade of the evening, Lia had warned him.

“Take this, and drink,” Pyat Pree urged them. 

“Will it turn my lips blue?” Dany asked.

“One draught will serve only to unstop your ears and dissolve the caul from off your eyes, so that you may hear and see the truths that will be laid before you.”

They each picked up a glass and drank. At first, the taste was foul, but as he swallowed, he tasted everything that he had ever tasted before, and those he hadn’t. Pleasant, and euphoric… Until he had drained the glass. The warlock bid them to enter. Placing the glasses back on the tray, they did just that. 

They found themselves in a stone room with four doors, one on each wall. Without hesitation, Dany went to the door on the right with Jaime following close behind. The next three rooms were twin to the first, and each time they took the door on the right. 

The fourth room was covered in old carpet and sounds hid behind the doors, something scratching behind the stone. He frowned, as Drogon and Nessariex screeched back at them.

“The door, Daenerys,” he said, pointing to the door on the right. She looked back at him and nodded, hurrying through. 

The next room, every door but the one on the right was open.  _ It is okay to look, just do not enter.  _ The first room, he saw his sister sprawled out on the floor naked, being fucked by four little men like the one who had held the silver platter. His lips curled in distaste and his heart almost stopped.  _ It’s not real. _

“That’s Cersei,” he said to Daenerys, forcing himself to move to look at the next room. This room held a wedding feast with a lion’s mutilated body sitting in the centre and vipers hissing at armed guards attempting to capture them, the viper in the centre watched him. He moved away from it’s staring towards the third room which housed an old man… Willem Darry, he recognised him from his time in the Red Keep with Aerys. He called to Daenerys, and for a fleeting moment, he thought she would run to him, but instead, she turned on a heel and ran through the door on the right. 

Finally, after running after his young charge for what felt like hours, they happened upon two bronze doors that opened as they came closer. The first opened to show the Throne Room of the Red Keep… 

“Let him be king over charred bones and cooked meat. Let him be King of the ashes,” Aerys Targaryen said to Jaime Lannister. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the picture in front of him. It was a younger version of him being spoken too by his… father. Daenerys went to move away but Jaime stood still.

“What is it?” she asked, noticing his hesitation as Drogon screamed out at the Mad King.

“It’s Aerys, moments before I killed him,” he whispered. Dany swallowed. And then it happened, Rossart appeared and Aerys gave his orders. 

“Kill your father, boy. Let him rule over the ashes and the chaos. Rossart, burn them all,” Aerys commanded.  _ Burn them all.  _

“We should move on,” she said, taking his hand gently and pulling him towards the next door. 

It was Rhaegar and Elia, with a babe in her arms. 

“Aegon, what a better name for a King,” Rhaegar told his Dornish bride. 

“Will you make a song for him?” the woman asked.

“He has a song. He is the prince who was promised. His is the song of Ice and Fire,” he said, looking up to meet his and Dany’s gazes. “There must be one more, the dragon has three heads.”

And with that, Rhaegar faded away and only the music from his harp continued.  _ He was telling Elia about our Aegon,  _ he thought, _ Fire and Ice. Ice does not come from the Dornish. _

Jaime and Dany walked until their feet ached. After an hour of walking, they reached a stairwell that descended into darkness. There was no door to their right, and the stairs went up, not down. Where to go? Daenerys must have reached the same conclusion as he, for she looked back.

He looked back too, noticing that the torches were extinguishing themselves and it sounded as though something was dragging itself towards them. A shiver went through his spine. 

“The first door to our right is the last door to the left!” Dany suddenly exclaimed, pulling him through the door with her. Together, they hurtled through door after door, until his head spun, and eventually, they arrived at another antechamber, one door leading where they had begun. Pyat Pree stood before them at the open mouth.  _ It will swallow you whole,  _ he thought. 

“Can it be that the Undying Ones are done with you so soon?” he asked in disbelief. 

“So soon? We’ve been in there for hours,” Jaime growled through the open door. There was still a door to their right.  _ Tricks _ . Tricks by the damn warlocks. 

“That is not the way, come, I will lead you. The Undying Ones shall not wait forever.”

Dany smiled slightly, “Our little lives are no more than a flicker of a moth’s wing to them.”

With that, she took his hand once more and pulled him through the door on the right, Pyat Pree screaming behind them. He dared look back and found Pyat Pree replaced with a crumbling body and a worm-like creature crawling out of his skin. 

They reached the stairwell and began to climb. His legs and feet ached from the amount of running and climbing they had been doing until finally, they reached another set of doors of ebony and weirwood, behind which lay a hall of wizards and women in rich robes, bathing in the sunlight streaming from the windows. 

The people within hardly had a moment to claim to be the Undying Ones before Jaime pulled Dany away from them.  _ This place has no windows.  _

__ They moved to the door on the right, but this one had another door behind it. A plain grey, rotting thing but together they pushed the heavy door aside and entered, paying no mind to the calls of the wizards and women. 

This room held only a long stone table, a beating human heart that was blue and swollen, each pulse sent out a wave of indigo light. Blue shadows danced around the table, though they made no sound apart from the beating heart. 

“We have passed your trials,” Jaime said into the silence and the darkness. 

_ Mother of dragons… Son of flames… dragons… dragons… dragons…  _ voices whispered, there were sounds of a wizened old man and that of a young child and everything in between.

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, and with me stands Jaime of the Houses Targaryen and Lannister. Grant us your counsel and speak with the wisdom of those who had conquered death.”

Through the indigo light, he could see through the shadows and to the people around the stone table. They were old, wizened and crumbling, with blue skin and unseeing blue eyes, they looked to be dead. 

_ We live… live… live…  _ the voices told them.  _ And know… know… know… _

__ Daenerys looked at Jaime, “Were the visions in the halls real? Were they lies? Or in the past? Were they visions? What did they mean?”

_ … The shape of shadows not yet made, or that has been… morrows not yet made… drink from the cup of ice… drink from the cup of fire… _

_ … mother of dragons… son of flames… children, three remain… _

What children could they possibly mean?

“Three?” Daenerys asked.

_...you, mother of dragons… child of storm...three fires you must light… one to love, one for light, and one for death… three mounts you must ride… one to bed, one to dread, and one to love… three treasons you shall know… once for blood, one for gold, and one for love… _

__ The voices became louder, ringing his ears as they spoke… _ you, son of flames… golden child of lies… three dragons you must slay… once for love, one for blood, once for all… three children you shall lose… one for justice, one for gold, one for death… three kings, you shall defeat… one for all, one for kin, one for flame… _

__ He only now realised how difficult it was to talk, “What… What does this mean?”

__ “I don’t understand,” Daenerys called hoarsely, “Help us. Show us!”

_ … help them… show them…  _ the voices mocked them.

Then, the phantoms shivered and indigo images appeared. A silver-haired man screaming as molten gold poured down his face and into his mouth. Aerys Targaryen chanting, ‘ _ burn them all’.  _ A copper-skinned, silver-haired lord standing in front of a burning city with bells in his hair, and the banner of a great stallion behind him. A pair of twins on a dragon at the Wall, one inches from falling. Jaime himself shoving a sword through Aerys’ back… _ children of death… _

__ Glowing hot red, a sword was raised in the hand of a blue-eyed king. A cloth dragon swayed amidst a cheering crowd. From a smoking tower, a great stone beast took wing, breathing shadow fire…  _ mother of dragon… slayer of lies… son of flames… slayer of truth… _

__ A silver horse was trotting through the grass to a darkling stream beneath a sea of stars. A blue flower growing from the ground, surrounded by sixteen dragons.

The visions sped by so quickly, he felt as though he was living in them. Shadows danced in a tent. An explosion of green flames. A little girl ran barefoot towards a house with a big red door. A young boy jumped from a cliff into the sea. A woman shrieked in the flames, a dragon bursting from her brow. Ned Stark named him Kingslayer. Behind a silver horse, the bloody corpse of a naked man bounced and dragged. A white lion ran through the grass. Behind a mountain, a line of naked crones crept from a lake and knelt. A man shook his hand. Thousands of slaves lifted bloodstained hands, reaching for them. In the corner of his eye, he saw Daenerys lift her arms but then, dragon wings flapped over his eyes and the visions were gone, a scream of fury cut through the indigo air. The Undying Ones were all around them, touching, pulling at them. Suddenly, he remembered his instructions.

“Dracarys.”

The indigo turned to orange flame, and the whispers of the Undying turned to screams. Jaime took Daenerys’ hand and pushed past them, and by the time they reached the door, the whole room was on fire. 

“Nessariex, Drogon,” he called, and the two dragons came flying through the flame. They ran through the door, but there was no right door to exit out of, just a long hallway that seemed to move, but they ran, and ran, and ran until… Until it appeared, the door with an open mouth. 

_ You will not swallow us today,  _ he thought. As they finally stepped into the sunlight, leaving behind the smoking building, Pyat Pree was hopping from one foot to the other, speaking in some unknown tongue. Suddenly, he pulled a knife and came running, but Aegon’s sword was through his wrist in a matter of seconds. Haelia leaned over him.

“Give us the damn dragonhorn, or you’ll be joining your friends in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments, thoughts, and theories!


	11. AUTHORS UPDATE

**UPDATE**

* * *

hey guys, it's your (least) favourite annoying author. 

So, fun story. I know I have updated in ages and I'm afraid I won't be updating in the next two months at least. 

I'm currently in the last legs of my senior year and brosephs let me tell you, shit is crazy

I'm only doing this update because I keep getting notifications for kudos and the guilts driving my crazy!

Anyways, this is definitely not the end of Burning Pages, I'm just letting y'all know I won't update anytime soon

I hope everyone's okay, and if y'all need/want to talk, don't hesitate to reach out

Much Love

wxntxr_chxld

p.s. if anyone wants to do my assignments, that would be super helpful lmao


End file.
